Mischievous and Magical
by karategirl666
Summary: After Hermione finds a mysterious coin in the Library she is transported to Asgard where she learns an interesting new fact about herself. Post seventh book, pre Thor. Loki/Hermione Hurt Comfort Adventure Love
1. A Home

Mischievous and Magical

A Crossover Loki/Hermione fic.

Chapter 1

By: Karategirl666

Rewritten and edited 12/30/2013

-o-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I'd probably be a millionaire and not writing fanfiction… Nah I'd still be writing fanfiction I'd just also be a millionaire. Which I'm not. So… Hope that clears things up. Not my worlds. Just twisted and shoved together for my liking.

-o-

Hermione took a deep breath as she closed the large economics text book. She had been at it for hours. In truth it felt like centuries in which she had been straining her eyes trying to get a gripping of the facts held within the binding of the large evil book. She had never thought she would find such a horrid subject to learn then when she had been forced to learn the Troll wars of 1912-1956.

"Evil book indeed…" She muttered as she rubbed her eyes. She slowly looked around surprised that no one had shushed her. That's when she noticed it, the library was dark, and empty. "Hello?" she called when no answer came she looked to her phone and checked the time. "Bloody hell…" The library had closed near three hours before. She would be locked in. She could easily unlock it herself with the wand in her purse, but she was in the muggle world and she now did things the muggle way. In all honesty she was used to being locked in most nights, but usually it was in her dorm room where she had her computer to play movies in the background, and plenty of sugary drinks to help keep her eyes open. She spotted a vending machine at the other side of the library. "At least I'll have sugary drinks…" She muttered to herself as she picked up her purse and phone to start the long trek to the snack and drink machines.

In truth it wasn't that far, but seeing as she had skipped breakfast, and lunch, and dinner her lethargy made it seem like the small walk was across the world. She thumbed her phone to see a text message from her roommate.

_Kathy's Cell_

_Brought Brad back to room, stay out late._

"Of course…" She muttered to herself with a smile before returning a happy text, at least it would be happy to her roommate.

_Got locked in the Library, see you in the morning. Have fun!_

She stopped before the machines and stowed her phone away in her purse while pulling her wallet out. Her jaw clenched when her fingers pulled out her wand instead. She stared at it for a long moment, she didn't know why she still kept it on her person other then she had, had it since she was a small child and it felt wrong to not have it within reach at all times. She slowly put the wand back and retrieved her wallet trying to shake away the memories the magical device had risen deep within her.

Hermione first bought a few candy bars hoping for the boost in sugar to keep her away. She didn't fancy the idea of falling asleep in the middle of a dark old library that the schools paranormal club frequented with cameras and voice recorders. After stowing the sugary snacks in her purse she pulled out a few coins to buy a cola, she put three of the four coins into the machine before the fourth slipped through her fingers. Hermione sighed as she watched it fall to the ground and roll across to rest under a book shelf.

"Just my luck…" She groaned before getting to her knees and searching for the last of her quarters. She reached under the bookshelf and sighed feeling her hand glide across dust and grime. "There you are." She said with a smile as she felt her fingers touch her lost quarter. She smiled softly before pulling it out. She tilted her head seeing it wasn't a quarter at all in her hand but a tiny dust covered copper coin. She went to toss it aside and recover her quarter but stopped when the movement wiped a line of dust away to reveal gold beneath. It wasn't the gold that caught her eye, though she knew it should have. Instead it was a symbol. She wiped the rest of the dust away to reveal more of the symbol.

"What is that?" she asked softly before the turned the coin over wiping more dust away as she did. She brought it closer to her eyes and tilted her head seeing it was Latin. "Thank god for spell work in Latin…. Praxis… Rursus… Domum… The way back home…" She tilted her head. "What does that mean?" She jumped and looked up as the room began to shake thanks to yet another San Francisco earthquake. "Not another one." She said getting up quickly and grabbing her purse to find a doorway to stand in. Before she could run and find one she felt the wind get knocked from her lungs as a bright light surrounded her.

-o-

Loki sighed as he watched Thor pace the dining hall in which they occupied. He had moved from one side the room to another, using six strides each time, now 212 times. Loki would know he had been counting. He was waiting for it the explosion of energy from Thor due to his boredom. Thor suddenly yelled out and Loki smiled as he watched him slam his hammer down on a table breaking it in two.

"There's nothing to do!" Thor yelled while Loki mouthed his words as he spoke.

"There's plenty to do you just wish to do none of such things." Loki said as he looked over a lime in boredom.

"What, like ride horses?" Thor asked looking to his brother who had suggested the idea over an hour ago.

"There's nothing wrong with riding horses Thor. Equestrian work is quite thrilling, and noble I will add."

"It is not battle." Loki smiled.

"You crave battle so much it alarms me brother." Loki said before pointing. "As father says battle is not always a good thing."

"No though it does chase the boredom away. Actually yes. Battle is always good…" Loki smiled as he shook his head. "If you do not wish to spread the glory of our father you'll never have your chance at the throne brother." Loki looked off and Thor smiled as he tossed his hammer up into the air. "Where be the Lady Sif and my warriors three?" he asked looking around.

"Seems they're late."

"Only be mere minutes." Vostagg said with a smile as he waltzed in with the rest of Thors fan club as Loki liked to think them.

"What happened to the table?" Sif asked tilting her head as she looked it over.

"More so what happened to the food?" Volstagg asked. Before Thor could answer the doors to the room opened and a messenger from Odin came running in.

"Grand Odinsons, Lady sif, and Warriors three, the all father has sent me here."

"Clearly." Thor said and they laughed except for Loki who stood with an intrigued look.

"What brings you here messenger?" Loki asked.

"Yes what brings you here?" Thor inquired.

"The day has come, one of the lost children have returned." The room grew silent.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked.

"The child comes now, and your father beckons you to stand at the throne and welcome he or her back."

"Then we go." Thor said as Loki moved forward.

"An exciting day it may turn out yet, yes brother?" Loki asked and Thor gave a hearty laugh.

-o-

Hermione took a deep ragged breath as the air slowly returned into her lungs. Whatever had happened it had caused her to slam down into the ground with such force it had knocked the air from her body. As oxygen slowly began to make its way back to her brain she slowly took in her surroundings. She was staring up at a massive gold dome. She slowly sat up wincing from the pain that spread through her body. Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she stared up at a tall man with dark skin and piercing gold eyes. She took a deep breath and stood grabbing her leather messenger bag as she did.

"Uhm… Hi…" She said softly feeling as though she should reach for her wand.

"Hello lost child." He greeted with a bow of his head.

"Lo…Lost child?" She inquired and he nodded.

"Lost child?" She turned hearing the odd expression once more. She stared at two men in odd dress who had one hand over their hearts as they bowed deeply. "Come with us."

"Such a lovely offer, but I actually have an Economics quiz tomorrow so-." They moved and linked their arms under hers. "Never mind off with you I go." She said as she was dragged away from the gold dome room. Her eyes widened as she stared out at a vast abyss of stars. Her eyes widened further when she looked down to see her feet being dragged across what looked like a rainbow.

-o-

"I do hope it's a girl…" Sif said.

"As do I." Frigga said with a warm smile.

"It will most definitely be a male." Odin interjected.

"Yes of course my dear king…" Frigga said patting his hand and Sif couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"How many children were lost again?" Volstagg asked her quietly.

"Ten were sent to earth to learn the way of the humans, only to then return when it was time." Odin said and Vostagg straightened up.

"Some perished of course, the mother's bodies not being able to handle the Asgardian children within their womb… Then some who were born died, as children sometimes do… This could be in fact the only lost child to ever return to us…" Frigga said. The double doors at the end of the room slowly swung open to reveal a young woman with porcelain skin and honey blonde hair.

Hermione took a deep breath seeing a group of men and women standing by a throne in which an older man slowly stood.

"Come forth lost child…" He said. She instantly moved forward, something that surprised most in the room. It seemed this Asgardian human born being had little to fear. She made it up to the group and held her head up high.

"King Odin?" She asked as the man reached her.

"You know of me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes. I wasn't sure where I was at first mind you, not until I saw the rainbow bridge of course, and then it all clicked." She said with a smile.

"Humans do not know of us." Thor said.

"Silence." Odin said his jaw clenching for a moment before his eyes moved to Hermione's. "What is your name lost child?" he asked.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said with a soft expression.

"Hermione… Give me your hand." He put his out and she moved forward onto the step below him as she reached her hand forward. Before her hand rested on his she looked him over.

"Sir, sire, King Odin." She said unsure of what to call him. "It's a lot to see…"

"Hand." He said and she nodded as her hand rested down into his. His eyes shut for a moment as his jaw clenched. After a long while his eyes opened and he looked her over. "A warrior of magic…" Loki looked to the young woman with an intrigued gaze. From the moment he first laid eyes on her he could feel her power wafting off her in waves.

"Not anymore…" She said taking a step back away from him. "I'd like to be sent back to my world now."

"It was never your world child…" He said. "Though how badly you fought for it…" Her jaw clenched.

"I was ever meant to find that coin." She said.

"Yes you were… The coin has followed you all your life. You found it when you were meant to." She shook her head. She had just gotten settled into her boring life in California she wasn't ready to start a new more complicated one on Asgard.

"I need to go home, I have a life back there." She said.

"No you don't, your parents are gone, and despite everything your friends have abandoned you." Odin said and she looked off. "There's nothing left for you back on that world."

"There is my community."

"No your community is here." He said.

"I am a witch." Hermione stated looking to him. "Of the united magical community of Earth."

"You are an Asgardian of Asgard sent to earth to learn the ways of the Midgardians to come back here and be an example to our people of the triumphs of the Midgardians." Odin said.

"I'm not a witch?" She asked.

"Of course you are. You're just of Asgard and not Midgard. You're more powerful than any Midgardian witch could be." He said. "You must have realized you were different, not having to use your wand to do spells and such…" She looked down at her bag where the magical object lay in.

"Are all muggleborns-."

"No… Just you, though maybe there could be one or more others like yourself, then again if there was you would have gravitated towards them."

"Then I'd like to go back to the world in which I came to find them… And also to take my economics quiz because I did not study for hours for nothing…" Frigga couldn't help but smile.

"No the others if they are alive will come when it is their time."

"I hate to pull this card but here it goes…" She muttered looking off before turning her eyes on the King. "You maybe the King of this world, but you are not in the world I come from… In fact no one is. I wasn't born here, strictly speaking I am not actually an Asgardian maybe by blood but not by birth. I identify as a Midgardian witch, one who is revered in her world, when the Ministry of Magic realizes I'm gone it will not be good. If you think the Bifrost is the only way to get to your world you're very wrong, and trust me when I say I will have people coming to look for me." Loki stood back as he looked over the young woman who had dared speak to his father in such a way.

"Why do you wish to go back to a home which has caused you so much pain?" Frigga asked standing and walking to her with a soft expression.

"Because it is the only home I know…" She said softly.

"Then all we ask is you get to know this one…" Frigga stated.

"I know not of your ways I will not fit."

"You will fit." Frigga said with a smile as she walked up to her. "You will fit more here than you ever did in the world you came from…" She had seen all that her husband had thanks to the link of their love. She couldn't believe the amount of pain and death which this girl had witnessed. "Give it a months time?" she inquired. Hermione looked at her for a long moment. "Just a month." Her jaw clenched. "Think of it as a vacation." Hermione slowly looked to Frigga. "Just a month?" The woman seemed very kind and Hermione didn't wish to spit on that kindness. "We'll put you back down in the time you were take if you wish to return." Hermione slowly nodded.

"Fine… A months time…" Hermione said with a nod and Frigga smiled brightly before turning.

"Introductions then?" A line up instantly formed. Hermione looked over a tall broad shouldered man with blonde hair. "This is my oldest Son Thor Odinson."

"Hermione, nice to meet you." She said putting her hand out and Thor tilted his head as he looked it over. "It's a Midgardian greeting." Thor put his hand out and she laughed softly the sound ringing like a bell. "Uhm here…" she took his hand in hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Thor said. "Such an odd greeting." She laughed softly as she moved onto the next person. Hermione smiled softly at a young man with black hair and piercing emerald eyes. He was a magical being. She could feel his magic pulsing off him in waves.

"This is my youngest son Loki Odinson." Odin introduced.

"Hermione." She said and he put his hand out before she could. She smiled as she took it and shook his hand. Loki slowly turned it over and bowed forward before kissing the back of her hand.

"An Asgardian greeting." He said as he stood up straight. "A pleasure to meet you Hermione." She nodded with a smile before moving onto the next person a young woman. Thor smiled as he eyed his brother who was staring straight forward trying to not look at the fair Hermione. He nudged him and Loki quirked a smile making a laugh rumble from deep within Thors chest.

"This is Lady Sif." Frigga said.

"Lady Sif so good to meet you." Hermione said and she smiled brightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, it will be nice to have another woman about the palace." Hermione smiled at her words. In truth this was the most welcome she had felt in ages.

"My name is Volstagg of the warriors three this is Hogun, and Fandral."

"A pleasure." Hogun said bowing his head.

"An honor." Fandral said with a wink and Hermione tilted her head.

"Very nice to meet you all."

"Lady Sif I'm sure you could show Hermione to a room, maybe off of yours, you can show her the ropes as to use a Midgardian term." Frigga said with a smile.

"Of course, come with me." Sif said with a smile.

"I'll be sending the tailor to you as well…" Frigga said and Hermione looked down at her skinny jeans and white t shirt. She then looked to the dress of all the others, which was grand, and a bit odd. Then again she didn't know how odd she must have looked to them.

"Yes I don't suppose I fit in with this outfit." Hermione said a little embarrassed and Loki leaned towards her with a pleasant look.

"I can't imagine how we must look to you." He said and Hermione smiled softly as she nodded.

"Come let us find you a room…" Sif said and Hermione nodded.

"Take your rest tonight." Odin ordered and she looked to him. "For tomorrow Asgard welcomes you back with open arms and a grand celebration."

"It's not needed."

"It is." Odin said with an intense look and she slowly nodded.

"Awesome…" Hermione said before walking off with Sif. When she was out of ear shot Frigga smiled and turned to her husband.

"You were very patient with her husband." Frigga said.

"She deserves it after all she has been through…"

"Well you would understand her more than most." Frigga concluded with a soft expression.

"Meaning mother?" Thor inquired.

"She is a hero of war." Odin said.

"That little thing was a warrior?" Valstagg asked with an impressed smile.

"Maybe she will share her tales of war." Thor said with a smile which Odin tilted his head at.

"People who have been through war rarely like to share their tales of battle, even when a victory has occurred Thor…" He chastised and Thor slowly nodded looking off.

-o-

"And I'm just next door…" Sif said with a smile as they walked into a large room. Hermione took a deep breath. She thought the rooms at Krum manor had been large when she had visited Viktor but they were nothing like the one she stood in now. It had gold marble flooring and a bed which could fit six grown men. "Do you not like it?" Sif asked seeing her wide eyes.

"No it's just… It's a lot of space." Hermione said with a smile. A knock sounded and Sif turned and opened the door. Hermione smiled as a group of women came in barring rolls upon rolls of Fabric. "I guess we're jumping right into it…" Sif smiled softly, she felt bad for the girl, who seemed so completely out of her element.

"Do you maybe want to do this tomorrow?" Sig inquired.

"We don't mind coming back my Lady Hermione." One of the women said.

"It's just I'm very tired…" Hermione said.

"Of course we shall return in the morning." Sif said with a smile ushering the women out. "Good night Hermione, if you need anything I'll be just next door."

"Thank you lady Sif."

"Just Sif." She said with a smile before walking out and closing the door. Hermione looked around waiting for a few minutes before rushing to the door and peeking out to see the coast was clear. Hermione started heading down the vast hallways to find her way out. After a while of turning down hall after hall she made it around a corner and stopped right before she was about to run head on into the son Of Odins chest.

"Whoa my lady." He said with a smile his hands on her shoulders stopping her from colliding with him.

"So sorry Thor… Prince… Thor… What do I call you?" She asked.

"Thor is fine." He said with a hearty laugh. "Just Loki for my brother as well." He said motioning to his brother who was eyeing her.

"Right well… Uhm… Good night Thor and Loki."

"Good night my lady." They said bowing their heads.

"Just Hermione." She said heading past them.

"Odd girl…" Thor commented as they started to walk.

"Don't you think it more odd that she's out of bed with her messenger bag trying to navigate the halls quickly and in the shadows?" Loki asked and Thor slowly came to a stop.

"She's trying to leave." Thor concluded with a snap.

"Yes Brother. She's trying to leave…"

"My lady!" Thor called turning and Hermione stopped just as she was about to round the corner. "I mean Hermione." She slowly turned with a smile as Loki turned to face her along with his brother. "Can I spare a moment?"

"Sure." She said wanting badly to reach for her wand to just freeze time and get a move on. The two brothers walked to her and she smiled softly. "What can I do for you Thor?"

"Well I see you are out of bed."

"Yes…" She said.

"What are you doing?" She shifted on her feet while looking around.

"On, taking, on a walk. I am taking a walk." She said quickly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well us being gentleman cannot allow you to walk about at night alone." Thor said with a kind look.

"I'm really okay." Hermione said with a smile as she backed away. "So yeah you two stay here and… And I'm just… Gonna… Explore... Alrighty… Bye." She turned around the corner and instantly ran.

"My lady!" Thor rushed around the corner and blinked seeing she was gone. "Damn… Shall I alert the guards?"

"No… it's not like she can go anywhere, Heimdall isn't going to open the Bifrost for her after all… I'll take care of this." Thor looked to his brother.

"Oh you'll take care of this huh?" Thor asked quirking an eyebrow and Loki just smiled as he walked off. He used his vast knowledge of the palace to get to the entrance before the young Hermione. He walked up a set of stairs and sat waiting. He smiled when Hermione came running out into the open.

"Yes." Hermione said with a smile before running towards the front doors. She opened them and rushed out but froze when she ran right back into the foray of the palace. Her jaw instantly clenched. "Let me go." She said turning and looking to Loki who tilted his head. Never before had someone figured that trick out so fast.

"Why are you so keen to leave?" Loki asked standing up.

"Because, I don't belong here." He smiled softly. He knew that feeling well after all.

"You belong here way more then you belong on earth after all you are a lost child of Asgard."

"Fine I might have been a child of Asgard but I was raised in England, and I'd like to go back." She said.

"You heard my mother, you only need to try this place for a short while."

"I have things to do."

"Like?" he asked reaching her.

"Things." She said and he smiled.

"Well… You're a witch." Loki said walking to the doors that led to her illusion of freedom. "Break it down if you want to leave so bad." Hermione's jaw clenched. She hadn't used magic since the war.

"You don't think I won't." she said and he smirked.

"Go on then." She slowly reached into her bag and pulled out her wand. "Come on… I'm waiting." Loki watched as she stared down at her wand for a long moment. There was an unreadable expression going across her face. It was as if she was feeling every emotion one person could feel in that single instant. She took a deep breath and pointed it at the doorway.

"fff…" Hermione took a deep breath as she stared down at her hand which shook. Loki tilted his head as he watched this. "finit…"

"If you're trying to say finite, then yes that would be the correct spell…" He said and she stared at him her eyes flashing dangerously. "But I'm afraid if you want it to work you need to put a bit more oomf into it dear." She dropped her hand to her side as her jaw clenched so hard he could hear it give a disgruntled pop.

"What do you know about it?" She asked.

"Well I casted this spell."

"Childs play." She said. "And we both know it." With that she turned and walked off.

"I was just having a bit of fun!" He called and she just waved him off as she disappeared around a corner. Loki rocked back on his feet a little put out. He had only been joking.

"I would not test her Loki." He quickly looked to the staircase to see Odin.

"Father." He said surprised.

"That girl has more power then you in the nail of her tiniest toe." He looked to where Hermione had walked off.

"Then why does she not show me?" He asked and Odin smiled as he walked to his son's side.

"She is damaged, as I was after I went through the strain of war… Trust me when I say, I lost more than my eye that day…" Loki looked to him. "I want you to look after her, make her feel at home here." Loki slowly nodded as he watched his father walk away. "Less pranks on her Loki… At least to begin with."

"Yes Father…"

-o-

Hermione lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, but that wasn't anything new. The only time she did sleep was when she went without it for a week or more. In the very beginning, after the war, she had used sleeping drafts but she had grown dependent on the potion. She had been forced by her own morals to stop drinking it cold turkey.

She watched as a ray of sun slowly made it across the gold marble floors of her room. As it moved she rose from bed and stared out at her room. Someone was coming, and she could tell by the energy, it was going to be a whirl wind day. The doors instantly opened up and Hermione smiled seeing Frigga and Sif with a group of women holding different fabrics and such in their hands behind them.

"Shall we begin?" Sif asked with a bright smile.

"Dear god what have I gotten into?" Hermione asked falling back on the bed.

For the next three hours Hermione stood still as a group of women circled around her like vultures. They measured her. Held up fabrics. Played with her hair. When it was done they stepped away and she looked to her closet which lay open. Hermione smiled as she walked over to the fine clothes made of fine fabric.

"They're beautiful." She said.

"She finds them suitable, that is all." Frigga said to the tailors who nodded before walking off. When they were gone she smiled and turned to Hermione who was thumbing one of the dresses. "There is to be a ball tonight, in your honor."

"Mine?" she asked turning to look at her.

"All of Asgard wishes to welcome the first lost child home." Sif said and Hermione slowly nodded.

"How kind." Hermione said and Frigga tilted her head.

"Are you alright Hermione?" She slowly looked to the Queen.

"Of course." She said with a soft expression.

"I know things are strange right now, but in a few days it'll feel at home I promise." Frigga said walking to her side. "You just have to give things a chance." Hermione slowly nodded.

"How about I show you some of the fun parts of Asgard?" Sif asked walking to her. "I could show you the horses, or the battle practice grounds, or-."

"I do not think Hermione wishes to engage in battle practice, After all she's been through a war." Frigga said and Sifs expression softened.

"Of course, I'm… I'm sorry that was foolish of me to say."

"Not at all." Hermione said. "I would like to see the horses though." Sif smiled brightly.

"Well then follow me." Sif said taking her hand and leading her off. Frigga smiled as she watched this. She was glad Sif finally had a woman around to spend her time with rather than the Warriors three. Frigga tilted her head as she watched Sif and Hermione walk out of the room. She watched as Loki walked out into the open watching them as they left with an unreadable expression.

"Loki?" He turned quickly to see Frigga who walked to him with a smile. "Are you alright son?"

"Fine mother." He said watching Hermione walk around a corner.

"Were you hoping to speak to Hermione?" He quickly looked to his mother.

"No." He said quickly. "Of course not."

"Well she and Lady Sif are going to go see the horses, maybe you would like to accompany them."

"No… No I think not." Loki said.

"Alright then…" Frigga said with an amused look. Loki slowly nodded at her while shifting on his feet.

"Good day Mother."

"Good day Loki." She said as she watched him walk off. As of late Loki had been pulling more and more away from her and Odin, and she didn't like it one bit. When he was a child Loki would always be at her side, often holding her hand or laying his head on her shoulder. Now though she hardly ever saw him, not unless she summoned him formally or just plain ran into him.


	2. A Title

AN: Okay so wow, I did not expect people to like this story but hey! Yay so glad you do! Uhm here's chapter 2 I already have up to chapter nine written so do expect more. As always check me out on Tumblr under the name karategirl666 it's where I'll be selling my book in a few short months.

Thank you all so much for reading and do please keep reviewing!

-o-

Hermione smiled as she walked along with Sif through the barns. At first she had thought Lady sif to be a hyper person, but it seemed she was just glad for another woman to be around.

"I am sorry for bringing up battle to you Hermione." Sif said.

"Oh don't worry about it." Hermione said waving it off.

"Are you sure, because if I have offended you I pray you tell me so I can start to make amends, I do wish us to be friends Hermione." Sif expressed with a genuine look.

"Well relax then because we already are." Hermione said and Sif smiled. "I haven't had a friend in a very long time." She admitted. "If I can be completely honest with you." Sif nodded.

"Of course you can." Sif said. "The all father, King Odin that is… Said your friends abandoned you."

"Only a few…" She said her jaw clenching as she stared off. "The rest are dead and buried." Sif looked at her, she could see it, only for a split second, a haunted expression.

"You lost your friends in the war?" Hermione came to a stop. "I'm sorry."

"No." She said. "No it's fine… I just… I got a strange feeling just then." Hermione slowly looked around.

Loki ducked behind a tree his back pressed firmly to the bark. She had sensed him, how he wasn't sure. He had been using a cloaking spell after all.

"I sense a presence…" He heard Hermione say.

"A bad presence?" Sif asked her hand resting on her weapon.

"No…" Hermione said. "No I don't think so… Shall we continue our walk?"

"Maybe we should head back to the palace, after all the banquet is in a few short hours we should start getting ready… I have no clue what to wear."

"Nor do I."

"Then we shall help each other." Sif said her arm linking through Hermione's who smiled. Loki peeked around the tree as he watched Sif and Hermione head back to the palace.

"Spying brother?" Loki smiled as he turned and looked to Thor who had a playful smirk. "Or just eyeing the newest flower in the Asgardian garden?"

"Hardly." Loki brushed off as his brother walked to his side. "Father asked me to keep an eye on her."

"He asked you to do this?" Thor inquired.

"Why would he not?" Loki asked looking to him.

"Oh I don't know…" Thor said. "It's just … She's one of the Lost children of Asgard, a very important being, I just thought that… I don't know…"

"What you have the hammer there for you're the most qualified to handle her?" Loki asked with a smile. "I expect he has harder jobs for you Thor."

"Right… Yes you're probably right." Thor said nodding. "Shall we head back to the palace as well and get ready for the banquet?"

"Yes I should think so." Loki said as they began to walk back.

"Will you wear your helmet tonight?" Thor asked.

"No, I think not."

"I was thinking I would leave mine off as well."

"What, don't like your little fairy wings?" Loki asked and Thor laughed deeply.

"I could ask the same about yours…" He said before mooing and Loki just nudged him. "You started it." Thor said and Loki laughed.

-o-

Hermione ran her hands down her gown. The last time she had been this dressed up was the yule ball, and even then compared to what she wore now that was tame. She had chosen a floor length gown. It had a beaded maroon bodice with maroon chiffon draped off the shoulder forming capped sleeves. The skirt was made up of draped pieces of red satin and like the bodice was filled with intricate beading the whole bottom was lined in gold lace. She supposed that's why she had chosen it because it was the Gryffindor colors.

"You look beautiful." She turned to see Lady Sif walking to her. She was wearing a silver one shoulder gown that had a dramatic train filled with beading. "I'm surprised you chose the red."

"Oh is it wrong?" Hermione asked her hands moving down it once more.

"Not at all you'll make a big impression."

"I don't know if that's a good thing." She said shifting on her feet.

"It's a very good thing." Sif said with a smile.

"You look beautiful as well…"

"Oh thank you, so kind of you to say." Sif said before looking to the doors that held the large banquet inside. "Well I should go in, you remember what to do?"

"When I hear my name I… Walk in?"

"Exactly… You're going to do great I'll be waiting at the end for you, just keep your eyes on me it may get loud in there."

"Okay…" Hermione said nodding. "Thank you Sif."

"Of course." She said with a smile before taking the side entrance in. Hermione took deep breaths. She hated being stared at. It's why she had left England for the San Francisco muggle community. To go somewhere she wasn't known.

"I call upon now one of the ten Lost Children of Asgard. Hermione Jane Granger." She took a deep breath hearing Odins voice as the double doors opened. Instantly a roar of applause sounded.

Loki stood by Thor as he watched Hermione instantly walk into to the room her head held high. She was wearing an elegant royal looking dress which dragged behind her dramatically as she moved. Her hair was pinned up and held with three red and gold bands in a Grecian style. She looked beautiful. He would dare say, she was the most beautiful woman in the room. Hermione made it to the end and the all father pounded his staff silencing the roars of the banquet.

"Hermione Jane Granger…" Odin said walking before her. "Lost child of Asgard, you have returned to us having far exceeded our expectations of you. You were only to go to earth and learn the ways of the Midgardians… Instead you learned the ways of not only the human midgardians but the wizard midgardians as well. You also aided in the saving of the midgardian world. You are a hero, a warrior, and proud daughter of Asgard, I wish to bestow you with a title. Kneel." Hermione slowly kneeled with an unsure look. "You shall now forever be known as Lady Hermione Knightess and Savior to Midgard. Rise now Lady Hermione." She slowly stood as the hall broke out into applause.

"Thank you sire." Hermione said and he nodded as she walked to Sifs side who smiled brightly.

"Well done." She said clapping and Hermione only nodded. Loki stared at her. Never before had he seen someone look so lost upon being knighted. After all most were beyond ecstatic. The Lady Sif had laughed in glee.

"You think she would smile." Loki said to Thor who slowly nodded.

"This must be overwhelming for her." Volstagg said quietly as Odin ordered music to begin being played.

"A knightess like me, now I won't be the only female knight in the realm!" Sif said hugging Hermione who smiled softly. "Aren't you pleased?" She asked pulling away.

"Of course, you'll have to teach me how to be a knight though."

"I will do so gladly." Sif said with a laugh.

"A Lady now." Volstagg said walking over with the warriors three, Thor and Loki. "It seems we have to become Thor, his warriors three with the Lady Sif and Lady Hermione…" Volstagg said before smiling. "You know what that rhymes. I think it works." Thor laughed deeply while Hermione just smiled.

"Yes the next time we go on one of our adventures you will have to join." Thor said.

"I've had enough adventures to last me a life time but thank you for the offer." Hermione said with a kind look.

"Yes you will have to share your tales of battle at some point." Thor said and Loki looked to him, not believing he had brought it up after their father had chastised him for even thinking of it.

"Yes, maybe someday." Hermione said quietly. "If you'll excuse me…" With that she walked off with a soft expression.

"Thor you big fool, she doesn't like to talk about it." Sif said before going after Hermione.

"Father did warn you about bringing up such a thing." Loki said before walking off.

"But… I was only making conversation." Thor said and Fandral just patted his back.

-o-

Loki watched Hermione for the next few hours. No one had approached her yet. Probably unsure of how to greet the Midgardian born Asgardian. They knew not how to handle her. Or how to take her in. In all honesty though Hermione didn't seem to mind this. She seemed perfectly at ease, if not a bit bored. He tilted his head as he watched her look around before heading out onto one of the many balconies of the ballroom, a move that seemed to go unnoticed by everyone but him.

Hermione took a deep breath of the cold nights air. The frigid breath put her at ease. It had begun to get stuffy in the large ballroom with all the dancing and bodies that had inhabited it. Also she had grown tired of all the sideways looks she had been getting. She had wanted to sneak back to her room but she figured as the subject the party was being held for that would be a bit rude to do. Hermione stood up straight and smiled.

"Are you going to hang back the whole night or come speak to me?" She asked and Loki smiled before moving forward, she had sensed him once again even with a cloaking spell on.

"Lady Hermione." He greeted.

"Prince Loki." She said looking off at the Palace gardens below them.

"Just Loki."

"Then just Hermione for me." She said with a soft expression and Loki slowly nodded.

"Hermione… It's such an Asgardian name for someone born on Midgard."

"Not really, it's the name of a character in a story there."

"Which one?" he asked.

"A winters tale by William Shakespeare."

"I have read Shakespeare." She looked to him. "I like Henry the Eighth."

"My favorite is midsummer's night's dream." She said looking off.

"Swift as a shadow, short as any dream…" Loki began and she smiled softly before looking to him.

"Brief as the lightning in the collied night." Hermione finished and he looked to her. "It's a good quote…" she said before looking off. "Very true to life." He looked her over with a soft expression.

"I feel the need to apologize for Thors antics."

"Antics?" she asked looking to him as she leaned forward against the balcony her hands draping over the side.

"I mean him asking about your experiences with war, my brother is a bit battle obsessed."

"It's alright, it will be cured when he goes through a war…"

"Thor has been through many battles."

"Battles are battles, wars are wars, the difference is less subtle then you may think." She said and he slowly nodded. "You should apologize as well." He looked to her.

"Me?" he asked and she smiled cheekily. "I should?"

"Yes you, you were very rude the other night."

"I was rude?"

"Yes that's what I said." Hermione said looking to him.

"You're the one who stormed off."

"Because you were being rude." He looked at her for a long moment before smiling.

"Are you making a jest?" he asked.

"A jest indeed." She said with a smile and he chuckled. "Don't worry it doesn't happen often." Loki smiled as he returned to looking out at the gardens.

"Can I ask why you came out here?"

"Needed to the escape the party…" She said.

"It must be a lot to take in…" He said looking back at the ballroom to see many staring at them. "You could take a walk if you like, escape it for a while at least. I would gladly accompany you." She looked to him.

"Do you wish to escape?" She asked.

"Yes in truth I could use a small break from it…" He stepped away and leant his arm. "Shall we?" She slowly took his arm in hand and they walked to the stair case that would lead them down into the gardens. Hermione looked around at the garden as they walked. They were quiet for a little while before Hermione looked to him.

"You're not what I expected." He looked to her. "I'm sorry." She said shaking her head.

"No it's fine." He said and she looked to him with a soft expression. "You expected something of me?"

"Well I've read a few stories about the legends of Odin and you of course were in a few of those tales… They were of course written a long long time ago, back when all of the world accepted the simple truth that magic was real…"

"What did they say about me?"

"One of them was that you gave birth to an eight legged horse."

"Not yet no." He said and she laughed softly, he smiled as he looked her over. He liked her laugh it was the most genuine one he had ever heard.

"Also that you're a shape shifter."

"Yes, that I can do." He said with a nod. "As can you, I don't know if magic is limited on earth... But you can."

"No it isn't but it is governed. I always wanted to shape shift but I wasn't to the age I needed to be to do so."

"I could teach you."

"It's kind of you to offer, but I don't use magic anymore." He looked her over. He never heard of such a thing. Why would she refuse to use magic if she was able to? "Don't look at me like that." She said with a smile. "It's perfectly normal."

"No it's not." He said with a laugh. "I would never give up magic."

"Well that's your life choice." She said.

"Why would you do such a thing?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I no longer fit in the magical world so I left to live amongst the muggle one. Non Magic folk that is." He nodded understanding. "Turns out though that I didn't belong there either."

"That's because you belonged here."

"No I don't." she said coming to a stop. "I'm an Asgardian born from a midgardian introduced into the muggle world but injected into the magical one. I'm such a mix I can't belong to any of them."

"My father made you knightess, gave you a title trying to make you feel at home here." She looked to him.

"Your father made me a knightess and gave me a title in an attempt to keep me here, not to make me feel at home… Strange of him to think he can actually keep me here though…"

"You can't get home without his permission." She laughed.

"Sure I can… One simple spell."

"You don't use magic anymore though." She slowly looked to him.

"Then… Maybe I'll teach it to you and you can do the spell for me."

"I wouldn't betray my fathers orders."

"So he has orders then about me?" she asked and he looked to her, she was very cunning. "Was one of them to follow me?" He stared at her for a long moment.

"He asked me to keep an eye on you, make you feel at home here." He admitted.

"Some friendly advice Loki, following someone while keeping to the shadows doesn't make them feel at home…" She said walking away from him. "It makes them feel like a prisoner." Loki walked after her.

"Sorry." He said and she turned her russet eyes to him stopping him in his tracks. They were so inquisitive, yet wise, all at the same time. "I just didn't know how to approach you after that night I kept you from leaving the palace."

"You could have just approached me as you did this night." She said. "It's okay though, I'm used to it… People have never treated me like they would anyone else." She smiled looking off. "I've always been somewhat of a pariah… Though I will admit, Lady Sif has accepted me with open arms."

"I do as well." He said and she looked to him with a soft expression. "I know what it's like to be a black sheep…"

"Yes, I've noticed how it's Thor, Lady Sif and the warriors three… Not four…"

"You noticed that?" He asked with a mischievous smile as he walked to her. "May I inquire as to something Hermione?" She nodded. "Have you ever belonged?"

"Once…" she said looking off. "But the people who I belonged with are long and buried now." He watched as a flash of great sorrow came across her expression before disappearing completely.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" she asked not understanding the question.

"How long have they been buried?"

"A little over a year." She said quietly and he could tell she was thinking back on those people.

"Was it your parents?" He asked.

"No…"

"I just assumed, my father said you had lost your parents."

"I didn't lose them I know right where they are… They just don't remember who I am."

"How can they not?" he asked and she took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to explain it.

"I had to cast their minds away to protect them... Then I casted them away, hid them, gave them new lives… When the war was over and I finally found them the damage had been done… The memories I had created for them had become reality, if I had tried to reverse it they would have gone insane from shock. So I not only lost my friends, but my family as well…" She smiled as she looked off. "Maybe I had that coming…" She added quietly.

"Why would you have it coming?" Hermione bowed her head, she could hear it in that moment. The screams of every man and woman she had killed during the war.

"I've…" She looked up finding it hard to admit the truth. "I've killed too many friends and family members of others to have any of my own…" She admitted before looking to him. "Don't ask." He tilted his head.

"What was I going to ask?"

"How many people I've killed." He slowly nodded before looking off.

"How old are you?" He asked instead and she tilted her head, it was such a random question.

"You're being rude again." He smiled as he looked to her. "You're not supposed to ask a lady her age…"

"Only when that lady is old." She smiled.

"I'm about to turn 18… How old are you?" She asked.

"Older."

"How old?"

"Old enough for your question to be deemed rude." She laughed and he smiled as he looked to her.

"You have a joyous laugh…" He commented and she looked to him with a soft expression.

"Well… Thank you…" She said and he nodded. "We should head back to the party." He leant his arm and she took it once more before walking off.

"Do you like horses?" he asked.

"I do."

"Can you ride?" She laughed.

"Can I ride a horse?" she asked sarcastically and he smiled as he looked to her. "Not even a little bit." She said and he laughed himself. She had a quick wit to her, one he appreciated greatly.

"Well I can ride." He said. "Maybe tomorrow you'd like to take a ride with me to the libraries?"

"Libraries?" she asked and he could tell her interest was piqued.

"The libraries of Asgard seeing as you seem to be a fan of Shakespeare I thought we may go there you could get some books from midgard to make you feel more at home."

"Yes, I would appreciate that greatly." She said with a smile and he nodded.

"Then I shall take you." He said as they headed up the stairs to the balcony. "I'll meet you at your room tomorrow morning."

"Alright." She said with a nod.

"Good… Well… I shall retire for the night."

"Good night Loki."

"Good night Hermione." He took her hand and kissed the back of it before walking into the ballroom. Hermione smiled softly as she watched him disappear into the throes of the party.

"Hermione there you are." Lady Sif said walking out. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some air, I was about to head back in."

-o-

Hermione once more didn't sleep that night. Instead she waited for morning to come. After all she was excited to go to the libraries of Asgard. Late last night more casual clothing had appeared in her closet, much like what lady Sif wore. She pulled on a pair of leather leggings a leather skirt with maroon tool underneath. She then wore a leather underbust corset with a maroon peasant shirt beneath which hung off her shoulders. She heard a knock on her door and smiled as she pulled on a light maroon jacket that had gold buttons and a bustled back detail. She walked to her door and peeked out at Loki.

"Ready?" he asked. "Or is it too early for you?"

"No I was up." She said with a smile as she walked out. Loki smiled as he looked her over. She was slipping into Asgardian dress more easily then he thought she would. "Are you ready?"

"Indeed I have the horse waiting for us in the garden." He said as they began the walk to the nearest garden entrance. "I don't normally eat in the mornings, are you hungry we could stop for breakfast with the others?"

"No I'm not much of a breakfast person either." She said with a smile.

-o-

Sif smiled as she headed into the dining hall. She was greeted by grunts of Thor and the warriors three as they ate. She sat down and Thor looked to her.

"Where is Lady Hermione?" He asked thinking they would be together.

"Last I saw her she was walking off with Loki." Sif said serving herself some food.

"She doesn't want breakfast?" Volstagg asked.

"Maybe she figures you eat enough for the both of you." Fandral said with a smile and Volstagg laughed.

"Didn't those two sneak off last night?" Vostagg asked.

"Rumor is they took a long walk through the gardens." Sif said with a smile.

"It is only friendship, father asked Loki to keep an eye on her." Thor said.

"He didn't ask you to do that?" Fandral asked him.

"That's what I said." Thor said pointing a chicken leg at him. "We should all work on making her feel comfortable, after all if she is the warrior father says she is we may need her help at some point."

"You heard her Thor, she's not interested." Sif said.

"Once a warrior always a warrior." Thor said with a smile.

-o-

"Here we are." Loki said walking over to his horse. "This is Tristan, my most trusted friend." Hermione smiled as she walked over to the massive white horse.

"Nice to meet you Tristan." She said petting the horse. "I'm Hermione…" Loki smiled as he walked to the side.

"I'll lift you onto the horse scoot up on the saddle as far as you can." She walked to him and he moved behind her his hands setting on her hips. He lifted her up easily and she swung her leg over the horse and scooted up on the saddle before Loki mounted the horse behind her. He moved his arms over hers and took the reigns in hand. He was increasingly aware how close they were, her back set right up against his chest.

"Do you need me to move forward more?" she asked.

"Not at all." He said before giving the horse a light kick and Tristan instantly look off. Hermione smiled as the horse began to canter. She had never been horse riding before, but she found it exhilarating right off the bat. It was a freeing feeling, the wind moving against her as they rode. After getting out of the gardens they rode through a luscious forest filled with creeks, and moss covered boulders. After riding for a long while they broke through a line of trees and Hermione smiled seeing a structure made of pillars covered in ivy with large gold gates. Loki dismounted the horse before reaching for Hermione. She set her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her down.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." He said and she smiled as they walked towards the buildings where two guards stood. They opened the gates and Hermione took a breath as she stepped into a building which was filled with book cases upon book cases of different texts. She slowly looked up and smiled brightly seeing more levels which rounded all the way up filled with more book cases.

"I'm never going to run out of things to read." She said with a laugh before moving forward. "This is amazing." She said looking all around. Loki smiled as he let his eyes move over her. This was the first time he had seen a genuine smile reach all the way to her eyes. Normally she would smile and he could see the sorrow still held deep within her, eating away at everything she was. "I don't know where to start."

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked.

"Yes please do." She said as she followed him to a door which had two guards standing by it.

"Open it." Loki said and the two guards eyed Hermione. "She's with me. Open it." He said with more authority they continued to look at Hermione. "I am a prince of Asgard and you will mind me." Hermione eyed Loki for a long moment. He had been so demanding with them, it was a side she hadn't seen of him before. "Now… Open it." The two men both took keys out and unlocked the doors before Loki moved forward a key appearing magically in his hand. He stuck it in the door and twisted instantly the door disappeared and he turned to Hermione with a smile. "Shall we?" She nodded moving forward into a large room which was filled with large white marble columns. This room was filled with books as well.

"What makes this room so special?" Hermione asked as the door reappeared behind them.

"This area holds every historical text ever written about Asgard." Loki said. "It is the history of our people… I think you should start here as to learn where you come from, and to see that you belong here more then you ever did anywhere else." She looked to Loki with a soft expression.

"Any suggestions where I should start?" He smiled as he walked to a book case and pulled an ancient text. He brought it over to her and she smiled as he handed it over. A strange language morphed right before her eyes into English. "Asgard a History." She read aloud.

"It's the best one of a general history I've read." Loki said and she smiled as she looked to him. "These books can't be taken out of this room so while I go find something to read I suggest you get started." A table and chair formed in the middle of the room. "I'll come by and check on you in a bit."

"Thank you." He saw her eyes had caught something else. "Loki what is that?" He smiled as he followed her gaze to a gold book illuminated by light surrounded in a marble cage.

"That is a book that holds the deepest secrets of Asgard…" He said walking her over to it. "Only the Kings of Asgard have ever read it."

"So no chance I can steal a peek?" she asked and he smiled.

"Afraid not, I've tried every spell I know on it much to my fathers disapproval but it was all in good fun." She smiled as she looked to him, he really was mischievous. "Many have tried to steal it all have failed."

"Now I get the security detail." He nodded his hands going behind his back.

"Well I shall leave you to your reading then." He said.

"Thank you Loki."

"Of course." He said with a short bow before walking off. Loki got to the door and opened it. As he left he looked over his shoulder to see Hermione already sitting down the book laying out before her.

-o-

Loki casted the books he wanted to read back to his room magically before walking to the restricted room and pulling out his key. The guards moved forward and unlocked it this time without him asking and he then used his key to unlock the door. It had been six hours since he had last seen Hermione so as the door opened he tilted his head to see Hermione nowhere in sight He looked all around before taking a step inside.

"Hermione?"

"Mhm?" she asked walking out into the open her nose buried in the book he had given her.

"Oh there you are." He said and he saw that she was near halfway through the book.

"I think we should head back to the palace." Loki said.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A few hours from when night is to fall." He said and she looked down at the book in her hand.

"I see…"

"What is it?" She looked to him.

"I was just wondering… Could… Could I stay here?" she asked.

"You wish to stay here?" he inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes… Not in this room I know that's not possible but… Maybe in the library?"

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked.

"Yes… I would very much like to."

"What about sleep?" She shrugged with a smile.

"I don't sleep much." She admitted and he slowly nodded.

"It's alright if you think it wrong…"

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yes, positive." She said with a bright smile.

"Well, I guess it would be alright." He said and she happily followed him out of the room.

"Thank you Loki." She said before heading off to explore.

"Keep an eye out for not only this room but her as well." Loki said to the guards who nodded before he walked out.

"Good night Hermione!" He called.

"Night Loki!" He heard from somewhere deep within the libraries. She had sounded so carefree he couldn't help but smile.


	3. An Attack

Loki smiled as he walked into dining hall. As they did nearly every night a feast had been prepared for Thor Lady Sif and the warriors three with a chair set up for Loki. He stopped seeing another chair set up.

"Ah brother." Thor greeted. "I saved a seat for Hermione and yourself on either of my side." Sif looked around.

"Where is Hermione?" She asked.

"She decided to stay with the books tonight." Loki said sitting down at Thors left side.

"She wanted to stay in the libraries?" Volstagg asked.

"Indeed." He said. "I thought it strange as well, but to be honest it's the happiest of seen her, amongst the books."

"Well we do want her to be happy." Sif said.

"Indeed." Thor said with a smile. "I thought we all might take a horse ride with her tomorrow."

"A splendid idea." Fandral said.

"Hermione doesn't ride." Loki stated. Didn't they know anything about her?

"She doesn't know how to ride a horse?" Thor asked looking to him.

"Afraid not."

"Well we will have to teach her." Thor said with a hearty laugh.

"Another Splendid idea." Fandral added and Loki sighed. Sometimes it was hard for him to deal with Thors Fan club.

_Can't they just have their own ideas?_ They heard the clattering of armor and looked up as a guard rushed into the room.

"We have a breach." He said.

"A breach?" Thor asked as he stood with the others.

"A group of men were spotted inside the palace grounds heading towards the palace forest."

"Which direction?" Thor inquired as they started to move to get to their horses.

"The east."

"That's towards the libraries." Loki said his eyes wide.

"You don't think someone is after that damned book again do you?" Volstagg asked.

"Who cares Hermione is there!" Sif said starting to run and practically reading Lokis mind.

_There's no guards there other than the two, she doesn't use magic she's completely defenseless…. _

-o-

Hermione smiled softly as she let her eyes take in one of her favorite muggle books. _Indian Summer by John Knowles_. She loved the idea of reconvening with friends after such a long period and going on where they had left off. Maybe it was a dream of hers, one that had been long lost, either way she loved this book and she was glad it had been held within the vast library. She jumped as she heard a loud bang.

_What was that? _She got up and walked to the railing of the third floor she was on and peered down to see six men rushing into the library. _Who the bloody hell are they?_

"Halt!" She watched as the two guards headed forward. "Who goes there!?" Hermione jumped as she watched one of the men throw a knife right into the chest of the guard. Hermione's jaw clenched.

_Whoever they are… They're foes not friends… I have to do something… _

"Give us the keys." She heard one of the men say.

"They have already been casted away." The guard left standing said as the other rolled on the ground blood flowing from the wound in his chest.

_He's going to die if I don't so something… _Hermione thought her jaw clenching as she gripped onto the railing. She slowly looked down to see electricity shooting between her fingers. Her magic wanted nothing more than to come out and play.

"Open the door!"

"I cannot."

"Open the door!" The man bellowed taking out a knife.

_No… I can't let this happen. But I haven't used magic in a year… _

"I told you I've casted the keys away, I know not where!"

"Open the door or I'll kill you!" Hermione waved her hand and put a cloaking spell around the guard making him disappear from sight.

_Once the guards are safe I'll stop… _

"Where did he go!?"

"Hi there." Hermione said making the men look up.

"Where is the guard?!" The head henchman bellowed.

"I casted him away… I know not where." She said with a smirk mimicking what the guard had said. "You want to get into that room, and see the big glowing book of destiny?"

"Yes." The leader said his jaw clenching.

"Then you're going to have to catch me first." Hermione rushed off and instantly the men went after her. Hermione ran to one of the stairwells and slid down the banister and stopped as a man dropped down before her. She dodged three daggers before putting her hand out. "Reducto!"The man went flying back into a wall the marble cracking around him as he dropped to the floor.

_I'll just protect myself… I won't kill… There's no need for killing… _She ran down the stairwell and looked for the guard to see he was gone. He must have run away for help something she was thankful for. She spotted the other guard trying to roll onto his side the knife in his chest. She went to rush for him but froze before turning and dodging the hit of an ax. She jumped out of the way of it before she cried out as she was kicked to the ground.

"Look there." Thor quickly dismounted his horse along with the others as they watched a guard run from the libraries. "What's going on!?" He asked.

"They have come for the book Lady Hermione is fighting them off now I was coming to get help there's too many!" he said.

"Others are coming hang back here." Sif said as they all rushed forward. As they entered the library they came to a stop seeing Hermione slam her hand into the chest of a man. He cried out in pain as blood burst from his mouth and chest he flew fifty feet into a wall. She was slapped down to the ground by a man with an ax and rolled out of the way of six hits before flipping up onto her feet. The man went to slam the ax down onto her.

He suddenly froze along with all his comrades for a long moment. Hermione's jaw clenched as she stared into his eyes for a long moment before all the men attacking in the room screamed and flew outwards a good fifty feet. Thor watched as a man came rolling to his feet. His chest heaving as blood trickled from his mouth. He reached forward and set a shaking hand on Thors boot before going still.

"It's okay… It's alright…" he looked up to see Hermione kneeling at a guard's side. "You're going to be fine…" She said pulling him into her arms.

"Please…" The guard said.

"It's alright I'm going to help you." She took a hold of the dagger and pulled it out blood spurting forward as the man cried in pain.

"What are you doing!?" Thor asked as he and the others rushed forward. Hermione set her hand over the wound and closed her eyes.

"Deep breaths…" Hermione said softly as blood pulsed through her fingers and pooled around them. "Take deep breaths…" The man struggled to take in air thanks to a collapsed lung. "Deep breaths… The air is coming… It's coming and when it does this will be like it never happened." She coached. The man took a ragged breath and everyone watched as the blood that flowed from the mans chest and pooled around him moved back into his body. Hermione smiled as her eyes opened up and she looked down at the guard who stared at her. "You'll be okay…" She said with a kind expression. "Go to sleep now…" his eyes fluttered closed. Hermione looked up at Thor the man still held in her arms. "Don't worry they didn't get into the room." She said.

"Thanks to you." He said looking around at the bodies.

"You'll need to get them to where ever you keep prisoners soon, my spell will only hold so long."

"You mean they aren't dead?" Sif asked.

"Of course not, just stunned… Except for that one…" They looked to see a man laying down on the ground blood staining his chest. "He is dead…" She said as two guards moved forward and took the man in her arms away. She slowly stood as she looked around at the bodies.

"It seems you do use magic…" She looked to Loki and he saw an unreadable expression.

"I need to go." Hermione said before walking past them.

"Hermione?" She stopped and turned to look at Thor. "Good work…" She only nodded and walked off. Loki quickly going after her. He could tell she was troubled.

"Hermione?" he called. She didn't stop. "Hermione?!" He called louder and he stopped when she disappeared into thin air.

Hermione took a shaking breath as she stared out at her room. Her hands shook at her sides and she slowly raised them up before her to see blood staining them angry and red. She then let her eyes fall to her body and took another shaky breath seeing blood spattered across her clothes. As she ran to her bathroom she tore the leather items off.

-o-

Loki knocked on Hermione's door. A meeting was being called by Odin to get the specifics on what happened in the library. He had been ordered to retrieve Hermione who hadn't shown her face since the night before. When no answer came, he knocked louder. He waited a few moments before turning the handle and peeking in. He stopped seeing Hermione sitting at her vanity a wand held in hand as she looked it over with a blank expression.

"Hermione?" She didn't reply. "Hermione?" he asked a little louder and she turned to look at him.

"Oh Loki, hello." She said with a surprised look, she really hadn't heard him before.

"I knocked but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry my mind was far away." She said standing. "What is it?"

"Odin has called a meeting about the attack on the Libraries."

"Oh alright." She said. Today she was only in a pair of leather leggings and a knitted sweater that wrapped around her body and landed right before her upper thigh where a leather skirt lay. Very casual, it seemed she had wanted to be comfortable that day.

"Do you want to change, it is the King you are seeing after all?" She slowly nodded.

"Right good point." She said grabbing something out of her closet. "I'll meet you there."

"No I'll wait." He said as she walked into the bathroom. "By the way I have to say… That was some magic you demonstrated last night." Hermione froze as she took off her shirt. "My father wasn't kidding when he said you were powerful." Hermione continued to take off her clothes. "I was impressed."

"So glad." He looked to the door he had heard the smallest amount of sarcasm. She came back out wearing a similar outfit that Sif normally walked around in but instead of plum and chrome it was maroon and gold. "Better?" she asked.

"Much." He said before heading out Hermione walking at his side. "You must teach me some of the spells you used last night."

"I'll point you in the direction of where you can learn them, that's all." Loki laughed as he came to a stop making Hermione do so as well.

"You're not seriously going to stop doing magic again are you?" She looked him over.

"Yes…"

"Why?" he asked. "You're so skilled at it. It's a waste. It's a sin to not use magic when you're as talented as you are."

"I killed a man last night with that magic."

"You also saved one." She stared at him for a long moment.

"What do you know?" she asked before walking off and Loki gave an exasperated laugh.

"You dwell too much on the past my lady." She spun on him and Loki took a step back at the ferocity in her eyes.

"Do not speak of things you do not know… Prince." She said the last word dripping with venom. "What a sheltered life you most likely have lived…" She turned and stormed off while Loki stared at her in disbelief. No one had ever spoken to him in such a way.

_I like her pluck… _

He smiled before following her through the hallway to the throne room. The doors were opened for them by two guards.

"Ah there she is." Odin said sitting atop his throne. "Lady Hermione." He greeted.

"Majesty." She said still unsure how to greet him. He seemed to smile telling her she had done something wrong but she had too much on her mind to care at that moment.

"Kneel… Short kneel." Loki muttered.

"Oh." She kneeled for a moment before standing up and Odin nodded.

"You're learning… Slowly… But learning…" Odin said. "So you protected the lives of two guards last night and the history of your people from six men trying to steal the secrets of this realm."

"Couldn't just stand by and watch it happen…" She said.

"Sire add a sire…" Loki whispered.

"Sire…" She said and Loki smirked.

"No of course not..." Odin said. "Do you know who is responsible for the protection of the Libraries of Asgard?"

"The guards posted there sire?" She asked while Lokis jaw clenched.

"Yes… But there is someone who is in charge of them… Do you know who?" She eyed Loki. He had had a key to the room in which the most important book was held. So she could only assume it was Loki who was in charged with the Libraries protection.

"I'm… Sure I don't know." She said and Loki looked to her. She was an intelligent young woman she knew it was he who was burdened with such a job.

"Yes you do." Odin said. "You're not vacant of intelligence after all."

"If I had to take a guess… Prince Loki?"

"Indeed." Odin said standing. "My son failed in protecting his post, while you succeeded."

"He was on his way to do so all father-."

"Silence!" He shouted cutting Hermione off.

_I'm getting really very tired of this King stuff. _She thought her jaw clenching.

"What should I do about this?" Odin asked walking to his son who averted his eyes. "Tell me Loki, if I can't trust you with a library how can I trust you to rule this realm?" Hermione watched as a flash of guilt went across Loki's expression.

"Oh that's not fair." Hermione said and Loki quickly looked to her. "He was on his way to protect it, and if you're going to throw the succession of the throne in his face then you mine as well do it to Thor as well who was also late in helping his brother protect the library… In fact they all just stood there while I protected the injured guard and the library. So if you're going to punish someone I'm afraid you're going to have to punish them all, even me."

"Why would I punish you?" Odin asked.

"Because I let the guard get stabbed in the first place…" She said looking to him. "I knew they were going to hurt him and I let it happen anyway because in all honesty I didn't want to get involved or have to use magic."

"You know if I wasn't a wise king I would have had a subject of mine taken away for the way you have just spoken to me."

"Then I will point out that I am not in fact a subject of yours." She said her jaw clenching. "In fact I'm a subject of no one. I'm a Asguardian born of a midguardian. I am a child of the human and magical worlds… I'm a race all my own so really if I wanted to I could in fact appoint myself queen of said one person race… You can't boss around a queen can you?" Loki couldn't contain a chuckle and jumped when his father turned and glared at him.

"Leave my sight… All of you." Odin said and they quickly walked off. When they cleared the doors and they closed Fandral turned on Hermione.

"Did you really just try to throw us to the dragon?" he asked.

"Relax I threw us all to it even myself." Hermione said.

"Why?" He asked. "We could have been punished."

"He wouldn't have punished us all."

"You didn't know that!"

"Leave her alone, her gamble proved right." Thor said. "Well done Lady Hermione." She only nodded before looking around.

"Well… I'm going for a walk." Hermione said before promptly walking away. .

"I will join her." Loki said and Hermione sighed as she heard Loki begin to follow her.

"Why are you coming with me?" She asked after a long moment.

"My father told me to keep you company."

"Well I don't need company."

"I'm going to anyways." He said. "Besides you have no clue where you're heading."

"I'm heading to the gardens."

"No you're heading to the stables." He said and she stopped before slowly looking around.

"So I am…" She sighed.

"We could go for a ride if you want, it may be a good idea to get away from the palace for a few hours."

"You would want to go with me? I did snap at you earlier…"

"I don't dwell…" he said walking past her. "Unlike some…" He chimed and she couldn't help but smile at his antics. When they got to the barns Hermione walked to Tristans stall and smiled at the horse who instantly stuck his head out for her to pet.

"Hello…" She said petting him with a smile. Loki watched this before walking to a guard.

"Have some food brought to the Ilis stream." He said.

"Yes your highness."

"Make sure we're not bothered."

"Yes your highness." He said and Loki looked him over.

"And I want the meal there before we arrive, so I'd get going."

"Yes your highness." The guard said before walking off. Loki smiled, he knew the second that guard hit the corner he'd round it to go sprinting for the kitchens. In all honesty Loki didn't care when it got there he just like to have a bit of fun now and again. He walked over to the stable and opened the door letting Tristan out who already had his saddle on.

"Ready?" Loki asked and she only nodded. Loki lifted her up onto the saddle before getting on himself. Honestly before Loki never understood why Thor enjoyed taking ladies on a horse ride on the same horse, now he got the appeal. After all Hermione was closer to him than she ever would be normally.

-o-

Hermione watched as they broke through a line of Ivy. She smiled softly as she stared out at a majestic stream that flowed by a gazebo which had been set up with a small banquet. By the stream a blanket with throw pillows had been set out. Loki got off first before lifting Hermione down. As she walked over to the stream she tilted her head seeing a sprite jump from the water and back down. This forest was magical, but not like the forbidden forest of Hogwarts, nothing was dark here.

"I had food brought." Loki said walking over to the Gazebo where it was set up. Hermione turned and walked over.

"Not really hungry." She said and Loki looked her over.

"You haven't eaten…" He said carefully.

"How would you know?"

"I was told to look after you remember?" He asked and she reached forward and took an apple in hand before sitting down. Loki hardly touched his food, he had already eaten, truthfully he had ordered the food for Hermione. He watched as she took a bite of the apple, her lips brushing against the red brine as she did. "Can I ask why you stood up for me with my father?"

"Are you upset I did?" She inquired looking over the apple with a bored expression.

"I don't really care either way."

"Then why are you asking?" She inquired with an inquisitive look.

"Just curious." He said taking a sip from a gold goblet. Hermione shrugged as she looked over her bite mark on the apple.

"I don't like bullies."

"You think my father a bully?"

"I think your father has been on the throne so long he's completely detached from reality."

"And what is reality?" He inquired.

"Like the yanks put it back on Midgard, All men are created equal."

"Just men?" She smiled softly.

"Well maybe they should have added a mankind in there or an also women clause…" She said before looking to him with a smile.

"Hermione you do get that we are not men or women here on Asgard, and nor are you… We're gods Hermione." She shook her head.

"I don't feel very god like." She admitted as she dug her finger nails into the apple.

"I don't understand your dreary mood." She looked to him.

"I killed a man last night Loki."

"So? From what you've said you've killed tons of people."

"Too many." She said her jaw clenching.

"You killed to protect yourself I assume, so it's not that bad." She smiled.

"I never killed to protect myself but to protect others…" She said. "In the end I failed at that."

"Will you ever just speak of what you went through or will you constantly talk in riddles?" Her eyes seemed to slam into his and it made him sit back in his chair. She could have such an intense gaze sometimes.

"I don't mean to speak in riddles…" She said her expression softening. "Honestly, what I say is all I can get out, I'm sorry if it sounds vague."

"Why can't you say more on the subject?"

"It's only been a year since it all happened, I suppose it's still too fresh…" She smiled softly. "I often wondered why my grandfather was so keen to tell his war stories to us grandchildren, and now I see that it was because he never could bring himself to tell them when he was younger just as I can't bring myself to tell them now."

"So will you speak of your tales to your grandchildren?" She smiled softly.

"I've killed too many sons and daughters to have any of my own." The statement was profound to Loki, and really spoke to him where exactly she was in her life.

"Can I ask what was it you were fighting for?" She looked to him for a long moment. "Was it wrong to ask?"

"No. It's just no one has ever asked me that question before." She said slowly nodding. "It's a good question Loki."

"Does it have a good answer?" She smiled softly as she looked down at the apple in hand with a thoughtful expression. "What were you fighting for?"

"We were all fighting for our own reasons I suppose… Some were fighting to protect their way of life, others were fighting for their rights, some even for their beliefs, some… Some fought just so they could live."

"What were you fighting for Hermione?" She slowly looked to him.

"Harry." Her jaw clenched as she stared down at the apple in hand. "I was fighting for Harry." She took a deep shaking breath. "I haven't said his name since… Since he died."

"In the war?"

"Yes." Loki could tell she wasn't with him anymore, instead she was very far away, back on Midgard. "I spent nearly my whole life protecting him… I risked everything for him… And in the end it didn't matter anyways because I had to let him die…" She said softly.

"You speak as if you were in love with him..." Loki said unsure of why this bothered him.

"He was like my brother…" He found himself relieved. "Him and Ron." She shook her head. "I was so sure the three of us would all come out of it together, we always did after all." She said looking to Loki. "Then when it was over, when the soot had cleared, the fog had dissipated, and all that was left of the bodies was the coagulated blood I was so sure I'd find them alive and well but I looked and I looked and I looked…" her jaw clenched as immense pain flashed over her expression. Loki could tell in that moment that she was in complete agony. "I didn't find them until I walked into the great hall and looked over the bodies… No one even told me they were dead." She said her voice breaking slightly and Loki found himself very angry at any person who had known they were dead and hadn't told her. "I had looked for hours and no one took the time to tell me my friends…" Her jaw clenched so loud he heard it pop. "That my brothers, were dead. After all I did they wouldn't even grant me that one kindness… I've… Often wondered why I lived and they didn't." She said looking to him with a question he knew she was afraid to ask.

"It's because you are of Asgardian blood, it would have taken a lot to kill you…" He answered and she slowly nodded as she sat back.

"Explains a lot."

"Like what?" He inquired.

"Just things I went through leading up to the war and after, it explains how I survived it all."

"What did you go through?" She sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look you've been really kind, but I hardly know you… I think I've shared enough for today." She said looking to him with a kind expression.

"I'm just trying to understand why you refuse to use magic."

"Oh god not this again." She said with a laugh.

"Just call me Loki." She couldn't help but laugh again, he was arrogant, but funny. "I just… It's such a rare gift for an Asgardian to have…" She looked to him. "You must have noticed not everyone uses magic around here."

"How rare is it?"

"There's only a handful of us." He said. "It's a gift Hermione, one that should be used."

"I've used it enough." She stated shaking her head.

"Can I ask an honest question?"

"I don't see why not you've already asked me so much already." She said throwing the apple away.

"If the guard wasn't injured and you had to protect him, if the guard hadn't even been there, would you have used magic to protect yourself?"

"No. Probably not." She said answering right away.

"Well now I'm going to have to spend all my time with you."

"What do you mean?" She asked her eyes wide.

"If you won't protect yourself I'm going to have to do it for you." He said.

"No that's really okay." She said and he shook his head with a smirk.

"My father charged me with your happiness and safety-." She sighed heavily cutting him off.

"You know if we're ever going to become friends you're going to need to stop saying you've been charged with being my friend in the first place it all sounds so forced." She said looking him over.

"What makes you think I want to be your friend?" She smiled.

"What makes you think I want to be your friend?"

"Good point." He said. "Do you though?"

"Sure why not." She said with a shrug and they both laughed.

"Friends then." He said and she only nodded with a smile.

Loki smiled as he looked her over. In all honesty he was surprised to find that he wanted her friendship. Then again she was a lot like him, a pariah, one who just wanted to find out where she fit. Maybe they could find where they fit together.

"Can I ask you a question Loki?"

"I don't see why not I've asked you so may after all." He said.

"Do you think your father will ever allow me back to earth?" He looked up in thought.

"I don't honestly know." He answered his eyes going back to her. "Maybe, if someone went with you."

"I need to go back." She said with a serious expression.

"Yes I know you don't quite care for it here."

"No…" She said. "No I just I have things to tie up there."

"Like?" He asked.

"Well… I have a cat for one."

"A cat?" he asked.

"Yes Crookshanks…" She said with a smile. "I'm starting to miss him terribly." Loki smiled, Hermione didn't strike him as a person to get attached to such creatures. "He was the last piece of my old life I had…" He sat back in the chair and looked her over for a long moment and found that for some reason unknown to himself he was instantly compelled to help.

"I will talk to my father." He said and she looked to him with a soft expression.

"You will?" She asked.

"Yes I will…" She smiled.

"Thank you Loki."

"Of course, now eat something more than a bite of apple." He said pushing her a plate of food.

"Worried about me?"

"Hardly, do you know what my father would do to me if you died on my watch of starvation?" She smiled softly as she grabbed a grape. "He'd kill me."

"Well we wouldn't want that…" she said as she looked off at the creek while Loki looked her over. He wasn't sure but there had almost been a flirtatious tone to her voice. But like many things Hermione didn't strike him as the flirtatious type.


	4. A Tutorship

Loki looked all around his mothers chambers. He had been told she would be inside yet he didn't see her anywhere. He slowly took a step inside.

"Mother?" he called.

"Yes?" he turned and smiled seeing Frigga.

"Oh mother, they you are." He said his hands moving behind his back.

"Come to see me?" She asked trying to hold her surprise.

"Yes, if that's alright."

"Of course dear." She said taking his arm and leading him inside. "I was just about to have some lunch on the terrace, are you interested?"

"Always with you." He said and she smiled as guards moved forward and opened the doors to her balcony where a table was set up. They sat down and Frigga smiled brightly at her son. He used to eat lunch with her every day but as of recently that had stopped, and in all honesty she missed the time with her youngest. "New books?" He asked seeing the stack on the table.

"Oh you know me, I go through at least three new ones every week."

"Must be where I get it from." Loki said and she laughed softly.

"Well we know you didn't get it from your father." She said softly and he smiled. "So what brings you here today Loki."

"Can't I just have lunch with my mother?" He asked and she smiled.

"I can see a question behind those mischievous eyes, tell me what plagues you?" He smiled.

"Nothing really plagues me mother." He said as he picked some cheese and some fruit which would go along nicely with his wine. "I just have a request."

"What's your request?" she inquired her interest high.

"I wish to go to earth."

"That's a mild request Loki." She said with a smile. "One you could take to your father-."

"Father is cross with me since the libraries. He wouldn't let me go."

"Why do you want to go so bad?" She asked. "Not that you ever need a reason with me, I like the idea of you traveling and learning different cultures within the realms."

"I was speaking with Hermione yesterday, we had lunch by one of the streams." Frigga couldn't help but smile. It seemed Loki had found an interest other than his magic, mischief, and books. "She left something very precious to her back on earth… A creature they call a cat. It's all she had left of her world before she exiled herself from it and then came here."

"You wish to retrieve this cat for her?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, I've looked it up, they're very small… We would hardly notice it at all I should think." She smiled at his eagerness. "I think it would make her feel at home…"

"So she would be more likely to stay?"

"She says she already wants to stay, that she realizes there is nothing back there for her, but she really wants this cat… She looked…" He gazed off. "Sad… When talking about the creature."

"Then by all means get the creature for her." Loki looked up quickly to see his father and stood instantly while Frigga bowed her head with a smile. "I'm not so cross with you that I wouldn't allow you to do this simple kindness to the latest addition of the Asgardian World." Loki nodded. "Be back before the next day."

"Yes father, thank you father." He said before walking off. Frigga smiled sadly, she had hoped her son would stay just a little longer.

"I think our son has grown fond of Lady Hermione." Frigga said as she stood and walked to her husband.

"She is a pear that's for sure, and a proud daughter of Asgard." Frigga looked him over.

"Will you deter him from her like you have so many others?"

"Why would I when she and Loki have so much in common?" He asked. "Those other women were either after the chance at being queen, or were not fit to be the one he called wife. They knew only of dresses and manners, I want someone for him and Thor like my Queen, a warrior who had a mind to go with that beautiful face." Frigga smiled as she looked to her husband. "I will say though that Loki will most likely have his hands full with Lady Hermione…"

"Yes, I should think so as well." Frigga said with a smile.

-o-

Lokis feet slammed down into a small room. It was the smallest he had ever seen. He looked all around and froze seeing a young woman sitting along with a man on one of two beds which Loki wasn't sure how they fit inside. They were looking over flyers in hand, flyers with a very familiar face on them.

"I just don't know where she could have gone, and no one believes me that something happened to her." The young woman said.

"Hey I believe you Kathy, but isn't it possible she just left? I mean she did that sometimes."

"But she always checked in with me… She got locked in that library and the police say one minute she was there the next she wasn't… I'm telling you something happened to her. Not to mention she left all her books here, Hermione was serious about her books she wouldn't just leave them lying about!" Loki tilted his head, this young woman seemed to be in distress. "I should have gone to the library that night with her instead of pulling out to be with you… Maybe if I had been there I could-."

"If you had been there something might have happened to you as well… Now come on let's start putting these flyers up, it'll give you something to do. Also we need to pick up food for crookshanks…" She held his hand and together they walked out of the dorm. Loki walked over and took one of the flyers in hand. It was Hermione smiling brightly her cat held in her arms as it nuzzled her face with a phrase in big letters above her head.

"Have you seen me?" he read aloud. "I have… They won't." he said before setting the flyer down.

"Meow." He turned and smiled seeing the cat in question sitting atop her desk.

"Why hello there Midgardian creature…" he greeted and the cat seemed to tilt its head. "Would you like to see your owner again?" It jumped into his arms and Loki stared down at it as it made a humming noise. "Guess so." He said unsure how to handle the creature. He decided to just hold the fur ball in one hand. He was about to leave but caught sight of something under her bed. He bent down and pulled out a large trunk with the initials H.P. on it. He went to open it but stopped seeing it had a large padlock on it. "Must be of importance…" he casted it away and just as he did the door opened. He stopped seeing two people in strange dress. His eyes then went down to their hands which held wands in their grasp.

"Start looking for clues as to where she went." One of them ordered. He had one ear and red hair that hung in his eyes.

"Right, she wouldn't just leave not without telling at least me." The young woman said with equally red and long hair.

"Still the ministry wants evidence that something happened to her, after this we head to where she disappeared."

"Knowing Hermione, I bet she's still there somewhere just caught up in a book."

"We can hope…" The man said. "I just pray what's left of the death eaters haven't come after her again, last time she nearly died…" Loki looked down at the cat which was now shielded under his cloaking spell.

"Ready?" he asked before he felt his body get pulled back at a rapid speed.

-o-

Hermione walked down the hallway a casual Grecian dress dragging behind her as she moved. She had spent the day in the libraries. It may have been the sight of a bloody battle, but it was still full of books, books that she needed to read. Still she had been surprised that she hadn't sensed Loki once. He wasn't following her today it seemed. Hermione found though, that she had missed his presence. After all he was the only one she really knew. She went to the door of her quarters and stopped as a guard moved forward and opened it.

"Thank you…" she said still not used to it, and he bowed his head in response. She moved into her room and closed the door. Things were a lot more boring without Loki. Also whenever she was with him her home sickness seemed to be fought away. She sighed heavily as she bowed her head towards the heavy metal door.

"Meow." She stood up straight before turning to see her cat sitting on her bed.

"Crookshanks?" she asked before laughing as the cat jumped off the bed and ran over to her. "Crookshanks!" she laughed as she knelt to the ground and the cat jumped into her arms.

Loki smiled as he walked out from behind a pillar. Hermione laughed as she held the cat tightly in her arms. She was genuinely happy, the first time he had ever seen it. She had a brilliant smile, and even a more brilliant laugh as she held the creature in her arms. She was confused, not understanding how the cat could be in her arms when he had been back on earth.

"Loki?" She asked sensing him before she smiled softly as she slowly looked to her left to see Loki.

"Happy?" he asked and she smiled brightly as she stood the cat jumping out of her arms.

"I'm very happy, thank you so much." She said a genuine smile still worn, and I truth of that expression was thanks enough.

"I'm glad." He said with a smile. "Oh, I also brought something else back, it looked important." He motioned to her desk and Hermione froze seeing Harry's old trunk sitting atop it. She slowly moved forward and Loki watched as she gingerly set her hands atop the item her jaw clenching as she did. "Was it wrong?" he asked seeing an unreadable expression atop her features. "Hermione?" he asked walking to her side. "Was it wrong to take with me?"

"No…" She said softly. "No it was very right…" She said with a happy expression. "This…" she said motioning to the trunk. "Has made me happier than anything…" She turned and wrapped her arms around Loki. He stood there in shock for a long moment. "Thank you so much Loki…" She said softly.

Loki slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione pulling her body closer to his. His eyes drifted closed as her calming scent wrapped around him. Cherry's and almonds, so sweet, and completely intoxicating. He could breathe in that scent for the rest of his life and be completely content with doing so.

Hermione took a moment as her head rested against his shoulder. It was in that moment she realized just how tall he was. She was having to stand on her tip toes to reach even his neck in that moment. Something else had struck her though, how inviting his arms had been. Though he had gone rigid at first contact, he had instantly melted into her. She hadn't felt such a reaction in her life. Not even from Harry or Ron.

"I was expecting this reaction for maybe the cat, but not a trunk."

"Well it's a very important trunk." She said pulling back and Loki found he instantly missed the contact. "This was Harry's trunk." She said setting her hand on it. "Given to me after he died."

"I was wondering whose initials those were." He said.

"I'll never be able to repay this debt you've bestowed upon me, not only bringing back my cat but the trunk as well."

"You _can_ repay me actually…" Loki said getting a brilliant idea.

"Name it, anything you want."

"Anything?" he asked.

"Yes anything." She said and in that moment he had other ideas float into his mind but shook them away, he had to stay on course.

"You promise?" She tilted her head.

"I'm getting a little worried now…" he smiled mischievously. "Fine, I promise."

"Teach me some magic." Her jaw clenched. "You promised." He said pointing.

"I did didn't I?" She asked looking off. "I should have known better."

"You owe me for my travels." She looked at his pointing finger and slapped it down making him laugh.

"Rude to point…" she muttered. "And your travels weren't that hard anyways! I mean it's just earth what did it take you like two seconds?" She asked and he laughed more.

"I like you when you're angry." He said and her jaw clenched.

"Fine… I'll… I'll teach you magic."

"Good we'll start tomorrow, until then we're wanted for dinner in the hall with Thor Lady Sif and the warriors three."

"Fantastic." She drawled as they headed off. "Night Crookshanks." She said to the cat who just purred in response.

"That sounded like a very sarcastic fantastic." Loki said. "Not a fan of them either?"

"I like Lady Sif." She said. "The others though seem to just follow whatever Thor says, you think they could grow their own minds…"

"I have had the same thought many times."

"Then again I get it." He looked to her. "You find someone who is greater than yourself and you latch on… Just so you can stand near greatness even for just a fleeting moment." Loki looked her over. He liked the way Hermione spoke. No matter what the topic she could always interject something incredibly poetic.

"Was Harry that for you?" She came to a stop and smiled softly.

"Yes… Yes I suppose he was…" She said before slowly moving forward again. In all honesty he had been worried she was going to bite his head off, but it seemed the more she spent around him, the lower her guard went. When they got to the dining hall they walked in and Thor stood.

"Ah Lady Hermione are you joining us?" He asked.

"I am, if it's alright." She said.

"Of course, of course, there's a seat open beside me." Sif said.

"Excellent." She said with a smile as she walked over. Loki walked to the seat by his brother, a little upset Hermione wouldn't be sitting next to him.

"So Hermione, Loki tells us you are unable to ride a horse." Volstagg said.

"Yes I'm afraid I never got the chance to learn when I was younger." She said and Loki looked to her unsure if it was wrong of him to tell the others, but she didn't seem upset.

"We will have to teach you." Thor said.

"Well maybe Loki will trade with me, I'll be teaching him higher levels of Magic if he teaches me horse riding." Loki perked up.

"I'd be delighted to." He said and she smiled softly at him.

"Or I could." Thor said with an eager smile. He wanted to get to know the new addition to the palace better. Loki's jaw clenched and Hermione just smiled.

"I'm sure the oldest prince has better things to do." Hermione said.

"No I don't." he said.

"He really doesn't…" Sif said quietly to Hermione who smiled at her.

"Come Lady Hermione you can't just stick with Loki all the time, you have to get to know the rest of us." Fandral said. "Especially if you'll be joining us on our adventures."

"I've already said I won't be… Whatever comes your way I'm sure you can handle it." Hermione said politely.

"Don't you miss the heat of battle?" Thor asked and Loki looked to him.

"Brother, maybe this is a topic we should stray from."

"Not at all I've always wanted to speak to someone who has been in the thick of it." Thor said before looking to Hermione. "Don't you miss the fight?"

"No." She said honestly.

"How can you not?" he asked. Hermione looked at Thor for a long moment. "I wish you to speak freely lady Hermione, I'd like to learn…" Loki looked to him in surprise.

"Speak freely?" Hermione asked.

"Yes… Please Lady Hermione." Thor said and she slowly nodded.

"Alright well… A day will come when you will enter a fight which is not called battle but will be elevated to the term of war and you will see the savagery of it. Such savagery that it will keep you up most nights."

"What keeps you up?" Fandral asked hanging on her every word.

"The memories."

"Of?" Thor asked.

"The Blood." She said her jaw clenching as she stared at her goblet of red wine. "The Blood of your enemy's, and the Blood of your friends." Hermione looked off. "Sometimes… Sometimes I swear I can still smell it… Hanging heavy in the soot filled air… Like wet grass on a hot summers day…"

"If you had to do it over would you?" Thor asked.

"In a heartbeat." She said looking to him and he smiled. "Only one thing would be different."

"Which is?" He asked his face falling.

"I'd make sure I'd die at the end." She stood. "Excuse me I'm not very hungry now…" With that she turned and walked out.

"Did you learn what you wanted to learn Brother?" Loki asked his jaw clenching. He had worked so hard to make Hermione smile and in one question Thor had wiped that smile from her face.

"Yes… I think I have…" Thor said.

"And tomorrow you will want to battle still…" Loki said getting up.

"Brother where are you going?" Thor asked as he walked out. "There's food to be had!" He called.

"I'm not hungry." Loki said walking out of the room. His feet began to carry him away, he knew where to of course. To Hermione. Before he would have never cared how she was feeling, but he was surprised to find he did care when it came to Hermione. Why, he wasn't sure. He knocked on her door.

"Come in." he heard her say. As he opened the door he stopped to see Hermione waving her hand over a lock on the trunk. It clicked loudly as it unlatched before floating up to her hand. She turned and looked to him. "Loki." She greeted with a smile.

"May I come in?"

"Always." She said and he nodded waltzing in. "I was actually going to come see you after dinner, I have something to give you."

"Give me?" he asked walking to her side.

"Yes well you're the god of mischief and are magical and all that." He smiled at how coy she sounded. "I thought you might like something mischievous and magical…" She pulled out a tiny black box and smiled before handing it to him. He opened it up and stared down at two ears which lay inside.

"Uhm… These are appendages." She laughed and he smiled at the way it rang like a bell.

"It's an extending ear, for eves dropping from far away… Here you take this one." She handed him one and he saw they were attached. "And I'll take this one." As she ran to her bathroom and closed the door the ear stretched where it was connected. "Hello can you hear me?" he couldn't help but laugh as he looked down at the ear in hand.

"A magical invention how interesting…" he said and he heard her laugh before she came out of the bathroom a good twenty feet away. "Believe it or not this helped me in the war." She said. "You never know when you can use an extra ear."

"And I can have this?" he asked as she reached him.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"Well thank you very much." He said. "I will like to find out how it works."

"Also not for you to keep but for you to start to study." She pulled out a huge leather bound book. "It's full of defensive spells. Start reading up on them." He took the book in hand and casted it along with the ears away while his eyes caught an interesting photo inside the trunk. He slowly reached in and took it out, Hermione smiled softly at the photo. Loki tilted his head seeing a photo of her as a young child with two boys, one with red hair, and one with black hair and peculiar scar with their arms wrapped tightly around her as she smiled brightly. "Harry…" she pointed him out. "And Ron." She pointed the red head out.

"So these are them?" he asked.

"When we were younger." She said. "Yes."

"You look very happy there." He said putting the photo down on the desk.

"I was."

"Not anymore?" She smiled as she looked to him.

"You know you're the god of Mischief not of deeply personal questions." He laughed as she smiled.

"Yes but as god of mischief I like to make people laugh while causing said mischief, I just want to make sure I'm succeeding in doing so with you."

"Well… Dye Volstaggs beard and you just might." She said joking and he smiled. "So what time tomorrow for your first lesson?"

"We could start tonight if you're not too tired."

"I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight, come let's go to the gardens out in the open." He nodded as he followed her out.

"_A day will come when you will enter a fight which is not called battle but will be elevated to the term of war and you will see the savagery of it. Such savagery that it will keep you up most nights." _

"_What keeps you up?" Fandral asked hanging on her every word. _

"_The memories."_

"_Of?" Thor asked. _

"_The Blood." She said. "The Blood of your enemy's, and the Blood of your friends." Hermione looked off. "Sometimes… Sometimes I swear I can still smell it… Still hanging heavy in the soot filled air… Like wet grass on a hot summers day…"_

Loki looked Hermione over worriedly. Did she not sleep often? Had she even slept once since arriving to Asgard?

_Why do I even care? _He inquired.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she faced off with Loki.

"So here's what we're going to do. You're going to attack me, so I can see where your level is at… I want you to knock me off my feet Loki." She smiled as she deflected a spell he sent her way. He hadn't hesitated, something she respected highly.

"You should fight back as well." He said before stepping forward and throwing spell after spell her way. Each one she dodged easily. Loki took a deep breath as he was sent flying off his feet. He slammed down into the ground and Hermione smiled as she moved forward and he sat up.

"So we'll start you off with children's spells then…" His eyes narrowed. "There we are." Before even standing up he fired a spell her way that sent her sliding back against the ground. She fought it off and Loki smirked as he got to his feet.

"Almost took you off your feet." Hermione disappeared from sight right before his eyes and Loki slowly looked around. "Tricky tricky…" he said his tongue clicking against his teeth.

"You would know." He turned just in time to have a spell slam into his chest knocking him back. "You really need to learn how to deflect." She said and she watched as Loki elegantly flipped up onto his feet. "Impressive." She commented.

"Saw you do it."

"I know." She said with a smirk. "Reducto!" She shouted and he rolled out of the way. Loki smiled as one of his spells slammed into her chest. It would have knocked Thor off his feet but he watched as Hermione only braced her hand against her chest and bow forward. She slowly looked up at him her eyes fierce. "Well what are you waiting for? Finnish me off." He stared at her for a long moment. "No?" She asked. "Fine." She pulsed towards him through the air before him. Her hand swirling with a spell that slammed into his chest knocking him to the ground so hard the stone beneath him crumpled. He stared up at the sky for a long moment before making a pained noise. Hermione blinked completely horrified with herself. She slowly walked to his side and he stared up at her sincere look. "Loki… Are you okay?" He gripped onto her hand and pulled her down. Hermione slammed into the ground and stared up at the sky for a long moment as Loki looked her over laying at his side.

"Knocked you off your feet." He said. A long silence settled over them before she let out a brilliant laugh of glee while covering her face. Loki smiled as he watched this before laughing himself.

"Well done." She said still laughing. "Really well done." He got to his feet and extended his hand. Hermione took a hold of it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "You know, that was kind of fun, I haven't dueled in sometime."

"You got very serious there for a second though." He said.

"Yeah sorry about that, I'm… Kind of competitive." She said patting him on the shoulder as he laughed.

"No it's fine I like that in a woman." Hermione smiled as she moved forward. Her foot caught on the broken ground and she tumbled forward, Loki catching her easily. She slowly looked up at him his arms wrapped tightly around her body. "You alright?" he asked and she smiled softy before quickly pulling away.

"Fine." She said. "Uhm… I think it's enough for tonight, with that book I gave you, I want you to look up deflecting spells in defense it's chapter 43… I have tons of notes in there to make it easier so… I'll uhm see you tomorrow and we'll continue then." He nodded as he watched her walk away her dress dragging behind her as she moved.

"Hermione?" She turned and looked to him with a soft expression. "Good night."

"Good night Loki." She said before heading forward.

When Hermione got to her room she closed the door and leaned against it for a long moment. She couldn't forget the way her body had felt pressed against Loki. Or how is arms had been wrapped around her in such a protective manner. She also couldn't forget his scent. It was like freshly fallen snow on the first day of winter.

Little did she know as she was thinking of Loki, he was thinking of her in his own room. Loki sat up on his desk the extendable ear held in his grasp. He had wanted to continue dueling with Hermione. After all just as she had said, it had been fun. He smiled remembering the way she had laughed when he had pulled her to the ground. In truth he had been a little fearful at her wrath at first, but when she had laughed he had never felt more at ease. He laughed thinking of the way she had fallen in his arms when she had tripped. Her body had felt just right pressed against his. Not to mention the scent that had surrounded himself in that moment.

"Cherries…" he said picking up a bowl of them. "And Almonds…" he said picking up another bowl. He took a deep breath, she smelled just like them, and he wondered how it was possible. Did she bathe in cherries and almonds?

_No that's ridiculous. Why are you even thinking of this?_

-o-

Loki smiled as he walked down the hallway. He figured he and Hermione would get to it right away, and he was excited for it. Though his mother had magics close to his own, they were weak at best, something she admitted. Hermione though was powerful, and completely gave him a run for his money. He would go as far to say that they were equally matched. He came to a stop.

"Equally matched?" he asked himself before shaking his head and moving forward. He decided to push that thought out of his head. After all no one was his equal. Or at least there had never met anyone before who could match him in intellect, wit, or magic. Then again Hermione was extremely intelligent, very powerful, and her wit was incredibly quick. He came to the stop smiling as he saw Hermione come out of her chambers. He quickly moved forward and rushed to her side. He poked her left shoulder making her turn that way before pulling back.

"Morning Hermione." He said and she smiled turning to look at him with a laugh, he had surprised her, and this pleased him.

"Good morning Loki, ready for today?" she asked.

"I am I read and memorized most of the spells you wanted me too."

"Excellent then today should be a fun day."

"Fun day?" They both turned to see Thor.

"Morning Brother." Loki greeted.

"Morning Thor." Hermione said.

"Morning to you both, what is this I hear about fun?"

"Hermione and I are going for our magic, horse riding lessons."

"Then I shall join you as well, Father wants me to train Hermione in fighting." Lokis jaw clenched.

"I know how to fight, you've seen me fight." Hermione said and Loki nodded in agreement.

"You fight with magic but every Asagardian lady needs to know how to handle a sword… Or a spear… or bow." He said looking off. "Or any weapon you choose to wield."

"You have far better things to do brother I will take over that as well, she was in trusted to me by father after all." Loki said and Hermione eyed him.

"I do not mind."

"I would rather do it." Loki said and Hermione looked from one smirking brother to the other.

"Alright, but I will test her abilities when she's done. If she's not up to par, father will be cross."

"I can handle it." Loki said.

"Will I see you both tonight at the feast?"

"Yes of course." Hermione said while Loki nodded.

"Happy training you two." Thor said with a boisterous laugh as he walked past. In truth his father hadn't asked him to train Hermione. He just wanted to see what Loki would say. Normally Thor wasn't manipulative of his brother, though he had picked up a few things from Loki over the years, but he truly wanted to see a glimmer of how Loki felt towards the Lady Hermione. It seemed Loki felt very possessive of her.

"Thor is good with a hammer, but not so much with a sword. I can teach you better than he." Hermione smiled as she looked to Loki as they walked.

"You got kind of aggressive with Thor there about taking over that position as well."

"Well if you're to be taught you ought to be taught right." He said and she smiled as she shook her head. "Besides you don't look like a sword wielder."

"No?" she asked.

"No I think I'll teach you my weapon of choice, knives, you conduct your magic into them make them fly faster and harder through the air towards your opponent."

"I never thought of conducting my energy into a weapon I yield you know other than my wand of course."

"You don't seem to have to use that wand."

"No… I did when I was a child, but then when I was around thirteen I never needed it, but I still used it to keep up appearances."

"Where is your wand now?" he asked.

"Always on me." She said. "Under a cloaking spell to keep it out of sight." she said as they walked down into the gardens. "So what shall we do first? Horse riding, Magic, or weapons training?"

"Magic first." He said.

"I thought you might say that." Loki gasped as he was taken off his feet and slammed into a tree nearby. He slid down to the ground and slowly sat up to look at Hermione who was smiling mischievously.

"You cheated." He said standing.

"I know… I'm sorry."

"It's alright-." He flew back again and smiled as he heard Hermione laugh.

"What happened to you memorizing all those deflection spells?" She asked as he slowly stood brushing himself off.

"I didn't know we had started yet."

"First lesson you're always open for attack."

"I thought defection spells were the first lesson…" She looked up in thought.

"First lesson of yesterday…" She said with a sly look and he smiled. "Ready now?" He slowly nodded and Hermione smiled as he stepped forward and fired a spell.

"She's teaching him a lot." Frigga said sitting beside her husband in the throne room as they watched Loki and Hermione engage in a magical mock battle.

"He is teaching her also." Odin said. "I see a light to her now that wasn't there before, and a light to our son as well."

"I hear he's stopped playing as many pranks as he had been on the palace guards."

"Lady Hermione has put his mischievous side to less upsetting uses." Odin stated.

"Knowing Lady Hermione, all she's done, don't you think she'll get bored here without something to do?"

"I will be announcing to the court her new standing as Protector of the Libraries." Frigga looked to him quickly.

"Loki is the-."

"He was." Her jaw clenched, she hated it when Odin treated her as if she was just another peasant he could cut off.

"That could cause problems for him and Hermione, if she is-."

"If they are truly meant to be then they will come through this-."

"It's unfair." He looked to her.

"You dare cut me off?" Odin asked.

"You've sat on that throne so long you've forgotten that though you may be king I am queen, and your wife and there was a time when I was allowed to speak freely in your presence whenever I wished." Frigga said before walking off. Odin sighed heavily before looking over his shoulder.

"Love?" he asked but she was gone. He stared forward his jaw clenching. He was going to pay for that later.

-o-

"Alright so you hold the reigns in your palm and rest them against your smallest finger." Loki said Hermione sitting up against his chest atop his horse Tristan.

"Like this?" she asked.

"No…" He took her hands in his and put the reigns in their rightful place. It was in that moment he realized just how small her hands were compared to his. Though her fingers were still long and slender. Her hands were also soft. So very soft.

"So like this?" She asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yes just like that." He said reluctantly pulling his hands away from hers.

"Okay what now?" She asked looking over their horse.

"We'll start with moving forward. Give a kick."

"What?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Give a kick." He repeated.

"You want me to kick the horsey?" She asked and he couldn't help but laugh at the way her eyebrows knitted remorsefully or the way she had referred to his steed.

"Yes, I want you to kick then uhm-." He cleared his throat. "Horsey."

"No I can't do that." She said looking down at the animal.

"It's not really a kick…" Loki said. "More of just a sharp nudge with your foot."

"That's a kick Loki." She said and he laughed

"Just… Trust me. Nudge him with your foot." Hermione tapped the horse and Loki laughed. "A but sharper then that Hermione." She closed her eyes and nudged her foot against the horse who instantly moved forward and Loki laughed once more. "There you are." He said and she smiled. "Okay now we're going to turn." He said.

"How do I do that?" She asked.

"Softly pull on the reigns on either side you wish to turn."

"Okay so if I want to go right…" She pulled back gently on her right arm and the horse slowly began to turn.

"And if you wanted to go left." She pulled back on her left arm and the horse turned the other way. "Well done." He said and she smiled brightly.

"Okay what's next?" she asked.

"Want to go for a run?" He asked.

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I think you are." Loki kicked the horse and it took off towards the forest.

"Loki!" He laughed at the sound of uncharacteristic panic in her voice.

"You best start turning the horse or we're going to start running into things!" He yelled over the sound of the racing wind. "Survival time now Hermione, sink or swim!" Hermione started expertly dodging trees and jumping over logs. Loki smiled as he looked down at Hermione.

She was brilliant. Able to learn anything she wanted in mere seconds and excel at it. He heard her brilliant laugh over the sound of the rustling trees and it pleased him greatly. After a long while of riding Loki helped Hermione come to a stop as his hands wrapped around hers which held the reigns.

"Whoa…" he said and Hermione straightened up feeling his breath on her neck as the horse came to a stop right by the barns. When the horse came to a halt Hermione smiled and looked over her shoulder up at Loki.

"So, how'd I do?" She asked.

"Meh." He said and she laughed.

"Meh?" she asked as he jumped off the horse.

"Meh." He said as he put his hands up.

"Whatever I was wicked." She said. He gripped her around the waist as her hands rested on his shoulders and he slowly lifted her off the horse. She slid down his body her nose brushing against his for a split second.

"Yes…" he said with a mischievous expression. "Wicked." Hermione's cheeks grew warm as she stared up at him. There was a look to his eyes something that struck her as a cross between a dare, and an invitation. But what was he daring her to do, what was he inviting her to do? Loki let one of his hands drift up from her hip to rest on her cheek.

"Ah there you two are." Hermione broke away from Loki instantly who smiled as he looked to his hand. He had been so close to touching her.

"Sif, what's going on?" Hermione asked moving forward as a guard led the horse Tristan away.

"Dinner is almost ready, Thor wanted to make sure you both showed up this time." Sif said with a smile. "Come on let's head off." She said linking her arm with Hermione. As they walked away Hermione looked over her shoulder at Loki who arched an elegant eyebrow her way.


	5. A Tease

Hermione smiled as she and Sif entered the dining hall. Thor clapped upon seeing them as he and the warrior three stood.

"Lady Hermione, Lady Sif, brother good to see you all." Thor greeted.

"And you." They chimed. Hermione sat down and before Lady Sif could sit down next to her Loki took the seat and smiled at her. She only nodded at him before walking to Thors right side to sit down.

"So did you get any weapons training done today?" Thor asked.

"No we mostly worked on magic and horsemanship." Hermione answered feeling more and more at ease around Thor and the warriors three.

"Tomorrow we shall work on weapons." Loki said and Hermione nodded.

"What weapons do you think you might like to learn?" Fandral asked her.

"Loki says I should try knives, and I defer to him and his good judgment on this."

"Have you ever handled a weapon before?" Thor inquired.

"No not ever." She said. "I've never needed too."

"Not even in the war you fought?" Volstagg asked.

"No that was a magical war it was fought by magic, though my friend did use the sword of Gryffindor to cut off one of the horcruxes, Naginis head." She said and they all stared at her.

"Horcruxes?" Thor asked. "What are those?"

"Oh Voldemort, the man we were fighting the war against he split his soul seven times and put them into random objects."

"My god why would he do such a thing?" Sif asked.

"To keep himself alive…" Hermione said and Loki looked to her. "It's why it took so long to kill him because he kept coming back through these objects."

"What were the objects?" Thor asked.

"Oh let's see." She said looking up in thought. "There was the journal, the ring, the locket, the goblet, the tiara, the snake… And then there was Harry."

"One of the objects was Harry?" Loki asked. "Your friend?"

"Mhm, after Voldemort killed Harry's parents he tried to kill Harry the spell backfired and killed Voldemort instead and Voldemort in an attempt to stay alive grafted a part of his soul to baby Harry." Hermione explained.

"What a complicated thing." Thor said.

"Yeah and a real pain in the ass." Hermione said and the others laughed at her antics.

"How long were you at war?" Sif asked. "If it's alright to ask."

"Sure it is." Hermione said before looking up in thought. "Well we all started fighting when were eleven and when we-."

"You were eleven?" Thor asked looking to her wide eyed as did the others.

"Mhm." She said like it was the most normal thing. "That was the first time Harry Ron and I had to go after Voldemort… The rest of the magical community didn't jump in until we were about fifteen, and the actual war at Hogwarts didn't happen until I was seventeen."

"So you fought for, seven years?" Sif asked.

"Sounds worse than it was… It wasn't hard to take, not until the last year…" Hermione said. "That's when the fight got harder than it ever was."

"How so?" Thor inquired.

"Well Harry Ron and I were labelled criminals of the magical world thanks to Voldemort taking our ministry under their rule… So we had to go into hiding while looking for the rest of the horcruxes and trying to figure out a way to destroy them all while dodging death eaters, the minions of Voldemort, and snatchers who were sent by the ministry to catch criminals."

"Didn't you have friends you could go to?" Volstagg asked.

"Of course… I was traveling with them." She said with a soft expression.

"Did you ever get caught?" Sif asked.

"Yes, the snatchers caught us and took us straight to some of the higher members of Voldemorts council." Hermione said.

"Did they do anything to you?" Thor asked. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment as she heard her own screams echo in her head as her side gave a sharp pain. Her eyes opened as her hand set on the burning sensation.

"No…" She said and Loki looked her over. He was pretty sure she had just lied to Thor. "We got away before anything serious could happen." She had a soft expression. "Enough about my battle tales though you all are known for your adventures, tell me some." Hermione watched as Thor lit up at the chance to tell his tales. He went right into a tale and she smiled as he stood and started to act things out as the others laughed. She looked to Loki who was staring at her and she gave him a soft expression before looking back to Thor who held his Hammer proud in the air.

-o-

Loki headed down the hallway. He had been listening to Thor and the others tell stories of their greatest triumphs. When he gone to look for Hermione's reaction he had spotted her gone. For the first time ever someone had snuck away without him noticing. He looked all around at the story tellers before smiling and sneaking off himself.

He couldn't get over the look on Hermione's face when she had lied to Thor. At least he was pretty sure she had lied to Thor. She had secrets, and he wanted nothing more than to find out what those secrets were. He walked to Hermione's chambers and straightened out his clothes before knocking on the door. Normally he never bothered to knock, but with Hermione he felt as though she deserved the courtesy. When no answer came he tilted his head and opened the door and peaked in.

"Hermione?" he asked. He felt a breeze and turned to see Hermione's balcony doors open. He walked over and peeked around to see Hermione curled up on a chair a book in her lap. She was smiling softly seemingly lost in the tale. His eyes roamed over her. She was wearing an oversized sweater that rode up on her thigh, her long wavy hair was thrown up in a messy bun secured with a quill. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her long perfectly toned legs.

"Can I help you with something?" His eyes quickly shot to her to see she was still reading. He hadn't been spotted checking her out, and he was relieved.

"I knocked."

"Did you?" she asked looking to him. "I'm sorry, I'm kind of really into this book." She said holding it up and Loki walked over and sat down on the foot rest before her chair which she was curled into.

"What are you reading?"

"Some stories from the tales of beetle and bard… Why did you come here? Not that I don't enjoy the company." She said pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes which had fallen from her messy bun.

"You snuck away from the group…" He said.

"Were you terribly worried about me?" she asked with a mischievous look.

"Completely I almost died with such worry." She laughed softly. "No, I just wondered where you went off to."

"Well this book kept calling out to me and I couldn't ignore it anymore." The chair she sat on was large and Loki stood and sat down next to her his feet resting on the footrest now.

"Read me some." She eyed him.

"Read you some please?" she offered.

"Yeah sure, read me some." She laughed as she shook her head.

"Want me to start from the beginning?" she asked.

"Sure." He said resting back in the chair.

"Alright… There were once three brothers…" She began to read. "Who were traveling along a long and winding road at twilight…" As Hermione spoke Loki hung on her every word. He could almost see the tale play out before his eyes. It was a short story, but an enthralling one filled with a great message when it came to greed and life choices. When she finished Loki looked to her.

"It's over?" he asked.

"It's a short story."

"Read some others." He said nudging her and she laughed.

"Don't order me about." She said pinching his side. "Besides that's all I can bear to read tonight, this book was very important to Harry Ron and I during the final war."

"It was?" he asked.

"Yes the wand, the cloak, and the stone all had something to do with us winning the war." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're tales are so interesting you should write about them." Hermione looked off.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I would say at the beginning." He joked and she laughed softly as she took the quill out of her hair and sighed as her long hair fell around her unruly and wavy. "I can't seem to just keep my hair up tonight…" she complained out loud.

"Well you were using a quill." He said with a smile.

"I don't have pins or anything else to use." She said. Loki took the quill from her hand and Hermione watched as it changed into a gold hair clip adorned with different shades of red jewels.

"Here." He said and she smiled softly.

"Thank you." He shrugged as she took it in hand and tossed her hair up once more clipping it in place.

"You could have done it yourself."

"I only use magic when I'm training you." She said.

"That'll change eventually." He said. "I can tell how much you enjoy it." She shook her head with a smile.

"Why are you so keen for me to use magic all the time?" She asked turning to look at him, her sweater riding up on her thigh as she moved. Loki let his eyes move over her for a second.

"You know I'm not accustomed to Asgardian women showing so much of their bodies…" He said changing the subject while also speaking what was on his mind.

"Well I'm not an Asgardian remember?" She asked and he slowly nodded.

"Ah yes, that's right you're the queen of the Asgardian midgardian born member of the human and magical community." She smiled.

"Think I'd look good in a tiara?" She asked jokingly and he tilted his head. With her bone structure and beauty she would look amazing in a crown sitting atop a throne.

"Yes, yes I think you might." He said with a smile.

"I don't think your dad would ever agree to me naming myself queen."

"How do you think kings and queens come to be, they have to name themselves such at some point."

"Well I know earth wouldn't agree to it." She said with a laugh.

"Then you'd just have to bring them to their knees." She looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"You know I'm joking right?" She asked with a laugh,

"Me as well." He said, though he wasn't. "Who knows though you could be queen someday." She laughed and he smiled.

"Uhm how?" She asked.

"You could marry either Thor or I." She laughed.

"You really are mischievous." She said before getting up and heading away. Loki followed her as his eyes went over the way her hips moved as she walked. She laughed and he tilted his head.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said with a smile.

"Seriously though, you do show a lot of your body." He said as an afterthought unable to keep his eyes off her perfect legs.

"Well it's my down time." She said turning to look at him. "I wasn't expecting company."

"Well now that you're here put some pants on or something."

"I have a skirt on under this you know, and it's not like I'm showing that much." She said with a laugh.

"Someone could see you."

"You're seeing me."

"Yes, but someone else could." She tilted her head.

"Are you saying that only you should be allowed to see so much of my legs?" He went to say yes but stopped seeing the mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'm just trying to protect your honor." He said.

"How noble of you, but I think my honor is fine Loki." She said with a smile.

"You're lucky I'm a gentleman, any other person with what you're wearing-."

"Would what jump my bones?" She asked with a laugh.

"I'm unfamiliar with this term."

"It means... Just have sex with me right away."

"Ah yes though that could happen." She laughed turning away from him. "What's funny?"

"No one is interested in doing such a thing with me." She said honestly still laughing as she put some books away in her trunk. He tilted his head as he slowly walked up behind her. Hermione turned around and jumped seeing how close Loki had gotten. She tilted her head feeling his hands on her hips. "Loki… What are you doing?"

"What makes you think no one is interested?" he asked as his thumbs massaged against her hip bones.

"Loki, seriously?" she asked with a laugh.

_What is he playing at?_

"Seriously, what?" he asked looming over her. "You must have noticed the way men look at you when you enter the room…" his hand moved away from her hip and moved towards her face. He had longed to touch her back at the barns, and was glad he was getting his chance once more. "You must have noticed the lust in their eyes…" She smiled softly as she set her hands on his chest and tried to push him, her expression fell when she found he wouldn't budge.

"Alright…" she said as he dragged his knuckles lightly across her cheek. "You've had your fun Loki."

"Not yet I haven't." He said as he lifted her up onto her desk.

"Loki." She said rolling her eyes. This joke was getting old. "Enough." She said her hands still on his chest. "You've made your joke, I found it very funny at first, but it's wearing very thin now…"

"Who says I jest?" he asked his mouth so close to hers she could feel his breath upon her lips.

"Loki enough." She said pushing him back gently. She went rigid as she felt his hand slide up her leg.

"You protest too lightly…" before he could steal a kiss he stumbled back a good ten feet thanks to a magical barrier she had sent up.

"Was that protest enough?" She asked getting off her desk. Loki tilted his head, she looked angry. "Get out."

"Get out?" he asked never hearing such a thing. Normally when he propositioned a lady they said yes every time, they were more than eager.

"Yes get out."

"Are you serious?"

"Out." She said and he smiled as he looked over her livid expression.

"So shy…" He muttered.

"Out!" He laughed as he walked to the door. He opened the door before turning to look at her.

"You know you can't just order me about I am a prince-." He was thrown out of the room by a blast of magic and slammed against the wall. He smiled as he watched Hermione slam her doors shut. "After all…" he finished with a smirk before standing up and brushing himself off. He went to walk away but stopped to smirk at her doors. "No… I don't think so." He said walking to the doors and opening them up. He smiled as Hermione turned to him with a livid expression.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?" She asked.

"As I was saying, I'm a prince and you can't just order me about so."

"Yeah well you're an annoying prince at the moment and I don't want to be in your presence."

"Then you can remove yourself from this room." He said.

"Fine." Loki blinked as she brushed right past him slipping into a pair of leather studded boots as she did, the ones she was wearing when she first came to the realm.

"You're going out in that?" He asked turning and seeing how much of her legs were exposed. When she didn't answer and kept walking out he rushed after her. "Hermione?" He called walking to her side. "You should at least put a longer skirt on then." Her jaw clenched and he looked her over. "Hermione?" he asked as they turned down a hallway. "Are you ignoring me?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he had the gull to talk to her after what he tried to pull. It was mean of him to tease her like that. She thought they were friends, but after the way he had just toyed with her, she realized they weren't at all. She was just something to keep him entertained. "Are you ignoring me?" He asked again and she shook her head as they walked out into the garden. He really couldn't take a hint. "Speak to me." Loki said his jaw clenching. "Speak to me now." She snorted at him in response. He gripped onto her arm and spun her around to face him. "I order you to speak to me."

_I guess we really aren't friends if he would order me about in such a way. _

Loki stared at her narrowed gaze for a long moment. Normally he liked how defiant she was. Or how she went against the normal palace rules. But in this case, he wanted to speak to her. He liked hearing her voice. Now that she was silent and refused to say anything to him he found her stubbornness maddening. He waited another second for her to say something before his jaw clenched.

"As Loki son of Odin, prince of Asgard you will speak to me Lady Hermione. When I say it is an order, I mean it." Her jaw clenched for a long moment before she disappeared completely out of sight. He blinked his eyes wide. She had just disobeyed him completely. "Hermione!" He yelled.

"Trouble brother?" he turned to see Thor who was smirking.

"She just disobeyed me." Loki said and Thor gave a hearty laugh.

"Well yes, she's Lady Hermione. That's kind of what she does. Honestly she shouldn't have the title Lady Hermione savior of Midgard but Lady Hermione subject of no one. Why is she so angry with you anyways?"

"What makes you think she's angry with me?" Loki asked as Thor walked over.

"Well she was clearly ignoring you, and my keen sense of the female mind tells me that when they ignore you it usually means they're mad at you… Or at least it does with Lady Sif."

"It's the oddest thing, I tried to seduce her and she grew angry with me." Loki said looking off. "Most women don't get angry, they gladly follow me to bed or just jump my bones right then and there."

"Jumping of bones? This sounds most unpleasant." Thor said.

"It's a midgardian term for procreation." Loki said.

"Ahh now it sounds more pleasant…" Thor said. "You really tried to seduce Hermione?"

"It seemed like the right moment too…" Thor smiled at how confused Loki looked. In all honesty it was an expression he didn't see very often across his brothers face.

"What was the moment that led you to this?" Thor asked.

"Well… She was showing a lot of leg…"

"Ah…" Thor laughed. "You've always been a sucker for a good pair of legs." He said patting him on the back as they walked to the barns to talk.

-o-

Lady Sif let her hair down for the night and was about to polish her sword when she heard a knocking at her chamber door. She got up and walked to the door before opening it up. She smiled instantly.

"Lady Hermione." She greeted.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Sif smiled brightly as she stepped away.

"Of course come in, come in." She said and Hermione slowly made her way into the room that looked far more lived in then her own. "I was just about to polish my weapons." She said closing her door. She turned to see Hermione with a distressed look. "Hermione what is it?"

"Loki was a daft prick to me." She said instantly.

"He pricked you?" She asked confused. "In a stupid manner?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she looked off and Sif smiled. "I can see from your reaction I misinterpreted your words."

"He… He was mean to me, teased me."

"You don't seem the one to get upset by mere teasing." Sif said as she led her over to a set of chairs.

"Well it wasn't fun teasing like he normally does. He was cruel."

"How so?" She asked.

"He… Seduced me." Sif smiled.

"Normally that isn't a bad thing… I know many a lady who would take to his seduction gladly… Though in all honesty Loki normally doesn't need to, women tend to flock to him and Thor…"

"He wasn't being serious about it." She said. "He was doing it to be mean… He seemed to be stuck on the fact that I was showing so much leg."

"You're not showing that much though." Sif said.

"That's what I said." Hermione stated. "He said that it would give people the wrong idea, and I replied that no one would get that idea from me. Because it's true I've never been propositioned by someone, well other than Viktor Krum but I'm pretty sure he could get turned on by a rock…" Lady Sif tilted her head with a smile at her ramblings. She had never seen Hermione so flustered before. "I turn around and there's Loki, his hands on my hips, his thumbs massaging against them, and he's saying these things to me."

"Like?" Sif asked intrigued.

"Like how I must have noticed the way men look at me, the lust in their eyes." She laughed. "These things that just aren't true… The whole time he's giving me that look, you know the look." She nodded. "It's the look Viktor Krum used to give me." Sif laughed. "I told him he had his fun. That he could stop and he asked what made me think he was joking. Even though he clearly was!" Sif smiled softly. "I told him to stop again and he started moving his hand up my thigh… he said I protested to lightly so I sent a magical barrier up and knocked him away from me… He looked surprised, which I don't understand why, I mean the joke had run on way to far… I told him to get out."

"You told Loki prince of Asgard to get out?" She asked.

"Yes and when he didn't I threw him out magically." Sif laughed as she clapped her hands.

"I love you so much right now." She said and Hermione smiled as she shook her head.

"It didn't work of course he's so stubborn it's maddening…"

"A lot like yourself if you think about it." Hermione just smiled.

"He came back in." She said continuing. "Saying how he was the prince of Asgard and I couldn't just send him away so instead I decided to leave. I was so angry you know. I mean… Here I thought we were friends, and he just tried to play me like that… I was just something to entertain him." Sif saw a flash of sadness go across her expression. "I tried to ignore him as we walked but he grabbed me arm and made me face him, ordered me to speak to him…"

"Like you were some low subject?" She asked and Hermione nodded.

"I don't know… I just thought we were friends."

"You two are friends… You've gotten closer to Loki then any of us other than Thor has gotten…"

"I'm not his friend, I'm just something new that entertains him."

"Hermione… You look genuinely sad." Sif said and she looked to her with a soft expression.

"I don't know I… I opened up to him about things that… That were very difficult for me to talk about… And I know I've only known him for a little while but I felt a kinship with him…"

"You two are very much alike…" Lady Sif stated with a smile. "Maybe Loki wasn't toying with you." Hermione looked to her before laughing. "Hermione he's right… Men, they do look at you." Hermione laughed again.

"I've had enough jokes for tonight-."

"I'm not joking… You're…" She laughed. "You're beautiful. Everyone was saying so at the banquet held in your honor. Most of the women were green with Envy. I mean I think it's great you don't see it, it means you're incredibly humble…" Hermione shook her head. "Maybe Loki… Likes you."

"No." Hermione said instantly. "Like you said it's only been a little, while he can't like me that fast."

"Like you said you two have a kinship." Hermione looked to Sif. "I've seen you two, how closely you walk with one another, how you share these secret looks to one another, also the way you look to him when he's not looking at you, or him looking to you when you're not looking to him." She laughed. "There's an undeniable bond you two seem to have."

"No he would never look at me that way."

"He looked at you that way tonight, from what you said."

"No… No that was joking."

"What if it wasn't?" Hermione shook her head quickly. "Why is it so hard to believe that someone may look at you that way?" Hermione took on a thoughtful expression.

"Sif…" A haunting expression flashed across her features. "I've taken the lives of too many men to be loved by one…" Sif tilted her head.

"Hermione… You saved an entire planet from the rule of an evil evil man. If anyone is deserving of love… It's you." Hermione just shook her head. Sif sat back. "I'm going to hug you." Hermione looked to her with a smile. "Just… wanted to tell you before I did." Hermione laughed softly as Sif moved forward and wrapped her arms around her. "I do not hug often." She said and Hermione smiled.

"Really?" she asked feeling how rigid Sif was. "I couldn't tell."

"Really?" She felt Sif relax. "This is kind of nice… I now get why women hug each other all the time." Hermione laughed as did Sif. Hermione pulled back with a smile.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." Sif said.

"Do you think we could… I don't know hang out tomorrow?"

"Hang out?" She asked.

"You know… Go for a ride or something. I'm fairly okay at horse riding now."

"I'd love to." She said with a bright smile. "Shall we leave at first light?"

"Sounds fantastic." Hermione said with a bright smile.

-o-

"Sounds like Lady Hermione doesn't realize her own beauty." Thor said, Loki had filled him in on everything. "What I want to know was why you were so forceful with her?"

"Forceful?" Loki asked looking to him. "That sounds-."

"Worse then I meant it…" Thor said nodding. "I don't mean… having her against her will. Which I know you would never do being the noble prince you are. I meant why you were so keen to bed her and why you ordered her-."

"I did not wish to bed her." Loki said instantly.

"It sounded like you did."

"I only wanted to… Touch her… Maybe eventually bed her…" Loki looked off. "Maybe I did want to bed her."

"You did."

"I did." Loki said and Thor smiled. "I wouldn't though."

"I know."

"She… Deserves more than that."

"I know." Loki looked to his brother.

"You're more insightful then usual brother." Loki stated and Thor smiled.

"Always the tone of surprise."

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't speak to me, or order me out of her room the way she did."

"She must have thought you were playing with her."

"I wouldn't play with her I respect her too much for that…" Loki looked off. "I really do respect her too much for that…" he added with a tone of surprise.

"You could see that she would be upset though if she thought you had played her though… After all you two are supposed to be friends, and though teasing amongst friends is alright, that level of teasing would not be… Then if you add on the way you ordered her about so-."

"She wasn't speaking to me what was I supposed to do?" Loki asked his jaw clenching.

"Wait for her to cool down maybe." Thor offered and Lokis jaw clenched. "One thing is for certain though…"

"I have to apologize…"

"You have to apologize." Thor confirmed. "And explain to her that you weren't teasing her but that you do have an actual interest in her." Loki looked to him quickly. "Brother, I have never seen you look so pale." Loki stared forward. "You have wooed many ladies."

"Like you said before they weren't so much ladies…" Loki muttered. "Hermione is… Different… She's… My equal."

Thor looked at him for a long moment. He knew what a statement that was coming from his brother. Thor loved Loki, but his brother did have a streak of arrogance to him, though he knew his brother could say the same about him. Still, Loki was intelligent, and powerful, not to mention a prince, so when it came to other people in the realm he did tend to look down at them, and see them as less then matching in intelligence, wit, and standing. So for him to say Hermione was his equal was a profound statement indeed.

"How do I show my affections to her?"

"Well not how you tried to tonight that's for sure." Thor said and Loki laughed softly. "You know when father fell for mother he gave her a sash to attach to her horse…" Thor said.

"Hermione doesn't have her own horse."

"You should give her a horse." Thor said quickly with a bright smile.

"She doesn't ride that well yet."

"Then give her a sword." He offered.

"She doesn't use a sword." Loki said sounding exasperated.

"Well you have to give her something she'll use…"

"I'm sure I'll think of something…" Loki said sitting back as he stared up at the sky.


	6. An Apology

The next day Loki went to Hermione's room as he had done for the past week. But when he knocked on her door he found no answer. So he peeked in as he normally did and found her quarters empty. For hours he paced in front of the door doing magic, and practicing deflection spells waiting for her return. When she didn't show and his stomach began to rumble he decided to head to the Dinging hall figuring she would most likely go there. After all, she had to eat. When he got to the dining hall he sighed heavily seeing Hermione nowhere in sight.

"Doesn't Lady Sif usually join us?" Fandral asked as Loki sat down beside his brother who clapped him on the back in greeting.

"She does, where is she?" Thor asked. "Anyone know?"

"I saw her and Lady Hermione riding off together from the barns early this morning." Volstagg said and Loki looked to him.

"I thought Lady Hermione didn't ride…" Fandral stated.

"I learned." They all looked and watched as Hermione and Sif walked in with a smile.

"She gave me a run for my money that is certain." Sif said with a laugh. "Hermione is quite the equestrian now."

"It was touch and go there in the beginning but thanks to Sif here I managed to find my stride." Hermione said with a smile as they sat down.

"Where did you all go?" Thor asked with a smile.

"All over the forest." Sif said. "It was a grand ride." Hermione smiled as she nodded. "We'll probably go out again after this."

"Mind if we join you?" Thor asked.

"Not at all." Hermione said before looking to Sif. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She agreed. "The more the merrier."

"Good I'd like to see Lady Hermione's horsemanship." Thor said and she smiled.

"Well I'm not that good I still make mistakes."

"We all make mistakes in the beginning don't feel shy about it." Volstagg said clapping her on the back. As they all ate, Hermione bowed her head. She could feel Lokis eyes on her. She glanced up and instantly met his eyes before quickly looking down. She knew he must still be angry with her for disobeying his orders, but she was still very upset with him for toying with her.

_Maybe Sif was right… Maybe he wasn't toying with me… Maybe he was… Genuinely interested… No… No that can't be… _She shook her head.

"Deep in thought Hermione?" she looked up at Thor quickly.

"Oh uhm yes." She answered.

"What were you thinking about?" Loki asked and she looked at him for a moment before looking to her plate.

"Oh nothing, just a lot on my mind." She said with a smile and Sif smiled a she looked her over. Thor tilted his head, it seemed Sif knew about the troubles between Loki and Hermione. He wondered if together they may bring the two magical being backs together, maybe even more together then they were before. He would ask her in secret during the ride. Thor smiled to himself, for once he was the one scheming and making mischief.

"Thor is everything alright?" Fandral asked. "You look very proud of yourself."

"Oh I am." He said taking a big gulp of wine and most tilted their heads at him.

-o-

Loki sighed as he and the others came to a stop to give the horses a break. They had rode for over three hours nonstop. He had to admit Hermione was near a pro when it came to riding. He watched as Hermione dismounted her horse with a laugh.

"You are near an expert." Volstagg said and she smiled.

"Well done indeed Lady Hermione." Fandral said.

"Please just Hermione I don't call you Sir or Gentleman Fandral." Hermione stated and Fandral smiled as he looked her over.

"Just Hermione then…" he said with a smile and Loki tilted his head. He didn't like the look in Fandrals eyes as he looked to Hermione. He had seen that look many times, and it always preceded the bedding of a woman. Loki dismounted his horse as Hermione walked over and tied off the horse she had been loaned, Bess. Loki quickly led Tristan over.

"Hermione?" he asked and she went rigid before looking to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I thought we might, break away from the group go take a wa-."

"Hermione come here I want to show you something!" Sif called and he sighed heavily.

"Don't worry Loki…" He looked to her. "You can finish what you were saying… Just order me to stay here and I'll ignore her." Her jaw clenched as she looked him over. "No? Not in the princely mood?" She asked before walking off. Loki smiled to himself. He was annoyed and amused all at the same time. "What is it?" Hermione asked coming to Sifs side at the stream.

"See that there." She pointed in the water. "Ever seen one of those before?" Hermione smiled watching a sprite leap out of the water.

"I have indeed, though not that species before…"

"It's a lily sprite, they protect the water lily's." She explained. Hermione smiled as she stood up straight.

"I love this forest." She said with a smile.

"Did you not have a forest like this on midguard? I mean filled with magic." Sif inquired.

"No we did but it was very different." She said.

"How so?" Hogun asked and Hermione looked to him. It was the first time she had heard him speak since she first arrived in Asgard.

"Uhm it wasn't a place of light." Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?" Sif asked.

"It was quite literally dark, and full of dark creatures, even the name was foreboding. The forbidden forest."

"Why do I think you went in there anyways?" Thor asked.

"Because I did, many times." Hermione said with a whimsical smile.

"Is anything off limits to you?" Fandral asked.

"So far no." She said with a smile and they laughed. Loki tilted his head, she was really becoming accustomed to the others. Opening up to them more. Joking with them. Before she only did that with him.

"What sort of dark creatures were in this forest?" Thor asked.

"Lots of things, Giant spiders. Were wolves. Three headed dogs. Bow truckles. Things like that."

"Ever battle anything?" Thor asked.

"A werewolf."

"Did you kill it?" Volstagg asked.

"Of course not, he was my teacher after all…" She said with a smile.

"What happened?" Sif asked.

"It's a long complicated story…" She admitted. "Thanks in large part to time travel…"

"I told her she should write her stories down." Loki said and she looked down at her hands. "Add them to the library of Asgard."

"A splendid idea." Thor said and she looked to him. "You must do this."

"I'd read it." Fandral said.

"You know how to read?" Loki asked looking to him and Fandral tilted his head as the others laughed.

"Maybe I will." Hermione said with a nod.

"Your tales of Midgard will become famous through all the nine realms." Sif said.

"Maybe just amongst this group." Hermione said with a shy smile.

"Shall we head back to the palace for dinner?" Volstagg asked after a while.

"I think I'm actually going to head to the libraries, pick out a few new books to read." Hermione said.

"Do you know how to get there?" Thor asked as she walked over to her horse and mounted it.

"Sure do, I might stay there tonight, I'll see you all tomorrow I'm sure."

"Night Hermione." Sif said.

"Night all." She said before riding off. Thor looked to Loki who was already getting Tristan ready.

"To the libraries as well Brother?" Thor asked.

"I have run out of things to read as well…" Loki said before taking off. Thor looked to Sif to see she was smiling whimsically.

-o-

Hermione moved along the bookshelves on the third floor. This was where most of the muggle books were held. She pulled one and tilted her head as she looked over the title. She shook her head before putting it back. Before she only read magical texts, and books written by wizards. Because in truth she didn't have time for much else. Now though she could read whatever she wanted, she had all the time in the world now. As she pulled another book she froze, she could sense him, like she always could lurking deep within the shadows. She put the book back and turned just in time to watch him step out of the shadows. There was something mesmerizing about him in that moment. The way he moved in one fluid motion out of the dark.

"Hi." She greeted. "Come for the books?"

"Came for you." He said and his jaw instantly clenched. Normally he liked to think about what he said before saying it.

"Well you'll have to stay for the books." She said going to walk past him.

"Hermione…" he set a hand on her arm stopping her. "Stay…" he sighed heavily realizing how much like an order it sounded. "Would you stay?" she looked to him.

"What do you want Loki?"

"I came to apologize for last night." He said.

"For which part?" she asked. "The mean prank or the ordering me about?"

"I regret ordering you about… But I pulled no prank." She walked past him and he sighed.

"Hermione." He said going after her. "I was serious." She laughed and he stopped. "You can't be that blind." She turned on him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You must know."

"Know what?" she asked.

"This…" he shook his head. "Is not how I wanted it to go… I did what I did last night because I wanted to… I… I enjoy your company."

"So what you play a mean prank?"

"Again, it wasn't a prank!" He said. "It was me showing my interest in you." He said motioning to her and she quirked an eyebrow telling him she didn't believe him. "Maybe I didn't do it in the right way… But I was trying to show general interest towards you."

"No-."

"Yes." He said cutting her off and walking to her. "You're, the most interesting person I've ever met. You hold my attention like no one else ever has-."

"So I entertain you?" She asked.

"Why do you twist my words?" he asked. "You… Captivate me Hermione."

"I don't understand." She said quietly looking off. She couldn't wrap her mind around what he was trying to stay.

"With any other woman I swear I'd think you were searching for compliments but I know that you are so humble you're near blind. I genuinely have interest in you. Now I apologize for the way I went about it, and that it made you feel like I was playing with you…" She tilted her head, he had an honest expression as he looked her over.

"Loki…" She said. "If you're playing with me-."

"I wouldn't dare, I know how angry that would make you and I do not wish to incur your wrath." He slowly walked to her. "Do you forgive me for how I went about it, and how I ordered you about?" She looked off for a moment as she held a book to her chest.

"I guess…" She said slightly confused. Loki tilted his head, he had never seen a confused expression upon her face before. As Loki reached her, her eyes turned on him with a look of suspicion.

"How can I convince you I'm being honest?"

"What do you want from me?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing… Well… I'd like to continue our friendship."

"I can do that." She said slowly nodding.

"Also I'd like to know if maybe, you have an interest in me." She looked off.

"Uhm... You're… Interesting…" She said and he laughed.

"Interesting?" he asked. "Like a good book or interesting like-."

"I like good books…" She admitted and he tilted his head. He knew that was her way of telling him she had interest. "Can we leave it there?"

"Of course." He said as she held the book tighter to her chest.

"I'm going to go now." With that she turned and walked off. Loki watched her with a smile as she quickly headed down the stairs. He liked her, and he was glad it was out on the table, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy watching her squirm a bit, and she was indeed squirming in a very entertaining way. He smiled to himself before walking to the staircase.

-o-

Loki paced outside Hermione's door. A whole week had gone by and he hadn't seen her once. She had been avoiding him. That was for sure. She hadn't even come to any of the meals. Sif said that she had seen Hermione leave every morning for horse riding and not return until late. It was assumed she was in the libraries. So now he waited in the early hours of the morning for her to emerge from her room to go riding to the libraries once more. He stopped his pacing seeing the door open.

"Loki." Hermione said softly seeing him standing his back to the doors.

"Hermione." He said turning to look at her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. "It's… Early."

"I came to see you." She shifted. "You've been avoiding me." Her eyes shot to him.

"No…" She said and he quirked an eyebrow. She took a deep breath as she slowly nodded. "Okay yes… Yes I have. I'm sorry I just… I don't know how this works." She said walking back into her room and Loki followed.

"You think too much." He said walking in and closing the door. "Everything is as it was, only you now know my feelings."

"I don't even know how you could have feelings." She said turning to him. "You've only known me for a-."

"As my mother says when you know you know." Her jaw clenched.

"Okay Loki I can't do this." She said looking to him. "This cannot happen." She said motioning between them.

"You have interest in me though."

"That may be so, but I can't do anything about it."

"Why not? I have interest in you, you have interest in me-."

"Loki…" She sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Again I say you think too much." He said with a smile. "Nothing has changed… Other then you avoiding me." She looked to him with a soft expression.

"I am sorry about that, and you're right I'm overthinking things. I over think everything… only one other person ever showed interest in me and that was when I was 14 and… You know that was just a crush… A fleeting infatuation on his part not so much on mine… Obviously it didn't end well but you didn't really need to know that." She laughed nervously and Loki smiled.

"I like this." He said "You're never flustered." She smiled as she looked to him.

"You say things that sound like you've known me for years, but you've only known me for a few weeks." She said.

"Here's what I know about you." He said. "You're intelligent, you're whimsical, you're mischievous which I obviously like." She couldn't help but smile. "And you obviously, maybe not to yourself, are incredibly enchanting…"

"I don't know what we do about this…" She admitted softly.

"I say we see where it goes."

"How?" she asked and he smiled.

"Well normally I'd talk to my father and he'd set a up a marriage." She blinked.

"What?" she asked and Loki laughed.

"You should see how pale you just went."

"That wasn't funny."

"Yeah it was." He said with a cheeky smile. "I say we just continue what we've been doing… But maybe you might accompany me to the ball that's being held in a few days."

"Another one?" She asked.

"My mother likes parties." He said. "So what do you say, accompany me?" She shifted on her feet.

"I probably would have stuck close to you anyways… So… Why not?"

"Good… Now I thought we may resume our magic lessons, and start your weapons training today." He said walking to her door and Hermione instantly followed him.

-o-

Hermione watched as Loki moved forward and set up a target. Her eyes then moved to a table at her side filled with knives.

"Couldn't we do magic first?" She asked as Loki walked back to her.

"You're a whole week behind on your training." He said. "Any longer and my father may become cross with me."

"That was my fault not yours." She said.

"Yes but I was instructed to do so… I'm surprised he hasn't come to me yet with his angry musings." He said picking up a knife.

"Do you really expect me to throw that a good fifty feet and stick it right in the middle of the target?" She asked.

"Yes, with a little help from your magic." He said. "Watch closely." The blade illuminated green before flying out of his hands and bursting straight through the middle of the target. Hermione picked a blade up in her hands and sighed heavily.

"Why do I even have to do this?" She asked looking to him. "I can just use my magic."

"Every proper Asgardian-."

"But I'm not a proper Asgardian am I?" She asked and he smiled.

"You will be…" He said.

"What if I don't want to be-."

"You're stalling now." Hermione threw the blade and it slammed through the target and out the back. "Quick learner." He commented.

"I don't want to do this… I'll have no need for it." She said walking away.

"You need to carry a weapon."

"I have my magic."

"You don't use your magic though, not to defend yourself at least." She turned to him.

"Isn't it your job to protect me?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"There may come a moment when there are too many for me to take on and you'll have to defend yourself."

"Doubting your abilities Loki?"

"Never." He said knowing she was just pushing his buttons. "You need to defend yourself though."

"I won't use knives, and I won't use magic, I especially won't use knives jacked up with my magic."

"Then how will you defend yourself?"

"Talk my way out of it?" She offered and he smiled as he shook his head.

"Would you just practice the knife throwing?" he asked. "Father may test you on this and if you aren't up to par-." Loki jumped as all of the knives flew off the table and slammed into the target.

"Come on let's practice some new defensive charms." She said walking away while Loki smirked.

"She's more powerful then Loki is when it comes to magic…" Sif said from where she sat with the others in the battle training grounds.

"She's giving him a run for his money that's for sure." Volstagg stated as he popped a cracker in his mouth.

"I like it." Thor said.

"You heard her though, she won't defend herself." Fandral said.

"We've already seen that she'll defend others though… That counts for something." Thor said.

"Why do I think you're still trying to recruit her?" Fandral inquired.

"Because I am. She would be an asset."

"She won't do it." Sif said. "You heard her."

"Also do we want her on board?" Fandral asked. "I like Lady Hermione I really do, but… She's… Damaged…" everyone looked to him. "Oh don't look at me like that you know I'm right."

"When I look at her, I see the same look I've seen so many times in my fathers eyes." Thor said making the others look to him. "No… She's not damaged… She's just weathered…"

"I agree." Sif said with a nod.


	7. A Swim

Hermione smiled as she read over her book. It had been five days since she and Loki had stopped avoiding one another. Or more so she had stopped avoiding him. Things had gone back to normal. Nothing had really changed between them. Other than spending more time with one another then usual, something Hermione was grateful for. Right now they were together on her balcony as they were most lazy nights reading.

"I'm bored of this." Loki said setting his book aside.

"I told you it wasn't very good." She said with a smirk as she picked up a new book.

"Read me something." He said.

"Why are you always asking me to read to you?" she asked as he walked over to her large chair where he sat down at her side.

"I like your voice, now read."

"You can't just boss me around remember?" She asked looking to him.

"Would you mind reading to me?" He asked and she smiled.

"Not at all." She said.

"Wait what are you reading?"

"Muggle book… It's called the hobbit."

"What's it about?"

"A hobbit."

"What in the nines is a hobbit?" She laughed.

"It's a fictional creature from middle earth."

"Sounds boring."

"Its an acclaimed book in midgard."

"Well I've never heard of it." He said.

"Let's do something else then." She said setting the book aside and sitting forward. "I mean we've read for the past five nights." She said putting the book down. "There's got to be something we can do."

"Magic."

"We've done magic the past five days."

"Weapon-."

"We've done weapons training the past five days as well."

"Very true…" He looked to her. "Any ideas?" She looked up in thought before shaking her head.

"If we were on earth I could come up with tons of ideas." She said with a smile as she sat back in the chair lazily.

"What is there to do on earth?" She laughed.

"You almost sound as if you don't believe me." She said turning in the chair so she could look at him more.

"Well what could a tiny little human world offer that this one can't?"

"Movies." She said instantly and he shifted in his chair.

"What is a movie?" She smiled.

"It's like a book only it's acted out for you to see."

"Like a play, we have those."

"You have plays?" She asked with a bright smile. "Then let's go see a play."

"There are none out now…" He said and she sighed. "What else do the midgardians have?"

"Dance clubs."

"We have balls."

"Yeah but you have to wait for balls, any night you can go out to a club and dance the night away."

"You did this?" he asked with a smirk and she shifted.

"Okay no but it was always an option." She said and he smiled.

"What else is there?"

"Mmm…" She looked up in thought. "I'm sure there were other things but I was more of a stay inside and study type of lady." She said before getting up and heading away. Loki tilted his head as he watched her walk to the railing of her balcony and lean against it. "What to do? What to do?" She asked aloud before turning to look to him. "I know, let's go exploring." She said with a bright look and he sat forward.

"We've already ridden nearly every inch of the forest." He said.

"No I mean the palace let's explore the palace this place is huge after all."

"I know every inch though."

"But I don't." She said with a hopeful look. "Come on you have to know all the fun little nooks and crannies." He looked to her. "Please?" she asked he smiled instantly. He couldn't deny her after all.

"Fine." He said standing instantly. "But you must be very quiet, it's more fun if we try not to be seen by the guards." Hermione nodded excitedly. They walked to her door and Loki opened it before peeking out and seeing two guards.

"How are we going to get past them?" She asked softly. Loki looked down to see her hand on his arm as she peeked around him. He smiled before looking to the guards and outstretched his hand.

"Guards?" Hermione perked up hearing Lokis voice coming from deep within a corridor to their left. "Guards I say perk up I need your help." Hermione laughed softly and Loki smiled at the sound as the guards quickly ran off.

"Quickly." Loki said as they exited her room. They moved together down the hallway quickly and stuck to the shadows.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Somewhere I think you might enjoy." He said.

"Oh bowling."

"What?" he asked looking to her.

"I just remembered something else earth has that Asgard doesn't."

"What in the nines is bowling?" he asked.

"It's where you throw this ball at nine pins."

"Why would you do that?" He asked and she looked off.

"To… Try and knock them down…"

"Wouldn't it be easier to walk over and kick them down?" She looked to him.

"Well yeah but that's a part of the game you have to knock them down with the ball…" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Asgard is still winning in your mind with fun things to do isn't it?"

"After that yes." He said and she smiled as she continued to follow him down the dark corridor. They stopped and Hermione looked around.

"What is it?" She asked. He just smiled and planted his hand against the wall and pushed in. She heard a hiss and smiled as it popped open and slid to the side. "A secret passageway." She said with a smile.

"Well… It is a palace." He said and she smiled. "After you Lady Hermione." She curtsied before walking past him into a dark passage. After the wall closed behind them Hermione looked around into a blinding abyss. A green haze floated up to the ceiling lighting the way down a dark stair well thanks to a spell Loki had casted. "Ready?" Loki asked moving past her and down the stairs. Hermione smiled as she instantly followed him.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere that is nearly as enchanting as you." She smiled as she shook her head. For the past few days he would say things very similar to that. In all honesty she had never been one for compliments. Either not believing them, or seeing instantly that they were being less then genuine. But with Loki she didn't so much mind his compliments, and she now saw just how genuine he was being. "Watch your step it gets a bit slippery near the end."

"Slippery?" She asked and that's when she heard it. Rushing water. As they neared the end of the stairwell Hermione looked to the walls seeing a strange reflective light. Loki stepped down into the chamber and extended his hand for Hermione to take.

"Watch your step down." She took his hand and smiled as she looked around at a vast chamber filled with a vast pool where an opaque waterfall was falling from the top of the chamber down into the tarn of water below.

"Wow…" She breathed as she walked over to it. She knelt down by the water and outstretched her hand towards the opaque substance. She stopped and looked to Loki who was smiling as he walked over to her. "Can I?" she asked.

"Of course." He said and she smiled as she looked back to the water and touched it.

"It feels just like water, but it looks so different…" She said softly.

"It is water, just a different type…" He said. "Like on midgard where you have spring water, ocean water, ground water, well water, Asgard has its own types of water as well."

"What kind is this?" She asked liking how it made her fingers tingle.

"It's ocean water."

"Doesn't look like the ocean I saw below the bridge leading from the bifrost..."

"That's because it has run through the ground and picked up the essence of the land." He said.

"It's beautiful…" She said looking over the opaque coloring. She watched as Loki took his boots off before sticking his feet in the water.

"Go on." He said and she nodded as she took her own boots off and slipped her feet into the water before leaning back on her hands and looking around.

"So, why is this chamber here?" she asked looking around at the gold and silver walls. "It's obviously an important place, being so hidden, and garnished in gold. What's so special about it that it needs to be hidden?"

"This water because it's full of the nutrients of the land, can be quite healing… It isn't used very often but it can be a place of remedial, soothing, and clarity."

"Clarity?" she asked.

"In relaxation and quiet clarity can be found." She looked to him with a soft expression. "At least that's what my mother says."

"I like your mum…" She said. "She's a very intelligent lady, I haven't spoken to her much mind you, but she has a brilliance you can see clearly in her eyes… Kind of like you." He looked to her quickly.

"Did you just pay me a compliment?" She smiled as she looked to him with a shrug.

"Is it allowed?" She asked. "I mean I didn't just break some rule of royalty did I?"

"No it's just here I've been paying you compliments for days and you haven't said one thing to me yet."

"Feeling underappreciated?" She asked and he smirked. "Look I'm sorry if things seem one sided when it comes to paying compliments, and when I say paying compliments I of course mean flirting." He smiled, she could be very logical in the way she spoke sometimes. "You… Have been flirting with me right?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"That would have been embarrassing if you hadn't been…" She said and he smiled more. "I am sorry though I just… I'm really not good at flirting… When it happens it's usually on accident."

"No it's alright it tells me you were… Chaste before you met me."

"Chaste?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"You know…" He searched for another word.

"Yeah, no, I got what you meant." She said with a laugh. "It just kind of makes me sound…" He watched as she shrugged. "I don't know…" She shook her head. "Maybe a little… Prudish."

"There's nothing wrong with being prim." He said. "Having Honor, is revered…" She quirked an eyebrow. "Here on Asgard maintaining ones honor is to give oneself a standing in class." She smiled as she looked off.

"On Asgard it's seen as an inconvenience, or an insult."

"An insult?" He inquired. "How would it be an insult?"

"Oh…" She cleared her throat while waving him off. "It's not important." She said looking down into the water.

"No I'd like to know." He said and she looked to him.

"Alright well… I told you there was a guy before."

"Yes a…" Loki searched for the name. "Brum." She laughed softly.

"Krum." She corrected and he nodded. "Anyways uhm… We were together for a while-."

"How long?" Loki asked.

"About… Three years… On and off. Mostly off… We lived countries apart…" He nodded.

"Did it end because you refused to… Submit to him?" She looked to him.

"Interesting way of putting it." She said looking him over. "But yes… After three years we had finally actually gotten close… I could feel myself falling for him. Thinking back I only felt that way because I knew Harry Ron and I were going to have to go searching for the Horcruxes… I knew that I was going to have to leave everything behind… Anyways he wanted me to sleep with him and… On some level I wanted to… But only because I was so sure I was going to die… But I couldn't bring myself to have sex with him because I… I didn't want to sleep with him just because-."

"You thought you were going to die." She looked to him with a soft expression.

"Exactly." She said.

"Very noble." Loki said looking back to the water. Hermione laughed after a long moment and covered her face. "What's funny?"

"Uhm this, us." Hermione said with a smile as she looked up. "I have told you things that… I would have never dreamt of telling Harry or Ron, and I… Told them everything. To be honest I never thought I'd meet anyone ever again who I related so much too." She looked to him.

"I like your new found honesty." He said, normally she let him do the talking, only ever opening up when he asked her too.

"Then I hope you like this as well, and not think me arrogant. You're the only person I've met who is able to keep up with me, intellectually and magically."

"I take that as a great compliment, so I like it very much." He said and she smiled as she nodded.

"Good that pleases me very much." She said with a smile before looking to the water. "Have… Have you ever just jumped in it?" She asked lifting one of her feet out of the water.

"Yes, but that requires getting naked."

"Not really." She said with a whimsical smile. "I just thought of another fun thing I used to do on Midgard." She said getting out of the water. Loki watched as she lifted her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" He asked as his eyes went over her soft curves. Her body was naturally toned, most likely left over from her times in war and the months leading up to it.

"I'm going swimming." She said as she stepped out of her skinny jeans. Loki took a breath as his eyes went over her breasts which were cupped in a maroon pushup bra. Before his eyes could travel down she dove into the water. Loki smiled, he was seeing all new sorts of sides to Hermione, and in all honesty he liked them. Hermione laughed as she reemerged. The water felt amazing, it made her body buzz. She smiled as she looked to Loki who was staring at her.

"Are you coming in?" She asked with a smile. "Or are you to high and mighty for such Midgardian activities as swimming?" He smiled as he stood and took off his shirt. Hermione let her eyes flicker over him. His chest looked like it was carved out of marble. She never thought such a toned body would be hidden under his clothes.

"Like what you see?" Loki asked and Hermione felt her cheeks flare.

"I'm staring at the toned chest of a Norse God… What do you think?" She asked with a smile before turning in the water. Loki smiled as he undid the buckle on his pants, she had flirted with him, and he was more than pleased. He stepped out of his pants and dove down into the water. Hermione laid back in the pool and stared up at the gold ceiling. Loki swam over to her and let his eyes travel over her near naked body which glistened in the opaque water.

"This water feels amazing." She said her eyes drifting closed.

"Does Midgard have this kind of water?"

"No I've never felt water like this… It makes my body buzz."

"Which tells me your body has been put under a ton of stress, it hasn't completely healed."

"That's irreversible damage from the war, it won't ever heal." She said like it was perfectly normal.

"It would take a lot to cause damage like that to our bodies…" He said looking her over.

"Not if it was a spell." He tilted his head.

"What kind of spell could be used on you to cause that much damage?" She shrugged with a smile.

"It was a bunch of spells after a while I supposed it broke my body down…" He got the feeling she was lying to him. Just like she had lied to Thor about when he questioned what had happened to her and her friends when they were caught by the counter side of the war.

"You're lying." He said and Hermione looked to him. He didn't seem angry, he was just stating a fact. "Hermione if you don't want to talk about it… Just say." She smiled softly.

"I don't want to talk about it." He nodded.

"I respect that." She smiled softly as she tilted her head her eyes looking over a small scar on his shoulder.

"You have a scar… I thought gods couldn't scar." She said swimming closer to him.

"Many people on Midgard have a skewed outlook on what a god is… You have scars I'm sure."

"Well yeah but I'm-."

"A god just like I am." He said. "Born of a human, but a god none the less."

"I keep forgetting." She said with a shy look.

"Someday you won't…" He said and Hermione took a breath as she felt his hands rest on her hips beneath the water.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Keeping your head above water."

"I can swim."

"Yes but father did instruct me to look after you, and I can't risk you drowning on my watch." She smiled as she moved closer.

"Then I should probably anchor myself to you." She said setting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes that's a good plan." He said as he looked her over. Hermione smiled softly. Loki was the type of handsome that made her want to look away, but his features were so intriguing she couldn't take her eyes away from him.

Loki let his eyes travel over Hermione. She had such powerful inquisitive russet eyes. Ones that seemed to bore into his own and strike his soul. She was also fair, so very fair. With skin like porcelain. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek as his arm wrapped around her body bringing her closer.

"You're not pulling away from me." He said quietly.

"Should I?" she asked.

"Only if you don't want what's inevitably going to happen."

"What's going to inevitably happen?" she asked softly.

"I think you know…" She gave him a soft expression before moving forward and capturing his lips with hers in a chaste kiss. Loki was taken aback, after all he had thought it would be him to make the first move. But like she always did, Hermione surprised him. Before he could relish in the feeling of her pressed against his body, her mouth moving with his perfectly she pulled away.

Loki shook his head and moved forward. His mouth crashing against hers hungrily. Hermione made a small noise of surprise as her eyes drifted closed. She had been held before. Kissed before. But never had it felt this exhilarating. There was a connection to Loki, a connection she had never shared with anyone else before. When he pulled away and let his eyes roam over her as his thumb brushed across her bottom lip. Hermione could feel it, an intensity from him in that moment.

"So beautiful…" He said softly before he moved forward and kissed her deeply. She sighed into his mouth contently, feeling for the first time in a long time completely alive.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she and Loki walked back to her chambers. She was pretty sure they had crossed the line in their friendship to something more. What more, she wasn't sure. But she was exited and scared all at the same time to find out. They stopped at the double doors to her room and Hermione smiled softly.

"This is me." She said quietly her russet eyes dancing mischievously.

"Ah yes, this is where we part ways for the night." He said and she smiled softly.

"Well… Good night Loki." She went to go into her room.

"Is that all?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'll… See you tomorrow?" She asked and he smiled his hand reaching out. He set it upon her hip where he pulled her gently to his body. He tilted her chin up to grant him better access and swept his lips across hers.

"Good night Hermione…" he said before pulling away. "I will see you tomorrow for the ball, I hope you'll allow me to accompany you." He said.

"We had planned to before, I don't see why my choice in that would change."

"Because before we would be just friends… This… This will be something very different." He said and she smiled softly.

"Something different?" she asked.

"Yes." He said kissing her cheek. "Night Hermione."

"Night Loki…" She said with a soft expression as she headed into her room. As she closed her door she smiled more seeing Loki looking back at her as he walked away. Hermione closed the door and leaned against it as she smiled to herself before laughing. She felt amazing, for the first time in a long time, she felt genuinely happy.


	8. An Emerald

Hermione took a deep breath as she came out of her bathroom. It was just a few short minutes until the ball. Until she met Loki. She tilted her head as she looked over the gold tone dress she wore. It had a fitted lace and beaded bodice that was pulled to the side and had long chiffon sleeves. The skirt itself was gold and resembled fabric like tulle only less stiff which had a red shimmer to it. She heard a knock and turned to look at her chamber door. She tilted her head before walking over and opening them up. She smiled instantly seeing a familiar face.

"Loki." She greeted as she opened the door wider.

"Hermione." He said. "May I come in?"

"Of course." She said stepping aside. As Loki walked in he smiled and let his eyes drift over her.

"You look stunning." He said and she smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said shyly her hair rolling around her in soft waves. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you." He said, never before had a woman just called him handsome. Usually they followed it up with something along the lines of a bedroom is just a short walk away.

"I thought we were going to meet at the ball, not that I'm not happy to see you earlier."

"Yes, that was the plan but I wanted to give you something…"

"A present?" she asked as he pulled a velvet case out from his jacket.

"Yes, I hoped you might where it for me." He opened it up and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Loki…" It was a large tear drop emerald pendent on an elegant rose gold chain. "This is…"

"Perfect, just like you?" he asked as he took it out of the case.

"I was going to say extravagant…" The Emerald itself was huge, it could easily fit in the middle of her cupped palm. "Loki… I… I can't accept this…"

"Of course you can." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" He smiled, she was so different then what he had dealt with before. Women usually begged for him to bestow jewels upon them, and never tried to not accept said jewels.

"Yes. I'm very sure."

"Loki…"

"I want you to wear this… Besides a woman like you deserves such fine jewelry, and you have none of your own to wear in court… I can't let this continue." he said. "So please?"

"You're sure?" He laughed.

"I'm positive Hermione." She slowly lifted up her hair and allowed Loki to lower the necklace before her while clasping it in back. Loki smiled as his fingers brushed across the slender curve of her neck he looked to her Vanity mirror where upon they stood before and smiled seeing Hermione touching the emerald.

"It suits you…" he said and she smiled softly as her eyes went to his before she turned to face him. "Yes it does indeed suit you…" he said and she took on a soft expression as he touched the Emerald.

"Thank you for the necklace… I've never had anything like it…"

"That's a shame." He said with a smile. "Now that I know that I'll have to shower you with more extravagance."

"No this this is good. Only this. I'm good with just this." She said quickly and he smiled. She was so shy when it came to compliments and gifts unlike so many of the other women he had been involved with, who had laughed giddily at such gifts. Hermione though almost seemed uncomfortable at the idea. Grateful. But uncomfortable. He didn't mind though, he liked to keep her on her toes. "So shall we walk to the ball together?" She asked.

"Yes." He extended his arm and Hermione smiled as she linked her arm with his. They walked out of the room together and Hermione smiled softly as she looked to Loki.

"Can… Can I tell you something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way…"

"Of course." He said.

"I uhm…" She laughed softly. "I used to hate the color green until I met you."

"Really?" he asked with a smile. "Why?"

"At the school I went to we had four houses where we were separated into. I into the house of Gryffindor and one of my mortal enemies at the time into the house of Slytherin, which colors were Green and Silver."

"Let me guess the colors of Gryffindor were gold and red?"

"They're my favorite colors." She said with a smile and he laughed.

"Well they suit you."

"And green suits you." She said.

"Well I'm glad your aversion to the color green hasn't transpired over to me."

"Not at all." She said with a smile. "I like how it lights up your eyes…" He smiled softly, she had become more open about her feelings towards him and he was thankful. Before he wasn't ever sure where he stood with her and her affections. When they got to the doors of the hall Loki stopped the guards from opening the doors. "What is it?" Hermione asked looking to him. Loki cupped her cheek for a long moment. "Loki?" she asked as he looked her over with an intense gaze before he moved forward and brushed his lips across hers. As he pulled away he took on a soft expression.

"I just wanted to do that while I still had the chance…" She smiled softly as he looked to the guards. "Say anything and you'll be flogged."

"Loki." She scolded and he smiled cheekily.

"What?" he asked and she just shook her head. "You can open them now." The Guards instantly moved forward and opened the door.

"Prince Loki of Asgard and Lady Hermione Knightess and Savior to Midgard."

"Are they always going to call me that full title or will they ever just cut it down to Hermione?" She asked softly and Loki laughed quietly as they entered the room.

"No I'm afraid you'll always be Lady Hermione Knightess and Savior to Midgard… That or Princess Hermione… Maybe even Queen Hermione." She laughed.

"You're funny." She said and he smiled. She really had no want or need of power, and in truth he envied her for it, and also greatly respected her. As they walked Loki looked around the room. He knew this was causing a stir. Never once had he ever had a woman on his arm upon entering a social function like this, or any other. He was making a statement. Hermione was his, he wanted everyone to know that especially the men who looked upon her with lust. Which was nearly every man in the room.

"Lady Hermione." A man greeted bowing slightly and Loki glared into him making the man avert his eyes instantly.

"Hi… guy I've never met…" She muttered quietly before looking to Loki who was laughing at her antics. "Did you know him?"

"Barthalam, ambassador." He said.

"Do you know everyone here?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I don't think I'll ever learn everyone's names." She said softly looking around at all the people.

"You will, you're smart." He said with a smile which she returned.

"Would you look at that…" Sif said standing alongside Thor and his warriors three.

"Did I hear right, Hermione was with Loki upon entering?" Fandral asked.

"If you did not hear right let your eyes feast upon that gem around her neck." Volstagg said a plate of food in hand. Thor smiled.

"Loki has made claim to Lady Hermione… I wonder if she knows…"

"No…" Sif said. "If she did, she wouldn't be standing at his side or wearing that emerald."

"She must know they are together though." Fandral stated.

"Yes that is clear by her smile." Thor said. "I like the match, I do hope my brother doesn't mess this up…" Thor said with a smile.

"Quiet they're coming." Sif said quickly.

"Brother Sif Warriors three." Loki greeted.

"Loki, Hermione I see you two showed up together." Thor said with a smile.

"Hermione come get a drink with me?" Sif asked before she could answer.

"Oh uhm okay… I'll be right back." She said to Loki before walking off with Sif.

"Hurry back…" Loki said and she nodded with a smile.

"So… You and Hermione?" Fandral asked his eyes following the young maiden.

"Yes." Loki said simply.

"That is a very big emerald around her neck." Thor said.

"Given to me by mother to give to any maiden I chose fit." Loki said.

"I'm not against it, I rather like the match." Thor said with a smile as he walked to his brothers side. "She is a fine young lady…" Loki smiled as he looked to Hermione who was talking closely to Sif. Loki tilted his head seeing a man nearby looking over Hermione in an obvious manner.

"Guard…" Loki said and he walked over. "Remove that man from the palace, and strip him of his court access."

"Right away." He said moving off.

"Loki." Thor scolded.

"What he was accosting her with his eyes." Loki said his jaw clenching as the man was discreetly dragged from the party. Thor just laughed while shaking his head.

"You're far too possessive." Thor said.

"So… You and Loki when did this happen and why didn't you come to me right away?" Hermione smiled at Sif.

"It happened late last night and I figured you'd see us tonight and figure things out." She said with a bright smile. "You were right Sif he wasn't pranking me this whole time he genuinely had interest."

"I told you! So you two are an item?"

"I'm not sure yet…" She said honestly.

"Well that necklace around your neck says you two are."

"This?" She asked with a smile as she touched it, "It's just a gift…" She said with a soft expression and Sif tilted her head.

"In the nines…" Sif breathed. "You don't know?" she asked. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That, that is his-."

"Lady Hermione, dance with me?" Loki asked coming to her side.

"Oh uhm... Yes of course." She said with a soft expression. "We'll talk later…" Sif nodded quickly as she watched Loki lead Hermione out onto the dance floor.

"She doesn't know does she?" Thor asked walking to Sifs side.

"Not a clue." Thor laughed.

"Oh… She's going to get so angry."

"This pleases you?" Sif asked wide eyed looking to her friend.

"It's going to be extremely entertaining."

"I fear Loki has rubbed off on you…" Sif said with a smile before looking to Hermione. "I'm going to have to tell her, I fear this is changing how she is viewed by the other women." Thor looked around to see many ladies glaring.

"They are just jealous they aren't wearing the emerald…"

"You are quite the skilled dancer." Loki said as he twirled Hermione in a circle.

"Galas were very common in the magical world, I've had some practice, also my mother was a very skilled ballroom dancer." She said with a smile. "She taught me everything."

"There's just one thing…" Loki said with a smirk.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You have to stop trying to lead." Loki said and she laughed softly.

"Sorry…" She said with a sheepish smile. "It's hard for me to just follow sometimes."

"Don't be sorry it's one of things I like about you." He said and she smiled softly.

"I'm still leading aren't I?" she asked and he nodded making her laugh brilliantly. "Okay, okay let me concentrate." Loki laughed and Hermione laughed more making him hold her closer. He had never had this much fun with anyone before in his life.

"Would you look at that?" Frigga asked sitting beside her husband up on the throne platform.

"What should I be looking at?"

"Our son Loki, he's dancing with Lady Hermione." Odin sat forward and spotted the two. "She's wearing the emerald." Frigga said reaching out and taking her husbands hand. "She's wearing the emerald."

"_The_ emerald? Not the fake ones he usually bestows upon the young ladies?" He asked rhetorically.

"This one is real it seems." Frigga said with a smile.

"I approve."

"As do I, Husband you can't bestow Hermione with the key to the libraries now…" Frigga said in desperation and Odin looked to her. "It may ruin-."

"If they were meant to be they will get over this." Odin said. "Call it a test."

"Why must you test him?"

"I am not just testing him but Lady Hermione as well… Also… Loki has proven he cannot handle the responsibilities of the library, Hermione has…"

"That's unfair."

"The matter is settled." Odin said and Friggas jaw clenched as she sat back.

Hermione laughed as Loki twirled her out and then in. Loki had to admit he was having a great time. He had never been one for dancing, but he liked the way it brought Hermione's body close to his own. Also he liked how she smiled and laughed as they danced. It was the most at ease he had seen her. The song stopped and Hermione and Loki stopped along with the other dancers to applaud the symphony.

"Prince Loki…" His jaw clenched before they turned to see a young woman in a tightly wrapped purple dress. "Good to see you again." She said her eyes smoldering under heavy makeup.

"Rayna." He greeted sounding bored.

"Who is this?" Rayna asked looking to Hermione.

"You know who she is… Everyone does." Loki said and Hermione looked to him, unsure why he had turned so cold towards the woman.

"I'll introduce myself just in case." Hermione said with a kind expression. "I'm Hermione Granger, you are?"

"Rayna Bails, Nice to meet you Hermione."

"And you-."

"She's Lady Hermione Granger to you Rayna…" Loki said cutting Hermione off.

"With that necklace around her neck I'd think Lady would not apply." Rayna said and Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "When you lose your standing as this weeks girl come to me Lady Hermione…" Rayna said turning her bright amber eyes on her. "We have ourselves a club." Lokis jaw clenched as she watched Rayna walk off to a group of girls who were glaring at her.

"What did she mean?" Hermione asked looking to Loki who stared at her for a moment. Hermione's eyes went back to the ladies and they narrowed upon seeing emeralds adorned on all of them. "You've got be kidding me." She said touching the emerald around her neck. She looked back to Loki her eyes wide.

"It's not what you think." He said quickly knowing she had pieced it all together in her head. "It's not what it looks like."

"Well it doesn't look good Loki…" She said her jaw clenching. "What, you give these too your… your groupies?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Whores." She hissed and he shook his head quickly.

"No… No… Well yes but yours is dif-."

"Do me a favor and leave me alone." She said moving away from him quickly and disappearing into the crowd. Before he could go after her a loud boom sounded from Odins Scepter silencing everyone in the room.

"Silence…" Odin ordered. Hermione's jaw clenched. She just wanted to leave the party, but she couldn't do that when all mighty King Odin was speaking. Her arms crossed over her body as she looked to Loki who was staring at her with an imploring look. "I call upon Lady Hermione Granger Knightess and savior to Midgard." Hermione looked to Odin as a clear path of people separated for her. She slowly moved forward her dress dragging behind her elegantly. When she reached King Odin she knelt and covered her heart with a fist. She had learned the ways of greeting finally. "Rise Lady Hermione." Odin said with an approving nod. She slowly did so.

"What can I do for you your majesty?" She asked and instead of looking to her he looked out at the crowd.

"A week ago five men broke into the Libraries of Asgard. Attempted to kill two guards, and steal the books which hold the deepest secrets, and most treasured tales of Asgard… They would have succeeded if it had not been for the intervention of Lady Hermione Granger. She not only protected our history, but saved the life of a dying Asgardian." The room broke out into applause and Odin tilted is head as he watched Hermione sink back slightly. She obviously didn't like the attention. "Before the protection of the libraries of Asgard was in the hands of my son." Hermione's eyes widened. "His Royal Prince Loki." She couldn't imagine how Loki was feeling at that moment being called out by his father and king in front of the whole court. "He failed." Her jaw clenched as Odins eyes rested on her. "He failed while you succeeded, so now I bestow this upon you." A key formed in his hands and Hermione stared at it. "The key to the libraries…" She slowly moved forward and took the key in hand knowing it would not do her well to keep him waiting. "The history of our people is now in your hands… Do you accept this burden?" Her jaw clenched as she stared at him for a long moment. How could she accept such a task when she knew it would hurt Loki so deeply? "I asked do you accept this burden Lady Hermione?" She took a deep breath.

"No…" She said and Loki looked up quickly as everyone gasped. "I am an Asgardian born from a midgardian who was injected into the magical world… I am my own species, and not of yours, A noble true Asgardian should handle the history of this noble kingdom… Not a Halfling like myself." Odin smiled.

"A noble answer to this question… Do you think you are unworthy of this task?"

"Yes." She said and Frigga smiled. She knew Hermione thought herself worthy, but it was because of her son Loki that she was saying such a thing.

"Well… I do find you worthy… Think of this task as a thank you for what you have done for the Asgardians, whom you share half of your origin from…" She slowly nodded at a loss of what more she could do. "I can't think of a better person to bestow this upon." Her jaw clenched as she bowed her head. Loki did so as well his jaw clenching, his fathers words had cut him deeply. "I present to you Lady Hermione Granger, Keeper of the Asgardian libraries, knightess and savior to Midgard. Face the people with whom you now protect." Hermione slowly turned and faced the others who burst into applause. Hermione took a deep breath as she looked to Loki who was staring at the floor. "Let the night resume!" Hermione watched as everyone returned to what they were doing. Her eyes went to Loki who was quickly moving through the crowd towards the nearest balcony. Hermione went to go after him but felt a light grip on her arm. She turned and looked to Frigga.

"That took a lot of courage to say no to my husband just to protect my sons feelings…" She said softly. "I will always remember it."

"Thank you… Now I have to go console him…"

"I'll make sure you're not bothered."

"Thank you your majesty." Frigga nodded with a smile as Hermione quickly made her way through the crowd. When she made it to the balcony she walked to the railing and took on a soft expression seeing Loki walking through the gardens. She quickly walked to a staircase and headed down. When she reached him she took a deep breath unsure of what to say. "L-."

"It is unwise to be in my presence right now…" Loki said and Hermione took another deep breath, he sounded very angry.

"Loki… I'm so sorry I had no idea that he was going to do that…" she said the key still in her hand, and she quickly magically casted it from sight.

"Please leave my presence." He said his hands held behind his back.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling right now… I just… I want to make sure you're okay."

"Clearly I'm not…."

"Loki…"

"Get out of my sight…" Hermione blinked.

"Loki… Plea-."

"Remove yourself Lady Hermione!" He said wheeling on her. Her jaw clenched as she stared at him. He had such rage held in his gaze it made her heart quiver. "Did you not hear me?" He hissed.

"No I heard you but I chose to ignore it. I'm out here trying to be a friend to you Loki… Trying to be something more." She felt her own anger build. "Which I think is pretty big of me considering as you marked me as one of your whores tonight!" She took the emerald necklace off and threw it at him. He caught it easily in hand as his jaw clenched.

"Those other jewels are fake this… This is real…"

"I don't actually care about the necklace right now Loki, I care about you and how you're doing." She said quelling her own anger with reason.

"I'm fine."

"You're clearly not, and I wouldn't think less of you if you admitted that you were feeling less then splendid." She walked to him. "Loki your dad just called you out in front of the whole court… You have to at least be feeling embarrassed…"

"I'm angry." He said nodding as his green eyes flashed and raised to hers. "At you."

"Okay…" She said slowly nodded. "Okay I can understand that… I mean he gave the key you once held to me, which has to be insult because you know you're a prince and I'm just a knightess…" He stared at her.

"You took the job Hermione." He said his anger building once more.

"I tried to get out of it, you saw me try." She said softly.

"You could have tried harder."

"I did try, I tried really hard Loki."

"Did you?" He spat.

"You saw me try." She said feeling distressed. "Loki I didn't want this."

"Oh please, you gained a new title tonight and furthered your standing in the court, you wanted this."

"No I didn't!" She said wide eyed.

"You love that library!"

"Yes I love the books inside but I don't want to risk my life to protect them! Also, you know I hate using magic and that's the only way I'd be able to protect those books…"

"You could have said such to my father. You could have just out right said no to him!" He bellowed.

"Loki… He's the king of Asgard if I had protested more I don't know what would have happened… Me I'm just a tiny ant compared to him-."

"Yes…" He said cutting her off. "Yes you are an ant compared to him and an ant compared to me as well." She stared at him for a long moment. "What do you think it says to the realm when a father passes over his princely son and gives his duty to a bug?"

"You once said we were equal." She said quietly his words stinging her more then she liked.

"No I said you matched me in intelligence… But you'll never be my equal Hermione." She looked off for a moment.

"Alright… Well…" She took a deep breath as she gained back her composure. "Thank you for putting me in my place your majesty." She muttered before turning and heading off. Loki looked down at the Emerald necklace in hand. He instantly regretted all he had said.

"Hermione wait." He said looking up but stopped seeing she was already gone.

"Was that necessary?" he turned quickly.

"Mother." He said as Frigga came out from behind a rose hedge.

"Why must you claw at other people when it's someone else who has cut you so deep?" He looked off as Frigga walked to him. "Did you not watch the same thing I did? Did you not see how hard Hermione was trying to get out of this task?"

"Of... Of course I saw it." He said quietly.

"Then why lash out at her like that? Especially after she was so kind coming out here to see to you when you had hurt her feelings by branding her a… Whore." She added the last word very quietly.

"I did not brand her a whore, you know this necklace to be real." He said holding the emerald up. "You were the one who gave it to me after all."

"Yes but you gave all those other ladies emeralds-."

"Not _the_ Emerald." He said holding up the necklace and pointing to it. "I didn't even give them real ones, I just charmed pebbles to look like Emeralds…"

"You can see how that may look to her though…"

"Yes… I can."

"You can see how angry she would feel about that, how upset and hurt she may-."

"Yes mother I can see how she may feel about it…" He said quickly.

"Yet she came out here to offer you support and comfort, and what did you do Loki?" He looked off. "What did you do?"

"I spat on that most gracious offer…"

"I can see that you feel something for her…" Frigga said setting a hand on his shoulder. "I can understand it. She's beautiful, talented, smart, and funny. Everything… Maybe even a little more then you deserve." Loki looked to her. "I love you my son but the way you can be so cruel to those around you warrants what I just said… So prove me wrong… Go apologize to her."

"I don't even know where she is."

"She was seen heading towards her room. Frist though, take care of those young… Well… I'd say ladies but it think that would be an insult to that term…" Loki nodded with a smile. "I want those necklaces off their necks Loki…" She said in a scolding manner.

"Yes mother."

"Good." She kissed his cheek. "Good luck." As Frigga walked back to the ballroom she stopped seeing Rayna coming down the stairs.

"Your Majesty." She said bowing deeply.

"Rina."

"It's Rayna."

"Mhm." Frigga said heading up the stairs. Rayna rolled her eyes before smiling as she spotted Loki in the middle of the gardens.

"Prince Loki…" She said and Loki rolled his eyes as he turned to see her.

"Rayna I was just looking for you…"

"Yes, I saw Hermione storm off after a small little tiff, I thought you might need some…" Her hand rested on his forearm. "Comfort…" it trailed down to his hand and Lokis jaw clenched. He really hated it when women just threw themselves at him. Before Hermione he would have taken them back to his room and given them what they wanted to his own satisfaction or even just have her then and there but that was before Hermione. Loki slapped her hand away and Rayna gasped before recovering her ground.

"So you're in that sort of mood tonight…" She said with a small smile.

"I'm not in any sort of mood Rayna…"

"You've said that before and have still taken me."

"I don't want to take you in any kind of way Rayna."

"You've said that before too." His eyes narrowed.

"Give me that necklace around your neck." She touched it.

"What?" she asked blinking.

"And I'll want the other necklaces as well from the other girls, I'm sure I can charge you with getting those for me."

"This… This was a gift…"

"No, it was an object to shut you up, so you'd stop prattling on about not showing affection for you."

"This was a sign of affection though."

"No… It wasn't." he said as he watched her gingerly touch it.

"Loki…" She said her expression softening. "Why are you being this way?" She said setting her hand on his chest.

"Get your whore hands off of me." He said his eyes narrowing.

"Come now, I know I'm your favorite."

"You were only because you would roll over quicker than a common midgardian dog." Her eyes flashed with emotion.

"You're being very cruel tonight Loki…"

"And you're being very insufferable Rayna. Now." He took a hold of the necklace and she leaned into him her eyes hooded in lust. "This…." He moved towards her lips. "Is mine." He ripped the necklace from her neck and she cried out in surprise from the chain nicking the back of her neck. "Get the others for me, that's an order." With that he walked off his jaw clenching. He felt a pull at his hand and whirled around his eyes widened as Rayna kissed him deeply. He instantly pushed her away and looked over the tears cascading down her cheeks. "How dare you?" he asked.

"How can you do this to me you promised me things!" She shouted.

"I promised you nothing."

"You said it would all be worth it, the looks, the way I was treated by the other ladies!"

"I didn't make you sleep with me Rayna, you chose to do so on your own…"

"What if I said I didn't consent to it, any of it… I still have bruises from our last session." Lokis eyes narrowed.

"If you were to spout such distasteful lies I would have you put away where you would not see the light of day for years to come…" Loki said moving in on her fast and she took a step back. "Now you came to me Rayna. You came to me begging to be taken, I was kind enough to do so."

"Like you're something special." Lokis eyes narrowed.

"I will let you have that because you are upset…" Loki said walking towards her. "But mark my words Rayna, that is the last time you speak to me out of turn, and the last time your lips ever meet mine."

"You're throwing me over? You're throwing me over for that pathetic Halfling!"

"She's not a Halfling." He said. "She was just born from a midgardian."

"Yes a petty Midgardian." His eyes narrowed, no one talked about Hermione in such a way, not if he could help it.

"I will be requesting my father for your banishment Rayna..."

"Banishment!?" She yelled as he walked away. "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me!" He called over his shoulder.

"You'll rue this Loki! You'll rue it!" He wheeled on her and gripped onto her shoulder and forced her down into a sitting position on a bench.

"Prince Loki of Asgard to you from now on Rayna…" Her eyes widened as she stared up at him.

"Lo-." She shook her head quickly correcting herself. "Prince Loki… Please… Don't banish me from your sight…" She said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You can have Lady Hermione… But she'll never be able to please you like I…" She dropped down to her knees before him. "Please let me show you how much I can please you… I'll be your mistress… Gladly." Loki took on a disgusted look as he stared down at Rayna.

"You never pleased me Rayna… You were just something to pass the time…" With that he walked away and he closed his eyes as he heard Rayna let out a heart wrenching sob.

"Prince Loki Please!"

"Remove her from the palace grounds she's making a scene." Loki said to a guard as he passed. As he walked up onto the balcony he stopped seeing the other ladies he had bestowed fake emeralds upon. "If you lose the necklaces now you get to stay at court… If you refuse I will have you banished." They instantly took them off.

"Good choice." He said grabbing them all in hand before walking into the ballroom as the other ladies went to Rayna who was being dragged away by the guards.

-o-

Hermione sat at her vanity where the key to the libraries lay before her. It was an intriguing key. Pure gold, with an old fashioned Celtic handle. It was also large. Bigger than the length of her hand. Still, she couldn't understand how this key had derailed her happiness so. She was so upset with Loki at that moment. Not only about him labeling her one of his whores. But also for how he had treated her when she tried to help him.

"_Yes I love the books inside but I don't want to risk my life to protect them! Also, you know I hate using magic and that's the only way I'd be able to protect those books…" _

"_You could have said such to my father. You could have just out right said no to him!" He bellowed. _

"_Loki… He's the king of Asgard if I had protested more I don't know what would have happened… Me I'm just a tiny ant compared to him-." _

"_Yes…" He said cutting her off. "Yes you are an ant compared to him and an ant compared to me as well." She stared at him for a long moment. "What do you think it says to the realm when a father passes over his princely son and gives his duty to a bug?" _

"_You once said we were equal." She said quietly his words stinging he more then she liked. _

"_No I said you matched me in intelligence… But you'll never be my equal Hermione." She looked off for a moment. _

"_Alright… Well…" She took a deep breath as she gained back her composure. "Thank you for putting me in my place your majesty."_

She bowed her head forward her hand resting over the key. This tiny task, and it was tiny compared to the others she had been dealt in her life, had caused so much trouble. She couldn't believe Loki had turned on her so fast. Then again she understood that he was hurt, and when Loki was hurt he lashed out at others. Her eyes closed as she remembered the way just a few short hours before he had kissed her before entering the ballroom. How had things gone so bad so fast? She sat up as she heard the door to her room open. She looked to the reflection of her mirror and spotted Loki walking in.

"I didn't knock because I didn't think you would open…" He said.

"Of course I would have opened…" He took on a soft expression thinking maybe she had already forgiven him. "You're a Prince who am I to deny you entry into my chambers?" She asked turning to look at him and Loki smiled as he slowly nodded. She had not forgiven him.

"I deserved that."

"Deserved what, your majesty?" she asked her voice dripping with venom.

"Don't call me that please Hermione." He said with a soft expression.

"Don't call you what, your highness?" She inquired standing up.

"Hermione…"

"Yes, Prince Loki?"

"Just… Loki to you…" He said feeling quite distressed.

"Oh is that a privilege I'm granted by being this weeks girl?" She asked. "That is how Rayna put it right your majesty?"

"Loki to you." He sad walking to her. "And you're not this weeks girl… You're… You're just Lady Hermione, whom I have affections for…"

"That necklace you put around my neck told everyone else other your royal hi-."

"Do not refer to me with a title Hermione." He said with a warning tone.

"Is that an order prince Loki?" She asked and his eyes narrowed.

"Those necklaces I gave…" He said walking over holding a stash of them in hand. "These are fakes… To appease them when they said I did not show my affections for them."

"I never asked-."

"I know you didn't." he said putting them down and holding the true necklace in hand. "It's why I gave this one to you… See this Emerald necklace was given to me by my mother to give to any woman I saw fit to wear it… The only woman I saw fit was you." He said.

"I don't even really care about that…" She said shaking her head. "I came to you and tried to offer a hand of support and you slapped it away."

"I know. I know but… I was upset."

"It's not an excuse. You can't treat me like that." She said. "I won't stand for it."

"I know..." he said with a smile. "You don't take anything from anyone, it's one of the things I like about you."

"Then you'll like this… Stay away from me for a while…"

"I… Can't do that." He said. "I can't stand the thought that you're angry with me… Now I'm sorry I ordered you away…"

"Or calling me a bug and saying I wasn't your equal?"

"I am sorry about calling you a bug… But the truth is… You're not my equal." Her jaw clenched as her arms crossed over her chest. "You're not because you're… Better than me." She stared at him for a long moment before her arms dropped to her side.

"That… Was really difficult for you to say." She said and he slowly nodded as he took a step closer to her.

"It was also difficult to see tonight… And I did see it when my father handed the key over to you. I was angry because I saw that you were the best person for the job…"

"I didn't want the job in the first place."

"I know…" he said setting his hands on her arms lightly. "I saw that clearly, I was just angry and took it out on you… I'm sorry." She shifted on her feet. How could she remain angry when he had worked so hard to admit such a thing?

"Okay…" Her jaw clenched. "I forgive you but… Don't ever call me a bug or order me about again." She said with a stern point.

"Promise." He said with a soft expression. "Now… For the necklace."

"Keep it." She said walking away from him.

"Oh Hermione it's not what you think." He said following her.

"I don't care, I don't want it."

"I want you to have it, my mother gave this to me to-."

"Yes I know but as I left the room tonight people were congratulating me on becoming your mistress…" She said turning on him with a cynical laugh. "I haven't even thought of sleeping with you yet and already I'm being accused of having sex with you."

"I know that and…" His voice trailed off. "You… Haven't thought of sleeping with me?" She shifted on her feet.

"I don't really think about physical things Loki…" She said. "It's nothing against you, you're very aesthetically pleasing, and an amazing kisser… I'm sure eventually I'll think of a deeper passion with you but for right now…I… Don't…" Her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry if that upsets you… I Just… I wouldn't know how to think of something I myself have never experienced. I know others could but I just don't have that type of mind…"

"Understood, not upset." He said with a smile and she relaxed. "Now I'm sorry they said such things, and I will find those people and handle it accordingly… This necklace isn't to mark you as my… Whore… It's for me to be able to give you something that shows you that you have my affections…"

"I don't need anything Loki."

"I want you to have it… Please." He said holding it out. Hermione looked at it for a long moment.

"I normally don't care what people think… I don't know why I cared about it tonight…" She turned and raised her hair up. "I'd like to wear it for you." Loki smiled as he moved forward and draped the necklace around her neck and clasped it.

"I'm glad you've accepted it…" He said as she turned to face him. "It shows me you accept my affections. Also, when men lay their eyes on this, they'll know that you're mine." Loki tilted his head seeing her eyes flash. "You're displeased." He said instantly.

"I'm not some object you can brand Loki." He smiled.

"I hardly think an emerald necklace is a brand."

"No but it is a statement of ownership…"

"You are mine, I want everyone to know-."

"I am not some item you can claim ownership of." She said her jaw clenching. "I'm my own person. No one claims me, no one owns me."

"I think you're taking this in the wrong way."

"How would you feel if I put a spell on you that told every woman you came into contact with that you were mine."

"Well I'm a prince of Asgard I am owned by no one."

"So because I'm not royalty I can be taken claim to?" He slowly nodded.

"I see my fault."

"Good." She took off the necklace.

"Oh gods not this again." He said his eyes wide, he just couldn't win tonight.

"Yes this again." She said handing it to him. "Loki… It was great having your affections but I don't want them anymore, not when you act like a rabid dog protecting a piece of meat from the other canines." With that she disappeared from sight. Hermione took a deep breath now standing inside the middle of the libraries. She smiled softly seeing the guards posted in front of the secret part of the library where all the secrets and history of Asgard were kept. She walked up to them and waved.

"Hello I'm Hermione I'll be helping you all keep safe the secrets of this realm…"

"Lady Hermione." They said bowing their heads.

"Nope nope, if this is going to work I need to feel like we're equal so my name is just Hermione. And you two are?" They looked to one another. "It's okay guys, what's your name?"

"Lionel." The one on the right with blonde hair said.

"Lionel." She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you." He nodded with a kind smile. "And you are?" she asked looking to the other.

"Gawain." The one with braided ginger hair said.

"Gawain, excellent names very noble." She said and they smiled. "Now uhm, I hope to get to know you both and I hope we might all even become friends. In my experience friends work better together then strangers in dangerous situations…" They nodded. "Now I'm going to go around the libraries and start casting protective spells… I'll see you all soon." They nodded as she walked off with a smile. The second her back turned her expression fell. She had hoped going to work would keep her mind away from Loki, but it hadn't. Not even a bit. How had she fallen so fast?


	9. A Darkness

Loki paced outside the doors of the library. He hadn't seen Hermione in a week. Not since the night she had given him the Emerald necklace back… Twice she had given it back to him. Twice. It was driving him mad. He had been rejected not just once, but twice. He knew he had brought it on himself. Who was he to try and claim a force of nature like Hermione, but he had to at least try. He just wanted men to know that she belonged to him. Still he knew how angry she had been, so he had given her space. Hoping she had come back to him, in truth he wasn't surprised when she hadn't. He straightened out his clothes before walking up to the library. He walked in and watched as two guards relaxed their hands on their swords.

"Lady Hermione, where is she?" he asked.

"Up stairs your majesty." Lionel said.

"Third floor your majesty… By the Geographic's." Gawain added. Loki only nodded as he headed up the stairs.

"Lionel Gawain is everything alright!?" Loki heard Hermione call.

"Everything is fine!" Lionel called back.

Hermione nodded in satisfaction. She had heard her charms go off telling her someone else had come into the library. She was glad it was just someone normal instead of a threat. She sat back in her chair a large leather bound book laid out before her. She dipped her quill into the ink before continuing her writing. She had taken the queue from Thor and everyone else and had started to pen her Harry and Rons story. She was finding it very therapeutic. So far she had written 79 pages by hand. She took a deep breath as her hand halted and she slowly sat up straight.

"Loki…" she greeted quietly.

"I can never sneak up on you…" He walked out from behind her and stood at her side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly and he looked her over, she didn't seem pleased to see him. If anything she seemed a little nervous.

"I thought it would be obvious." He said as he knelt at her side. "I came to apologize… To make up." She slowly nodded.

"Took you a whole week to see you were wrong?" She asked.

"What? No." he said. "No I knew the second you pointed it out… I just wanted to give you space." She sat back in her chair, he never gave her any space. "Before I haven't given you enough time to cool down and you got upset…" She slowly nodded. "I would say that I didn't mean to brand you… But… That's not entirely true… I'm… Possessive of things I care about, always have been… Maybe that comes from being a younger sibling I'm not sure. I just wanted a way to tell everyone that you were at my side, that I cared for you, and for them to stay away… I went about that the wrong way, and for that I am sorry… I should have done it differently."

"I may have… Taken things too far so for that I'm sorry." She said with an honest expression as she rested her hand over his.

"Look… I want to give you something." He said. "If I can't shout to the world that you're mine and that you wish to be mine and have chosen to stand at my side then… Maybe I can at least just shout it to you. Will you accept? Or… Is it too late for us?" She took on a soft expression.

"Not at all… I… I accept." She said with a soft smile.

"I had to go to midgard to get the gem… I do hope you like it." A necklace formed in his hands. It had a gold chain where upon rose gold colored pearls were strung. On the very end there was a large ruby pendent with the silhouette of a beautiful woman's face carved into it.

"It's beautiful… She's beautiful."

"It's you…" Loki said and she looked to him. "I had the face carved to resemble you…" She smiled softly.

"Loki…"

"Also… On the back." He flipped it over and she smiled to see another silhouette carved into the back.

"That's you." She said with a smile.

"You can erase it if you want-."

"No… I like it…" she said putting the necklace on. His silhouette was on the back of the ruby so it laid against her chest. "It keeps you close to my heart." She said touching the pendant. "So… Does this mean we're back on?"

"I was hoping we were still on during this week… You… Haven't found someone new have you?" She smiled.

"Who would I find to suit me better?" she asked before moving forward and kissing him. Loki smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"How shall we celebrate or reunion?" he asked. "Go for a ride with me." She smiled.

"I can't, I have to protect the library…"

"The protection of the library isn't a 24 hour thing. You have the guards and I can tell that you have protection charms up, they'll alert you if something's wrong and you can just pop right back into sight to save the day."

"I don't know… I'm… Trying to give this a real go."

"And you're doing splendid." He said before poking her in the side making her laugh. "Now let's go for a ride."

"It's not fair to Lionel and Gawain."

"The guards?" he asked.

"Yes the guards… They have to stand here all day and all night."

"Oh they sleep for eight hours."

"Yeah while standing." She said. "I just wouldn't feel right, I'm trying to show them I'm their equal." He snorted. "Be nice." She said pinching his side and he smiled.

"I want to spend some time with you…" She looked up in thought.

"Well I do leave at night obviously to rest, and I don't really sleep so… Tonight?" she asked. "We could meet at dusk…" She smiled in excitement. "I know let's meet in the healing room."

"Take another swim?" he offered.

"What do you say?" she asked with a smile.

"I say it's a grand idea… I'll have dinner set up down there." He said with a bright look.

"Perfect." She said. "I'll see you then." He kissed her cheek before standing up and heading away. Hermione smiled softly as she thumbed her necklace. In the past week when she hadn't seen Loki at all she had figured he had given up on her. She was relieved that he hadn't. She looked up from her necklace to see Loki walking back to her. "Forget something?" She asked.

"I did." He kissed her deeply and Hermiones eyes drifted closed as she sighed contently against his mouth. "See you tonight." He kissed the top of her head before walking off. Hermione smiled seeing Loki looking back at her with a smile before he headed down the stairs. She smiled softly to herself before going back to her writing.

-o-

"Good night Lionel, Good night Gawain." Hermione said as she walked out of the library.

"Good night Hermione." They chimed. Hermione stopped on the steps of the library her jaw clenching. Something was wrong. She could sense it. She went to ask the other guards who were posted outside the libraries but froze seeing they lay dead.

"We're under attack!" She shouted to Lionel and Gawain right before a Bo staff slammed into her chest and flung her down to the ground. She hissed in pain as she slowly got to her knees and looked at a group of five men.

"Hermione!" Gawain yelled.

"Stay put protect the sacred texts!" She yelled as she got to her feet and rushed forward towards the leader. She tackled him to the ground before leaping up and kicking him across the face causing blood to spurt out of his mouth. She stared at the men who eyed her.

"You want the sacred texts, you're going to need this." She held up the key before letting it disappear out of sight.

"Where did you send it?" One of the men asked and she laughed.

"I'm not telling you anything." She said with a wicked look.

"Lady Hermione." She turned and her eyes widened seeing Gawain and Lionel had swords to their throats.

"We're sorry." Gawain said and she took on a soft expression.

"It's fine…" she said realizing she wasn't going to be able to fight her way out of it bare knuckle or talk her way out of it. "You two are going to be fine." Her wand appeared in her hand and she slammed a spell into the chests of the men who held Lionel and Gawain. "Run! It's an order!" She yelled and they instantly did as she said. Hermione cried out as a man kicked her in the chest sending her flying back into the libraries. Before she could regain her ground she was kicked again and flew through the air only to slam into the doors which shielded the sacred texts from sight. "Oh yeah…" Hermione said looking up as she wiped blood from her mouth. "This is fun…" Now that Lionel and Gawain were safe. She saw no need to use her magic.

"The key little witch!" One of the men yelled and she just smiled cheekily.

"I'm sorry what key?" She asked before a large fist came down upon her cheek.

-o-

Loki walked into his room. He had made sure everything was set up at the healing waters for his night with Hermione. But he had forgotten a book to read while he awaited her. He walked over to his desk and picked one up before he caught sight of something laying by his quill. He slowly picked it up in hand his eyes widening. It was the key to the libraries.

"Hermione…" he said before dropping the book and rushing from the room.

"Sire!" He turned to see Lionel and Gawain.

"What are you two doing here?!"

"She ordered us to run the libraries-."

"They are under attack I know, get Thor and the warriors three." He said before rushing towards the barns. When he got there he was pleased to find horses ready and Thor and the warriors three with Sif already getting on theirs.

"Let's ride!" Thor ordered as Loki leapt onto Tristan and rode off.

-o-

"You will let us into that room…" Hermione spit blood as the leader of the men pulled back a bloody fist.

"No… I won't." she said and she cried out as he kicked her in the stomach making her fly up into the doors once more before she dropped to the floor spitting more blood.

"Asgardians can die you know…" he said kicking her again and she refused to make a sound of pain.

"Yes but." She coughed as she rolled onto her back. "I'm not an Asgardian… I'm a midgardian born asgardian introduced into the human world and thrust into the magical one." She coughed more before smiling. "I'm my own species. I'm actually working on becoming a queen of my one woman species." She said cheekily.

"Yes well I'm still sure you can die." He stomped down onto her chest and she cried out. "Now let us in that room!"

"Which I've already said isn't going to happen!" Two men rushed forward and picked her up. Hermione cried out feeling her weakened ribs snap from the sudden movement.

"They said you were powerful but here you are acting as a punching bag." The man with a scarred face said as he looked her over.

"I act as a punching bag so I don't kill you." She said her anger rising.

"You kill me?"

"I could…" she spit blood to the side as she took a shaking breath which rattled in her throat. "I've killed way more powerful beings then you." He laughed and she just smiled cheekily. "What's funny is you think I'm joking." He pulled a knife and looked it over.

"If you have the ability why don't you kill us and save yourself the pain?"

"Maybe I'm a masochist… or maybe…" Her jaw clenched. "Maybe I've killed too many to take any more lives…" He slowly nodded before back handing her across the face. He set the blade of his knife right up against her cheek.

"What if I cut your ears off?" He said with a longing look.

"I know a spell which could make them grow back." She said with a smile.

"It would still hurt like hell though."

"Yes I imagine it would…" She drawled blood slipping down her chin. "You know you're wasting your time… Help is coming." She said just as Loki and the others walked in, though she didn't notice.

"Not before I cut you into tiny pieces." He hissed and she smiled softly.

"This isn't the first time I've been tortured… Do your worst."

"I will."

"No!" She heard a familiar voice yell as the man stabbed her in the stomach and her jaw clenched as she heaved over. She watched as two knives slammed into the chest of the men who held her. She fell to the ground before looking up to see Thor Loki and the warriors three immersed in battle.

"Hermione!" Sif yelled rushing to her side.

"I'm okay." She said as Sif pulled her into her arms.

"Oh my gods…" she said seeing the dagger sticking out of her side.

"I'm okay. I've had worse…" Sif looked over her bruised and bloody state with wide eyes.

"I would pray you haven't this looks bad…" Sif said.

As Loki sliced the throat of a scared enemy he looked to Hermione who lay in Sifs arms bloody and bruised. His jaw clenched. He wished to kill the man responsible his eyes searched for the leader and he spotted him engaged with Thor who stumbled back as the man slammed a massive fist across his face. Loki held Thor back his jaw clenching.

"What are you doing!?" Thor asked. "Release me!"

"No… He's mine." Loki said his eyes narrowed, the green more intense than he had ever seen. Thor looked to the injured Hermione and instantly understood.

"Go on brother." Thor said before turning and striking a man down who had tried to sneak up on him.

"I'll finish what my master started!" A man yelled rushing at Hermione. Sif instantly stood pulling her sword. Hermione slowly got onto her knees her hand clutching the dagger in her side. She had to admit, being stabbed wasn't a good time. Not in the least. Her jaw clenched as she looked up to see Loki taking on the leader. He had numerous opportunities to take him out, but it seemed Loki was taking his time. Hermione slowly brought herself to her feet seeing the battle almost won. The only one left was Loki who had just sliced the throat of the leader.

"Wait…" Hermione's jaw clenched, she sensed danger. She looked up to see an enemy leaping down from the second floor an ax in hand. He was aiming for Loki. "No!" She shouted. Loki turned to see the man nearly upon him. Everyone watched as Hermione rushed forward pulling the blade from her stomach. She tackled the man away from Loki. The attacker blocked her stab and gripped onto her throat as he slammed her up against the wall. She kicked him off her body before gripping onto his face and slamming him down into the ground so hard the ground broke beneath him. The man started to scream at the top of his lungs as the veins in his body stood out angry and red, blood seeping from his eyes nose mouth and ears. After a long moment Hermione's eyes suddenly widened and she pulled her hands back as the man stopped screaming going back to looking normal despite the blood. She slowly stood staring down at her bloody hands. The man rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away and reach for his ax. Hermione threw the knife she had been stabbed with and it stuck into his hand halting his movements as he cried out in pain before looking over his shoulder wide eyed at Hermione.

"Raise up again and I will strike you down for good." Hermione said with a dangerous look.

"You're a monster." He said shaking from the pain she had caused him.

"Yes… And you're a criminal." She said.

"One who will be taken to the Asgardian prisons." Fandral said as he and Volstagg rushed forward and lifted the man to his feet and dragged him off. Hermione's jaw clenched as her hand set against her bleeding stomach. She stumbled back and Lady Sif rushed forward catching her.

"Are you alright?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Fine…" Hermione said waving it off. "I've had worse… Though I will say, getting stabbed sucks." Lady Sif couldn't help but laugh and Hermione smiled at her kindly.

"Let's get you to the healers… Shall we?"

"I would appreciate that." Hermione said as Lady Sif helped her walk out of the library. Thor slowly looked around at all the bodies while Loki blinked, Hermione had protected him. With magic. With dark magic.

"I will take care of this." Thor said. "You should be with Lady Hermione."

"Thank you." Loki said before walking off. Hogun slowly moved to Thors side his jaw clenching.

"What did she do to that man?" He asked.

"I don't really care…"

"It seemed like dark mag-."

"She was protecting my brother while she did it…" Thor said.

"If she could do that, why did she not protect herself?"

"I don't know… But I will be discussing it with her to understand…" He looked over his shoulder at the sacred room of ancient texts.

-o-

Loki paced outside the healing room. His jaw was clenching. He was furious. With Hermione. Not for protecting him. But for not protecting herself. He heard fast paced footsteps and looked up to see his mother and the all father.

"Loki your father and I just heard." He looked to his father.

"Is Lady Hermione alright?" Odin asked.

"She's being healed now, after this I will be taking her to the healing waters… Every bit helps." Loki said.

"Did they get to the ancient texts?" Odin asked.

"No." Hermione said walking out of the room. Frigga covered her mouth. Hermione had a large gash across her cheek and bruises across her neck and face.

"You must have been through some battle if you still have those marks…" she said moving forward and touching her cheek in the way only a mother could.

"There were more important injuries to be healed…" She said with a smile. "I'll be alright. I've had worse."

"You allowed yourself to be tortured, why?" Odin asked and Frigga turned to him.

"Husband now is not-."

"Why?" he asked cutting Frigga off.

"I don't use magic to protect myself, only others… I knew the others would come, so I bought my time."

"What if you couldn't have withstood the interrogation?" he asked.

"Trust me, that wasn't an interrogation…." She said and Odin slowly nodded.

"They could have killed you." He said.

"I don't fear death." She said and Odin smiled.

"Spoken like a true warrior."

"Spoken like someone who is tired…" Hermione said with a soft expression.

"Take her to the healing waters, she needs it." Odin said to his son.

"Yes father." Loki said.

"Majesties." She said bowing her head before walking off with Loki. When they got to the secret passageway Hermione eyed Loki. He was fuming. She could tell by the way his jaw was clenching so. When they got into the healing room Loki walked over to a table and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Get in the water…" he said and she didn't feel like pointing out how he had ordered her, it seemed he wouldn't be in the mood for joking. As Hermione got out of her clothes Loki's jaw clenched. She was covered in bruises. It seemed the only thing she had allowed them to heal was the knife wound. He tilted his head as he watched her go to step down into the water. In a mere second other marks formed across her skin which made his eyes grow wide. "Wait." He said and he tilted his head as he watched the marks disappear.

"What is it?" she asked turning to look at him. Loki slowly walked over to her with curiosity in his eyes. "Loki what is it?"

"I saw something else…" he said and Hermione just smiled softly.

"Must have been the water reflecting off of me."

"Do not lie to me." He said instantly and she took a deep breath. She had seen such anger flash within his eyes which had made her stomach give a nervous flutter.

"It's nothing…" She admitted. "They're just… Old scars… From the war… It's the only magic I do for myself… To hide them from my sight and the sight of others."

"Let me see."

"No." she said and he tilted his head.

"I want to see them." He said and her jaw clenched.

"Why?" she asked her arms crossing over her bare stomach her breasts cupped in a maroon laced bra.

"Because… I want to see you." He said with a soft expression.

"You do." She said with an obvious look.

"No… Not if you hide yourself from my sight like this…. Hermione I'll still think you're beautiful." She smiled softly.

"Loki… I hide myself from my sight, you just happen to not be able to see them as well… It's not a matter of vanity, it's a matter of my sanity… When I see those marks I am reminded of all that happened to me during the war, and it brings up very painful memories." He sighed softly as he shook his head.

"You… You carry so much upon your shoulders Hermione…" he said his hand cupping her bruised cheek. "I only wish you would share that weight with me, I wish you'd let me help you bare all that troubles your soul." Hermione took a deep breath as she looked over his genuine look.

Lokis eyes went to Hermione's neck as he saw a jagged scar appear across it. His hand slid down and his thumb brushed over it making Hermione's eyes drift closed. Loki let his eyes move over her. She was covered in hundreds of tiny scars, the worst were across her throat and then there were three others. They weren't cuts though they were something else. Burns. His hand drifted down to her stomach where a burnt symbol lay. It was a circle that had an M and a B inside. She had the same burnt symbol on each of her inner forearms.

"What are these?" he asked softly. Hermione's eyes opened as she turned away from him and stepped down into the water. As she did Loki saw more scars across her back and another M and B burnt into her skin within a circle.

"They're brands." She said as her marks disappeared from sight before she submerged herself in the water. Loki stood back as he watched Hermione sit back in the water her eyes haunted from whatever had happened to her. His mind went back to the library when he and the others had first walked in. Hermione had a blade held to her face as she stared at the leader who was hurting her with a livid expression.

"_It would still hurt like hell though." _

"_Yes I imagine it would… You know you're wasting your time… Help is coming." She said just as Loki and the others walked in, though she didn't notice._

"_Not before I cut you into tiny pieces." He hissed and she smiled softly. _

"_This isn't the first time I've been tortured… Do your worst."_

Lokis eyes widened as his jaw clenched and he came to a startling realization.

"You… Were tortured." He said and her jaw clenched.

"Can we not speak of this it is turning my stomach to rot." She said softly and Loki slowly nodded. "I think I've shared enough of my pain with you tonight." Loki got undressed down to his undergarments before stepping down into the water. He moved to Hermione's side and stared forward along with her. Hermione took a deep breath as she felt Loki take her hand beneath the water. Loki smiled when he felt Hermione slowly lay her head on his shoulder.

He knew it had taken a lot for her to even show him the scars. He also knew it had taken a lot for her to allow him to hold her hand after showing such vulnerability. He was thankful she had let him though. Finally she had opened up to him. Most likely opened up to him more then she had opened up to anyone else. He of course wanted to know what had happened to her. After all, as much as she refused to admit she was of Asgard, and Asgardians didn't scar easily. Whatever she had been through it had been painful and it had taken a very long time.

"Are you still cross with me?" she asked and he took on a soft expression.

"No." he said and she smiled.

"Yes you are."

"Yes I am, but I feel as though you deserve a pass." She laughed softly and he looked to her. He didn't know how after all she had been through how she still possessed something as happy within her as a laugh. He kissed her temple and she smiled at him softly.

"You know you haven't thanked me… I did save your arse tonight." He laughed against her hair line as she gave him a wicked smile.

"Thank you." He said.

"Anytime."

-o-

"So…" McGonagall said looking around at the table of the remaining order members. "We have no idea where she is?"

"We've looked everywhere, even the few muggles she did know are looking for her." Ginny said while George nodded.

"You're sure you looked everywhere?" Molly asked.

"Absolutely everywhere?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes." Luna said.

"We've all looked." Neville added.

"Hermione, she's gone off grid before with Harry and Ron." George stated.

"Not like this…" Kingsley said. "This is very different."

"I agree." McGonagall said.

"What if she was taken by the remaining dark forces?" Molly asked her eyes wide.

"No…" Percy said. "She would have left something behind…"

"Besides no one could take Hermione out." Ginny said.

"Maybe she was merely taken." Arthur offered.

"No this is Hermione we're talking about, she wouldn't be taken-."

"Hermione no longer uses magic Perce." George said. "She could have very easily been taken."

"They would have told us they had her by now." Kingsley said.

"Maybe zey just keeled her." Fluer offered.

"No, they would have also alerted us to that…" Kingsley said.

"Then where is she!?" Ginny asked her eyes wide. "We need her!"

"I don't know but with all that's going on if Hermione was merely in hiding, she would have come out of it to stand at our side." Percy said.

"Merlin not knowing is killing me." Molly said wiping a tear away.

"Maybe…" Ginny took a shaky breath. "Maybe she killed herself…" everyone instantly looked to her.

"She wouldn't dishonor Harry or…" Molly's voice shook. "Harry or Ron that way."

"Agreed." George said.

"We should have never let her leave and go off all on her own." Percy said.

"I was against that." George said. "Just… thought I'd put that out there."

"It's not helping George." Ginny said.

"Give her space you said…" he muttered and his sister glared into him. "Maybe it's best she's gone… Why should we put her through another war?" George asked his jaw clenching. "Especially after we spat in her face the last time."

"I don't care about the coming war now… I care about Hermione and where she is at." Ginny said.

"We all do." George said as he stood up.

"We should start doing location spells at this point." Neville said.

"We've already tried that dear…" Luna said softly. "Maybe we should think about other possibilities, Maybe Hermione isn't on Earth." Everyone rolled their eyes except for Neville.

"She could be right." Neville said.

"I know she's your wife Longbottom but come on." Percy said.

"We'll look into it on our own…" Luna said softly.

"I'll help." George said.

"You can't possibly think-."

"We live in a world of Magic Perce." George said. "Anything is possible… And if anyone could find a whole different world to escape to… Hermione Granger could."


	10. A Secret

Hermione took deep rushed breaths as she ran through the forest. Every movement she made brought pain to her body as the enchanted limbs of trees reached and scratched at her as she raced passed. She jumped over logs and dodged moss covered boulders as she her eyes searching for any sign of him.

"Harry!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she broke through from the forest. "Harry!" She ran towards the castle her feet slamming so hard against the ground she could feel it reverberate up through her body. She made it past the pumpkin patch up onto the ruins before running through the dark corridors. "Harry! Harry where are you!" She screamed as she ran passed numerous dead bodies of enemy's and friends alike. "Harry!"

"Hermione!?" She smiled softly as she came to a stop seeing Harry in the courtyard. She jumped over a railing and ran towards him. He seemed so far away from her, barely a speck in the distance.

"Harry!"

"Hermione don't!" She ignored him and rushed forward. Her eyes widened as she watched Voldemort step into courtyard standing right before Harry his wand raised.

"Harry!" she screamed. "Harry watch out! Harry!" he just stared at her as a green haze exploded from Voldemorts wand. "Harry!" She watched as Harry was thrown back a green light striking his body.

Hermione jolted up in bed as her chest heaving. Her hand gripped onto her chest as she stared out at her dark room. She closed her eyes tightly still being able to see the green haze before her.

"Harry…" she said to herself softly. After a long moment had passed she slowly got out of her bed her legs feeling like gelatin. After finding her footing she slowly walked over to her trunk and opened it up. She reached inside and grabbed a small box. She opened it up and stared down at her time turner. She took it out of the case and slowly put it around her neck. She held it before her eyes and went to spin it.

_I can't… _She pulled her hand away from it, stopping herself from turning the appropriate amount of times._ It's wrong to meddle with time…_ A knock sounded and she quickly tucked the turner into her shirt away from sight.

"Come in…" she said trying to not sound as weak as she felt. The door opened and Loki peaked in, the room was unusually dark. "Eradia…" She said practically reading his mind and light slowly filled the room. Loki smiled before he tilted his head. Hermione looked pale, paler then she had been when she had been stabbed the night before. He walked over to her and cupped her cheek feeling that she was cold and clammy.

"Are you alright? You look like death."

"Just what every girl wants to hear." She said with a smile which didn't reach her eyes. "So what brings you here?"

"I came to check on the fairest lady in Asgard." She laughed as he smiled.

"You really do know how to put a smile on my face." Hermione said and he smiled even more. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I had my ideas but now that I see the state of you I think you should stay in bed and rest. Especially after the fight you were in last night."

"I didn't stay in bed the day after the war I won't stay in bed today after that tiny fight."

"You were stabbed."

"I've had-."

"Worse I know…" He said with a smile. "Still I think you should rest."

"Come on I need to get back up on my feet. Let's do something fun." She said taking his hands in hers.

"Well we could take a walk through the enchanted gardens." He said. "I would say go for a horse ride but I think that would be a bit rough on your body. Though we could go on a slow horse ride, take some books, read and meal by one of the streams…"

"Mmm…" she looked up in thought. "Okay." She said with a smile. "Sounds like an amazing time… I'm going to go get dressed."

"I'll wait here." He said with a smile before he walked to the door and motioned for a guard to come close to tell him what he wished to be set up. After a few moments Hermione came out wearing a gold tone casual Grecian dress that flowed around her softly and ended right above her knees. It had red chiffon straps draping off her shoulders elegantly. Loki smiled, she really was the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on.

"Where's your necklace?" he asked seeing she only had a gold chain which was sticking down into her dress out of sight.

"Right here." She said having it in hand and he nodded. "I don't sleep with it on afraid it might break while I toss and turn." She said putting it on. "I'm very careful with it." He smiled as she walked over and linked her arm with his.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She said. "Am I showing too much leg for you?" she asked and he laughed remembering the night he had come onto her for the first time.

"Not at all…" he said "You could show a bit more."

"I could go change if you wish." She said with a cheeky look.

"No." he said quickly. "I don't want anyone seeing those legs and falling for you." She shook her head as she laughed.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she looked around the enchanted forest. They were moving more slowly than they usually did, so she was getting to enjoy the scenery more. Before she thought forests filled with magic were dark and dreary, after all that was her only experience with them. But nothing was dark in this forest. No. Everything was light and whimsical.

"Loki?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Does this forest have a name?" she asked and he smiled.

"Of course it does… It's the Frigga enchanted forest… My father named it after my mother when they were married. He said it only came as close to being as enchanting as she was."

"How romantic." She said with a soft expression. "So… I am to take from that, that he wasn't always so bitter?"

"No… My father has grown restless in his later years." He said one arm wrapped securely around her body so she wouldn't fall off the horse. "Funny enough he mirrors Thors feelings when it comes to succession."

"So it's already been decided then, Thor will be made King."

"Yes." Loki said his jaw clenching.

"He doesn't strike me as the kingly type." She said.

"No?" he asked looking down at her.

"He's far too young, and war hungry… A king shouldn't be war hungry."

"What should a king be like in yours eyes?" He asked and she smiled knowing what he was getting at.

"Well I think a king should be cunning… Maybe a little mischievous…" he smiled. "Also I think he should be tall and lean with black hair and stunning green eyes."

"Thor is blonde with blue eyes."

"Is he?" Hermione asked looking over her shoulder. "Oh well would you look at that, you have black hair and green eyes." He smiled as she laughed and looked forward once more.

"I am also cunning and mischievous."

"You are indeed…" Loki took on a thoughtful expression.

"Do you really think I'd make a good king?" He asked quietly and Hermione leaned back into him and touched the arm which was wrapped tightly around her body.

"I think you'd make a great King, Loki." He smiled softly. "But if it's not to be it's not to be… As my mother said, if a train doesn't stop at your station it wasn't meant to be your train… Though I do think you're meant for greatness."

"I just wish I knew what that greatness was…" He smiled. "I know… Let's go to midgard. You can claim it for you and you can name yourself Queen like you've been joking about." She laughed. "And I will stand at your side as your king."

"What makes you think I'd take you as my King?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Well if I were King I'd take you as my Queen."

"What makes you think I'd let you take me as your Queen?" she asked with a soft smile.

"You do not wish to rule?" He asked.

"Not even a bit… I've bared the weight of a world on my shoulders, I do not wish to do so again."

"What if by some chance I was made King?" He asked.

"I would stand at your side if you wished, but I would never take the title as Queen."

"You're the first woman to ever say that to me." He said with a smile before laughing. "I think you're the first woman I've ever encountered who had no ambitions to be queen…"

"Does it upset you?" She asked wondering if you indifference to the throne made him angry.

"No… Quite the opposite." He said with a smile as they broke through a line of trees. Hermione smiled seeing blankets and pillows set up by a stream with a small table filled with food and wine. Loki got off the horse first before resting his hands on Hermione's hips and lifting her down as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Tell me Loki…" she said as he set her on the ground. "Do you really wish to be King, or do you wish to only be Thors equal in the eyes of your father?" He smiled softly as he looked her over.

"Yes." Was all he said and she nodded with a smile.

"I wish to tell you something."

"Tell me then." He said and she slowly nodded trying to choose her words carefully.

"I've seen true greatness in my time… I thought I would never see it again, and then I met you…" She rested a hand on his chest. "I saw it right away… You have the same ambition in your eyes... And the fear."

"You see fear?" he asked and she smiled softly.

"Yes."

"What am I to be afraid of?"

"I don't know… You tell me." He searched his own heart for the answer, knowing he could give it without Hermione judging him.

"I'm… Afraid… That I don't fit." He shook his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does." She said cupping his cheek and bringing his eyes to hers once more. "But Loki, the most extraordinary people in life usually aren't the ones to fit in, but the ones who stand out." He smiled softly.

"Well… You would know wouldn't you?" He asked before moving forward and capturing her lips with his. As he kissed her he reached up and took a flower hanging from a tree. When he pulled away he looked over Hermione as he tucked it behind her ear. "A Beautiful flower for a beautiful goddess…" She smiled softly. "Come now, I wish you to read to me… That is if you'd entertain the notion."

"Well… You asked so nicely."

-o-

Hermione held the book in front of her face as she laid back on a pillow and read aloud. Loki moved down from her side and she took a breath as she felt him lay his head on her lower abdomen his fingers entangling with her free hand. Hermione smiled softly as she continued to read. This was an intimate side to Loki she hadn't seen yet, and she had to admit she didn't mind it.

Loki let his eyes move over Hermione's long slender fingers. For the first time in a long time he felt free. Free of judgment. Free of prying eyes. In that moment there was no world around him, it was just him and Hermione. His eyes drifted closed as he felt her hand move from his to slowly move through his hair. It was an intoxicating feeling. It instantly put him at ease. Hermione smiled softly as she finished the book. Loki's eyes opened instantly missing the sound of her calm voice.

"Are you done?" he asked looking up at her.

"We've read through the whole book." She said still playing with his soft black hair.

"I just got comfortable…" He said and she smiled.

"It's the only book we brought."

"Remind me to bring more books next time."

"Will do. You don't have to move just yet if you don't want…" She said and Loki nodded before he laid his head back down. Hermione smiled as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. Loki let his eyes go over her legs where her dress was riding up slightly on her thigh. His hand slowly set on her skin and Hermione let her eyes drift closed as she felt his hand cascade up and down her legs. She felt his hand move up under her dress and rest on her hip as he came over her body. Her eyes opened just as he brushed his lips across hers.

She sighed contently into his mouth as his other hand cupped her cheek in hand. Hermione wasn't sure what had brought this on but she was glad it had. She liked when they kissed, and had wondered when they would progress to something more. Loki smiled against her mouth as their tongues moved together perfectly in sync. Before when women were with him they fumbled far too nervous to not only enjoy the experience but please him as well. Hermione though was right at his pace.

Hermione took a deep breath as he kissed down her neck. Everywhere he touched her, heat seemed to ignite beneath her skin. She could feel her cheeks flush with excitement. Honestly she never thought she would ever get the chance to be with someone like this. Not believing anyone viewed her in that way, but Loki did, and the confidence that gave her was exhilarating. Loki pulled back and let his fingers drift over her cleavage as he gave a soft smile. His hand then cupped her cheek as he looked her over. Hermione's russet eyes smoldered up at him as his thumb brushed over her bottom lip which had grown swollen from kissing. He let his other hand move from her hip to the inside of her leg and he smiled as he watched her eyes slowly drift closed.

The passion he was feeling at that moment was like nothing he had ever experienced. They weren't even having relations but he felt a fire within himself like he had never experienced while in the throes of love making with other women. He let his thumb move against her clit and he smiled as she let out a soft moan. He knew in that moment he would live to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

"Loki…" she pushed his hand away.

"Let me." He beckoned.

"No…" she sat up and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" he asked as he moved away from her.

"Someone is coming."

"I hear no one." He said as his hand moved out from under her dress. Just as he did he sighed heavily hearing the sound of horse hooves.

"Sire, Lady Hermione." A guard greeted walking forward.

"What is it you want?" Loki asked and Hermione smiled, he seemed angry that they had been interrupted. In truth Hermione was a little put out as well.

"I come with news from your brother his royal highness prince-."

"Yes I know who my brother is." He said quickly and Hermione smiled.

"Get a little angry when your worked up…" she said softly as she got up and walked away Loki smirking as she did.

"He wishes for you and Lady Hermione to join he, Sif and the warriors three for dinner in honor of Hermione, other guests will be attending as well."

"When is it to be held?" Hermione asked as Loki stood.

"In a few short hours."

"We should head back." She said to Loki who slowly nodded.

"Indeed." He turned to the guard. "Send our acceptance to my brother."

"Yes your royal highness." The guard said before quickly heading off. Hermione smiled as she walked to Loki who looked put out.

"Come… My brother summons." Loki drawled.

"It'll be fun…" she said with a smile. "I'm not sure why I'm having a banquet held in my honor but you know it sounds like a good time." He smiled as he cupped her cheek in his hand. She kissed him gently before walking off. "Come let us head off to get ready for a splendid evening."

-o-

George sighed heavily as he sat within the library Hermione had disappeared from. He had been there for over three hours. Trying to retrace her steps. There had been video footage of her. But one second she was there the next second the video cut out and she was gone. He was angry with himself. Angry because he had let himself get so distant from Hermione, he should have been keeping an eye out on her like his little brother Ron would have wanted. But how could he after what had happened between them?

-o-

Hermione smiled as she closed the door to her bedroom. She was wearing a Grecian dress with quarter length sleeves that draped off her shoulders beautifully. Of course it was in the color of a light rose gold with maroon lace around the bottom of the skirt and sleeves, but those were the colors in her wardrobe, and it was what she was expected to wear from what had appeared in her closet as of late.

"No, this won't do." She smiled as she turned to see Loki walking forward. "You're far too beautiful march back into your room and put something ugly on." She laughed as his hands set on her hips. "I can't risk other men falling for you."

"Which would make me assume that you have fallen for me." He smiled mischievously. Before he could answer a boisterous laugh sounded.

"There she is the woman of the hour." Thor said moving forward Lady Sif at his side.

"Thor you really don't have to throw this party for me." Hermione said.

"Of course I do." He said. "You were nearly killed last night."

"I wasn't even close to being killed, trust me I've faced death and it looks nothing like what went down last night." He said and Thor laughed.

"Spoken like a true warrior." He leant his arm and Lokis jaw clenched. "May I walk you?" he inquired.

"I don't see why not, that is if Lady Sif doesn't mind."

"Why would I?" she asked with a smile. As Loki watched Thor walk away Hermione's arm linked with his he felt quite jealous. That was until she looked over her shoulder at him with a longing expression. Loki slowly moved forward swallowing his jealousy, taking small comfort in the fact that she had looked back at him as she walked away with Thor. When they entered the room of the banquet, applause by a group of fifty people broke out.

"Thor who are these people?" She asked quietly.

"Friends of mine now yours." He said with a smile.

"So you can name everyone in here?" she asked.

"Not even if I had a list." He muttered and she laughed softly. Loki eyed Hermione instantly. No one made her laugh, no one other than him of course.

"Alright you've escorted her in I'll take it from here." Loki said leading Hermione down the stairs. She smiled as she looked over Loki whose jaw was clenching. He was jealous. Genuinely so.

"Let the dinner commence followed by dancing and tales of battle!" Thor said and everyone cheered. Loki pulled out a chair for Hermione who sat down.

"Thank you…" she said as he took a seat himself. As he came to a sitting position Hermione kissed him on the cheek. He smiled as he took his seat. Something about that little sign of affection had put him completely at ease. He took her hand under the table and she smiled at him softly.

"So Lady Hermione…" She looked up and tilted her head seeing a young woman with long blonde hair and mousy features with bright blue eyes. "Tell us about Midgard and your tales of war." Loki looked up quickly as anyone who knew Hermione went dead silent.

"My… My tales of war?" she asked with a kind smile. "I'm afraid I can't do that see I've taken some advice of new friends and am writing about what happened in a book, if I told it now no one would read it."

"A good answer." Thor said and Hermione smiled.

"When will the book be finished?" Sif asked.

"Well the first one should be finished in a months time." Hermione said.

"The first one?" Loki asked.

"Well this war took many years to officially start and the beginning is just as important as the end so yes there will be more than one book… One for each year I should think." She said looking to him.

"Well I'm looking forward to it." The mousy girl said. "I hear it's a fascinating tale and there are many whispers as to what you accomplished."

"Oh I'd like to hear the theories." Hermione said with a smile. "I'm sure they're far more interesting then what actually went down."

"That you battled a huge dragon." Volstagg said.

"No I didn't but my friend did." She said with a smile.

"Have you ever battled any exotic creatures?" someone asked and she looked up in thought.

"Yes there was a troll, a werewolf, dementors, honestly too many dark creatures to name including a giant three headed dog who was quite viscous. Oh and a very naughty tree that liked to take a swipe at anyone who passed." They laughed and Hermione knew they thought she was joking.

"Sounds like nothing compared to the frost giants the all father battled." Someone said with a scoff.

"Hermione's war may have been against a different foe but she worked just as hard as my father in winning her battle." Loki said and Hermione looked to him surprised he had jumped to her defense.

"Well said Brother." Thor said with a nod.

"Thank you…" Hermione said quietly to Loki who nodded.

"Eat something you didn't touch any of the food today by the stream…" Loki said and she smiled as a plate of food appeared before her.

"Worried about me?" she asked and he smirked.

"Always." He said quietly and she smiled more to herself then to him.

-o-

After a while of eating and conversing a man walked to Hermione's side he was just as tall as Loki but with a defined jaw, ginger hair, and crystal blue eyes.

"Lady Hermione can I have this dance?"

"Uhm…" she looked to Loki to see he had gone off to talk to Thor about something. A hand appeared before her and she looked to it before looking up at the man. "Why not." She said not wanting to be rude. He smiled as he lifted her to her feet and led her out onto the dance floor. "So you know my name but I know not yours." She said keeping him at arms length as they danced.

"Cross." He said.

"Cross… Interesting name." she said.

"So is Hermione." He said and she smiled softly before looking to Loki. It felt wrong to be dancing with someone else.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Loki inquired of his brother.

"Last night… What Hermione did to the man who attacked you… Do you know what that was?" He asked.

"As hard as it is for me to admit… Hermione knows things when it comes to magic that I could barely think up of in my dizziest day dreams. People say I'm a master of magic but since meeting Hermione I think this to not be true…"

"Brother I know Hermione has been through a lot, but if she would join us in our battles we would be unstoppable…"

"Hermione will not fight not unless she is protecting others." Loki said looking to him and Thor smiled.

"Well then she would protect us."

"Yes but she'll never join us."

"Perhaps if you asked." Loki looked at Thor.

"I won't ask that of her Thor…" He said with a serious expression.

"Loki… My dear sweet mischievous Brother…" Thor said as Loki took a sip of wine. "She needs to get over the war she was through-."

"It's not that easy…" Loki said.

"Why not?" Thor asked and Loki looked at him.

"Hermione isn't just plagued by memories of war, she's plagued by the deaths of friends, deaths of family members, guilt over things she feels she failed at and… Something else I cannot speak of, something very private she shared with me…" He said thinking back on the scars she had shown him. "Now… I don't want to hear of this again Thor…"

"Loki-."

"We're not talking about it anymore." Loki said and Thor just smiled. "Now I'm going to go rejoin with her…" He looked to the table and tilted his head to see she was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Dance floor brother." Thor said with a smirk and Loki looked to see Hermione being passed from one man to another. "Off he goes…" Thor said as Loki quickly walked to the dance floor.

"You are quite the skilled dancer." A random man remarked.

"Thank you, so kind of you to say." She said softly looking for Loki to see he wasn't at Thors side anymore.

_Where did he go?_

"May I cut in…" she smiled softly hearing his voice and turned to look at him to see he was glaring into the man who had her in his arms.

"Of course Prince Loki." The man said stepping aside. Loki took Hermione in his arms pulling her closer to his body then she had allowed any other man to do. He glared into the man as he backed away along with another group of men who had been waiting to dance with Hermione.

"Thank you…" He looked to Hermione. "They were passing me about so I couldn't keep up…" She whispered and he looked her over to see she seemed grateful.

"I have to wonder why you even allowed yourself to be taken to the dance floor in the first place." She looked to him, he seemed annoyed maybe even a little bit angry.

"I didn't want to be rude…" She said with a shrug.

"It's not rude to deny a man who isn't your own."

"Are you saying you're my man?" She asked with a mischievous look.

"I'm saying that we chose to be with one another, and when you dance with another man, that makes me think you weren't serious." She smiled.

"You're jealous and there's no need to be, I really just was trying to be nice." She said with a sincere look.

"Rumors spread, everyone knows that you are with me… I'm angry that they even thought they were allowed to speak to you let alone take you for a few rounds around the dance floor… I'm worried what people may think of your honor… Not jealous." She smiled.

"You are so jealous." She said with a smile having a bit of fun. He pulled her closer making Hermione take a deep breath as his mouth bowed to her ear. Her heart had given a flutter at the sudden possessive movement.

"Is it so bad?" he asked softly in her ear. "That I be jealous? You're the most beautiful woman to ever walk the land of Asgard... Can you blame me for getting angry at any man who even looks your way let alone has the gull to dance with you?" He asked softly his breath moving over her neck before he pulled back and cupped her cheek as he held one of her hands to his chest as they danced.

"I'm sure they did not know we are together."

"Then why don't we show them we are?" he asked.

"That's up to you." She said quietly. Her russet eyes holding an unsure look. "It's your reputation you need to uphold." He tilted her chin up to grant him better access as he looked over her beautiful face.

"You make it sound as if being with you would hurt my reputation."

"Would it not? I'm not a royal…"

"No… You're more than that…" Hermione smiled softly as he moved forward and captured her lips with his. They stopped dancing, and in that moment the world completely fell away from them.

"Would you look at that?" Sif asked with a soft smile. Thor and the warriors three looked out at the dance floor to see many couples dancing around Loki and Hermione who were locked in a passionate kiss. Thor smiled brightly as he clapped his hands before rushing to the table and picking up a goblet.

"To Prince Loki and Lady Hermione!" Thor cheered and the two broke apart as they slowly looked around to see everyone raising goblets to them.

"To Prince Loki and Lady Hermione!" Everyone cheered before drinking. Hermione laughed softly before looking to Loki shyly.

"Now everyone will know." Loki said as he handed her a goblet of wine and took his own. "To us."

"To us." She said clinking her glass against his as he smiled. She took a sip of the wine and smiled softly.

-o-

Hermione smiled her arm linked with Lokis as they made their way to her room. It had been a glorious night of dancing and drinking. Thanks to Hermione they were not drunk due to a sobering charm she had set up for them. Still they were high on how fun the nights festivities had been. Loki opened up the doors to her room as they laughed walking in.

"That was a glorious night." Loki said. "And… Everyone knows we are together so I no longer have to watch random men accost you with their eyes."

"They hardly accost." She said with a smile as he closed the doors. "But you're funny." She said with a smile as she walked to her vanity and took off a pair of earrings. Loki smiled as he watched her do this. There was something very sensual about watching her hands glide over her long and slender neck as she looked over her own reflection. She almost seemed displeased with what he saw and it was in that moment he realized just how modest she was. Loki smiled as he slowly walked up behind her. Hermione smiled at his reflection as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and instantly she let her eyes drift closed.

Loki turned her around quickly as his mouth crashed against hers. Ever since he had seen her in the arms of the other men as they danced with her he had wanted to take her back to her room and show her just who she belonged with. She smiled as her hands slipped down his chest. Hermione slowly pushed his cloak off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She pulled back and tilted her head as she looked over the rest of his outfit.

"Uhm…" She laughed and he smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have no idea how to free you from all that." She said motioning to him. He waved his hand and the top of his royal attire dissipated.

"Magic comes in handy every once in a while." She only smiled. "You though I know exactly how to free you from your attire…"

"Do you now?" Hermione asked. She laughed in surprise when he turned her around quickly making her bend over her vanity. Loki smiled as he kissed her shoulder while his hands pulled at the ribbons in the back of her dress securing it in place. He watched as the dress fell open in the back. He smiled instantly as he let his knuckles slowly drag down her long slender back.

"You're not wearing anything under this…" he said and the tone he used made her shiver.

"Not completely true." She said turning to look at him as the dress dropped and cascaded down to the floor revealing the lace boy shorts she was wearing. Loki tilted her chin up before brushing his lips over hers. He felt the passion which was left unsatisfied from before begin to build. His hand drifted down from her chin and Hermione sighed contently as she felt his knuckles drag down her neck, and cascade down over her breast before his hand rested on her hip. Hermione moaned quietly as his arms wrapped around her body pulling her closer to him.

"Before we continue… Show yourself to me." He said and she pulled back staring up at him unsure of what he was asking.

"I'm pretty much as showing as I'm going to be tonight…" She said before shifting on her feet. "I'm… I'm sorry but, I'm not going to sleep with you Loki… I'm not ready for that-."

"I know that." He said instantly and she smiled softly incredibly relieved. "You're not like the others. You have honor…"

"Then what are you asking?" she inquired.

"I want you to let down your cloaking spell on your scars…" he said kissing her nose.

"No." she said instantly and he smiled.

"I don't mind them…"

"I do." She said her hands resting on his chest.

"Come on Hermione-."

"No."

"Hermione-."

"No Loki." She pushed him away gently as she moved down and picked her dress up putting it back on.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching this, he liked her better with less clothes on.

"Way to ruin the mood…" She said softly as she moved past him tying the back of her dress as she walked. Hermione opened doors to her balcony and allowed the cold air to calm her heated body, and thoughts.

"I show everything to you, yet you show only a glimmer of yourself to me how is that fair?" he asked and she slowly turned to look at him.

"You've seen them, wasn't once enough?" she asked.

"They are a part of who you are Hermione… I understand you hiding them to the rest of the world, but not to me." He said as the top of his outfit reappeared on his body magically.

"I'm not… I'm not hiding them from others or for you…"

"Yes you are."

"No I've already said this I'm hiding them from myself, you have no idea what memories these scars I have bring up for me."

"You're right I don't because you won't tell me." He said and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I think it's pretty obvious what they're from Loki…" Hermione muttered.

"Yes torture, but I want to know why you were tortured… I want to know what those symbols mean on your body which were branded into your skin I want to know what those hundreds of scars were caused by who they-."

"Why!?" she asked her eyes welling up. "You know they caused me great pain why would you need to know anything else-."

"Because they are a part of who you are!" he said pointing at her. "It's part of the story that makes you, you. Is it so bad I want to know that story?" he walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Hermione… Tell me." She slowly shook her head.

"No." She said and he tilted his head.

"I'll care for you despite it all."

"Then care for me despite me telling you."

"I keep no secrets from you, yet here you are keeping secrets from me!" He snapped.

"And keep them I shall!" She yelled silencing him. Her jaw clenched for a long moment before she walked past him and grabbed a cloak from her closet.

"Where are you going?" he asked and she didn't answer just disappeared into thin air. "Really mature Hermione!" he suddenly yelled though he knew she could not hear him. "Disappear anytime you can't handle something!" He sighed heavily as his jaw clenched. "Damn it…" he said before running off to go find her. He knew better then to push her too far and that's exactly what he had done. "I'll set this right." He said to himself as he ran from the room.


	11. A Leap

AN: to guest who keeps saying i'm copying and pasting things... I've never done that it must have been a glitch for a short while on the site or maybe just on your computer. no one else seems to be complaining and maybe don't cuss it's rude... so... yeah. Sorry everyone else seems to be able to read this just fine. :) Also maybe right review as not a guest but as the actual person you are so i can reply privately... Kay thanks.

-o-

Hermione took a deep shaking breath as she leaned against the railing of a stone bridge overlooking a majestic stream. At first she had headed to the libraries, but she knew that would be the first place Loki would look. If he was looking at all. She closed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him. But she didn't want to do what he wanted her to do and he just kept pushing and pushing. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt every scar in her body reappear as she let her cloaking spell drop.

"_Where did you get that sword Mudblood…" Bellatrix mused as she set a knife against her cheek. "It was in my vault at Gringotts how did you get your filthy hands on it? How dare you take my things!"_

"_I didn't take it…" Hermione said softly her eyes wide unable to move thanks to a spell. "I swear I-."_

"_Lies!" she ripped open her shirt and Hermione's eyes shut tightly. There were men in the room who were leering at her now. "Such… Pretty skin…" Hermione's jaw clenched as her eyes opened to stare into the crazed ones of Bellatrix. "You see this knife deary?" she asked holding it in front of her face. "I asked if you see it!?" _

"_Of course I see it!" She shouted and Bellatrixs eyes narrowed. _

"_This knife… This dagger is enchanted… It won't harm Pure Bloods… But if you slice into the skin of a mudblood." She set the knife against her stomach and started to cut. Hermione's head threw back as she let out a sound of pain. "It burns the skin with dark magic… Now…" she took the knife away and Hermione took a deep breath. "Tell me… How did you get your hands on the sword? How did you take it!?" _

"_I didn't!" She shouted. _

"_Who did?" _

"_I don't know…" Hermione lied. _

"_And if you did?" Bellatrix asked. Hermione's jaw clenched. _

"_I wouldn't tell you." She said her voice shaking in fear and defiance. _

"_What a brave… Stupid…" She spat. "Little mudblood…" She looked over her shoulder. "Bring me the brands!" She ordered before she began to cut away at Hermione who tried not to scream at the pain the enchanted blade caused. _

"We had been caught by snatchers…" Hermione said sensing Loki walking onto the bridge. Loki stopped as he looked her over seeing her scars fully visible. "They didn't Take Ron and I to the ministry of magic though for sentencing… Instead they took us to a house. A house full of death eaters. We had magical objects upon us, objects that were taken and looked over by them, one being the enchanted sword of Gryffindor… One of the few weapons on earth that could destroy a Horcrux, the sword we used to destroy the locket." Loki walked to her side.

"You don't have to tell me if you do not wish…" He said softly as he looked over her haunted expression.

"They separated Ron Harry and I… Tore them away from me. Took them somewhere I did not know, later I found out It was a cell with other prisoners of war." She continued quietly. "They threw me into a room full of Death eaters. I knew it wasn't going to be good, but I didn't know how bad it would get…" She said softly. "At first they started to argue over who would get to kill me… They chose a school mate of mine to do so. A boy by the name of Draco Malfoy… Then they started to discuss how to end my life…" Her expression darkened. "Saying that a mud blood like me didn't deserve a quick death…"

"Mud blood?" he asked.

"A derogatory word meaning a witch or wizard not born of a witch or wizard but of a muggle." He slowly nodded. "Before they decided how to end my life a woman by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange the Aunt of Draco walked into the room the sword of Gryffindor in hand. She was visibly upset. She tossed it aside and grabbed me by the throat and slammed me to the ground. Before I could defend myself I was stunned… Frozen… I could speak, look around…" Her jaw clenched. "Feel pain… But that was all. She pulled a dagger out from behind her and I'll never forget what it looked like. It had a black blade and a snake as a handle… She begun to yell at me. Ask me how I got my hands on the sword… I wouldn't tell her of course… When I refused she ripped open my shirt exposed me to all the men in the room and began to explain to me that the dagger she held was no ordinary dagger but charmed to burn and cut the flesh of muggle borns."

"She began to cut you with it?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Over… and over again… And when I refused to talk she… She called for brands to be brought." Her jaw clenched. "I saw the M and the B and I knew they stood for Mud Blood… I knew they were going to mark me with the term I hated the most… I watched them magically heat those brands with dark magic and I knew…" her eyes shut tightly her anger rising. "I knew that not only the cuts but the brands as well would never go away… You can't make dark magical wounds disappear… They always scar… Always hurt… Bellatrix knew that I knew this and asked me again to speak all that I knew but I refused… I wasn't going to tell her anything…"

"Of course not…" Loki said his hand on Hermione's.

"She undid the spell that froze me and ordered the men in the room to hold my hands and feet down. She wanted to see me struggle, they also put a charm on me so… So I wouldn't pass out from pain or shock. They wanted to make sure I stayed alert and awake through the whole experience…" Loki stared wide eyed at her. "They waved the brand in front of my face and…" her voice shook. "I…" Her voice wavered. "I could feel the heat of it across my face, could smell the burning iron… They asked me once more if I knew anything… I of course said no… And they-." Her voice broke as her jaw clenched violently. Loki watched a tear slowly cascade down her cheek.

"Hermione…" he said softly.

"I could smell my flesh burning, and hear the sizzle of my skin… The pain Loki…" her voice shook. "The pain… I can still feel to this day." She bowed her head as tears fell to the stream below the bridge. "They cut me, flogged me, beat me, water boarded me, and… Branded me…" more tears fell as she stared at her reflection in pure hatred. "It lasted for three days… But… They had put an enchantment on the room… One that extended time so in truth it had only been three days but my reality was that it had been three weeks of unrelenting torture at the hands of my captors."

"How did you get away?" Loki asked horrified.

"Harry finally got word out, a house elf by the name of Dobby risked his life to save ours but during the escape Bellatrix slit my throat…" She said touching the scar across her throat. "I… I nearly bled out but Ron kept me alive long enough for help to come and for them to heal the cut…" her head bowed as she took a shaky breath. "I… Begged him to let me die." Loki looked at her for a long moment. "I was in so much pain and I just wanted it to end." She said looking to him with desperate expression. "I just wanted it to stop."

"I know…" He said as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so weak… How could I have even thought of abandoning them?" he pulled back and cupped her cheek as he brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"What had been days in a cell for them, was weeks of torture for you…" he said with such understanding she found it painful.

"They never held it against me…" She said softly.

"Nor do I…" Her jaw clenched as a tear fell and cascaded down over his hand. "What I can't understand is why you didn't want to tell me… You were so strong after all." She shook her head.

"Because when I think back on that all I think about is the pain I felt and the grief I had that I didn't die from it…"

"I care for you deeply but you are such a pessimist." He said with a soft expression. "Your strength was… Is unmatched Hermione. These scars…" he said this thumb brushing across her throat where a harsh one lay. "You should be proud of them because they are evidence of your bravery and strength… They prove that you are a strong and brave woman Hermione. One who…" He took a deep breath as he mustered together his own strength and bravery. "One who I love deeply." She stared up at him for a long moment.

"What did you just say?" she asked quietly.

"I love you Hermione…"

"You love me?" she asked with a soft expression.

"With every fiber of my being. I, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard Love you." He proclaimed.

"I never thought I'd say this to anyone…" she said as she looked away before she laughed softly. "I…" she looked back to him. "I Love you too…" She smiled brightly before laughing. "That is by far the scariest thing I have ever had to admit."

"That's the scariest thing you've ever had to admit?" he asked. "Not the whole torture thing you just said, but admitting you care for me terrified you more?" He laughed as did she before her expression fell. "Oh no I know that look, that's doubt."

"It's just why are you telling me this?" She asked softly. "Why say you love me now?"

"Must I need a reason to proclaim my love to you?" he asked and she smiled softly.

"No…" she said. "It's just…" her voice trailed off as he cupped her cheek his thumb brushing over a small blush as he did.

"You opened up to me tonight, I wanted to open up to you." Her expression softened. The sound of horse hooves made them look to the edge of the bridge to see a guard.

"Lady Hermione, Prince Loki is everything alright?" A guard asked not accustomed to seeing people with in the enchanted forest so late. "You're not stranded are you sire?"

"No we're fine…" Loki said with a nod.

"In the nines is she alright?" The guard asked leaping down from his horse. Loki looked to Hermione to see her scars were still showing.

"Oh." She said quickly putting them under her cloaking spell.

"She's fine." Loki said turning to the guard.

"I saw-." Loki moved forward and grabbed a hold of his uniform.

"Loki-."

"You saw nothing." Loki ordered with a point.

"Loki it's alright…" She said moving to his side and setting a calming hand on his arm making him let go of the shaken guard. "Please, if you would grant me this one courtesy don't speak of what you saw…" Hermione pleaded with the guard. "They are marks left over from the war I was in, and I don't wish anyone to know… I don't want to have to explain them you see?"

"And by grant she means I order you not to say anything under pain of death."

"Loki." She said in a scolding tone.

"Understand?" Loki asked the guard with an intense gaze.

"Understood, so sorry sire." He said bowing deeply before rushing off.

"That wasn't needed." Hermione said and Loki turned to her.

"I know how you want to keep the scars to yourself, it's my job as the man who loves you to make sure all your wants are met."

"So you go about threatening people?"

"Well… Yes." He said like it was obvious and she laughed softly before shaking her head.

"Come on let's head back to the palace." She said taking his hand as they walked off.

-o-

When they got back to Hermione's room she turned to look at Loki as she pushed open her door. She smiled softly as she looked him over. She wasn't sure if she should ask, but she wanted nothing more than to do so.

"Do you-."

"Yes." He said and she smiled as she walked into her room hearing Loki follow behind her.

Loki closed the door and locked it before turning to Hermione who was smiling softly. He moved forward and kissed her deeply his hands resting on her slender hips. She pulled back and looked him over as all her scars slipped into sight once more. Loki smiled softly, there was something about them. Despite the fact they came from a cruel experience, one which had shaped the course of Hermiones life for the rest of her days, he still found them exhilarating. They were a testament to her strength and bravery, both which were attributes he found quite alluring. He pushed her back gently and Hermione laughed as her knees hit the bed making her fall back.

Loki moved over her body slowly and Hermione smiled up at him as he swept his lips across hers. His hands moved up her back where he pulled at the ribbons of her dress. In all honesty he had never had so much fun when being intimate with a woman. But there was something very whimsical about Hermione that elevated the experience. As Loki pulled back from her he took her dress with him revealing her body. Hermione smiled softly and Loki watched as her scars went to disappear.

"No…" he said as he moved forward and kissed the middle of the large brand right underneath the center of her breasts. "Let me see you…" Her eyes drifted closed as she felt him begin to lay chaste kisses across her skin. She never thought this would happen. Never thought she'd be able to share herself completely with anyone. But here she was leaving herself completely open to Loki, and in truth, it felt freeing. She had never felt this free in her life. Hermione pushed on his shoulders and rolled him onto his back causing her to straddle him.

They kissed passionately as Loki sat up and wrapped his arms up around her tightly bringing her body close to his. Hermione smiled as she cupped his face in her hands before letting them fall to his broad shoulders. She pulled back and let her hands cascade down his chest while his armor magically dissipated revealing his toned chest beneath. As her hands moved down his body she smiled at the way his muscles rippled beneath her touch. Her eyes drifted closed when she felt Loki rest a hand on the middle of her chest before trailing it down her body. He watched as goose bumps lit up across her skin.

"Your hands are cold…" She said softly and he smiled.

"I'm sorry…" he said with a smile, though he wasn't. He liked the way her skin shivered beneath his touch.

"It's fine, adds a new sensation…" his hands rested on her hips and he flipped her onto her back as she smiled.

"I can make you feel many new sensations." He said and her head threw back as she felt a pulse erupt in her most sensitive of areas. "Magic can be good for many other things other than mischief and defense…" Hermione moaned softly and he smiled as he kissed her neck and continued to let his magic flow into her sending tantalizing sensations through her body. Her hips bridged towards him and his eyes drifted closed as she grinded against him pleasurably. His mouth crashed against hers as he let his hand move down from her cheek to roam over her breasts.

He wanted nothing more than to burry himself within her. Making her scream his name in pure ecstasy. Loki knew that wouldn't happen though. Hermione had honor, and she wouldn't give it away to him that easily. Not even when he had told her he loved her. It was something he admired about her. He was thankful for what he was getting, and truth it would have just been as satisfying to lay in her arms all night.

"I want to try something…" She said softly and he pulled back looking her over and she smirked. "Not… That something." He slowly nodded.

"Of course…" he said and she laughed softly. "What do you want to try?"

"It's something I read about once…" she said. "You have to be completely open to what you're feeling though because it won't so much affect me as it will you…"

"I find your riddle to be alluring." He said unsure of what she was speaking of, but intrigued all the same.

"Just… Continue what you were doing and allow to feel what you are going to feel…" Hermione said and he slowly nodded.

"I can do that." He said before kissing her deeply. Hermione smiled softly. She knew how to please a man, maybe not the ways in sex but there were other ways to get a man off. But she didn't want to do those things to Loki. At least not yet. Not when she was pretty sure every one of his emerald wearing groupies had. No, she wanted to do something that she was sure only she could make happen. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt his thumb move against her sweetest spot while his magic continued to pulse deep within her making her moan softly.

Loki took a deep breath as he felt pleasure begin to build within himself. He pulled back and looked down at Hermione to see she was smiling softly. She wasn't doing anything to him, not physically. So he didn't understand how he was feeling what he was feeling.

"Just let it happen…" She said with a mischievous smile and he nodded as he kissed her deeply once more.

As he slipped two fingers deep within her he took a shaky breath and moaned while Loki groaned his head falling to her neck. He was feeling pleasure. Her pleasure. She was sharing her ecstasy with him. At this realization he began to pump his fingers into her over and over again his magic still swirling deep within her sending tantalizing sensations not only through her body but his as well.

Her hands moved up his strong back as his free hand braced himself against her hip. She could feel him through his pants, and in all honesty it was driving her crazy. She wanted him then. Wanted to feel what it was like to have him deep within her. But she wasn't ready to share that part of herself with him yet. His hand gripped onto her hip and she felt the pain it caused mix with her pleasure. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders as his mouth crashed against hers.

"Loki…" She moaned and he pulled back looking her over. No woman had ever said his name like that, and he wanted to hear it again.

"Say my name…" he said and her eyes locked onto his for a moment. He moved forward and kissed her deeply. "Say it…" he said softy his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. A pulse of magic hit her and her head threw back. "Say it."

"Loki…" he smiled against her cleavage. He wanted to hear her say his name like that for the rest of his days. His eyes closed tightly as his breathing quickened. Her Ecstasy was building and in so doing so was his. "Loki…" She breathed her hands gripping onto his shoulder as she felt a wave of pleasure build deep within herself. "Loki…" her hands slid up his back and her fingers buried into his hair as kissed one of her breasts. "Loki… Loki… Loki!" A wall of pleasure slammed into her like a sledge hammer as her body arched towards Loki and she felt herself come completely undone.

"Gods…" Loki moaned into her breasts as he felt himself get pushed right over the edge, an orgasm hitting him like nothing ever had. In that moment the world completely fell away. There was no ceiling, walls, or even Asgard. There was just him and Hermione clinging to each other as they came down from their equal highs. Loki held onto Hermione tightly as he rolled onto his back taking her with him and causing her to lay half away on his body. He didn't want to let her go not when he had felt what she had felt. Hermione laughed softly as she ran her fingers through her hair and stared up at the gold ceiling of her chambers.

"I have never ever felt that way…" she said.

"Nor have I…" He said taking a deep breath.

"So that's what all the rumpus is about…" she said and he smiled.

"No man has ever made you feel that way?"

"No man… Not ever." She said. "Of course it would take a god to make me come undone like that." He laughed as he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for sharing that with me…"

"It would have been unfair if I had been the only one to gain pleasure from tonight." He smiled as he looked down at her.

"I love you…" he admitted quietly and she smiled as she looked up at him.

"I love you too…" She said as she kissed him. He smiled as he cupped her cheek his thumb brushing over a soft blush.

"I have to go…" he said looking to the window to see the light of the new day fighting away the darkness of the once reigning night. "I wish to speak to my father and the only time he'll be free today is in the early morning…"

"I understand." She said and he looked to her.

"I wish to speak about you to him." She smiled softly.

"I know…" she said with a nod.

"He may call upon you afterwards."

"Why don't we face him together?" She asked and he tilted his head.

"You would want to?"

"I know it's hard for you to talk to your father sometimes, I'd like to be supportive of you and stand at your side." He smiled as he tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and smiled as he looked her over. "Go get ready, I'll meet you at the throne room." He nodded as he kissed her again before getting out of bed the top part of his armor reappearing.

"I'll see you soon!" He called as he rushed from the room, and Hermione smiled softly. She wasn't sure what the all father would say but she was sure not matter what he said it wouldn't change how Loki felt about her, or how she felt about Loki.

-o-

Loki quickly walked down the hallway, his hands sliding down his uniform. He wanted to make sure he was in tip top shape. After all this wasn't just any meeting he was going to have with his father. This was important. He brushed passed Thor who laughed.

"Brother where is the fire?" he asked and Loki turned to look at him all the while continuing to walk backwards.

"I'm telling father about Hermione and I."

"Oh…" Thor said. "I shall accompany you." He said with a bright smile as he quickly followed him. "For moral support."

"I have Moral support, Hermione is coming with me… Though truthfully… I would feel better with you in the room."

"Then in the room is shall be." He said clapping him on the back as Loki turned and headed off straight. Loki straightened out his clothes once more.

"Does this look okay?"

"You look just as kingly as you always do brother." Thor said with a smile. "In fact pull back on that I am the oldest after all." Loki couldn't help but laugh nervously. He came to a stop making Thor do so as well. "You're not getting cold feet are you?" Loki didn't say anything just smiled softly. Thor followed his brothers gaze and smiled as his eyes rested upon Hermione who was wearing a long gold Grecian dress and a maroon cloak made of silk. "Ah not cold feed just struck speechless…" The hoodie lying down her hair rolled around her in perfect waves. She turned and smiled instantly as her eyes set on Loki who instantly moved forward.

"You look beautiful." Loki said taking her hands in his and kissing her cheek.

"You look quite princely." She said with a smile.

"Looking at the vision you are how could my father deny my brother such a maiden?" Thor asked and Hermione smiled softly.

"Coming with us?" she asked.

"Of course, for moral support." He said with a smile as he clapped his brother on the back.

"Sires, Lady Hermione the All Father will see you now." A guard said before opening the doors.

Odin tilted his head his wife standing at his side upon the throne. He had gotten word that his son Loki wanted to speak to him. He found it odd. Loki never put in a formal request for visitation. Nor did he have to. After all he was his son.

"What do you think it's about?" Frigga asked softly seeing not only Loki but Thor and Hermione at his side as well.

"I think I may have a feeling." He said as they reached them. All instantly knelt and covered their hearts with one fist before standing. "Sons, Lady Hermione." He greeted. "I was only expecting Loki."

"Lady Hermione and I are here to give moral support Father." Thor said with a bright smile.

"I see… And what does my son have to say which would require such a cheering section?" Odin asked. Loki stared up at his father for a long moment before he slowly reached and took Hermione's hand in his. Thor smiled while Hermione looked to Loki in surprise.

"This woman who stands beside me, has won my heart. I wish her to be my wife."

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked blinking.

"Yes!" Thor cheered before looking to his father who sent him a glare. "Only if you think it yes of course." He said rocking back on his feet with a cheeky expression.

"Your wife…" Odin said and Hermione couldn't help but contain a nervous laugh. This hadn't been what she had been expecting. "You have only known her for a few short weeks…"

"Your father makes a good point…" Hermione muttered.

"That doesn't matter." Loki said looking to her before looking to his father. "In that time I have seen her heart, and it is unmatched… I love her." Hermione smiled softly. "The thought of her standing at the side of another man enrages me to the point of insanity… I don't want to risk anyone ever having a chance to hold her heart the way I have…"

"Lady Hermione what do you think of this?" Odin asked and she looked to him with a smile.

"May… I speak freely?" she asked.

"Usually you don't ask." He said and she smiled.

"Right then I'll just do it." He said making Thor Loki and Odin smirk. "I love your son." She said. "I love him in a way I never thought possible. But I do not wish to be his wife."

"What?" Loki asked turning to her and her expression softened.

"Don't get upset… I… I do want to spend the rest of my life with you… Even though logically speaking that makes no sense seeing as we have only known one another for a few short weeks… But my heart beats for yours, yearns for it really… I told you once though, that I did not wish to ever have the chance of being queen… I know that Thor is in the running and what a splendid king you will make." She said and Thor smiled. "But if that ever shifted and if you were ever in line to gain the burden of the throne…" She said looking to Loki. "I would not want you thinking that I ever thought of this being an outcome. Of me ever becoming queen. I would want you to know that I chose to stand at your side not because of that possibility but because I loved you… Truly, and deeply." Frigga smiled softly. "So I do not wish to be your wife, because if I was, it-."

"Would mean she would have a chance at wearing my crown." Frigga said and Hermione looked to her. "My dear girl I think you are the only woman in Asgard who doesn't wish to bare this tiara or my royal jewels. You do realize that if you were to not marry my son and continued a relationship with him you would be considered a whore by near all of female Asgard."

"Yes…" She said.

"You do not care about this?" Odin asked.

"I don't really care what other people think of me." She said. "The only person whose perception of my character I do care about is Loki."

"I cannot let my son marry a woman perceived as a whore." Odin said and Loki looked to him quickly. "You understand that this would change how people would view him." She slowly nodded.

"It was selfish of me not to think of that…" She admitted quietly.

"So what are we to do about this?" Odin asked. "You both clearly love each other very much… It is a match I find very fitting." Loki looked to his father with a smile. He seemed to agree with their union. "Thor." He said.

"Yes father?" He asked.

"I have a job for you and the warriors three."

"What is it father?" he asked.

"If Loki ever thinks for a second that his wife Lady Hermione, or soon to be princess Hermione was in this relationship for the crown, you all have permission to remind him of this day and her proclamation and then beat him to a bloody pulp so he never forgets it." Hermione smiled. Maybe this is where Loki got his mischievous side. "Do you accept?"

"I do." Thor said with a proud smile.

"Lady Hermione do you agree to the terms"

"I…" she looked to Loki. "Are you sure about this?" She asked him quietly.

"Of course." He said. She took a deep breath as she looked back to Odin.

"I… I do." She said.

"Then a union we have to celebrate... Eventually." Odin said.

"Eventually?" Frigga Loki and Thor asked.

"That depends on Lady Hermione…" Odin said standing. "She is of Asgard blood, but she was raised on Midgard who have far different rituals when it comes to marriage. People do not get married the second they find their soul mate, they take time to see how they fit with one another, though when soul mates are find they do nearly always get married but some realize they were not meant to be and go their separate ways."

"Hermione is the mate to my soul." Loki said.

"But does she know that?" Odin asked looking to Lady Hermione. "Lady Hermione do you trust your soul has pointed you in the right direction?" Hermione took a deep breath as she slowly looked down at their entwined hands. Never before had she listened to her heart, or her soul, only ever her mind. She smiled softly realizing that in that moment for the first time in her life she was going to let her heart scream at the top of its lungs to drown out any doubts within her mind.

"I do." She said with a soft expression as she looked to Loki before looking to Odin. "I love your son very much… I know what I'm about to say might seem foolish but I think I've loved him from the moment I first set eyes on him…" She laughed softly as she shook her head. "No that's wrong…" Loki stared wide eyed at her afraid she was going to take it back. Hermione slowly looked to Loki. "I think I loved you before that…" Frigga smiled softly as her eyes welled up as she watched Loki cup her cheek in his hand and let his thumb brush over her cheek.

"Lady Hermione?" She looked back to Odin. "Come up here will you?" He asked and she instantly moved towards him up the stairs. Odin smiled, whenever he asked someone to approach him there was always fear in their eyes, Hermione didn't seem to know what that emotion was though. She was fearless, and he couldn't be happier about that fact. She came to a stop right before him. "A beautiful brave strong woman for my beautiful brave strong son." He said. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Welcome to the family of Odin." She smiled softly as she hugged him back. Odin pulled back and cupped her cheek. "And congratulations on helping to start the family of Loki… A smart match indeed…" He said before stepping away.

"May I?" Firgga asked.

"As if I could stop you dear." Odin said and Frigga laughed as she rushed forward and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'm always wanted a daughter." She said with a laugh.

"How is that supposed to make us feel?" Loki asked Thor who just laughed as Loki smirked. Frigga pulled away from Hermione and quickly walked down the stairs to Loki. Odin walked to Hermione's side as he looked her over.

"Lady Hermione?" he asked and she turned to him.

"Yes, all father?" she asked looking to him. He looked at her for a long moment before looking to his son who was smiling brightly as he was congratulated by his brother and mother. Odin wanted to tell Hermione of the turbulence on Midgard, but how could he when that could put into jeopardy the happiness of his son.

"I was thinking of holding a party to announce your plans to marry my son."

"If you feel it necessary."

"I do… I want every man to know that my son holds your heart." She nodded with a smile. "Go on then." She nodded with a smile as she headed down the stairs to Loki who moved forward and picked her up in his arms spinning in a circle as she laughed softly.

"Put the girl down I'm sure your brother Thor can look after her as you and I take care of some very important business." Frigga said leading her son away.

"Yes I will look after her and fight off any man who even looks her way." Hermione laughed as she looked to Thor. "You're my little sister now, I'm very protective of my family."

"I'll see you later…" Loki said and she nodded with a smile as he kissed her cheek before allowing his mother to drag him away.

"So little sister." Thor said patting her on top of her head. "What shall we do?" he asked.

"Want to go for a horse ride?" she asked.

"Only always." He said.

"Good… Want to race?" She asked and he smiled.

"I love competitive things… you say when." He stated and Hermione nodded before looking to the all father.

"Did you say something Sire?" she asked and he smirked as Thor looked to him before Hermione took off.

"Uhm… Son." He pointed and Thor looked to see Hermione laughed as she ran out of the throne room.

"You cheated!" Thor yelled going after her.

"I know I'm sorry!" She called and Odin suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Where are we going mother?" Loki asked as they walked together through her room.

"If you're going to marry Hermione…" She said pulling a portrait aside to show a room full of grand jewels. "You're going to need to give her a ring." Loki smiled before walking in.

-o-

Thor laughed as he dismounted his horse. Hermione had become quite the equestrienne. Giving him a run for his money more than a few times. She leapt off her horse easily and petted it with a smile before walking it over to Thors.

"So shall I have food brought?" Thor asked.

"Only if you want some." She said with a smile.

"Not at all, there will be a grand feast tonight." He said. "I will save my appetite for then." She nodded with a smile. They both walked out onto the bridge and Thor smiled as he looked her over. "This is the first time I'm seeing you truly happy Hermione."

"That's because for the first time in a long time I am…" She said her hands resting on the railing. "After the war, I thought I'd never be happy again, I mean how could I after all I had seen?" He nodded as he looked her over. "But Loki he's shown me that I don't have to dwell in the past… He's shown me that even though my friends are dead, I can still live… I will always be in his debt for that." She laughed. "I can't believe we're going to get married." Thor laughed.

"It's a fitting match indeed. You looked quite surprised when he said he wanted to."

"Honestly I just thought he was going to go to the all father and say something along the lines of this is Hermione I want to be with her kay thanks." Thor laughed. "I still can't wrap my head around it. This is all… Moving very fast." Thor tilted his head. "Maybe too fast… Do you think it's moving too fast?" she asked looking to him and he laughed. "What if, I don't know, what if he realizes that-."

"I know what you're about to say and stop it." Thor said with a smile as he rested his big hands on her narrow shoulders. "I have never seen my brother look at another woman the way he looks to you… And yes you are moving fast, but the best loves do… My father proposed to my mother after only knowing one another for a week. When you know you know Hermione… Why should you postpone your happiness?" She smiled softly as she nodded.

"Very true…" She said with a smile as she nodded. "Hey… Can I ask you something, something I've been wanting to since I met you."

"Anything." He said.

"You can't tell Loki." He tilted his head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I try and pick the hammer up?" He gave a boisterous laugh.

"Sure." He said calling for it. "Why not." It slammed into his hand and he put it down. Hermione rubbed her hands together. "You won't be able to do it."

"I know but if I don't try I'm always going to wonder."

"Understood." Hermione tried to pick it up and Thor smiled as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I can't pick it up." She said and he laughed at how confused she looked. "I feel like using magic to do so."

"Loki has used every spell to do so." Thor said with a smirk.

"A fitting weapon for you Thor." She said with a smile as he easily picked it up.

"Speaking of weapons…" He said and she smiled.

"Oh no…" She said.

"Oh no?" he asked.

"Weapons makes you think of battle and battle makes you think of what happened in the library." He smiled.

"You are very smart."

"You're going to scold me aren't you for not protecting myself?"

"Not scold, just ask… Why? It's clear you can protect yourself." He said.

"Honestly… I've been asking myself that same question as of late… After the war I vowed to never use magic again because magic is what in the end killed my friends…" She said with a thoughtful look before looking to him. "No." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You were going to ask me to join your fan club."

"Fan club?" he asked.

"Lady sif and the warriors three. You were going to ask me to join up. No."

"Oh come on we could use you on our missions!" He said. "Besides… If you're not on board one of us may get hurt… Loki goes on our trips… He could get hurt… but if you're there chances of that go way down." Her jaw clenched.

"Are you trying to manipulate me?"

"Of course not." He said with a smile. "Is it working?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Thor…" she said shaking her head. "I don't have it within me anymore."

"Oh but you do." He said turning to her. "If you did not you would have let those men into the sacred room to steal the books of our people…" He stood up straight. "Besides the only time I've seen you truly alive Hermione is when either you are at my brothers side, or you are engaged in battle… You say you have had enough adventures to last you a life time… But we both know that's not true…" She looked to him for a long moment. "You are a warrior Hermione, that's not something you can just put aside for the rest of your days." She slowly looked back out at the stream. "If Midgard was under attack would you fight for it?"

"In less than a heart beat." She said.

"What we do, Loki, Sif, and the warriors three is protect Asgard from attack… So if you'll protect your adopted planet Midgard why would you not protect your true home planet?" She shifted on her feet.

"Well… When you put it like that."

"So… If the time comes, will I be able to call upon you." She took a moment.

"I'm going to regret this… Fine."

"Yes?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes… Maybe."

"I'll take a maybe!" He said hugging her and she just laughed. "This will be fantastic!"

"It was a maybe Thor!"

"Oh please that was a yes!" She just rolled her eyes with a good hearted smile.

-o-

AN: I know big leaps made just trust me people and review!


	12. A Ring

Hermione smiled softly as she walked down the hallway. She was wearing a special gown for that night. Specially made for her and sent as a gift from Frigga. It was a brilliant ruby red dress that had a fitted strapless bodice and flowed out into a brilliant skirt. Around her waist was a gold wrap filled with elegant gold beading. She rounded a corner and stopped seeing Loki in his most elegant of royal robes, he was even wearing his helmet. She smiled softly as she ducked behind a pillar and peeked out.

Loki rocked back on his feet. He was waiting for Hermione. Tonight was the night their union was to be announced, though he knew the actual nuptials and rituals wouldn't be done for at least two years per the traditions of Asgard. Loki tilted his head, his head feeling suddenly very light. He slowly looked up to see his helmet floating away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in confusion. He quickly followed the helmet as it disappeared behind a large pillar. He stopped when he saw Hermione wearing it with a cheeky smile.

"Does it suit me?" she asked and he smiled.

"You look ravishing." He said and she smiled as she took the helmet off. "You really didn't notice this heavy thing getting lifted off your head?" she asked as she put it back on him and straightened it out.

"Well never before has some one dared to remove it from my head." He said.

"Are you quite cross with me now?" she asked and he laughed.

"Yes, very… I don't think we can be married now."

"No?" she asked with playful eyes before sighing. "Too bad. I guess I'm going to have to now settle for Fandral or-."

"Hush…" he said and she smiled as he tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply. She smiled her hands resting on his hips. A clearing of the throat made them break apart. Lokis jaw clenched as he looked to a guard.

"Yes?" he asked with an annoyed look.

"Be nice…" She said to Loki who just smiled cheekily.

"Yes?" he asked again with a different tone.

"Better…" she said and he smiled.

"They are about to call you in your majesty."

"Yes. Thank you." Loki said and the guard nodded as he walked off.

"Shall we?" he asked lending his arm for her.

"How does this happen again?" she asked as they walked together her arm linking with his.

"I will be called in first. Father will announce the news and then you'll walk in and meet me at the end of the walk…"

"Feels wrong not to walk with you." She admitted.

"I know, but this is how things are done…" She slowly nodded. "Nervous?" He asked.

"Not at all." She said with a smile.

"No you wouldn't be." He said with a smile.

"Loki?" She asked as she turned to look at him. He looked to her as he tilted his head, it was the first time he had heard her sound even a little bit nervous.

"What is it?" Loki inquired.

"Are you sure you want me to be your wife?" He took her hands in his and kissed the back of her knuckles with a thoughtful expression.

"I should be asking if you still wish to be my wife…" he said. "Do you still wish to be my wife Hermione?"

"Of course." She said without hesitation.

"Then you should know the only time I will have doubts on our coming nuptials is when you do…" he said letting his knuckles drag lightly across her cheek.

"All rise for Prince Loki his royal highness of Asgard!" Hermione looked over his shoulder at the double doors which were slowly opening.

"That's me." He said before kissing her. "I'll see you soon." She nodded with a smile as she watched him walk into the ballroom the doors closing before anyone could see her. Hermione straightened out her dress as she took a calming breath.

Loki smiled as he walked past the cheering subjects. They seemed excited for whatever news was to come. His jaw clenched as he spotted Rayna a new emerald necklace draped on her chest. The other women he had bedded stood behind her with the same gems. They would pay for their defiance he would have them banished from court as soon as the party got going. He reached the steps leading up to where his father sat and his mother stood beside him. Odin looked at him for a long moment before standing and pounding his staff against the floor silencing the room.

"Loki…" He said his voice booming. "My son… My youngest… Long have I waited for this day to come… The day when you would find a Lady to call your own… Your choice is one I find more then fitting… She is a Lady of title, class, and the bravest Asgardian woman I have met in some time…" he looked to his court. "I present to you all… The future wife of my Son, A future Princess of Asgard, and maybe, just maybe, your future Queen…" Loki smiled softly. "Lady Hermione Jane Granger, Savior of Midgard and sworn protector of the Asgardian Libraries." The doors opened and Hermione took a deep breath as she walked into the room filled with thousands of people. The second she did the room broke out into applause.

Hermione didn't notice though. There was no crowd. There was no applause. There was no yells of celebration. There was just Loki. Standing at the end of the room his hand outstretched to hers. He was smiling softly his green eyes twinkling with amusement. The second her hand rested against his the world came back and she smiled softly at him as he cupped her cheek.

"Loki, Lady Hermione." They turned and looked to Odin. "May your days be happy, and your lives be so very long." The room began to cheer once more and Hermione smiled as Loki kissed her cheek making the room grow louder. "Now for celebration!" He yelled and the room began bustling as music played.

"We will stay for as long it takes for people to see us together." He whispered into her ear. "Then I have a private set up for us in the enchanted forest… This is our night why should we spend it with people we don't know?" She smiled nodding as he pulled back and looked her over. "Thor?" he called and his brother walked over. "Would you mind walking Hermione to the table I have something I need to tend to…"

"Such as the ladies who have adorned themselves in Emeralds?" Hermione asked and Thor laughed.

"She's got you brother." Thor said patting him on the back before walking away with a boisterous laugh.

"I took their necklaces away." Loki said quickly as he looked to her.

"I know… They seem to be making a statement." Hermione said with a smile as she looked to the group of women who were glaring daggers into her. "They must have loved you."

"No they loved the chance at the crown." He said and she shook her head.

"Even if they had ambitions that doesn't mean they didn't love you on some level." She said and he looked to her. "I feel bad for them."

"You feel bad for them?" he asked.

"They thought they had your heart when they only had your bed… That realization must have been devastating… How are you going to set it right?" she asked looking to him.

"You want me to set it right?" He asked in disbelief and she nodded.

"Yes it takes two to tango Loki. Those women are hurting because you used them."

"I didn't-." she quirked an eyebrow. "Okay I did." He said looking to them. "I told them not to wear those jewels yet they are so I will not comfort their hurt prides I will have them sent away."

"Loki…"

"No I will not have them putting a damper on this evening or coming nuptials which they will… You should have seen the scene they made that night I took those necklaces."

"Try to see it from their angle…"

"I would think you enraged that they would do such a thing at the announcement of our union."

"Why would I be enraged?"

"They used to be my whores." He said.

"Yes but I will be your wife…" She said confused. "Why would I be threatened by their presence?" He smiled. "Now excuse me." She walked away from him and he blinked as he watched her walk over to the ladies.

"What is she doing?" he asked himself.

"What is she doing?" Thor asked as he, Sif, and the Warriors three gathered around him.

"I don't know but I'm finding out." Sif said moving forward her purple gown dragging behind her.

"Lady Hermione…" The women chimed as they bowed their heads.

"Oh there's no need for that girls…" She said. "My husband to be is quite upset with you I'm afraid about your necklaces…" They touched them. "I though think they just need a change of color… Here's what I propose… You all are distinguished ladies." Many smiled while Rayna glared. "I only have Sif to help me navigate my way through court." Sif nodded at the women she viewed as lower then dirt. "I need people whom I can trust to help me make my way through this kingdom… Can I trust you ladies?"

"You want us?" a young woman asked with curly red hair and bright amber eyes.

"Why would I not?"

"We've slept with your husband to be." Rayna said her jaw clenching.

"Everyone has a past, I don't judge you for it." She said and Sif smiled as she looked over Hermione. She was being quite gracious. "Besides he can be quite charming…"

"Many view us as whores…" the young girl who had stepped forward squeaked.

"Well they're wrong." Hermione said. "I don't see such a woman among this group."

"No?" Rayna asked her eyes narrowing on her.

"No… So will you ladies help me?" She asked.

"Hermione this would make them along with me your ladies in waiting…" Sif said softly.

"How fantastic." Hermione said with a smile and Sif looked around not believing the chance Hermione was giving these girls. "So do you ladies accept?"

"Yes." They all said except for Rayna.

"Then may I change your necklaces to show that you are no longer ladies of Loki but ladies in waiting to me?" she asked. They nodded and Hermione waved her hand and the emeralds changed to rubies set in gold. The girls laughed.

"Thank you so much Lady Hermione." They said laughing and moved forward to give her a group hug.

"God she's charming…" Volstagg said with a laugh and Loki smiled as he watched this.

"Of course and just Hermione…" Hermione said and the women nodded quickly. "Go on and have a fun night then to celebrate." They nodded going to walk away. "You didn't say yes Rayna so I'm guessing you do not wish to be my friend?" Hermione took a breath as a loud crack sounded and in that moment Hermione realized she had been slapped.

"How dare-." Hermione put her hand on Sifs wrist before she could point her dagger to Raynas throat.

"It's fine." Hermione said.

"No it isn't…" Sif said her jaw clenching.

"Rayna." Loki said reaching them along with Thor and the warriors three.

"It's fine." Hermione said softly to Loki.

"No." Loki said. "You will be stripped of your gift of court Rayna." Loki said.

"No." Hermione said quickly and he looked to her wide eyed. "No she's just upset…" Hermione said turning back to Rayna. "The offer still stands Rayna… I would love to be able to call you my friend-." Rayna slapped Hermione again her eyes welling up.

"Guards away with her." Loki barked and two men moved forward and began to drag her away as Hermione cupped her stinging cheek.

"That isn't needed." Hermione said to him.

"She raised a hand to the future princess of Asgard…" Thor said.

"That can't stand Hermione." Loki added.

"He'll trade you over." Rayna spat. "He'll trade you over like all the rest. Like he did me." She said tears falling from her cheeks. Hermione moved forward quickly.

"Let her go." Hermione said making the guards stop. "Please let her go…" they didn't move and she turned to Loki with an Imploring look. "Loki please…"

"Let…" his jaw clenched. "Let her go." Rayna was released.

"I know you hate me." Hermione said taking the girls hands in hers. "And I know how deeply you cared for Loki… Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." Rayna took a deep shaky breath as a tear fell down her cheek. Hermione wiped it away with her thumb. "I can't imagine how you are feeling right now… And I don't envy it." Another tear fell and Hermione wiped it away as well. "But darling, if love passes you by… It wasn't your love to begin with… But I make this vow to you… I will help you find your love… I will Rayna… But if I am to do that we can't be enemy's… Take time to think about it… As much time as you need, but do tell me when you reach a choice on it… whether it be yes or no."

"I can tell you now." Rayna said her hands sliding down her dress. "It's a no…" She said her jaw clenching as she looked to Hermione. "You will pay for the injustice done to me…" She ripped off her emerald necklace and shoved it into her chest so hard it made Hermione stumble back. "You will pay." With that she stormed off.

"Follow her and make sure she is escorted off palace grounds." Loki said moving to Hermione's side as she stared down at the emerald necklace in hand. She slowly looked around glad to find that the only people who had seen the exchange was Thor Loki Sif and the warriors three.

"How dare she when you were so kind?" Sif said.

"She'll come back when her grief has subsided." She said.

"You should have let me cut her head off." Sif said and Hermione just smiled as she looked to her.

"Her slaps weren't that hard."

"They cracked like lightning." Volstagg said.

"I've had worse." Hermione said with a soft smile. "Come let's not let this put a damper on the evening…" She said with a smile.

"Why are the other ladies wearing Rubies now?" Loki asked with a smile.

"Because they are my ladies in waiting now I guess, or at least that's what Sif said." Hermione stated with a shrug and Thor laughed.

"I do like your pluck." He said.

"You made women I have had relations with your ladies in waiting?" Loki asked with a laugh. "Why?"

"Well I figured being around me would bring them closer to you which would make the sting of the separation from you easier… Also it would bring them a higher standing in the court and maybe they can find men who will take a chance on them." She said and Loki smiled.

"You're too nice." He said with a slight edge of scold to him. At Hermione's soft expression he felt any anger slip away.

"They just wanted to touch greatness Loki, they shouldn't be condemned for feeling the sting when it slipped away from them…"

"Spoken like a queen…" Thor said. "Are you sure you don't want to marry me you'll have a better chance at the throne?"

"Brother…" Loki scolded with a smile.

"I don't want to be queen, I don't even want to be a princess, I'm only doing it to protect Lokis good name." Hermione said and Loki smiled as he kissed the back of her hand as they hit the main part of the party in the large ballroom. Instantly they were surrounded by different people giving congratulations. Loki reached for Hermione as she was taken away by Frigga and a group of women along with Lady Sif. She gave him a soft expression as she was taken completely out of sight.

-o-

Loki smiled as he took a sip of wine from his goblet. They had stayed at the party much longer than he expected. Mainly because whenever he and Hermione were about to sneak away they were separated by congratulating groups.

"You're dying to fly the coupe." Thor said.

"I really am…" Loki muttered into his glass as he searched the crowd for Hermione. He smiled when he spotted her in deep discussion with the ladies she had chosen as the women to stand at her side in court. They seemed to be congratulating her as she smiled softly at Lady Sifs side.

"Prince Loki." A man said walking forward and bowing deeply. "A fine match."

"Thank you Sir Henrich." Loki said shaking his hand.

"She is a fine young lady, many men weep tonight that she has been stolen by your princely charms." Loki smiled as he looked to Hermione who laughed as she smiled brilliantly at something Lady Sif said.

"Yes… She's quite beautiful… If you'll excuse me." Loki said as he watched Hermione walk away from her group with a smile. Loki walked out onto one of the balcony's and walked past many open doors until he found Hermione standing seemingly looking for him inside. He smiled as he snuck forward quickly behind her. Hermione laughed in surprise as she felt Loki wrap his arms around her.

"Off we go." He said picking her up and carrying her off his arm still wrapped around her waist as she laughed. When they made it to the balcony he took her hand. "Hurry before we're caught." He said and she smiled as they ran hand in hand down the stairs into the gardens. Where Tristan the horse was waiting.

"Look at them…" Frigga said standing beside her husband as they watched Loki lift Hermione up onto the horse.

"Look at them indeed." Odin said with a smile.

"They remind me of us… Such a long time ago…" Odin looked to his wife, he didn't miss the tone of sadness her voice had taken on.

"I… Have not been kind to you as of late…" Frigga looked to him. "I am sorry…" Frigga smiled softly before she moved forward and kissed his cheek.

"You always come around." She said and Odin smiled as he watched his wife walk away.

-o-

Hermione smiled as she walked over to a place where blankets and pillows had been set up along with a small table full of food. This seemed to be a very favorite place of Loki, and it was quickly becoming a favorite place of Hermione. She smiled seeing a stack of books.

"You wish me to read to you?" She asked with a smile looking to Loki.

"I was hoping." He said with a smile. "Your voice always soothes me." He said handing her a goblet of wine.

"Well, I haven't read today." She said with a smile. "So, why not?" She took a book in hand and sat down on the pillows. She took a sip of wine before setting the goblet aside and opening the book. She tilted her head seeing something fall out of the inside. Loki smiled as he watched this while taking a calming breath. Hermione reached to search through the red skirt of her dress. She picked up small gold object and tilted her head. "Loki this ring fell out of this book." She said looking it over. "See…" she said holding it out to him. "We should find who it belongs too…" She looked it over. "I could find a locating spell for you to cast as to find its owner…" He laughed softly.

"Its owner is you Hermione." He said with an amused look.

"Me?" she asked looking up at him surprised. He smiled as he moved to her side.

"Love we are to be married, did you really think I would not get you a ring?" She blinked.

"I thought, it wouldn't happen until we were actually married." She smiled softly as she looked down at the rose gold band which was twisted like ivy. In the middle sat a small ruby surrounded by shimmering diamonds. Hermione never knew she could instantly fall in love with a piece of jewelry.

"Are you happy?" Loki asked nervously.

"Yes of course…" She said looking to him.

"You like it?"

"It's so beautiful Loki, of course I do." She said with a bright smile.

"I looked at many rings…" He said. "I know it's small-."

"It's perfect." She said and he smiled.

"It… Stuck out to me… I just knew it was supposed to be yours… It's never been worn by anyone…" He said looking over the ring.

"No one?" She asked.

"They found it too small."

"Well I think it's splendid." He slowly slipped it on her left hand and she smiled softly as she looked down at it. "It's so perfect…" She said before smiling and kissing him on the cheek. She looked happy but, he wasn't. Not with his choice in the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. No he was incredibly happy with his choice. But he wasn't happy with his proposal.

"I feel as though I should have done this differently…" Loki said

"What? No this is perfect…"Hermione said and he knew she was being genuine.

"No no it's not." He said taking the ring off and she couldn't help but smile as she watched him stand taking her hand as he did so making her stand as well.

"Loki what are you doing?"

"I read up on traditions on Midgard so… We're going to do it like they do where you come from."

"Loki-."

"No." He said and she laughed making him smile as he got down on one knee. He smiled as he looked up at her.

"You know… I once made a vow to never kneel to anyone…" She took on a soft expression. "But now as I look up at you I see that maybe kneeling to love isn't such a bad thing." She smiled softly before she got down on her knees. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You don't have to kneel to me Loki… We're equal remember?" he smiled as he cupped her cheek before moving forward and kissing her deeply.

"Still…" he said. "Will you marry me Her-."

"Yes." She said and he laughed.

"No love you have to let me get the question ou-."

"Yes." She said and he laughed more before moving forward and kissing her deeply as he slipped her ring onto her left hand once more. She wrapped her arms around him and she laughed as he pushed her back to the ground laying atop of her head rested against the pillows.

"I do love you very much." He said and she smiled up at him.

"I love you too… Now shall I read?"

"Yes please do…" He said wrapping his arms around her as he laid back against the pillows. Hermione took the book the ring had fallen out of in hand once more.

"A book of romantic poems and sonnets, a fitting book to place an engagement ring in…" she said and he smiled as she laid her head on his chest his arms circling her as she began to read.

-o-

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd; But thy eternal summer shall not fade Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou growest: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this and this gives life to thee." Hermione read perfectly with such emotion he felt as though Shakespeare must have when he penned such words. He heard her turn the page and she smiled softly as her cheeks flared.

"Maybe the next page…" she said going to flip it.

"Why not read the poem you see, you haven't skipped one yet?" He asked and he looked up to see she was blushing slightly.

"It's… A saucy poem…" she said.

"Then read it you must." He said moving up her body and kissing her neck.

"Loki…"

"Read it love…" She smiled softly.

"Alright…" She said taking a deep breath. "May I feel said he, by E.E. Cummings…" She read softly. "May I feel said he… I'll squeal said she. Just once said he. It's fun said she. May I touch said he. How much said she. A lot said he. Why not said she. Let's go said he. Not too far said she. What's too far said he. Where you are said she." Hermione took a deep breath feeling Loki kiss her neck his hand moving up under her dress.

"Go on…" he said smirking into her neck.

"May I stay said he. Which way said she. Like this said he. If you kiss said she. May I move said he. Is it love said she. If you're willing said he. But you're killing said she. But it's life said he. But your wife said she." Her eyes drifted closed as she felt his hand grip at her thigh. "Now said he. Owe said she. Tiptop said he." She moaned softly feeling his hand go to her most sensitive area. "Don't stop said she." Hermione moaned softly and Loki smiled. "Oh no said he. Go slow said she."

"Come said he." Loki stated and she moaned in a way that made a soft growl erupt from deep within his chest.

"Uhm said she. You're divine said he. You are Mine said she." His mouth crashed against hers as the book dropped from her hand and her arms wrapped around him.


	13. A Trip

A month had passed since the night of the announcement of her coming union with Loki. Hermione was happier then she had been in sometime. Still in the back of her mind she was plagued. She couldn't put her finger on what it was though. The grief she had held for Harry and Ron had lost its urgency thanks to the deep companionship Loki had given to her. Though there were moments where she was overcome by crippling sadness, the only difference was she could fight it off a bit more easily now. Still, she lay awake most nights. Something pulling at her mind in such an annoying manner it made her teeth grind.

"It's getting late." Loki said sitting on Hermione's balcony. When Hermione said nothing he looked up from his book to see she was staring out at the sky line. "I said it's getting late…" she continued to stare. Loki smiled as he took a grape in hand and threw it at her. She jumped as it bounced off her shoulder. "I said it's getting late." He repeated.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She said with a soft expression. Loki tilted his head as he slowly got up and walked over to the large chair she sat in.

"Alright what is it?" he asked as he sat down in front of her on the foot stool where he pulled her bare feet into his lap.

"Nothing." She said with a dismissive shrug.

"Liar." He said and she smiled softly. "You've been distracted for a while now… By my recollection near three weeks… What plagues my lady so?"

"Nothing I just…" She shifted. "I'm having trouble sleeping is all…"

"You do look tired." He said tilting his head as his eyes went over her.

"Just what every girl wants to hear." She said pushing his chest with her foot and he laughed softly.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know…" she said honestly. "I just…" she took a deep breath. "I have this horrible feeling." He tilted his head as he watched her stare off now far away from him completely lost in her thoughts. "What scares me is that I've felt this way before…"

"When?" Loki asked sitting up straight.

"Before the war…" she said her jaw clenching. "This feeling sets my teeth on edge…"

"You need to rest…" he said moving forward and cupping her cheek in his hand. She looked exhausted in that moment.

"I've tried."

"Have you taken a sleeping draft?"

"I don't like sleeping drafts… They make me feel sluggish for days after…" She said as she buried her face in her hands. Hermione felt herself get hoisted up into the air. She opened her eyes to look at Loki to see he was carrying her into her room.

"I have something else that might help…" He said carrying her over to the bed.

"Orgasms?" she asked and he laughed, she really did have a wicked sense of humor sometimes.

"No…" He said with a smile. "Though now that you mention it." He threw her on the bed and she laughed as he moved over her. He went to kiss her and she yawned making him smile.

"I think I'm too tired for all that..."

"Which is a sin." He said and she laughed softly. "You need sleep." He said with a point as he kissed her nose. In truth the yawn he had just seen had been one of the most adorable things he had ever witnessed. He held his hand in front of her and she tilted her head seeing what looked like a mint, green and all.

"What's that?"

"It's herbs, you stick it on your tongue and it will melt away and relax you to sleep… It's a magical substance… It won't make you feel sluggish like a sleeping draft." She scrunched her nose at it and he smiled. "Trust me." She looked at him for a long moment.

"Fine." She said giving in.

"Tongue." She stuck it out and he set the pill on it. Her eyes shut tightly at the awful taste.

"Loki that's gross!" she said kicking her feet slightly and he smiled. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because you wouldn't have taken it." He said with a smile.

"Well that's…" she yawned softly. "That's…" her eyes drifted closed. "I think it's…" Her voice trailed off as she was whisked away into darkness. Loki smiled as he moved forward and kissed her gently. He cupped her cheek as he pulled back seeing her peaceful expression. He slowly got up and walked to her door to take his leave for the night. He was about to walk out when he stopped and looked back to Hermione. She looked so alone in the vast bed. So vulnerable. It was in that moment he realized she was completely defenseless from the sleep aid he had given her.

_I can't leave her… Nor do I want too… _he casted the top part of his wardrobe away and walked over to the bed slipping out of his boots as he did. He got into the large bed and pulled Hermione into his arms. She instantly snuggled against him her arms wrapping around his body.

"Good night love…" he said though he knew she was far too gone in her peaceful sleep to answer. Little did he know it wasn't a peaceful sleep at all it was the exact opposite.

-o-

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called as she moved through the ruins of Hogwarts. "Harry! Ron! I've come back!"

"Mione?" she smiled softly and turned quickly to see Ron.

"Ron?" she asked her voice breaking. "Ronald!" she rushed forward to throw her arms around him but he put his hand out and took a step back. "Ron…" she said seeing his angry expression.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"Why?" She inquired.

"Why would you embrace me?"

"You're… You're my best friend…" She looked around. "Where's Harry?"

"He doesn't want to see you." her eyes shot to Ron.

"Why?" she asked softly her eyes widening.

"You've abandoned our world in its time of need and you let us to die Hermione."

"What?" She asked. "No…"

"You let us die."

"No… No we got split up, I tried to find you during the battle but-."

"If you had really tried you would have found us Hermione… You would have found us and-." He screamed in agony as a haze of green light slammed into him.

"Ron!" she screamed rushing to his side. He looked as if he did the day she found him with the other dead bodies in the great all. She covered her mouth as she let a sob escape her.

"More than what the blood traitor deserved." She looked up quickly to see Voldemort who was smirking. "I'm going after the muddled blood next… He'll die like his filthy mud blood mother." She looked over his shoulder to see a speck in the distance. She knew right away it was Harry, though she couldn't see his features.

"Harry run!" She shouted seeing Voldemort race towards him. "Harry Run!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hermione!" She heard Harry yell in a terrified tone as a ray of green light raced towards him.

"Harry!" Hermione jolted up in bed her chest heaving as tears rolled down her cheeks. She took a deep shaking breath and jumped as someone set their hands on her. She kicked her way out of bed as a wand appeared in her hands and she pointed it.

"It's me!" Loki yelled his hands up. She stared at him wide eyed for a moment. "Hermione it's me… It's Loki…" she slowly put the wand down as she stared off to the side. Loki slowly began to move off the bed. When Hermione had jolted up awake and screamed the name of her friend he had seen an angry green flash in her eyes. "Hermione…" he went to her side and cupped her cheek in hand. "Are you alright?" she only nodded slowly.

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly turning to him. "I pointed my wand at you."

"I'm fine you didn't do anything…" He said and she took a deep breath.

"That's good I'm getting better… Right after the war after a dream like that there would be holes blown in the wall… It seems I've learned some control…" She said trying to find some comfort in that.

"What did you dream about?" her jaw clenched. "Hermione?"

"I… I can't remember now."

"You're lying." He said wide eyed.

"Yes." She said as she slowly got up. "Yes I am." With that she headed into the bathroom. Hermione closed the door and took a deep breath before she ran to her toilette and instantly threw up. Her jaw clenched as she wiped her mouth and she stared down to see blood in the bowl. It didn't alarm her. This is what always happened after a particularly hard dream.

Loki waited for Hermione at the edge of the bed. He was upset. She had lied to him. Admitted to lying. Yet she had walked off like that was acceptable. The door to her bathroom opened and she walked out in her warrior wear.

"Going somewhere?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yes to speak to the all father." She said going to walk to the door.

"Hermione." He said standing.

"I don't want to talk about what I dreamt about." Loki quickly moved forward and planted his hand against the door so she couldn't open it. "Loki-."

"Remember when I told you I wanted to share your burdens how can I do that if you don't tell me what they are?" Hermione stopped and bowed her head. He was right. She hated that he was right.

"I dreamt of Harry and Ron." She said her jaw clenching.

"That's not all."

"No… But I need to get my head on straight before I can talk about it… I promise I'll tell you later Loki, but right now I really need to go see your father, please remove your hand from the door." She said and he pulled his hand away. Hermione instantly left as Lokis jaw clenched.

-o-

Odin sat atop his throne staring out at the empty great hall. No one had requests of him. Partly he was happy, partly he felt useless. There was a time people would fill the hall to even just get a glimpse of him if not to ask something of him. Those days had long passed though.

"Lady Hermione Granger." He perked up hearing the guard call her name. He watched as Hermione walked into the room her warrior outfit on. He smiled, she was a fierce sight to behold in her gold and maroon battle wear.

"All father." She greeted kneeling one fist set over her heart.

"Lady Hermione…" he said as she stood up and faced him. He instantly saw it, distress. "What have you come to see me about?"

"How did you get over the war you were in?" He took on a near soft expression. He put out his hand and a chair was brought out in front of the throne. He eyed the guard who slowly nodded and brought it up the stairs to set it beside him.

"Come sit…" Odin said and she slowly nodded before walking forward and sitting down. "What brings this question?" he asked.

"I… have been having dreams."

"Of the war?"

"Sometimes… Most of the time… When I do sleep."

"I still don't sleep sometimes." He said and she looked to him. "What keeps you awake?"

"The screams of the men and women I killed… The screams of the men and women they killed… The screams of the men and women I didn't hear when they were getting killed…" He slowly nodded. "Also…" She shook her head as she sighed. "I'm just tired never mind."

"No speak your mind Hermione." He said and she looked to him.

"I have… This… Horrible feeling All Father…"

"What is the feeling that plagues you?" he asked.

"I don't know how to describe it other than it feels like it did the last time."

"The last time?" he asked.

"The last war."

"You think war is coming?"

"I know… Foolish, this is Asgard a world renowned for peace but I can't fight that feeling… It's there always in the back of my mind setting my teeth on edge. At first I thought it was lack of sleep, but I slept last night. I might have had bad dreams but I am well rested." He nodded. "Did you ever feel this way after your war?"

"No… I haven't felt the tidings of war since I defeated Laufey." He said. He knew why Hermione was feeling the way she was feeling.

"Also Ron said something to me in the dream."

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter… I mean he's dead it was all-."

"What did he say?" he asked and she looked to him.

"He said that Harry didn't want to see me or talk to me because I had abandoned our friends in their time of need… I got this feeling that he wasn't talking about the war he had died in but-."

"A war which was coming."

"Yes…" She said. "I want to say that I'm still grief stricken and damaged from the war but something deep down tells me that the fears in which I'm having are valid."

"If a war were to happen on Midgard what would you do?" Odin asked as he looked the young woman over.

"Ask humbly for permission to go back so I can help."

"You wouldn't be scared to engage in another war after all you went through before?"

"It's not about being scared… It's about doing the right thing." Odin slowly nodded.

"What of Loki?" He looked to her to see her expression softened.

"I would hope he'd understand why I'd have to leave…"

"We are not immortal Hermione… We can die and both of us know that your body was weakened after all you went through…" She slowly looked down at her hands. "You could possible die if you entered another war… Would you be able to leave Loki knowing it would be the last time you would see him?"

"You know I would… Because you left knowing it could be the last time you saw the queen when you warred with the frost giants. Sacrifices have to be made in a time of war…" He slowly nodded with a smile. "All father do you have any idea if something is happening on Midgard?" He wanted to tell her in that moment that war was brewing, but how could he when he knew that she would run off to war and possibly die leaving his son alone.

"Nothing that I can see…"

"So I'm just going crazy."

"No." he said looking to her. "You are a warrior deep down, a warrior who doesn't engage in battle or use the magic that flows so strongly through her, your mind and body are growing restless."

"Thor said something along those lines…" She said with a sigh. "He thinks I should join him Loki Lady Sif and the warriors three in their adventures."

"You should." He said and she slowly looked to him. "It would be good for you."

"I don't know…"

"Alright…" He sighed heavily. "I do this because it's for your own good." He said. "I order you to join Thor in his adventures." She looked to him quickly.

"What?" she asked wide eyed.

"You heard me you've been ordered." He said.

"Are you kidding?"

"I never kid." He said and her jaw clenched. "You have your orders now go and fulfill them."

"You can't be serious."

"I very much in… Scoot." He said and Hermione slowly walked down the steps.

"Did you just tell me to scoot?" she asked turning to look at him to see he had a ghost of a smile and he just waved her off. Hermione shook her head before moving forward. As she did her jaw clenched. The all father had lied to her. Lied right to her face. Something was going on, on Midgard. Something he wasn't telling her.

-o-

Loki waved his hand and watched as a vase burst across his room. He was practicing magic. Something he always did when his mind was plagued. He couldn't forget how terrified Hermione had looked when she had first woken up. It was a fear he had seen in her eyes like he had never witnessed. Hermione wasn't afraid of anything though. So he was scared to think what could force its way into her mind to distress her so. A knock sounded as he burst another vase before he waved his hand and magically fixed it.

"Come in." he said as he burst another vase.

"Nice shot." He slowly turned to see Hermione peeking into his room. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Are you to be my wife?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Then you have no need to ask." She smiled softly as she slowly walked in and closed the door. "Did you have a nice talk with my father?"

"Yes…" She said. "He has ordered me to join Thor on his adventures…" He watched as she turned away from the door to face him. He couldn't instantly tell something was wrong. "He thinks why I can't sleep and why I'm so plagued is because my lack of using magic and lack of battle is making me restless… Really though I think he wants to distract me."

"From?" he asked.

"Something is going on, on Midgard… He lied right to my face when I asked him about it."

"My father is many things a liar he is not." Loki said his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back against a table.

"Loki…" She said with a soft expression. "Everything within my being is telling me war is brewing on Midgard…"

"And so what if it is?" he asked and she blinked.

"Well if it is, I have to go back and help." She said.

"No you don't." Loki said completely alarmed at the notion.

"Loki-."

"No your life there is over." He said walking to her. "You have a new life here, with me."

"My title is savior of Midgard Loki…" She said with a smile as he reached her.

"But it is not twice savior of Midgard, or has to save Midgard if anything small comes up-."

"War isn't small." He took on a soft expression.

"Hermione… You're restless… It's putting you on edge."

"Ron told me in my dream-."

"Ron is dead." He said and her jaw clenched as a flash of pain flickered across her expression.

"I know…" she said softly as she looked off. "I know that…"

"I'm sorry that was insensitive of me." He said reaching for her.

"You're right though." She said walking away from him. "Maybe you and your father are correct in thinking I'm restless. I do tend to over think things and worry when I'm bored…" She said before turning to him with a soft smile. "But if I still feel this way after a few battles with Thor then-."

"We will go to my father together and see what is wrong." He said with a smile.

"Can I ask a question?" she inquired.

"Of course, anything."

"When you went back for Crookshanks did you see anything out of the ordinary?" he remembered her roommate and her boyfriend and then the witch and wizard who had come to search her room. "Loki?" the door suddenly opened.

"We have a mission!" Thor called with a smile as he rushed in. "Ah lady Hermione, coming with?"

"I have to, your father ordered me… I'll go ready the horses." She said walking off and Thor smiled.

"Don't try and sound too excited!" He called and she just waved at him. Loki felt a huge amount of relief as Hermione walked out. He wondered what she would do when she found out her magical friends were looking for her on Midgard. If she would be compelled to go back, and if she did, was there a possibility she would want to stay there. "Brother get your weapons I said we had a mission." Thor said.

"Right of course." He said grabbing his daggers and sword.

-o-

"Where is Hermione?" Thor asked as he and Loki walked to Sif and The warriors three who were already atop their horses.

"She's already at the bifrost." Volstagg said.

"She disappeared into thin air it was very impressive." Fandral said with a smile as they mounted their horses.

"Why did she go on ahead?" Loki asked.

"She said she wanted to take the extra time to learn how the bifrost worked." Sif said with a smile.

"She does love learning new things." Loki said with a smile before taking off with the others. When they rode across the rainbow bridge they came to a stop and leant their horses to a group guards. They walked into the Bifrost to see Hermione looking up at Heimdall.

"So you put the sword in and it jumps to life?" She asked.

"Yes." Heimdall said.

"How?" she asked and he tilted his head while the others walked in.

"What?" he asked.

"How does it jump to life?"

"Magic."

"What kind?" she asked.

"What kind?" he repeated.

"Yes is it elf magic, Norse magic, dark magic, light magic, which kind of magic is it?" She inquired.

"No one has asked me these questions before…"

"So people just let you dissipate their bodies without asking how?" She inquired. "Interesting."

"He knows what he's doing." Loki said walking to her side.

"The last time I went through this thing the air got knocked out of so hard I couldn't breathe right for a week." Hermione said.

"That's because you were not ready for the pull… This time you will be." Hiemdall said.

"Uh huh…" She said and he tilted his head.

"Do you not trust me Lady Hermione?" he asked.

"Do I not trust a man who spy's on people as his job? Let me think about that…" Thor gave a hearty laugh as Loki smiled at his wife to be.

"Girl does raise a point…" Fandral said.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she walked along With Loki and the others.

"Alfheim." Loki answered.

"Where the light elves walk?" she asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Yes they're dealing with an insurgence of Dark fairies from Svartalfihem." Loki said.

"The elves can't handle some fairies?" she asked slightly confused.

"These aren't sprites they are near as tall as giants and very fierce." Loki said and she slowly nodded.

"Brace yourselves." Heimdall said as a loud humming filled the area as the spherical room began to spin. Lightning shooting out from Heimdalls sword as it did.

A ray of light surrounded them and Hermione took a breath as she felt herself get propelled forward. Light raced past her, light unlike anything she had ever seen. It was opaque and swirled around her in complete brilliance. Then she saw it. The universe. She felt as though if she reached out she could touch the stars. Just as she was relishing in its beauty her feet slammed down to the ground. She reached out and took a hold of Loki as she wavered on her feet. Thor laughed as Loki steadied her.

"It takes some getting used to." Thor said patting her on top of the head.

"A lot better than the first time…" She said with a smile. "At least…" her voice trailed off.

"At least what?" Volstagg asked with a smile.

"Something's coming…" She said with a very serious tone.

"The elves were to meet us." Thor said.

"No… Dark magic…" she said and Loki looked down to see her hands crackling. Her magic wanting to come out and play. "I can feel it…" She said softly.

"Weapons." Thor said and they all pulled them except for Hermione who had none. Loki set a hand on her stomach and pushed her gently behind him.

"You are joking right?" she asked and Loki smiled.

"Hermione can you tell where it's coming from?" Thor asked and she took a deep breath as her eyes closed.

"We're…" she tilted her head. "Surrounded."

"I see nothing." Fandrall said.

"No…" she said opening her eyes. "You wouldn't… They are cloaking themselves."

"Can you break down their spell?" Loki asked her and she smirked.

"Do it." Thor said with a smile.

"You could add a please you know…" Hermione said and Thor laughed. Hermione cleared her throat and looked around. "Are you going to hide all day!?" She yelled and the others looked to her. "Of course you are! I've never met a fairy once in my life who faced an opponent head on but instead kept to the shadows like cowards!" They watched as blue hazes of light formed. "Here they are." She said.

"I thought you were going to use a spell, not make them angry." Thor said holding his hammer at the ready.

"I don't use magic if I don't have too." Hermione said.

"A shame that is." They watched the ten blue hazes form into large seven foot tall elfish looking creatures with pale green skin and gold eyes. Hermione tilted her head, they were the most menacing fairies she had ever laid eyes on. With large wide smiles full of jagged pointed teeth. "Your magic is strong…" The Fairy who had spoken before slowly stalked forward.

"That's far enough." Thor said his hammer raised.

"We've been expecting you… After all what is Asgard but a judge in the realms who raises its voice in matters that does not concern it…" The fairy spoke.

"You compare us to a judge so then you must know you've done wrong…" Hermione said. "Why go after the elves what's in it for you?"

"We gain another world…"

"One isn't enough?" Hermione asked.

"One is never enough especially when your world is linked so close to the world of Jotunheim." She slowly nodded.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Aelfrac…" He said his chest puffing out with pride at the sound of his own name.

"Well Aelfrec it's nice to meet you… My name is-."

"Hermione yes I know… You are well known witch." He said and she smiled softly.

"Then you know you don't stand a chance." Everyone looked to her and the fairy tilted his head. "The way I see it." She said walking to the fairy. "We can do this one or two ways." She stared up at him. "You and I can duel this out right now and whoever wins gets to choose what happens to this world. Or we can all battle it out right now and we can run the risk of having casualties on both sides… Which do you prefer?"

"You all will lose anyways, I choose battle…" A black haze raced from his hand towards Hermione. She sent up a magical barrier that blocked the spell. The force of it though sent her sliding back a good ten feet across the ground.

"Hermione!" Loki yelled.

"I'm fine!" She shouted as the other fairy's disappeared from sight.

"Where are they!" Thor yelled. Hermione whispered into her hand before throwing it out. The fairies pulsed into sight just as they were about to complete their first attack. Hermione watched as the others burst into action beginning to fight the large creatures off.

"You are mine." Aelfrec said rushing at Hermione who blocked magical attack after magical attack from him. "Fight me!" he bellowed when she wouldn't send spells at him back. Hermione looked all around as she dodged his attacks. At first there had only been ten fairies now there was at least twenty. She watched as Lady Sif was sent flying back. Before the Fairy who was attacking her could go in for the kill Hermione rolled out of the way of spell by Aelfrec.

Sif watched as a ripple of light surrounded her and the Fairy bounced right off it. She looked to Hermione and smiled at her before flipping onto her feet and running her sword through the fairy. Hermione looked back to Aelfrec just in time to have him wrap his hand around her throat.

"It is you it seems who doesn't stand a chance... I sense your power, but it's clouded by grief…" He said entering her mind. Her jaw clenched feeling him going through her memories.

"Stop." She said.

"Make me… Oh wait you don't use magic to save yourself just others… Such a death wish you have… Then again I'd have one two if I let me friends die." Her eyes instantly narrowed her anger, pain, and grief rising to the surface. A pulse of energy flew out and the others watched as all the fairies fell mid battle still to the ground. They turned to see Hermione held a good three feet off the ground by the Fairy Aelfrec.

"You like moving around in my mind?" She asked and he took a shaky breath. He suddenly dropped her as he made a pained noise. His eyes shut tightly as he gripped onto his head. "How much do you like it now?" Aelfrecs head threw back as he screamed in agony. Loki watched as cuts and burns began to form across the fairy's skin.

"Stop!" He screamed.

"Listen here and listen well!" Hermione yelled. "You and your Fairy's will leave this world straight away if you do not I personally will end each and every one of your lives with my bare hands." The Fairy continued to scream in agony. "Do you understand!?" She yelled over the sound of his pain.

"Understood!" He instantly stopped screaming and his cuts and burns slowly disappeared. He slowly sat up and stared wide eyed at her.

"Well?" Hermione asked. "I'm waiting for you and the rest of your fairy's to leave." He faded from sight and Hermione slowly stared off into the high trees that surrounded them. "They're gone…" Hermione said softly.

"These ones aren't." Fandral said kicking a fairy.

"That's because they're dead." Hermione said and they looked to her as she turned and faced them her neck bruised from Aelfrec.

"What did you do to him?" Thor asked walking to him.

"He was inside my mind, so I created an illusion for him to partake in… The pain the cuts that formed it was all in his head."

"But their death is real?" he asked looking to the fairy's.

"Yes I'm afraid so…" She said her jaw clenching. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill them… I… Lost control." Loki looked her over. She had killed the fairy's without so much as even looking at them.

"No it's fine they would have killed us… But Hermione I do like battle and that was hardly a battle because you killed everyone with one pulse of magic. So next time-."

"Right only kill people I'm engaged in not people you all are engaged in." He nodded with a smile.

"But… Good work." He patted her head. "Let us give the good news to the Elves! Maybe they will give us a grand festival!"

"One with food hopefully." Volstagg said rubbing his hands together. While Hogun looked put out as he stared down at the dead fairies.

"I'm sorry if I robbed you of your sport." Hermione said walking to him and he looked to her surprised. "I haven't used magic that defensively in a long time… It won't happen again I promise." He only nodded as he patted her on the shoulder before walking away.

"Does he forgive me?" She asked Sif who smiled.

"Of course no one can stay mad at you." She said with a smile before walking off along with the others. Hermione turned just in time to face Loki. He tilted up her chin as he looked over her bruised neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine… I've had-."

"Worse… Yes I know." He said with a smile.

"Loki Hermione you can make moon eyes at one another later!" Thor called and Hermione just shook her head with a smile. "Keep up!" They both rushed forward to catch up with the others. As they walked into the forest Hermione looked over her shoulder to see the dead fairies turning to stone. She looked to Loki seeing as he had been the one to cast the spell.

"A permanent reminder of what happens when you attack a world under the protection of Asgard." He said and she slowly nodded.


	14. A Suspicion

Hermione hung back along with Sif and the Warriors three as Loki and Thor moved forward to speak to the Elvin king. Hermione smiled softly. The grand Elves had once walked the grounds of Midgard but they had long disappeared. Hermione had often wondered where they had gone. She had, had many expectations for the Elves, from her readings, and she found her expectations blown away. They were majestic humanoid creatures of tall stature. With pure white skin blazing ice blue eyes and long white hair which had long pointed ears sticking from long and proud. They were beautiful in every sense of the word.

"King Alverdus." Thor said as he and Loki bowed deeply the others doing the same, Hermione following suit.

"Your royal highness's you never need to bow to me ever again, not after the good service you and your companions have done for my people…" Alverdus said his voice sounding like the finest of silk. "The bodies of enemy's from these gentle realms lay stone thanks to you all and I am forever in your debts."

"Humble king it was the least we could do." Loki said his head bowing while Thor did the same. The Elf King smiled before his eyes flicked over their shoulders.

"I see you have a new companion Thor… Since I saw you last I mean…" Alverdus said his piercing eyes set upon Hermione.

"Ah yes, Let me introduce you." Thor said with a smile as he outstretched his hand to Hermione who walked forward. "This is Lady Hermione-."

"Granger, savior knightess of Midgard, protector of the Asgardian libraries, and future princess of Asgard." Alverdus said with a smile.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance." Hermione said and the Elf tilted his head.

"Most would ask how I would know so much…" Alverdus said with a smile.

"I assume you have your ways." She said and the Elf laughed while Hermione smiled. Loki tilted his head, it was almost as if they had shared a private joke.

"I was very excited to learn such a hero to Midgard, a place I once called home, now called a realm of the nines home." He said. "I welcome you formally to our humble tree Yggdarsill."

"Thank you so much." She said with a smile. He had a very kind look to him, a kind wise look that had come from ages upon ages of living.

"May…" he slowly stood with a smile. "May I see all of which you have seen?" he asked stretching out his hand. She only smiled while bowing her head. Alverdus smiled softly before pulling back. "Kind of you to say no… Most would jump at the chance to prove their valor."

"There was no valor, just duty." Hermione said and the Elf smiled.

"Well said… A noble woman you have found indeed Prince Loki."

"Thank you." Loki said. "But she found me." Hermione smiled softly and Alverdus smiled more.

"A humble man you have made of the mischievous prince…" Alverdus said to Hermione before he tilted his head as a male elf walked up behind him and whispered in his ear. His eyes turned to Hermione as the other elf took a step back from the King.

"Such… Power." He said walking to her slowly before bending forward his mouth going to her ear. "So much so you know not what to do with yourself…" he whispered. He pulled back and looked her over with a ghost of a smile. "I have had rooms made ready I knew not there would be more than the usual five shall I make another room available or-."

"She shall stay with me." Loki said and the Elf smiled sensing an air of jealousy to the prince.

"Of course." He said stepping back from Hermione. "A gala will be held tonight, a feast to thank you all for your hard work…"

"How very kind." Thor said with a smile.

"You all shall be led to your rooms now for rest until then…" A group of elves moved forward and began to lead them away. Hermione went to turn from the Elf king but stopped feeling his hand go to hers stopping her. She slowly turned and faced him. Her eyes widened as his silk voice entered her mind with an urgent message.

Loki turned realizing Hermione wasn't at his side. He tilted his head seeing Hermione looking up at Alverdus his hand holding hers as he looked into her eyes with a serene expression. He reached up and touched her face for a moment and Hermione slowly nodded.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

"Hermione?" she turned to see Loki his hand out for her to come to him.

"We shall speak on it more later…" Alverdus said with a smile.

"Yes…" She said with a soft expression.

"Hermione?" Loki asked his jaw clenching. She walked to him and took his hand. As they walked away together Loki looked over his shoulder at Alverdus who had a soft expression his eyes only set upon Hermione. Loki didn't know what to make of what he had just seen. He eyed Hermione as they walked to their rooms an Elf leading the way. Her russet eyes were set forward with a troubled expression.

"Here are your quarters…" The Elf said bowing his head as he pushed open the door to reveal a larger room filled with white marble swirling with gold.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly as she and Loki entered the room. She walked away from Loki as he closed the door.

"What was that?" he asked when she didn't answer he turned and looked to her back. "Hermione what was that?"

"What?" she asked turning to look to him still feeling stunned at the words secretly spoken to her by Alverdus.

"I asked what secret conversation you shared with the Elvin King." He said.

"You seem angry with me." Hermione said slightly confused.

"No…" he said shifting on his feet. "I only wish to know what he said in secret that he couldn't speak aloud."

"How far do the eyes and ears of your father reach?" she asked and he tilted his head.

"This is what the Elf asked of you?"

"No it's what I ask of you…"

"He is… All seeing… All hearing… Upon such a question he has most likely turned his eyes to us…" Hermione closed her eyes for a long moment. Loki tilted his head. "Hermione?" he asked. Her eyes opened and a rush of light raced towards him. He shielded his eyes for a moment before his arm dropped from his gaze and he stared up at the ruins of a once grand castle. He looked to Hermione who sat before him in jeans, a pink hoodie, and a jean jacket. She was staring aimlessly forward with a haunted look her wand held in her hand. She was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts.

"Hermione." He said walking to her with nothing but concern.

"Oh don't be alarmed." He turned to see another Hermione standing before him. She smiled softly and he knew instantly she was the real one. "I've taken you into a memory of mine… A place where your father can not see. I'm sorry for how I look there but I can't change how I was in that moment." She said quietly.

"This is the aftermath of the war." He said looking around at hundreds of puddles of blood.

"I tried to take us somewhere happier, but I am afraid my mind will always go here. Also it was the most quiet moment of my life so we can speak long without any interruptions."

"What is you wish to speak of that my father isn't allowed to hear?"

"Remember when I said that your father lied right to my face?" She asked.

"I do yes." He said.

"Alverdus told me the truth… Something is happening on Midgard." She said and he shifted on his feet.

"Are you sure?"

"He couldn't finish because you interrupted but he told me war was coming… Loki I was right…"

"You trust him? You don't even know Alverdus." He said with a smile.

"He has no reason to lie to me… He says he'll prove it to me later though." Loki laughed and Hermione tilted her head.

"Hermione elvish magic is quite strong… He could trick you."

"Loki I can't just ignore what he said and how I feel-."

"You're restless just wait to see how you feel."

"You said after a battle I would feel better, well I was just in battle and-."

"That wasn't a battle you hardly fought at all you killed those Fairy's by just thinking it." He said. "Get your hands dirty, maybe get a little beat up you'll feel better."

"You want me to get beat up?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course I don't want-."

"Loki I'm telling you something is wrong, that I can feel it, don't you trust me?" she asked walking to him.

"Of course I do…" Loki said his expression softening.

"Then why are you questioning this?"

"Because you're on edge you aren't thinking clearly."

"The only time I do think clearly is when I'm on edge Loki."

"Elves are cunning."

"He isn't lying to me." She said. "Loki everything with in my being is screaming at me that war is coming and you want me to just… Ignore it? Wait and see how I feel?" She asked with a cynical laugh.

"Yes." She tilted her head.

"I don't understand you right now." She said her eyes wide.

"For someone who says they are so burdened by the death of her friends and haunted by memories of war you seem so very eager for it again." Loki regretted saying it the second it had left his mouth. She blinked her eyes welling up as her jaw clenched and she looked off. "Hermione-." A bright light surrounded them and Loki took a breath as they were once more standing in their room. "Hermione I'm-."

"Forget it… It's fine…" She said quietly. "I'm going to go see to Lady Sif, she was very nearly hurt in the battle today…" she went to walk past him and Loki took her hand.

"I'm just worried for you…" He said softly and she slowly looked to him.

"I'll see you later." She said before walking off. The second the door closed to the room Loki let out a frustrated sigh as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

-o-

Hermione sighed as she sat in a vast enchanted garden. To say she had been hurt by Lokis words would have been an understatement. She couldn't understand how he could say such a thing. She didn't yearn for war, but she was always ready for it. She ran her fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes.

"You seem burdened young Hermione." She stood and turned to see Alverdus.

"Your majesty." She said bowing deeply. He smiled softly as he looked her over. Hermione slowly looked around to see the setting around them shift. He was bringing her into his own mind. She smiled softly seeing they were standing amongst ruins, but they weren't like the ruins of Hogwarts. These ruins weren't created by war, but by time.

"I would say I don't blame you for sneaking away to admire the gardens, but I know you did not come for its beauty, but instead its tranquility… You are so very troubled… Prince Loki-."

"I do not wish to speak of him but what you perceive to be happening on Midgard." He smiled, realizing she wouldn't speak about her future husband behind his back.

"Of course." He said walking to her his long sliver robes dragging behind him as he moved. "Your instincts are right, war is brewing."

"Has it come?" she asked.

"No and it won't for some time if things progress as they have been." She slowly nodded feeling a bit more at ease.

"Have…" Her voice hitched in her throat.

"Have there been deaths?" he asked. "Yes…"

"Is it death eaters?" she asked looking to him.

"The hooded men in silver masks? Yes, but they wear no such masks anymore…"

"Who leads them?"

"An unclaimed son who is just as power hungry as his father…"

"Voldemort had a son?" she asked. "You're very sure?"

"A son in magic and blood alike…"

"No, Harry Ron and I were thorough." Her jaw clenched. "But if Voldemort wanted to hide something like that he had his ways… I have to find a way back…" She said softly her jaw clenching.

"You will." He said and she looked to him. "You're clever."

"A high compliment coming from a being such as yourself." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"Shall we go to the banquet, where you may let your mind wonder to more pleasant things?"

"I doubt my mind can be taken away from it…" She said softly as they were transported back to the gardens.

"War isn't easily forgotten…" He said as he looked her over with a smile. She was so much more then she seemed, and he found it entertaining that she did not know just how special she was, if at all.

-o-

Loki watched as Lady Sif entered the vast dinging Hall talking closely with Fandral. He stood tilting his head. He walked past dancing and feasting Elves before reaching Sif. He set a hand on her arm stopping her.

"What-."

"Where's Hermione?" he asked and she smiled.

"I wouldn't know."

"She said she was coming to speak with you…" He said looking her over.

"She did not…" Sif said. "I'm sure she's on her way though." As she and Fandral walked away Loki looked to the doors to see Hermione and Alverdus walking in side by side her arm linked with his. Loki felt his chest seize as his eyes narrowed. He reluctantly bowed as everyone else did willingly. Alverdus nodded with a smile before walking over to a special table set up with his council members where seats were left open for the Asgardian visitors. Hermione walked down the steps where Loki met her.

"That wasn't Lady Sif." He said his jaw clenching.

"I changed my mind and went for a walk." She went to move past him and Loki took her arm in his hand.

"For a walk where you happened to meet with Alverdus?" he inquired and her jaw clenched.

"Yes actually." She said turning her russet eyes to his emerald ones. "I see you not only don't trust my instincts but don't trust me in general. So lovely to be finding out what you actually think of me. First I'm war hungry and now I'm a cheater." She walked away from him. Thor sat up in his chair as he watched Hermione walk away from Loki. Both had upset expressions. It seemed the happiness the two had been feeling had somehow been derailed. Hermione sat down next to Sif and Thor sent her a look, she smiled kindly at him and he looked to his brother to see his eyes glued to Hermione with a remorseful look as he sat down beside him.

The rest of the night, Hermione didn't look to Loki once, and in truth it was driving him mad. Loki knew he had hurt her feelings, not once but twice. Then again she had lied to him about seeing Lady Sif. Instead she had gone to speak in secret with the Elf King Alverdus. The same Elf who kept stealing glances at Hermione who would smile in return. Maybe she was being polite but he could tell they were having secret conversations and it was driving him mad.

"Well what a splendid evening it's been but I think I'll retire for the night." Hermione said.

"Already?" Fandral asked with a smile. "He have not even began to drink."

"I'm sure Thor will be happy to pick up the drinks I am unable to consume myself." She said.

"Indeed." Thor said with a laugh.

"I'll walk you to the room." Loki said standing.

"No I'm okay." She said not even looking to him. "Good night everyone."

"Good night." They chimed and she nodded before walking off.

"She used quite a bit of magic today, I think I will check in on her." Loki said before walking off his jaw clenching.

"Mom and dad are fighting again…" Fandral said and Sif kicked him beneath the table. "Owe!" Alverdus laughed at the Asgardian antics.

-o-

Hermione stretched as she looked around the room. She had apperated right to the bedroom, not remembering how to get back by just her feet. Her mind hadn't been all there upon first arriving at the room or when she had left. Her jaw clenched remembering what Loki had said to her. Not only in the bedroom but also in the ballroom. She heard the door open and she turned to see Loki.

"I told you I was fine." Hermione said as he closed the chamber door and turned to face her. "You should be with the others."

"We need to talk."

"About?" she asked.

"How about the secret conversation between you and Alverdus before the banquet… Or the numerous ones you two shared tonight at dinner."

"The one before was about what you and I spoke about in my memory."

"And at dinner?" Her jaw clenched hating the way he was looking at her with suspicion in that moment.

"We were making plans for a secret rendezvous tonight." She said. "Happy?"

"Do not jest." He said his jaw clenching as he walked to her.

"We were going to go take a walk in the enchanted gardens before he bedded me right there beside the rose bushes." His eyes flashed as his hand gripped onto her hip.

"Don't… Test… Me." He said and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm really sick of dealing with your jealousy." She said going to turn away from him only to have him take a hold of her arm and wheel her back around.

"What did you speak of during dinner?" He asked with an intense gaze.

"Intelligent things we tired of Thors stories of battle and sought more interesting conversation in our minds is that a crime?" she asked and he shifted.

"No… No I guess not."

"Now let go of me." She said ripping her arm from his grasp. "So wonderful to know the man I'm in love with and who claims to love me doesn't trust or have faith in me at all." She went to walk out of the room wanting to get away from him.

"We both know you'll just go to Alverdus…" He said his jaw clenching as he gripped onto her arm and spun her to face him.

"Stop tossing me about like I'm some rag doll!" She shouted making him let her go. "I swear to the gods we could be in a room full women and you would still suspect me of making moon eyes at one of them." She shook her head. "Why are you so suspicious of me? What have I done to make you think that I can't be trusted, or that I have eyes for someone else other then you?" She asked in desperation. "If anyone should be suspicious it's me… you're the one who had a group of women for his use at anytime… And I know there were more women in that group then the nobles with the emerald necklaces how many chamber maids were there Loki? Or servents? Or cooks? Or female subjects? How many did you bed?!" He looked off. "I won't even bring up that kiss you had with Rayna in the gardens." His eyes shot to hers.

"No… No Hermione that-."

"I really don't care... I know what it was but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt when I saw it." She said. "Do you think it's been easy for me?" she asked. "Anytime a woman at one of the court functions looks your way I can't help but wonder, did he sleep with her too? I don't show my jealousy though, I burry it because I remember that, that was in the past and you're with me, and that I love you and trust you with me life… Why won't you grant me the same courtesy? I who have done nothing to make you jealous in the first place. For god sakes Loki I haven't ever been with anyone like I have been with you, and I certainly haven't slept with anyone." His expression softened as her eyes welled up. "Is, is that what you need from me? If I stripped down now and bared my body and soul to you would you finally know how much I love you and how much I want for no one else but you?"

"Hermione…"

"Because I'll do it." She said taking off her cloak. "If that's what you need from me then fine." She took off the metal corset around her waist and shed her chainmail blouse beneath it. Loki moved forward suddenly and kissed her deeply as he halted her hands before she could take off more. His forehead rested against hers.

"I'm sorry…" he said his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "You don't have to do that I'm sorry."

"What can I do to make you trust me?"

"I do trust you… I do it's… It's other men I don't trust… You don't see how they look at you…" She shook her head.

"They don't-."

"They accost you with their eyes, and you don't see it because you have no clue how beautiful you are… I know I get jealous, and I know I'm possessive but… How else am I to be with the woman I love?"

"You're supposed to trust that I won't leave you for any man who smiles my way…" She said moving away from him.

"No other woman has ever been upset with me being pos-."

"Don't compare me to those other women." She said shaking her head. "It makes me feel like I'm just another one of your girls you plan to bed and then throw away." He walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. She went to pull away and he held her in place gently. "Loki-."

"You're much more to me than they ever were… You're the only woman I have ever loved… That I will ever love."

"I don't think you love me at all… I think I'm just something you wish to keep for yourself…" his jaw clenched as he blinked, emotion rising into his chest. She moved away from him.

"That's not true." He said.

"I'm going to stay with Sif tonight… Feel free to check in on me to make sure I'm really there." She said quietly as she walked away her cloak flying into her hand from the ground.

"Hermione I do love you." He said and she turned and looked to him with an unreadable expression.

"I think we moved too fast…" she said pain flashing over her expression. "Good night…" she walked to the door and opened it up. Hermione took a deep breath as she bowed her head forward. "I still love you desperately… I hope you know that, that will never change." She looked to him.

"What's happening here?" He asked wide eyed.

"I'm not sure…" She admitted quietly. "I'll… I'll see you tomorrow." With that she closed the door as Loki stumbled back into a wall. Hermione quickly apperated outside and stared up at the sky as she took deep breaths trying not to let any tears fall. Her eyes closed tightly as she spread her arms wide and let her magic's crackle to life in the palms of her hands. "Tell him I'm sorry…" She said knowing Odin would be listening in. "Tell him I had to do this… Tell him… I meant everything I said." With that she felt her body raise up off the ground.

Loki stared at the door. He didn't know why but he got the feeling that when Hermione had said, she would see him tomorrow that she had lied. He took deep breaths. He was panicked, something he never was. Panicked because though Hermione had said she loved him, it had sounded more like a goodbye. He rushed to the door and flung it open before running out into the hallway.

"Hermione!?" he called though he knew she was long gone. He went to run to Sifs room to apologize to Hermione but stopped.

"_I'm going to stay with Sif tonight… Feel free to check in on me to make sure I'm really there_."

If he went to Sifs room, even to apologize to Hermione. Hermione would take that as evidence that he really didn't trust her. He was just going to have to trust they'd make it through their worst fight yet. He slowly walked back into his room and sat down at his bed. He looked back at it, he had been looking forward to sharing it with Hermione. His jaw clenched, thanks to this fight, he would be sleeping alone tonight.

-o-

Hermione slammed down into the ground. Her jaw clenched heavily as pain spread through her body. She slowly rolled onto her back her hands resting on her chest as she tried to regain the air which had been forced out of her lungs by the impact. She slowly rolled onto her stomach and with much difficulty rose to her feet. She stared out at a painful familiar sight. The ruins of Hogwarts. After the war, the school had been retired. No one feeling right returning for schooling when so much death and pain had occurred on its grounds. It was now a monument to all the lives lost. Her eyes set upon a large statue of a stag. Her jaw clenched tightly. She hadn't been back to see the statue in Harry's honor be placed. She had been invited but she just hadn't been able to bring herself to face it. Her body suddenly went rigid and she let her wand slip into her hand.

"We knew you'd come back here eventually…" Hermione slowly turned and faced a group full of men. "Have a nice vacation love?" She fired a spell right into the mans chest who flew back.

"Next?" she asked and the men rushed forward firing spells her way. She fought off the first five just fine until a torture curse slammed into her body making pain instantly spread through her. She cried out in pain before flying back into the stag statue. The wizard went to fire the killing curse but instead was flung forward rolling across the ground dead to her feet a green haze hovering over his body. She slowly looked up and set her eyes upon a familiar face.

"George…" She said and he instantly smiled.

"Hermione Granger you are indeed a sight for sore eyes." He walked over and helped her up onto her feet.

"Who else knows I'm back?"

"Just me I've been waiting here for you for weeks." He said. "By the way where the bloody hell have you been?"

"It's a long story…" she said quietly as she looked to the stag statue and George watched as an immense amount of pain went across her expression. "George?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Take me to the others." He took her hand in his and the apperated away with one another.


	15. A General

Loki walked through the garden to where he and the others would be taken by the Bifrost back to Asgard. He saw his brother waiting with the warriors three and nodded their way.

"Morning brother." Thor greeted.

"Morning." He said with a nod.

"So did you work out whatever was going on with you and Hermione?" Thor asked.

"No." Loki said. "She slept in Sifs room last night." Loki said to Thor quietly as the warriors three talked amongst themselves.

"No she didn't…" Thor said. "Sif was with me last night… We drank into the very early hours of the morning and when I accompanied her back to her room no one else was inside..."

"She must have joined her later." Loki said though he knew that was a hopeless notion.

"We can ask Sif now." Thor said seeing her walking forward. "Lady Sif did Hermione join you last night?"

"I already told Loki no." She said.

"No, later after the banquet." Loki said.

"No… She didn't…"

"Then where is she?" Volstagg asked catching on to what was going on. "We can't go back without her."

"Lady Hermione is already back on Asgard." Hogun said and they looked to him. "I saw while I was walking late last night the Bifrost open and take her away with its energy."

"After your fight she must have found no other choice then to go back to Asgard you can reconnect with her there." Thor said patting his brother on the back.

"Heimdall open the bifrost!" Loki yelled wanting to get back to Hermione as soon as possible. The energy source instantly came down upon them and they felt their bodies get pulled up into the sky. As they raced through the cosmos their feet finally landed upon the ground.

"Good morning Heimdall." Thor said with a smile.

"The All Father needs to speak to you right away." He said and instantly Loki knew his father needed to speak to them about Hermione.

-o-

Hermione was in her new bedroom sitting upon her windowsill. She stared out at the night sky with an aimless look. She wondered if Loki knew by now. Knew that she had returned to earth. She hoped he would understand. Hoped he would still love her when all she needed to do was done. A part of her wanted to go back, a big part of her, but the other part knew that she had a duty to Midgard, and a debt to repay.

She slowly looked around the room deep within Grimmuald. It was Harry's. Or it had been. Her head bowed forward as she fought her emotion back down. She was waiting for the others to be summoned. Waiting for the last remaining members of Dumbledores Army, and the Order of the phoenix. She slowly got up and paced. The last time she had been in Grimmauld was with Harry and Ron. Harry's room he had used over the summer before had been ransacked like all the others.

It seemed someone had picked it up since then. Put everything back in its rightful place. Even fixed a few items which had been broken. She slowly walked over to a desk and smiled softly picking up a photo of Lily and James Potter spinning in the frame as fall leaves fell around them. They looked happy truly happy. She knew that feeling, being in love. Her jaw clenched. She hadn't realized just how much she was going to miss Loki.

-o-

"Father." Thor said as they walked into the throne room and bowed deeply.

"Come forward." Odin said.

"What's happened?" Loki asked moving forward. "Where's Hermione?"

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Thor said.

"No… She won't." Odin said.

"Isn't she here?" Thor asked confused.

"No… She's on Midgard." Lokis eyes widened. Had there fight been that bad, she felt the need to flee to earth to be away from him?

"Hogun said he saw the bifrost-."

"She did travel but not to Asgard. Also not by the bifrost. She created her own dark energy and used it to get back to Earth."

"But why would she do that?" Sif asked. "Lady Hermione loves it here."

"She also loves Midgard, which is in dire need of her help." Odin said.

"She was right then." Loki said his eyes locking onto his father. "A war is brewing there."

"Yes."

"Why did you lie to her?" He asked his eyes wide. The only reason he had not believed her worries was because his father had said there was no war coming. He trusted his father to know all things and speak all truths.

"To protect you." He said. "I didn't want her to leave you alone… I should have known better. I should have realized she would figure things out."

"I have to go to her." Loki said.

"You all will, Hermione is of Asgard, and if the world she claims protection over is in trouble we all have a duty to aid her in its protection." Odin said.

"Then we should make haste." Loki said.

"Hiemdall has her latest location… Go get ready and meet at the Bifrost, also you are to slip out of Asgardian dress and into Midgardian dress. You need to fit in." They all nodded. "Start preparing yourselves." Everyone nodded and went to walk away except for Loki who stared up at his father. When the others had gone Odin stood. "I know you are angry-."

"You told her nothing was wrong, and I believed that, I believed that over her instincts which she told me time and time again were telling her war was coming. Because I trusted you to speak the truth I doubted her and she left!" He yelled.

"That isn't the only reason she left Loki…" Odin said. "I wish you could pin this all on me, but you have failed her as well." Loki turned and stormed off as Odin bowed his head. Loki rushed outside and jumped atop Tristan before riding off towards the Bifrost. Halfway he was joined by Thor, Sif, and the Warriors three. All of whom looked excited. He himself though didn't know how to feel. Hermione had left him. Abandoned him. Every time he went to get angry though he remembered what she had said to him before she left.

"_I still love you desperately… I hope you know that, that will never change."_

She hadn't wanted to leave. He knew that. But she had felt an obligation too. He just wished she had taken him along in the first place. That was what was bothering him most. That she felt as though she had to face this on her own, instead of facing it with him at her side. They came to a halt before the Bifrost and they instantly rushed in.

"Take us there now." Loki ordered and Thor looked to him. His little brother was really unraveling without Hermione.

-o-

Hermione heard a thunderous noise and tilted her head as she looked up at the ceiling. She knew that noise. She had heard it many times. She took a deep breath, hoping that she wasn't just getting her hopes up for nothing. Also knowing it was best if what she thought was happening wouldn't happen at all. She took a deep breath spotting the sky swirling. She instantly turned and ran out of the room.

"Hermione?" George asked as she rushed past. "Where are you going?"

"Outside for a moment." She called over her shoulder as she rushed down the stairs.

"Hermione it isn't safe!" He called.

"I'll be fine, trust me, stay inside and wait for the others." She said as she threw on a black pea coat.

Loki and the others felt their feet slam down into the ground. When the light subsided and all that was left of the Bifrost was a large spherical Celtic design they took in their surroundings. They were in an average Midgaurdian street in front of tall buildings.

"She could be in any one of these houses…" Loki said

"Indeed." Thor said. "Maybe we should just call out for her."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" they all slowly turned to face five men coming out of a gated area wands drawn. Thor quirked an eyebrow with a smile.

"I see we've come upon wizards." Thor said. "Might we inquire as to where Lady Hermione Granger is? Do you know her?" The wizards eyes narrowed.

"Like we'd tell you all." The lead one said. "Now… Names."

"How dare you order us about?" Thor asked. "Put down your magical sticks and tell us where Lady Hermione be."

"Drop them!" They turned to see Hermione rushing out of a house that hadn't been there before.

"Hermione." The wizards said wide eyed.

"I said drop them." Instantly they lowered their wands. "Go inside with the others." Hermione ordered.

"But they-."

"Are allies." Hermione said. "Now go inside… The others are waiting for the meeting to begin." They nodded and quickly walked around the group of men and one woman who had shown up out of nowhere. Hermione took a deep breath as she tilted her head. They were all in regular clothes. "What are you all doing here?" she asked trying not to look to Loki.

"Father sent us to assist in this coming war." Thor said while Loki tilted his head. She wasn't glad to see them. Not even him. He had to wonder how badly he and Hermione had been derailed by their fight.

"Go back." Hermione said.

"What?" Loki asked and she looked to him with a soft expression.

"Go back, you want no part of this."

"The all father ordered us to aid you Hermione." Sif said.

"We can't go back not until it's done or we are called." Thor said.

"Besides you need the help." Loki said.

"No… This is a midgardian united magical world problem we don't need Asgard stepping in."

"Hermione you are not in truth a midgardian…" Loki said. "So if what you said is true then you have no clause to be here either." She shifted on her feet.

"My title includes the term savior of Midgard… I'd say I have clause to be here… Besides." Her jaw clenched. "It's unfinished business." She shifted on her feet as she looked around the street. "You all need to head back to Asgard now…" She couldn't be out in the open not for this long.

"We've already told you we cannot." Thor said.

"Well you can't stay here it's dangerous." She said.

"Hermione, we have nowhere else to go." Sif said and her expression softened. "Let us help you." Hermione's jaw clenched as she shook her head.

"Fine… Until I figure this out you all can stay here at Grimmauld, but you don't tell anyone anything about Asgard." She said. "Understood?" They nodded. "Good come on then." She motioned for them to go into the house.

"Everything alright Hermione?" A red head asked coming out of the house a wand in hand.

"Yes George. Everything is fine." She said.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"This is, Loki, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Thor." They nodded. "They're with me and can be trusted."

"Alrighty then." George said instantly moving aside and letting them walk in. He wasn't one to fight with Hermione. The door closed and Hermione turned as she took her pea coat off to reveal a maroon sweater with a draped collar that was held closed in the front by an asymmetrical gold zipper.

"How many have arrived?" Hermione asked George.

"They're all here." George replied and Hermione looked down the hallway to see the kitchen where a group of people were looking back at her.

"We should get started then…" She went to move forward and George rested his hand on her arm stopping her. The movement not going unnoticed by Loki.

"I should warn you…" he said quietly. "They have a lot of questions…" She nodded.

"Then I'll try to have answers." With that she moved forward and George nodded with a smile. At first he had been worried about Hermione taking a leadership role. But it seemed despite all the pain and grief she had been through she was still as capable as ever.

"Shall we?" George asked the strangers. They followed him down a long hallway filled with odd things across dingy lace covered walls. They entered a room filled with people and watched as Hermione walked towards the end of a long table. Loki watched as all eyes went to her. He tilted his head, they had the same look the subjects had when looking upon his father.

Hermione took a deep breath as she slowly sat down and stared out at the long table full of familiar wizards and witches, along with the ones standing behind them crowding the long kitchen. All in all there was about 30 people. A good number for just starting out. Everyone was silent and Hermione felt uncomfortable under their gaze. She shifted in her seat unsure of what to do or more so how to begin.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked breaking the deafening silence Loki watched as she smiled softly at the young girl with long red hair, the same girl he had seen in her dorm room.

"I've… Been away." Hermione said.

"Clearly but where in the world have you been away too?" McGonagall asked.

"I went to another world…" She said trying not to look at Loki, Thor, Sif, or the warriors three. "It's a very long story."

"I told you all." Luna said with a smile and Neville nodded.

"A long story isn't going to dissuade us from not wanting to know Hermione." Molly said with a tone only a mother could use.

"It's a need to know thing, and it's something you all don't need to know." She said with a tone that surprised her Asgardian friends. She slowly stood her air of command coming back to her instantly. "Here is what you all need to know… Voldemorts son is rising up against us."

"Wait what?" Dean asked his eyes wide.

"You heard me." Hermione said. "Voldemort had a son, one we didn't know about. He's the one who is arranging all these attacks on the muggle and magical world alike."

"How do you know he has a son?" Seamus asked.

"She knows because she's Hermione…" George said sitting forward. "We don't question her." Loki looked over the young man who had jumped to her defense so quickly.

"No it's a fair question George." Hermione said before looking to Seamus. "I know because I found it out from an all knowing Elf. He gave me as much information as he could.

"A house elf?" Arthur asked.

"No… An actual Elf of old…" Hermione said with a smile. "I met him while I was away."

"You really were in a whole other world…" Luna said looking her over.

"Try universe." Hermione said quietly as she leaned forward on the table her hands planting against it. "The point is we at least know who is causing all this trouble, now the question is what do we do?" she stood up straight. "Any ideas?" the room was silent. "Alright, I propose we start looking for anything in Voldemorts past to figure out just when the birth of his son occurred and who exactly he is." They nodded.

"Where should we start looking?" Cho asked.

"Anywhere, though I do believe this man to be young…" she said looking off. "Something about these attacks reminds me of a young man trying to prove himself a worthy opponent." They nodded. "Anyways if we find out when his son was born then we find out who his son is and we can start the process in locating him." They nodded and the Asgardians didn't miss how much like a general she was in that moment.

"What else?" Arthur asked.

"This is what I think to be most important at the moment and Kingsley this is where you come in handy." Hermione said and he perked up. "You need to start putting laws into place to protect the ministry so it doesn't fall again." He nodded. "Also you have to set up panels and find out who is a death eater sympathizer."

"I can do that."

"Then get to it." She said and he nodded before walking off quickly. "Kingsley?" he turned and she tossed him a coin.

"Right good thinking." He said before walking off.

"Luna I know you have the rest so start passing them out." Hermione said. "For those of you who don't remember the coins. When a meeting is called they will go off and we will meet here… Pretty simple." They nodded.

"Here you go." Luna said softly as she handed Sif a gold coin.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hermione what are we to do about the attacks?" Molly asked.

"I will be setting up a group of people whose only job is to find out when attacks will occur and who will be in charge of stopping them." Hermione said.

"How will we find out when attacks are coming?" Arthur inquired.

"That's need to know." They all nodded. "Now..." Hermione said with a serious expression. "It's time to put into place the rules that protected us the last war… You question each other upon meeting. Ask questions only that the other person would know… I don't care if it's your wife your husband or even your child, you don't greet anyone without a wand ready in your hand." They nodded. "Next password protect your homes and don't stay in one place longer then you have too."

"Can we win this war?" Hermione looked to Ginny who had asked it her head bowed.

"My plan is to stop the war from happening."

"You Harry and Ron tried that before." Seamus said. "It didn't work… Besides can we even stop this from happening or win it without Harry?"

"What would you have us do Seamus?" She asked. "You want us to just roll over and take what Voldemorts son and his followers are giving? You want us to just hand over the magical world to their tyranny?"

"Of course not-."

"Really because it sounds like that's what you want to do." She said her eyes narrowing. "Listen here and listen well." She said looking out at the people. "Half of you didn't join the fight that won the war last time until that final day and I applaud you all now for stepping forth in the first days of this one. But this isn't for the faint of heart. People think the final fight is the worst part of the war but trust me my friends when I say it's the months…" she shook her head. "It's the years… Leading up to it that's torture. So if you don't have the stomach for this… Fine… I understand it, I really do. But there's the door." She motioned to it. "Here's your chance, walk out now if you can't handle what's to come." They all stared at her as she waited. "No one?" she asked. "No takers? Seamus you think you can handle it?" He slowly nodded. "Are you sure, because this is everyone's last chance to leave… If you walk out now I will not think less of you, in fact I would applaud your bravery at being able to admit such a thing to yourself..." After a long moment she slowly nodded. "Alright… That window of opportunity is now closed."

"Do you really think this is going to come to war Hermione?" Bill asked. Hermione took a deep breath as she looked off.

"It… Fees like it did before…" She looked back at them with a soft expression. "But I tell you this now…" She smiled. "We will win this." She said and everyone slowly nodded with a smile. "We will. I know it…" she stood back with a smile.

"How do you know?" Seamus asked.

"Because I'm Hermione Granger and according to most people… I know everything." They all laughed and Loki felt the room take on an easier feeling. "Now… Go home if you wish, and act as if nothing ever was… We will reconvene in a few days time… Be safe everyone… Be so very safe out there…" Many people got up but the Asgardians noticed that no one left. Loki watched as a swarm of people walked up to Hermione. She smiled as she shook hands and received tight hugs.

"Man it's good to have her back." A man with bucked teeth said standing at their side. He looked to them. "You know I don't recognize you all from before…"

"We're newley recruited." Sif said.

"Friends of Hermione." Fandral added.

"Well friends of Hermione, are friends of mine. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Neville…" Volstagg said remembering the name. "You cut of the serpents head."

"I did indeed." He said with a proud look as he shook their hands. "You all are?"

"Thor." Thor introduced. "loki, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral."

"Good to meet you all." He said with a kind look. "This here is my wife Luna."

"Nice to meet you all." She said in a high voice. "So you were on the world where Hermione was?"

"How did you know that?" Volstagg asked and she just gave a vacant smile before looking to Hermione across the room.

"She seems different… Happier, calmer, and mellower than she was." Luna said.

"Really, because she still scares the hell out of me." A man with white blonde hair said moving forward.

"Malfoy." Neville greeted curtly.

"Longbottom." He said with a nod. "Luna, nice to see you dear."

"And you Draco." She said as he kissed her cheek.

"Draco…" Loki said looking over the young man who looked at him with a quirked eyebrow... Was this the same Draco Hermione had talked about?

"Malfoy?" he heard Hermione call and the blonde man instantly moved forward.

"_At first they started to argue over who would get to kill me… They chose a school mate of mine to do so. A boy by the name of Draco Malfoy… then they started to discuss how saying that a mud blood like me didn't deserve a quick death…"_

Loki watched as the boy who had witnessed and allowed her torture moved towards her. His jaw clenched, he wanted very much to end the young mans life. His eyes widened as he watched Hermione smile softly at him before shaking his hand. Draco moved forward and embraced her, she in turn hugged him back.

"Brother what is it?" Thor asked seeing his unreadable expression.

"Nothing…" He said quietly.

"Something is clearly wrong." Thor said.

"Hermione is coming." Sif said. She smiled softy as she reached them.

"I have put together a group of people to find out and stop attacks which are coming… You say you all have been ordered to help, this is a way you can help Midgard."

"What's Midgard?" Neville asked.

"That's us love." Luna said.

"I'm very confused." Neville muttered.

"We'd like to help." Thor said.

"George." Hermione said looking over her shoulder and the red head moved forward.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Take them to the other meeting room with the others."

"Right this way." George said to them and they nodded as they walked off. Hermione watched as Loki didn't move. He instead reached out and took her hand in his. He gave her an imploring look and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Later…" She said and he nodded before walking off

"Now I'm really confused…" Neville said as Luna smiled.

"Neville you have your own job…" Hermione said. "I need you to start getting medical supplies and bringing them here. If injuries happen they need to be taken care of here." Neville nodded.

"Of course." He said.

"Set up one of the rooms as a medical facility… We can't leave our people open for attack in Mungos."

"Right, come on Luna."

"Bye Hermione." She chimed.

"By Luna…" she said with a soft smile.

"What do you think is the need to know information we're about to be let in on?" Seamus asked looking around the room.

"Did she even ask you to be here?" George inquired.

"No I'm volunteering." George just shook his head. Everyone watched as Hermione walked into the room and closed the door before setting up a silencing charm. Hermione turned and faced the group full of people, and instantly tilted her head.

"Here we go." George said with a smile.

"Seamus what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I'm here to volunteer-."

"I don't need you in this instance." Hermione said cutting him off.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just don't need you right now."

"When will you need me?"

"When I have use of you which at the moment I don't." Hermione said with an intense look. "You can leave now." She said opening the door.

"You know you weren't the only one in the war Hermione." Seamus said and her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head.

"Seamus…" She said walking towards him and he sunk back his eyes wide. "I have a special use for you, much like what you did for us with the bridge during the war… When your time comes I will call upon your pyrotechnic specialties until then I don't want to waste that gift… Understood?"

"Y-yes." He stammered.

"Good… Now… Get out." He instantly walked around her and rushed out of the room. Hermione took a calming breath before smiling softly and looking around the room. "Alright everyone take a seat we have a lot to discuss."

"Here Hermione." George said pulling a chair for her.

"Thanks George." She said and Loki was increasingly becoming aware of this George character and how doting he was upon Hermione. Hermione smiled softly as she watched everyone take a seat.

"So Hermione what are we doing?" George asked rubbing his hands together.

"I called this group together because I believe you all have what it takes to do what needs to be done. To not only be able to find out when attacks are going to happen but also stop them in their tracks."

"What's your plan?" Draco asked and Loki glared into him.

"It's… Not pleasant…" Hermione said carefully. "I'm going to go out into the open, these new dark followers seem to gunning for me…"

"You want to be bait?" Loki asked.

"Yes. We draw them out take a few prisoner, see what information we can gain from them. About what they're planning, even who they're working for." Hermione said.

"That's dangerous Mione…" George said and Loki looked to him, the red head even had a nick name for her.

"I'll be okay." She said to him with a soft expression. "Especially with you all in the wings."

"How do we gain information?" Dean asked.

"We ask nicely at first… Then if we don't talk we use other interesting means." Hermione said

"You mean torture?" Bill asked she only looked at him. "You can't be serious… Mione you of all people should be against that!" he said standing quickly.

"Bill, hear me out. I'm not talking physical torture, I'm talking a mental break down. We use Occlumency to get inside their brains and find out what we can." Hermione said. "I would never go as far as to cause physical pain… I'm not a monster Bill." He slowly nodded and sat back down.

"I don't know how to perform Occlumency…" Dean said.

"Nor do I." George said. "But Hermione does, she'll teach us I expect."

"Only a handful of you, the rests job is to keep prisoners contained, and to help stop attacks." They nodded. "Which brings me to our next order of business. We need a place for the prisoners away from the sight of the others."

"The Hogwarts dungeons?" Draco offered. "I mean it's not in use anymore."

"George do you have the map?" Hermione asked looking to him.

"Yes of course."

"I need it."

"Accio Marauders map." It appeared on the coffee table before them and Hermione moved forward and tapped her wand against it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She said softly and the Asgardians watched as a map appeared on the blank piece of paper. She tilted her head as she looked it over. "It is indeed Empty… Why hasn't the order and the army locked this down yet?"

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"I mean why are we at Grimmauld when we have a place that has the strongest protection charms around still ready to be put into use?" She asked.

"We… Didn't think of that." Hermione shook her head at George who just smiled.

"We need to lock Hogwarts down, claim it as our own before the opposition does. It's a fortress one we can use to advance our cause."

"We can't just take it." Draco said. "We'd have to buy it from the ministry."

"No we won't. Kingsley is the minister of Magic, he'll hand it over to us gladly, we can forge papers saying it was bought by a third party…"

"Brilliant Mione." George said his hand resting on her back as she looked over the map. Loki stared at it for a long moment. Who did this red head think he was putting his hands on his fiancé?

"George I need you to go tell Kingsley this next stage of the plan." Hermione said.

"Right away." He said disappearing from sight with a loud pop.

"Should some of us go to Hogwarts and keep it secure?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I'll take Loki, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun with me to secure it. You all have day jobs and appearances to keep up you won't have time to protect Hogwarts castle."

"Hermione does anyone know you're back?" Dean asked.

"The ones who saw me when I first arrived I killed… As far as the rest of the magical world outside the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledores army is concerned I'm still missing." They nodded. "Alright when I need you, I'll call for you. Everyone is dismissed except for Draco, Loki, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun." Everyone nodded and walked off. Draco and the others rose from the couch.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked as she walked to him.

"I'm afraid yours is the most dangerous mission Draco…" She said with a soft expression. "I want you to be our Snape. The man on the inside."

"If this is Voldemorts son, then he'll know I deserted Voldemort in the end." Draco said.

"And you'll come crawling back to him and proclaim your fault…" Hermione said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione-."

"Draco…" he looked to her. "You owe me…. You…" Her jaw clenched. "You owe Harry." He slowly nodded. "Please… Please do this, I don't have anyone else." He touched her hand which lay on his shoulder. "Can I trust you Draco?" He smiled softly as he brought his blue eyes to her.

"Yes." He said and she smiled as her hand dropped from his shoulder.

"Good…"

"I just… I want to make it up to you Hermione…" Her expression softened.

"I know you do."

"I shouldn't have just watched…" he said emotion rising to his eyes. "I should have done something-."

"It's okay." She said taking his hands in hers. "You were surviving… I understand that better than most people…" she smiled softly. "You know… Sometimes I think you had it worse than any of us." She looked him over for a long moment. "When you leave here go to your manor and send up the dark mark… Someone will come running… You ask to see the leader, and say you have a gift for him."

"What's my gift?" he asked as she held out her hand where a crumpled locket lay. "Is that-."

"Yes." She said. "Take it, it will prove the loyalty you didn't have for Voldemort."

"Thank you Hermione…"

"Your occlumency is strong?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay…" She slowly nodded. "Good… Go on then." He smiled as he walked off the locket in hand. "Draco?" she asked as he reached the door. He turned and faced her slowly. "Be very careful my friend." He smiled instantly.

"I will… I'll talk to you soon." With that he walked off.

"God I really hope they don't kill him…" She muttered before turning to look at the Asgardians.

"Hermione may I inquire as to something?" Fandral asked.

"Of course, anything." She said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a general of an army?" Thor asked practically reading his friends mind.

"I wasn't before…" Hermione said. "I was just a soldier, Harry was the General… But now that he and Ron are gone I suppose that burden has fallen to me." She said with a soft expression before looking off. "Alright we should head to Hogwarts, and secure it as our own. I'll take you all one at a time." She said kicking into gear.

"Take us?" Sif asked not understanding. "Don't you all have horses for us?" Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Uhm no I'm afraid not enough to accommodate you all." She said not wanting to embarrass Sif by telling her they didn't use horses anymore to travel.

"How are we traveling then?" Thor asked.

"By apperation, it's how I pop in and out of sight." She said

"You pop in and out of sight?" Fandral asked.

"You've never seen it?" Loki asked with a smile. "She does it all the time."

"Who's first?" Hermione asked.

"I will." Sif said with a bright smile.

"Excellent take a breath." Hermione said taking her hand in hers. A loud pop sounded and they watched as Sif and Hermione folded into themselves before disappearing completely.

"That looks unpleasant…" Hogun said with a steel expression. Hermione reappeared a few seconds later.

"Loki you next?" Hermione asked.

"No… I'll go last." She slowly nodded at his serious look.

"I will go." Thor said stepping forward.

"Excellent." She took his hand and disappeared with him as well.

"I wish to go last." Hogun said unsure by the strange travel.

"No." Loki said simply. When Hermione took Volstagg Fandral and Hogun away she reappeared before Loki.

"Ready?" She asked and he just stared at her. "Loki we don't have time to speak of this… We'll talk about everything that happened later…"

"No." He said. "No you don't just get to write me off…" She took his hand and instantly he felt a strange pull at his navel before air rushed past him. He felt his feet slam down to the ground and his jaw clenched as he realized Hermione had taken him without permission.

"Hermione is this…" She looked to Sif who was staring around at the ruins of a large courtyard. "Is this really where the war happened?" She asked.

"Yes." She said walking towards two large double doors. Hermione waved her hand over the door slowly. "Alohomora…" A loud clicking slowly began sound as dust fell from the doors. After a long moment they swung open and Hermione took a deep breath she hadn't seen the inside of Hogwarts. Not since that fateful day at least. She stared out at hundreds of broken pieces of huge stone knights. She took a deep breath as her eyes closed and she put her hands out. The Asgardians watched as hundreds of broken statues began to fix themselves before standing up strong and true. Hermione turned and faced the courtyard where most the knights now stood.

"These statues are oddly placed…" Fandral said looking one over.

"Peritotum!" Hermione yelled. "Locomotor!" The Knights suddenly came to life holding weapons before them. "Hogwarts is alive once more!" She ordered. "Your duty is to protect these sacred grounds when the time comes! Back to your original places to await your sworn duty!" She ordered and the Knights rushed back into the school and jumped up into hundreds of archways in the walls. "Sleep." She ordered and the knights instantly went still. "Incase we're attacked they will come to our aid, they can't do much but halt things mind you." She said as Thor and Loki walked to her side.

"We should have those at the palace." Thor said with a smile.

"You get the statues, and I'll gladly do the spell." Hermione said with a smile and he nodded as he and the other Asgardians walked straight into the castle. Hermione took a deep breath feeling as though she couldn't walk in. She took another deep breath before mustering all her courage and slowly moving forward. She turned and relocked the doors as the others took in the state of the castle. You could tell it had long been a grand place but thanks to war it had nearly been levelled.

"Don't worry." Hermione said looking at them. "There are still places in the castle that are very nice… I'll take you all to Gryffindor tower, I think it's the only dorms that weren't destroyed. I'm afraid they won't be up to what you're used too…"

"Any accommodation is fine Hermione, Thank you." Thor said and she nodded as she walked off.

"Follow me then." They walked out onto a platform leading to a stairwell and everyone stared up at hundreds of sets of stair cases going all different sorts of ways. As they stepped up onto the stair case it instantly moved and everyone clutched onto the nearest railing. "Oh sorry I didn't warn you." She said looking over her shoulders at them. "You'll want to mind these stair cases, they like to change." She laughed softly and they all watched as tons of the other staircases came to life.

"Look at the paintings." Sif said with a laugh. Hermione smiled softly, the thousands of paintings which had hung upon the walls had been left. They all came to life upon seeing they had visitors.

"What a strange and enchanting place… This was really your school Hermione?" Thor asked.

"It was more than that…" She said with a soft expression as she looked around. "This was my home… This is where I grew up…"

"What an amazing place to grow up…" Sif said.

"It really was." Hermione said with a smile as the Staircase came to a stop. "This way." They followed her up the stairs and Hermione smiled as she approached the portrait of the fat lady who smiled brightly.

"Do my eyes deceive me!?" she asked. "Is it really the finest pupil Hogwarts ever had, Hermione Granger?!"

"Hello there." She said with a smile and a wave.

"Are you here for a trip down memory line?"

"I'm here to stay, Hogwarts needs to be restored to its original glory." Hermione said.

"Did you hear that!?" The portrait asked the others and the Asgardians looked around to see all the portraits cheering.

"I have a request for you all though."

"Anything." They said.

"No one can know I'm here…"

"Of course we won't say anything." The fat lady said. "Will we!?" she asked the others. Everyone gave responses along the lines of No. "Good, we'll head in then." Hermione said.

"I would recommend setting a password." She said.

"Right uhm…" She looked up in thought before smiling. "The Stag."

"A good password indeed Hermione." The portrait swung open. Hermione smiled softly as she walked into the common room. It was just as she remembered it. She tilted her head. It was _exactly_ how she remembered it. She walked over to a table and slid her fingers across it. There was no dust. It had been cleaned. Recently. She smiled softly.

"You'll find bedrooms upstairs with beds and linens. Loki, Volstagg, Fandral, Thor, Hogun, I wouldn't stray to the staircase on the left."

"Why?" Fandral asked.

"That leads up to the girls room… The stairs are enchanted that if any men step on it they go flat and you go sliding back down." She smiled softly. "Make yourselves comfortable I have to check a few things out, if any luck we may actually get dinner tonight."

"I'm starved." Volstagg said.

"That's a lie but what else is new?" Fandral asked patting his belly with a laugh. Loki instantly went after Hermione not caring to look for a room just yet.


	16. A Damaged Boy

"Hermione?" Loki asked as he walked after her down a stairwell. She sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Loki we'll talk-."

"Later yes you keep saying that." He said as he took her hand stopping her from walking away.

"Loki…" She said turning to look at him with a soft expression. "There's so much to be done and there's not any time to-." He moved forward and kissed her deeply cutting her off. Hermione relaxed instantly into him as he cupped her cheek in his hand. He pulled back and looked over her face as his thumb brushed across her bottom lip.

"There's always time for us." He said.

"I thought you'd be cross with me for leaving…"

"I am." He said and her eyes averted from his. "But I love you still…" She looked to him with a soft expression. "You're still to be my wife." He said holding her left hand up where her ring lay.

"I'm sorry I left…" She said softly.

"My question is… Why did you?"

"I had to come back."

"No… Why did you leave without me Hermione?" She looked off as she took a deep breath.

"I…" She shook her head. "I don't know…" With that she walked off. Loki blinked, she had rebuilt her walls. The walls he had worked hard to break down. She came to a stop her jaw clenching tightly. "I failed to protect the people I loved most last time…" She said and he slowly walked to her. "I… I was afraid if you came with me that I might fail in protecting you." He slowly turned her to face him. "I couldn't run the risk of losing you…" she said quite honestly as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "If anything happened to you... I would never forgive myself…"

"You do know it's I who is supposed to protect you yes?" he asked.

"Since when?" she asked with a smile.

"My father charged you to me remember?" She smiled softly as she nodded.

"I had almost forgotten…" She said quietly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hermione!?" She turned and pointed her wand at George who rounded a corner. He instantly pulled his own wand.

"First thing you ever said to me? Say it now." Hermione ordered.

"Welcome to Gryffindor… First thing you ever said to me?" He asked and she smiled softly.

"Watch where you play exploding snap." He laughed softly as they both put their wands away and he walked to her. "So where are we with Kingsley?"

"Hogwarts is ours." He said with a nod.

"Good." She said pulling out the marauders map. "I have a question to ask you now."

"Anything." George said.

"The marauders map, it only shows ghosts and humans of Hogwarts yes?"

"Yes." He said nodding.

"So it wouldn't show house elves?" She asked.

"No… In fact I've never seen house elves on the map, why are you asking though?" he asked.

"The Gryffindor common room was perfectly clean…" He looked her over.

"You don't think…"

"Maybe, look I'm entrusting you with the map George. I need you to keep an eye on the grounds see who's coming and going."

"Are you sure, I mean… The map is really yours… Harry left it-."

"No you take it." She said and he nodded taking it in hand. "Loki would you help me check something out?"

"Of course." He said as they walked off.

"Hermione?" George called and she looked over her shoulder at him. "I didn't get to say it before but… I'm really glad you're back." She smiled softly.

"Thanks George." She said before walking off with Loki.

"Lumos." Hermione said and a ball of light formed in Hermione's hands before floating out to hover before them illuminating the way.

"Hermione who is George to you?" He asked and she looked at him to see no jealousy.

"He's Rons older brother and a friend to me… He not only lost Ron in the war but his twin brother Fred as well."

"Devastating." Loki said with a genuine look.

"He was the only person I could stand to talk to after it all had gone down…" She said quietly.

"_I just miss them so much…"_

"_I know… I know Hermione…" _

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't even be talking about this." _Hermione said wiping her tears away quickly. "_It's not like I actually lost my brothers? That was you-."_

"_Hey…" George said tilting her chin up so she would look to him. "No one doubts your grief… We all know how close you three were… I know that it might have not been in blood but that they were your brothers… No one doubts it…" A tear slowly cascaded over his hand. _

"_George… I just… I can't… I can't breathe you know? I feel… I feel like I'm split in half and a part of me is just flailing out there…" George stared at her for a long moment as brushed a tear away. _

"_I know that feeling…" _

"_I can't… I can't do this… I can't be alone…"_

"_I know that feeling as well…" He slowly moved forward and brushed his lips across hers. "We'll get through it together…" he said before his mouth crashed against hers. "Let's forget the sorrow just for tonight…" _

"Loki…" Hermione said coming back to the present day. "You should probably know… George and I have a past." He looked to her. "A short one… Based on grief, and comfort… There was nothing between us other than an understanding for grief, we just, used each other to forget all that we had seen and the people we had lost… It only lasted two weeks and then I left the magical world." He took her hand.

"Thank you for telling me." She nodded slowly. "It must be hard for you to be here." He watched her jaw clenched.

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

"It's okay to be honest with me."

"I'm just trying not to think about it." She admitted and he nodded.

"Okay… I can respect that." He said as they rounded the corner to face a huge portrait of a fruit bowl. Hermione smiled softly. "Dead end, we hit a wrong turn."

"Your castle isn't the only one with secret passages." She said with a smile as she moved forward and scratched the pear. Loki watched as the pear leapt to life and started laughing before turning into a door knob. She smiled as she took it in hand and pushed it open. Loki looked out at a huge space with high ceilings and brick walls where stacks of copper pots and pans were set against. It looked completely deserted as they slowly walked in. Hermione looked to a stove to see a pot of water bowling. "I know you all are in here…" Hermione said and Loki looked to her. "There's no need to be afraid, I'm not from the Ministry."

"Misses?" small squeaky voice sounded. Loki turned to see a small creature with large blue eyes and pointed ears walking out into the open.

"Winky?" she asked.

"Misses!" She said rushing forward and hugging her.

"Winky what are you doing here?" she asked wide eyed as the elf pulled back.

"Winky had no place else to go. Winky came back here. We all came back here."

"Weren't you freed?" She asked.

"Yes misses but none of us knew what to do…" Loki slowly looked around to see other small creatures coming out from hiding.

"Misses is Hogwarts being reopened?"

"In a sense…" Hermione said. "Another war is coming, people will be coming to stay here."

"Guests?" Winky asked.

"Yes… There are a few in Gryffindor tower…"

"May we help misses!?" A house elf asked.

"Yes misses give us something to do!?" Another asked. Hermione slowly looked around at the creatures.

"I don't… Condone… House elf slavery I couldn't ask… You all are free." She said. "So if you wish to help you may, but I will not order you too."

"You heard her let's help!" Loud pops began to sound as many elfs disappeared.

"Misses this is most splendid!" Winky said.

"Winky it's very important no one else knows I'm here…"

"Of course I'll spread the word!" She said before popping out of sight.

"Is misses hungry?" A small elf with large amber eyes asked and for a moment he looked just like Dobby.

"I'm fine, Loki are you hungry?"

"We both are." Loki said. "If you would please get us something to eat I'd be most grateful."

"Of course." The elf said before rushing off.

"We should head back to Gryffindor Tower." Hermione said and Loki nodded as they walked out. "Actually you go back to Gryffindor Tower I'm going to do a walk through of the castle set up protective charms." She went to walk away but he took her hand stopping her. "What is it?" she asked looking to him

"First you need to eat." He said.

"I'm fine-."

"Hermione I haven't seen you take a bite of food in days." He said.

"I'm okay-."

"Hermione... You summoned a lot of dark magic and energy to get yourself back here to Midgard… Did you even rest afterwards?"

"No…" She said.

"How are you even standing after all the magic you've done?" he asked wide eyed.

"Because I have no other choice."

"You need to sleep."

"I can't there's too much to do."

"Then you at least need something to eat." He said. "You're running on fumes love…" he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Come back to Gryffindor tower and please have something to eat or you're going to collapse."

"Loki-."

"Hermione… I'm not asking." She slowly nodded.

"Normally I don't take orders from you but now that you mention it, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to get some sustenance."

"Good." He said with a smile glad she had listened to him. As they headed up one of the staircases Hermione turned hearing rapid footsteps. George rounded the corner with a panicked look.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We've got insurgence coming from the dark forest." Hermione turned to Loki. "Get the others have the house elves bring you to us. Just yell for them." She said before running off as she pulled her wand. Before Loki could protest she disappeared out of sight with George.

"Damn it." Loki said. "Elves!" he called as he rushed to the Gryffindor tower painting. "Elves!"

"Not that pass-."

"Stag." He said and it swung open.

"Brother you look panicked." Thor said in front of a large table full of glorious food.

"We're under attack Hermione's gone to fight we need to give them aid." They're weapons appeared in their hands.

"You called?" The house elf Winky asked.

"We need to be taken to the fight by the forbidden forest now." Loki said and the elf instantly took his hand as other elves took the hands of the others apperating them away. Their feet slammed into the ground. They watched as George and Hermione fought of an insurgence of ten people. George was thrown back a good thirty feet by a red bolt of lighting. He looked up as a green light raced towards him before getting deflected by a spell Hermione had thrown.

"Thanks!" He yelled.

"On your feet George!" Hermione yelled as she rushed towards the Asgardians deflecting spell after spell as she did. "Get back!" She yelled the ground exploding before their enemy's. "Alright this is very important you cannot get hit by a green spell… It won't kill you but it hurts like hell and you're off your feet for days. Loki they can't use magic you have to deflect any spells coming their way."

"Of course." Loki said.

"Good Incendio!" Hermione yelled and a wall of fire raced towards ten more enemy's that had rushed in from the forest. It engulfed them completely and they heard screams of agony as the Midgardians ran around aflame. "Did you come for battle or not?" She asked looking over her shoulder at the Asgardians.

"Hammer!" Thor yelled and it raced into his hand. He rushed into battle along with the others all the while Loki sent spells towards enemy's and deflected them from the others.

"This is fun!" Fandral shouted as he cut down a wizard while dodging one of his spells.

"A shame we missed the last war!" Volstagg added.

"Hermione!?" Sif yelled and she looked to her to see she was pointing up at the sky.

"We've got Dementors!" George yelled. Hermione took a deep breath as she pulled back her hand.

"Expecto Patronum!" The others watched as a blast of white light raced from her hand and slammed into the shadow like creatures making them scream as they were eradicated. Loki watched as Hermione stumbled forward slightly as a ghostly otter flew around her.

"I'm okay…" she said to it as she slowly stood up straight feeling like her knees could buckle at any moment. She sent her hand up into the sky and sent up an antiapperation zoning charm. With every spell she did she felt herself become weaker and weaker but there wasn't any time to stop. She cried out as a spell slammed into her from the side sending her sprawling across the ground her cheek smacking against a rock as she did. She slowly looked up her jaw clenching as she looked up at a large man with scars across his cheek. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Collin?" she asked and he took on a soft expression for a split second before pulling his wand. "Collin what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Simpersempra!" He yelled and she dodged the spell by inches.

"Collin stop it!" She yelled quickly getting to her feet. "We're on the same side!"

"Not anymore!" He fired three spells in rapid succession each of which she deflected. "Avada Ka-."

"Stupefy!" He fell back to the ground in daze as Hermione stared wide eyed as she slowly moved forward clutching her side as she did.

"We've fought them off!" Thor yelled with a laugh as he threw his hammer up into the air lightening erupting from the sky as he did.

"George!" "Hermione!" They both yelled at the same time before looking to one another. "I've got something you need to see!" The yelled to each other in unison once more. George rushed to her first and she pointed. His eyes widened.

"That's Collin… Collin Creevey." He said pointing.

"I know… He's not the only familiar face." George said leading her over to another person he had knocked out. Hermione stared wide eyed at a Gerald Kiln. A Hufflepuff house member, one who had fought in the war.

"Get them to the foray of the school hold them there keep them comfortable."

"Right." George said as Hermione started looking through the bodies. Most were dead that was until she came upon a man with black eyes and short trimmed hair.

"Blaise?" she asked and his eyes narrowed.

"Die mudblood!" They watched as he pointed his wand. "AvadaKedavra!" A green light erupted from the tip of his wand. Hermione kicked his arm to the side though making the spell shoot straight past her up into the air.

"Now now Blaise that almost hit me." Hermione said and he yelled out as he slapped her foot away and leaping up onto his feet. She knocked his wand from his hand before gripping onto his throat and apperating away.

"Where did she go!?" Sif asked.

"She's taking him to the Slytherin Dungeons for questioning." George said. "The house elves can take you there." He said and a group showed up. "I do need help though, Hogun, Sif would you help me watch the two members we have in the Foray of the school. They looked to Thor who nodded.

"Of course." Sif said as Hogun nodded.

"Ready sirs?" Winky asked.

"I am." Loki said and she took his hand popping him out of sight. When he felt his feet hit the ground he looked into a dimly lit room where Thor, Fandral and Volstagg stood.

"Where is she?" Thor asked as the Elves disappeared.

"You stupid fucking Mudblood!" They watched as Hermione was slammed up into a wall by the man named Blaise. He slammed his fist towards her and she moved her head so it crashed right into the brick wall. He howled in pain while Fandral laughed. Hermione kicked Blaise away from her and he rolled across the ground. "You bitch!" He yelled his hand bleeding as he stood. "Give me my wand."

"Oh this wand?" she asked holding it up.

"Give it here mudblood!" He bellowed his voice bouncing off the stone walls.

"Let me think about that…" she looked up in thought and Loki smirked. "No." He rushed at her and she kicked him back to the ground. "Calm down you'll get your wand back." she said.

"He will?" Thor asked.

"Yes if he starts answering some of my questions." Hermione said.

"I'm not telling you anything you dirtied whore!" Blaise said cradling his injured hand to his chest.

"No?" she asked.

"Not a fucking thing!"

"Fine then." She snapped his wand over her knee and he yelled out in anger before rushing at her. She moved to the side and he ran right into the wall. "I gave you your chance…" she drawled in an almost bored way. Blaise slowly turned and looked to her.

"I'll kill you Mudblood."

"Yeah?" she asked. "Get in line…"

"I like this side of her…" Fandral said his eyes roaming over her.

"Tread carefully Fandral…" Loki muttered.

"Now…" Hermione began. "Your leader. Who is he?" she asked and his jaw clenched. "No?" she asked.

"I already said-."

"Yes you won't tell me a fucking thing…" she said slipping out of her jacket and tossing it aside as she tossed her hair up into a messy bun before rolling up her sleeves. "I said the same thing to a group of death eaters when they captured Harry Ron and I during the last war…" She laughed softly as she began to pace. "I ended up not telling them anything, but man… They made me wish I had when they started to torture me." Thor Fandral and Volstagg stared at her wide eyed at her. "I have counted the scars they left on my body that day, you want to know how many there are?" a knife formed in her hand and Loki stared at it. "524." She said before Blaise yelled as his feet were magically pulled out from under him causing him to slam into the ground. His legs and arms spread wide as his shirt ripped open. "They… Held me down." She said walking over to him slowly.

"What are you doing!?" he screamed.

"They asked me questions, the answers to which I mostly knew, some of which I didn't." she said ignoring him.

"Hermione?" Thor asked as he watched her kneel at the young mans side.

"When they didn't like an answer I gave…" She set the knife against his chest. "They cut into me."

"Please please!" he yelled.

"The name of your leader…" she said with a soft expression that somehow struck fear into all that stood in the room. "Give it to me."

"I… I can't."

"No?" she asked and he shook his head violently.

"P-p-please H-Hermione…" He said shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Blaise?" she asked.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about this." She took the knife and pressed the blade into his right shoulder before slowly dragging it diagonally across his skin as he screamed in agony. She didn't stop until she had cut him all the way down to his left hip.

"PLEASE!" he screamed and Hermione stood watching the blood flow.

"That is way more blood then I was expecting…" she tilted her head. "Maybe I cut you too deep…" Loki stared at her. He didn't know this Hermione who stood before him.

"Hermione…" Thor said and she looked to him with a blank expression the bloody knife in hand.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do this, I thought you said you'd use a spell to-."

"He's had training to block occulemency, so I have to do it this way…" Hermione said before looking to Blaise who was staring wide eyed at her.

"H-h-hermione… Hermione this isn't you." Blaise said shaking.

"No… No it didn't used to be me…" she said motioning to herself. "But when you hold the bodies of your dead friends in your arms…" Her jaw clenched. "That tends to change you Blaise!" she yelled and they all jumped. "Now." She sliced him across the chest the other way as he screamed. "Your leaders name!"

"We call him Tesla!" he yelled.

"Tesla?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Fine where's Tesla?" she asked.

"I don't know!" She cut him again.

"Oh my god." Fandral said covering his face.

"Lady Hermione stop this!" Thor ordered.

"I really don't know I've never seen him only the high council has seen him!"

"High council and who is in the high council!?" Hermione yelled.

"I don't know!" She cut him again.

"Don't lie to me or I swear to god I will send for some brands and the first thing I will mark is that face of yours!"

"I'm not lying! I'm not lying! I'm-." he sobbed. "I'm just a lacky!" Hermione smiled softly.

"Thank you Blaise…" he stared wide eyed at her. The others blinked as the air rippled and they looked to see Blaise was curled up on the floor, perfectly fine, Hermione on the other hand had a hand resting against the wall as she took ragged breaths as she stared into the Blaise who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Where's the knife?" Volstagg asked.

"Where's the blood?"

"I didn't really cut him, I just made him and you all think that's what I was doing." Hermione said slowly leaning against the wall. "I needed your reactions so he'd truly believe it was real."

"So none of it was real?" Volstagg asked with a relieved laugh.

"No…" She said slowly standing up straight. "Just his answers. Now we have a name, and information that there is a high council."

"We'll leave him here to think about all he's done." Hermione walked to a wall and walked right through it. The others instantly followed. "Winky?" the Elf appeared before her.

"Yes misses?"

"Would you mind tending to the man in the dungeon, he's in need of food, and maybe some chocolate to lift his spirits."

"Of course miss."

"You're going to give your prisoner chocolate?" Volstagg asked as they began to walk.

"Of course, if I don't he could slip into shock… I don't want him to die." She stumbled forward and Loki caught her.

"Hermione are you alright?" Thor asked as Loki looked her over worriedly.

"I'm… I'm fine…" she said slowly standing up straight.

"You need to eat." Loki said quietly. "You need to rest."

"No… After…" she said slowly moving forward once more as Fandral and Volstagg followed her.

"Is she alright?" Thor asked walking to his brother who was staring wide eyed at Hermione.

"She's used a lot of magic and she hasn't slept or eaten in days…" Loki said. "At this rate I don't know what's going to happen if she doesn't get some rest or at least some food into her system."

-o-

Hermione took a deep breath as she walked around a corner and entered the foray of the school. She stopped seeing a body covered in a blanket she looked to George who shook his head as he walked over.

"Gerald died of injuries sustained, he was hit by your friends hammer…" She slowly nodded.

"That's too bad…" She said softly as she looked to Collin who was sitting in a chair staring at her.

"Is it? These guys are traitors." George said.

"We don't know that…" She said. "It's why I didn't have them taken to the dungeons. Has Collin said anything?"

"No…" He said looking over his shoulder at him. "He looks scared though…" Hermione nodded before slowly walking over.

"Hey Collin." She said.

"Do your worst." He said his jaw clenching.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, there was a time I called you friend. A time not that long ago. What are you doing working with a man like Tesla Collin?" His jaw clenched. "Collin come on." She said kneeling before him. "Talk to me old friend."

"Friend?" he asked. "Friend? What makes you think we're friends?"

"We studied together… We trained together… Collin we fought in the war together."

"You know who else fought in the war? My little brother Dennis…" She bowed her head. "He died choking on his own blood!" She slowly raised her eyes to his. "He was only fourteen Hermione!"

"I'm… I'm so sorry I didn't know…" She said softly.

"Know you wouldn't have… The only people dead anyone remembers is Harry and Ron." Her jaw clenched. "It would have been fine you know, but the person who was supposed to give us some direction after at all, you…" she stared. "Left. You just left Hermione. You left all of us without a clue of what to do!"

"Don't put this on her you prat." George said.

"It's fine George…" she said quietly before looking to Collin who was staring at her with pure hatred.

"You just left Hermione."

"I… I had to. You all weren't the only ones who didn't know what they were supposed to do, or where they were supposed to go…"

"You were only thinking of yourself." He said his jaw clenching so hard she could hear it pop.

"I know… I couldn't see past my own grief, and for that I am truly sorry… But Collin why would you join with Tesla the son of the man who killed your brother?" his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

"Tesla is the son of Voldemort."

"No…" he said shaking his head quickly. "No!"

"I'm afraid so…"

"He promised me direction…" he said his eyes brimming with tears. "He promised-."

"It's okay Collin… He tricked you. That's what men like Tesla do…"

"Oh my god…" he said. "What have I done?"

"It's alright…" she said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" He asked tears falling down his face.

"We'll set it right Collin…" She said with a soft expression.

"I fought for the man whose father killed my brother Hermione." He said as tears ran down his cheeks. "I can never set that right…"

"This is my fault." She said and they all stared wide eyed at her. "I'm the one who left everyone without any direction, or any idea of what they were to do or where they were to go…"

"Hermione… I've really screwed up." He said as a sob escaped him.

"It's okay Collin." She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be okay…" she said her guilt building tenfold. "We'll make it right together."

"No…" he said. "We won't…"

"Hermione!" George yelled rushing forward as they watched Collin grab her wand, George pulled Hermione back as he pointed her wand right to his head.

"I'm sorry Dennis." He said softly.

"Collin no!" She screamed as she watched him fire a spell right into his skull. Blood burst from his head and Hermione backed right up into George who caught her as they both fell back to the ground.

"Oh my god…" Sif said softly seeing the young man's brain matter spattered across the foray.

"Collin?" Hermione asked. Her hands shaking as she tried to reach for him.

"No Hermione." George said wrapping his arms around her keeping her away. "Don't look." He said pulling her head to his chest as he stared wide eyed at the boy he had once called a friend.

"Let go…" Hermione said feeling sick. "Let me go!" She pushed George away and slowly stood. She took a deep shaky breath as she threw out her hands a velvet shroud going over the boy. "Did he have a family after the war?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No." George said. "His parents were killed by death eaters and like he said his brother was killed during the war…" she slowly nodded.

"Was Dennis Creevey buried in the memorial grave in the Quidditch field?"

"Yes."

"That's where we'll burry him then… By his brother."

"Hermione he was a-."

"Damaged boy." Hermione said turning to look at him.

"He turned against us."

"He is to be buried with his brother in the memorial garden." She said.

"Hermione-."

"George." She said and his jaw clenched before his anger reached his peak. "George take him-."

"Fred, Ron, Lupin, Remus, Tonks, Harry everyone we loved are buried in that cemetery and you want to add him?" he asked pointing to the dead body of Collin.

"I know whose buried there George."

"I'm sorry I just thought you might not seeing as you didn't even show to the funereal!" Hermione stared at George for a long moment who took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry…"

"Burry him next to his brother now." Hermione said before turning and going to walk out.

"Hermione wait." She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"It wasn't needed George." She said before disappearing down the hallway.

"I'll tend to her." Loki said going after her.

"We will help you burry your dead…" Sif said. "It's the least we can do to help…"

"Thank you." George said slowly nodding.


	17. A Kiss

Loki slowly walked through the hallways, letting his senses guide him to Hermione. He turned a corner and stopped to see Hermione sitting at the bottom of a stone spiral staircase. He watched her flick her hand causing a group of dried leaves to rise up into the air and turn into tiny yellow canaries. He smiled softly. He knew she was ripping herself apart on the inside, but outwardly she looked anything but at ease.

"It's a nice spell." Loki said walking into the open and she shrugged sitting up straight.

"Just a charm…" she muttered as he slowly walked over and sat down at her side. Hermione smiled softly as she thumbed the back cardigan over his green t shirt. "You wear midgaurdian clothes well."

"I feel ridiculous… And…" he shifted. "A little naked." She laughed softly and he smiled as he looked her over. "Are you alright?" She only nodded before looking to him all the pain she couldn't say plainly held there in her russet eyes. "Hermione…" he said softly.

"I just thought I'd never have to go through this again. Voldemort was supposed to be the end but not even a year and a half is passed and I'm right back here doing something I never wanted to do again." Loki took her hand in his.

"We could go back to Asgard…" He said and she looked to him making him smile. "Yeah I know, what was I thinking asking you such a thing?" He shook his head before looking Hermione over. She had blood spattered on her from the Collin boy, but that wasn't what alarmed him. What alarmed him was her near grey skin, the circles under her eyes, and the sorrowful hopeless look held within them. "I'm sorry about the Collin boy." He said and she just shook her head as she looked over her wand which still had blood on the end.

"I should have seen that coming…"

"There's no way you could have…"

"I… Drove him too it. You heard what he said I abandoned everyone."

"No. You-."

"Yes Loki…" She said cutting him off and looking him right in the eyes. "Everyone expected me to take over where Harry and Ron left off but… I couldn't deal and I just ran. I was selfish and people suffered for it. I let everyone down… I…" Her voice broke. "I let Ron and Harry down."

"From what you said you loved your friends very much… That they were more than friends but brothers."

"They were yes…" She said looking to him.

"Hermione if you loved them that much then they must have loved you as well like a sister." She nodded. "I think they would understand that after their death, you couldn't cope… Besides it wasn't your job to pick up the pieces left from the war… You aren't your Ministry of Magic… You're just Hermione, and you deserved time to grieve."

"Have I grieved too much though?" She asked looking to him. "Please be honest with me…"

"I don't think you've grieved at all." He said being completely honest. "At first I thought you were wallowing in all you had lost and been through but… I realized when you told me about the torture that you had never spoken about it at all to anyone before. Which made me think you'd never spoken to anyone about how you were feeling about any of it. The torture. The war. The people you lost." Her jaw clenched as she stared forward. "Have you ever even cried about Harry and Ron? And I don't mean letting a few tears slip like you have I mean actually grieving?"

"No…" Hermione said quietly as she looked over her wand.

"Why in the Nines not? If anyone has a right it's you-."

"Because if I started… I knew I would never be able to stop." She said looking to Loki with a serious expression. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "So do you regret getting involved with someone as damaged as I?" He shook his head.

"You're not damaged Hermione… You're just… Weathered…" she took on a soft expression. "How I love and admire your strength." She bowed her head forward and he kissed her hair line breathing in her sweet scent.

"Hermione?" Loki turned and watched George slowly walk in. "May have a word?"

"I think you've said enough to her tonight." Loki said standing, his jaw jutting out. He really very much disliked this red head.

"Loki its fine." Hermione said moving with him and Loki turned and faced her.

"Hermione…"

"I'm alright…" she said softly. Loki shook his head, she was far from it. He didn't even know how she was standing with how depleted of energy she was. Usually he could feel her magic moving off her in powerful pulses in waves, but now there was nothing. She was completely drained, and it was only a matter of time before she dropped.

"We need to talk about what our next move is." George said.

"You can talk about that tomorrow." Loki said turning to look to him and George tilted his head.

"It's fine, I'm honestly not sure what-."

"Hermione this can wait." Loki said turning to her again. "You need to get something to eat and you need to rest you're-."

"I'm sorry we never discussed this but who the bloody hell is he?" George asked and Loki turned and gazed at him with an intense look. George wasn't sure why but he got the feeling this Loki character was extremely dangerous.

"I told you he and the others are allies." Hermione said.

"What more than that?" George asked seeing how Loki was holding her hand. Hermione looked down at it before slowly looking up to George.

"Loki is also… My fiancé." George tilted his head his jaw clenching.

"Fiancé?" George asked looking at her. "Wow…" He said slowly nodding.

"George…"

"So this whole time while we all thought you were trying to forget all that had happened you were actually just gallivanting around with cheek bones here?" He asked.

"Cheek bones?" Loki mouthed.

"No it's not like that, we didn't meet when I was in the muggle world. After I disappeared that's when I met Loki." Hermione said.

"Hermione that was like just a little over a month ago…" George said. "You fell in love that fast?"

"It's… A…" she shook her head he didn't understand. Where she had been time moved differently. "It's hard to explain…"

"No it's not when you know you know." Loki said looking to her.

"I'm sorry can you stop talking for her she does have her own voice." George said with a sharp glare.

"You know if we were on Asgard id' have you flogged for taking such a tone with me."

"What the fuck is Asgard?" George asked looking at him like he was crazy and Loki just tilted his head.

"Look at that vacant expression of his…" Loki said with a smirk. "It's so stupid…"

"Excuse me?" George asked his face going red.

"Loki you're not helping any…" Hermione said quietly as she ran her fingers through her hair. She felt light headed, and her heart was pounding in such a way she felt as though it might explode.

"So let me get this straight while our people were dying you were falling in love?" George asked looking to her.

"I didn't know about any of the things happening here." She said quickly.

"How could you not!?" George yelled making Hermione jump. She had never seen such anger directed at her from him before.

"I was away…"

"Clearly and I haven't asked where yet but you know what now I am. Where the hell were you Mione?!"

"Off… Planet…" she said. "Sounds ridiculous I know… But I was on a different plane of existence." George remembered what Luna had said at one of the meetings.

"You were in a different world..."

"Yes completely cut off from this one." Hermione said. "It's where I met Loki and the others.

"What world was this?" George asked.

"I've already said its name and I won't say it again." Loki said and he glared into him. "It's not something a tiny midgardian mind like yours should process-."

"Loki be nice." Hermione said her jaw clenching.

"Be nice? Why should I when he's the one being less than civil?"

"I'm being less than civil? You called me stupid." George said.

"No I said your vacant expression was stupid, it's different." Loki retorted.

"Enough." Hermione said with an edge to her tone.

"What about Ron?" She slowly looked to George.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Only a year and you jump from being devastated by the death of my brother to loving-."

"I was devastated by both Harry and Rons death…"

"So you're going to act like the kiss between Ron and you never happened?" Loki looked to Hermione with an intense gaze.

"What?" he asked and she shifted under his penetrating green eyes.

"Ron kissed me…" She admitted softly. "In a moment of fear and and-."

"You loved him." George said cutting her off.

"Of course I loved him he was my best friend George." Hermione said. "He was my brother."

"I don't kiss my brothers."

"You know you weren't complaining about that when you were snogging me!" She yelled and his jaw clenched. "Now I don't know what this is, you told me when I left to find some happiness-."

"I didn't know you were leaving though when I said that! If I had known you were leaving I would have done something to make you stay."

"Well you didn't know, and I left, and I somehow found my way to Loki… Now I'm happy. For the first time a long time I'm actually happy and I'm not going to let you or anyone else make me feel bad about it because god damn it I deserve some fucking happiness!" Loki looked over Hermione for a long moment. He had never seen her lose her temper like that.

_I wonder if it's odd I found that so attractive… _he thought.

"What about-."

"What about what George?" she asked with an intense look.

"Since you left I haven't stopped thinking of you." He said.

"Did you not hear her boy?" Loki asked turning to look at George.

"Boy?" George asked.

"I am her fiancé, how dare you proclaim such a thing whilst I am standing here!" Loki yelled.

"You and I shared something Hermione…" George said ignoring him.

"George…" Hermione said as she took Lokis hand trying to calm him. Loki was many things, above all he was the jealous type. "Please stop."

"We shared-."

"What we shared was grief, nothing more."

"So those nights we spent together-."

"George." Loki looked to her quickly.

"Nights spent together?" Loki asked his eyes fierce his jaw jutting out.

"It's not how it sounds." Hermione said softly.

"She lay in my arms those nights." Loki looked to George quickly.

"George why are you doing this?" Hermione asked.

"I was there for her when she needed someone not you." George said.

"No..." Loki said taking a step forward and Hermione took a hold of his arm to hold him back.

"Loki please-" He tore his arm away from Hermione and grabbed George by the shirt.

"No?" George asked. "What do you mean no?"

"Because if that were true, if you had given so much comfort to her as you say now, she would have never left your pathetic world." Loki said his teeth slightly barred.

"I know things about her… Things that you never will."

"No." Loki said with a smile. "That's me…"

"Loki let him go…" Hermione said walking to his side and setting a hand on his arm.

"That's me…" Loki said again his jaw clenching. Hermione looked him over he was angrier then she had ever seen him. His green eyes darkened to a pure emerald color as he stared through narrowed eyes into George who smirked.

"Loki… Let him-." He threw George to the ground. "I said let him go not throw him!" Loki watched as Hermione quickly rushed to George's side and helped him to his feet.

"Nice company you keep Mione." He said, Loki went to rush at him but Hermione jumped in front of George.

"Loki stop!" She yelled and he came to a halt his fist still raised. Hermione stared up at him for a long moment. "Stop… Please?" She asked softly and his jaw clenched as he took a step back his anger slowly subsiding at her pleading. Hermione turned and looked to George.

"What is this George?" she asked with a soft expression. "Why are you saying these things, and egging him on?" She asked.

"It's what my brother would have wanted."

"Ron would have wanted me to be happy and I am."

"How can you be when you've only known him-."

"I love him George, why do I need any other reason than that?" she asked.

"Hermione… Why him?" he asked. "Why someone with as retched a temper and-."

"Watch it…" Loki said with a warning tone.

"He doesn't seem your type." George continued.

"I don't need to defend my choice in who I spend the rest of my life with George… Now is this going to be a problem?" She asked pulling rank and George slowly shook his head. "Good… Now tell no one where I was, tell no one of the secret of Loki and our other new recruits, and tell no one of my coming nuptials… Can you do that George or do I have to wipe your memory?" He looked to her wide eyed.

"No… I'll keep these secrets amongst the ones I already have of you…" he said and she took on a soft expression.

"Thank you George…" Loki's jaw clenched as he watched George slowly nod and kiss her cheek all the while locking eyes with him before walking away. When he was gone Hermione turned to Loki.

"How dare he?" Loki asked pacing.

"Loki…" he stopped and looked to her. "Don't you ever raise your hands to one of mine again…" She said and he tilted his head as he looked her over.

"How protective you are of him…" he hissed.

"He's one of the last pieces of Ron I have left so yeah I'm protective."

"Speaking of Ron… Why did you not ever tell me about the kiss you two had shared?" He asked walking to her. "Were you two more then friends?"

"No…" Hermione said softly as she looked off. "It was… Just a kiss…"

"You're lying." He said she slowly looked to him.

"Ron loved me… But not as a sister or a friend… He was… In love with me." She admitted. Loki walked to her with an intense gaze and took a hold of her chin. He slowly tilted her head up making her look to him as he locked eyes with hers his jaw clenching all the while.

"Were you in love with him?" He asked trying to keep the anger and jealousy from his voice.

"Once I thought I was…" his jaw clenched as he walked away from her. "But I wasn't in love with him when he kissed me." She explained quickly.

"Why not?" He asked looking to her and she could see his anger. She took a deep breath and he watched as sorrow flashed across her expression.

"I can't… I can't say."

"You will say." He said walking to her and she looked up at him with a soft expression.

"I… I can't." a tear fell down her cheek and he shook his head.

"Your tears are wasted and will not deter me from this questioning." He said his jaw clenching.

"I will not speak to you when you are like this…" She said going to turn away.

"And further more." Loki said taking a hold of her arm and wheeling her around to face him.

"Loki-."

"What was this your dear George spoke of about you laying in his arms spending the night!?" His voice shook with his anger and she stared up at him.

"Let go of my arm…" She said her jaw clenching.

"Not until you come clean about your liaisons…"

"Loki your hurting me let go of my arm." He instantly looked down at his hand to see his knuckles going white from the amount of pressure he was placing on her arm. Loki quickly let her go and Hermione hissed in pain as she rubbed her arm while taking a step away from him.

"Hermione-."

"I'm tired I'm going to bed…" she said quietly before turning to walk off. "Before I do…" she turned and looked to him. "I told you I never slept with any man-."

"You also told me you never loved another man." He said.

"I haven't." she said with a pained expression.

"No?" he asked. "You just said you were in love with Ron."

"No I said at one time I thought I had been in love with him…" She said her jaw clenching her eyes brimming with tears. "But to be honest I would have given anything to be in love with Ron when he kissed me that day. So he would know what it was like to kiss someone he loved and be kissed back by someone who loved him before his untimely death… I couldn't give him that gift… and It haunts me every day. As for sleeping with George… I did sleep with him, but we didn't have sex. We held each other so we could fall asleep, both of us too haunted by our grief and the things we saw to be able to do so alone." With that she turned and walked off. Loki bowed his head for a moment his jaw clenching.

-o-

Hermione sat on one of the few remaining tables in the great hall. Once it had been filled with laughing students and tables stacked with delicious looking food. Now though it lay empty. Filled with the stillness of the dead that it once held after the war. She wasn't sure why she had let her feet carry her into this area of the castle. Especially after all she had witnessed with in the room filled with stone arches. She had thought coming into the great hall would bring up terrible memories, but that wasn't so. Instead only happy memories came into her mind, yet those memories plagued her more than the haunting ones.

"_Hermione?!" Harry called as he and Ron stood up quickly from the Gryffindor table._

"_Harry Ron!" Hermione ran at her top speed past the tables full of staring children. She laughed as she slammed into Harry who stumbled back. He hugged her tightly as he laughed. "Merlin, congratulations. I can't believe you solved it." Hermione said with a laugh. _

"_Well we had help." Harry said as she pulled away and hugged Ron._

"_Thank god you both are alright… You two are alright aren't you?" She asked. _

"_A little scraped up…" Harry said rubbing his arm which still ached from the Basilisk bite. _

"_But fine all the same." Ron said and she smiled brightly. _

"_You okay though Hermione?" Harry asked. _

"_Never better…" She said before moving forward and hugging them again. "Oh my Boys…" she said and they laughed more. _

Hermione felt a wave of emotion build within herself. She set her hand on her stomach as she bent forward and tried not to scream at the top of her lungs. She wasn't sure why her grief had hit her so hard but it had and she wanted nothing more than to fight it off. She tried to stand to run away from the room which brought her such pain but instead her legs buckled from underneath her and she fell to the ground. She got to her knees and stared down into the cold stone floor.

_"We'll see each other after… Won't we?" Hermione asked softly. _

"_Don't we always?" Harry inquired with a hopeful look. Hermione moved forward and hugged Ron and Harry tightly. _

"_My boys…" _

Loki walked into the room and stopped. Hermione was on her knees her hands planted against the ground. She was staring into the floor as tears dripped to the ground below her. She let a strangled sob escape her as she slowly got onto her feet. Loki watched her waver on her feet. He went to move forward and help but stopped as Hermione let out a cry of anguish. The shriek made his heart quiver for it was filled with the agony and sorrow he knew she tried to burry. Her scream of anguish bounced off the walls and made the ground shake. As soon as it had come though it had gone. He watched Hermione stammer forwards before collapsing to the ground.

"Hermione…" Loki rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"Lies…" Hermione said softly and he looked her over to see she was paler than ever deep circles beneath her eyes. "They were all lies…" she whispered her head lolling back.

"It's alright love…" he said as he picked her up in his arms. "Elf?" He asked and a tiny house elf appeared before him.

"Oh no misses…" he squeaked with wide eyes.

"I need to take her somewhere private where she won't be seen by the others, no one can know her state do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes of course sir I know a place." He moved forward and took his hand in his before apperating with a loud pop. Loki slowly looked around at a dark room. With a snap of the Elfs fingers candles around them began to illuminate. It was a circular room with a spiral stair case that quite literally spiraled up around the room. In the middle lay a large bed with maroon and gold sheets. Loki carried Hermione over and slowly laid her down. He looked to the little Elf whose eyes were wide as he looked over Hermione.

"I need food and drink for her… Can you?"

"Yes sir." The Elf said before disappearing. Loki instantly looked back to Hermione whose head lolled to the side.

"I can't… Lift…" she took a deep breath. "My head…"

"You used too much energy and magic… You've exerted yourself. You have to rest now." He said taking her hand in his.

"No… I can't… There's so much… So much to do…" He could tell she was trying harder than anything to even just sit up.

"You're not resting and that's all you can do… Just… Sleep Hermione… Please sleep." He said.

"I…" A tear slowly cascaded down her cheek. "I don't want to sleep…" He wiped the tear away as he looked her over.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because… I don't want… want to see it." She said softly her russet eyes staring up at him full of pain and sorrow.

"See what Love?" he asked.

"Death…" with that her eyes closed and she was whisked far away from him into sleep.

"Not tonight you won't…" he said as he slowly climbed into bed with her. He pulled her into his arms and let his eyes close as his hand rested atop of her head. He never thought he'd use the spell his mother had used so many times when he was little. Not at least until he had children of his own. But he saw no other choice. Hermione needed to sleep, and sleep peacefully. If he could do that for her he would. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Somnus Ad Somnus…" He said softly and he felt himself get pulled deep into Hermiones mind.

Loki took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. At first he saw nothing but as he blinked he slowly watched as a picture began to form. He closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them to look around a large chamber. He instantly stopped seeing Hermione standing in the middle of the room. He smiled softly as he moved forward the sound of his footsteps startling her. She turned around quickly and faced him.

"Loki?" She asked quietly as she looked around. "Where… What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you it's just when I dream I don't normally think of happy things…"

"You are dreaming, but not of me, I am here." He said walking to her and she quirked an eyebrow.

"In my head?" She asked.

"It's a spell my mother used to use with me when I was a child and had terrible dreams. She would keep me company and help me navigate my nightmares…"

"I wish you to leave." She said instantly as her eyes darted around.

"Why?" he asked.

"Everything I dream of has happened and I don't want you to see any of it."

"Well I won't because I'm going to change your mind before you can think of it." He said taking her hands in his. She looked down at his hands before looking to him.

"You're really here." She said. "Why? I thought you were angry with me."

"No I regretted everything I said the moment I said it…" He said cupping her cheek. She smiled softly as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. Loki smiled softly as he held her tightly in his arms. A loud explosion made him jump. Hermione slowly looked up.

"That's the sound that happened when they broke through the barrier… When we knew they were coming and there was nothing we could do to stop it." She said softly as she stared up at the ceiling.

"We're not going to think about that though Love…" He said pulling back. "Let's think of something else."

"Something else?" she asked looking out a window to see fire raining from the sky.

"Yes not of war think of something happy…"

"Happy?" She asked looking to him. "I can do that… I can do happy…" Her eyes shut tightly and Loki looked around as the scene began to change. He could tell they were still in the great hall but it looked very different. It was covered in ice filled with round tables. Hundreds of people were dancing in elegant gowns. His eyes caught sight of a familiar young woman. She was wearing a blue gown with a ruffle skirt and a ribbon around her waist.

"Hermione?" he asked as she walked by.

"Yeah that was me…" Hermione said with a smile and he looked to the one standing before him.

"You're so young there." He said watching her walk to a young man in red robes who was smiling brightly as he took her hand and kissed the back.

"I was around 14…"

"Who is that, that holds your hand?"

"Oh that's Viktor."

"Brum?" he asked.

"Krum." She said with a laugh as they walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"Many women are glaring at you." Loki said seeing them pointing and staring at the younger Hermione.

"Viktor was kind of a big deal… Still is actually… He's renowned for his athleticism in Quidditch."

"Quidditch?" Loki asked.

"A wizard game played on brooms…" he slowly nodded. It sounded terribly boring.

"So this was a happy night for you?" He asked looking to her to see she was smiling softly as she looked over an enchanted snowflake.

"One of the last… The end of this year is when things started to get rough."

"Why?"

"This was the year Voldemort came back into power. The first victim of the war would be taken before the end of this school year…" She said softly and he watched her eyes following a young man who was surrounded by giggling girls. "Poor Cedric he never even saw it coming…" Loki looked up at the ceiling to see it was starting to thunder. When he looked back around the party was gone. They were now seated in a medical room of sorts. A younger Hermione was slowly moving forward in a school uniform towards a boy with glasses sitting on a bed. He was bloodied and bruised his raven hair laying tussled about.

"Harry?" She asked quietly. Loki looked to the proper Hermione sitting beside him on a cot.

"That's Harry?" he asked looking back to the boy.

"Yes…" she said softly her expression grief stricken.

"Harry?" The younger Hermione asked. The boy slowly looked to her his jaw clenching. He let out a sob and she instantly rushed forward towards the bed.

"He's back." he said and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"That's okay Harry…"

"He's back Hermione." He cried clinging to her.

"It's alright, whatever happens we can handle it…" She said softly.

"I'm not ready for this…" Harry said and Loki watched as the young Hermione held onto him tighter. "We're not ready for this Mione." He watched as a tear slowly fell down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

"We've been preparing for this… We're ready… Whatever it is, whatever is going to happen… We'll get through it together." Loki watched as a young man with red hair walked in.

"That's right, there's nothing we can't do together mate." Ron said walking over and wrapping his arms around them both.

"We'll get through it together, just as we always have boys…" Hermione said and Harry just cried harder.

"I was so scared that moment…" The real Hermione said and Loki looked to her to see she was staring at the trio. "Because I just knew that, that would be one of the few times we would all embrace after a tragedy and all of us would be there for it… That all of us would be alive. Of course I thought it would be me who would be dead… But… Well I just couldn't seem to die…" her jaw clenched and the scene shifted. Loki heard blood curdling screams and quickly took Hermione's hands in his.

"Only good thoughts love…" he said her eyes were wide as she stared over his shoulder at herself pinned down by a group of men as they burned her with a brand. "Good thoughts something happy…" He said the sound of her screaming making his heart quiver. He wouldn't turn and look though, not when he knew Hermione wanted to keep some things to herself.

"I can't… I can't think…" She said quickly her eyes wide.

"Libraries of Asgard." He said and her eyes shut tightly as the screams continued.

"I can't remember… Loki I can't remember…"

"Yes you can. Remember the stone floors?" he asked. "The tall ceilings…"

"Loki can't." She said gripping onto his shirt as her head bowed forward. All she could think about were the scars that covered her body.

"Yes you can Hermione." He said cupping her cheek in his hand. "The Books…" He said with a smile. "The books I know you can remember the books Hermione…" he watched as the room filled with men in metals masks slowly changed. "There you go love… There you go…" Hermione slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked around the asgardian libraries and smiled softly.

"I am missing this library so much right now…" She said quietly walking over and touching one of the bookcases. Loki watched her look around. "I feel good here…" She said looking to him. "Actually the best I've ever felt was on Asgard." Loki walked to her.

"So do you always torture yourself when you sleep?" He asked and she looked to him.

"Your meaning?" She asked not understanding what he was asking.

"I mean do you always have nightmares about the war and your departed friends? Do you ever just… Have happy dreams?"

"Not since the war no… Actually not since before the war… I was never one for proper dreams. I always had something to worry about. If it wasn't nightmares about Harry and Ron getting hurt, it was nightmares about getting kicked out of school, or nightmares about some pureblood extremist law, or… Countless other things…" She said. "I will admit though the dreams became more adult and more horrific after the war."

"Is this why you refuse to sleep?"

"I don't refuse to sleep. I just can't…" He nodded and took on a soft expression.

"Hermione we can't let you get this exhausted again. When you do that you ware down your body and us Asgardians can still fall into a sleep from which we cannot wake…" She nodded. "You're going to be my wife Hermione…"

"I know that…"

"Yes but I don't think you know what that means… You've been on your own for a while but you're not anymore. You don't just have yourself to think about… You can't keep risking your health the way you've been. If something happened to you…" his jaw clenched. "I love you and I can't even put into words what would happen to me if you weren't at my side… You need to start taking better care of yourself… No more skipping sleep… No more not eating… I swear I want another good ten pounds on you."

"Loki-."

"I'm not kidding your hip bones can poke out at eye."

"Loki!"

"Well it's true." He said and she just smiled. "I'm not kidding love… If you won't take better care of yourself for me… You need to do it for Harry and Ron. You know they wouldn't want you in this state…"

"I'll do it for you…" She said and he smiled softly. He knew how big that was for her to do it for him instead of the memory of her two dearly departed friends.

"Good…" he took her hands in his and kissed the back of them. "Now what say you and me… Elevate this dream?" She smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly his mouth crashing against hers. His hands slid down and gripped onto her hips.

"Think of a bed?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Do it." He pushed her back and she laughed softly as she felt herself sink down into a mattress. "There's a good girl…" Her back arched as she felt his hands take a hold of her shirt and lift it up over her body.

"Why even undress me?" she asked and he smiled as he felt all her clothes disappear from sight.

"I love connected dreams…" he said his teeth dragging over her soft skin as his hand slid up her thigh.

Before he could revel in the feeling a bright light shown. He blinked as he slowly looked around to see they were in bed together. Hermione took a deep breath as she slowly opened her eyes. Her arm draped over her face trying to shield herself from a ray of sunlight shining in from a moon shaped window. Loki reached over her body and pulled the curtains around the bed close.

"There you are love…" He said and she slowly looked around the room. She smiled as she stretched. Her body felt better than it ever had. Loki smiled as he let his arms wrap around Hermione once more. She laid her head against his chest as she took a deep breath.

"I've never felt more restful…" She said before she sat up and stretched.

"Then rest some more." He said sitting up with her as he kissed her neck.

"That's not resting, and there are things we need to do." She said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"It's still early… They won't need you yet." He said pulling her back down to the bed before slowly moving over her.

"Love-."

"Yes?" he asked with a mischievous look.

"I have to get up people could need-."

"They'll ask the elves."

"There could be news-."

"It can wait…" he said as he lifted her shirt up over her body.

"Loki-." His mouth crashed against hers. Before she was about to protest he let his magic pulse into her. She moaned softly and he smiled as he watched her head loll back. "That's not fair…"

"It's very fair…" he said and she pushed him back.

"I'm needed." He sighed heavily.

"You put up a charm." He said and she smiled softly.

"I had too… People are looking to me for leadership-."

"And leadership you must provide…" he moved away from her and Hermione sat up instantly missing he contact. She looked him over, and he seemed put out.

"I'm sorry…" She said as she watched him sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's fine…"

"No…" she moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled softly. "I love you…" He smiled as he touched her clasped hands which rested over his heart.

"I love you too…" he said.

"I'm sorry about this."

"It's fine…" He said turning and kissing her deeply.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yes." He kissed her left hand right below her ring and she smiled as she kissed his cheek. Hermione got out of bed and snapped her fingers. He watched as her clothes changed right before him into skinny jeans and a plain white T shirt. She slowly looked around and took a deep breath. She walked out of the room and Loki followed her letting his clothes magically change as well to fitted jeans and a black t shirt with a green pull over sweater. He looked around a large circular room filled with books. He watched as Hermione walked up a few steps to a large desk.

"This was Dumbledore's quarters…" She said.

"Dumbledore, as in Dumbledore's Army?" he asked.

"Yes…" She said. "Dumbledore was the head master of this school and who we thought was a friend to Harry…"

"He wasn't?"

"Not in my eyes no, in the eyes of others yes…" She said. "Come." She put out her hand for him. "We should see to who seeks me." He nodded and walked over taking her hand so they could do what she called apperating. He felt the pull at his navel before his feet set against the ground. Hermione smiled seeing the fat lady.

"Good morning miss Granger." She said.

"Good morning, Stag." She said and the portrait swung open. Loki followed her through the port hole where they spotted Thor and the warriors three gathering around a table of food.

"Lady Hermione good morning!" Volstagg said cheerily over a whole plate of eggs.

"Good morning everyone, did you all sleep alright in the dorm rooms?" She asked.

"Yes the beds are quite comfortable." Sif said with a bright smile.

"One even grew to my height." Thor said.

"Yes well they're charmed to be as big as you need them and as comfortable as well." Hermione said.

"I like these tiny elves." Volstagg said with a laugh as he watched one hand him a glass. "They feed me until I cannot eat anymore which I thought was impossible!" He said.

"They live to take care of the people around them…" Hermione said.

"Speaking of taking care…" Loki handed her a small bowl of fruit. "Eat." She smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded before making sure she took a bite of something. He smiled when he saw her pop a berry into her mouth.

"There you are I was looking for you." George said walking into the room.

"Any news?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing…" Hermione's jaw clenched.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked seeing her expression.

"I was hoping to hear from Draco by now…" She said and Loki tilted his head. She sounded worried about the man. But he didn't understand how she could worry when that man she embraced so easily had watched her torture.

"Should we call for him?" Loki asked.

"No he could be under watch… He'll come to us if he can… If he's not dead that is… I do hope I did not send him to his death."

"The young man looked resilient I would not worry Hermione." Fandral said.

"I do need to speak to Luna and Neville though. I want to get the hospital wing in check." Hermione said thinking out loud and looking to George.

"I thought you might they're already on their way."

"Always one step ahead…" She said with a smile as she patted him on the back.

"Hermione we should think about setting the great hall up." George said and she looked to him.

"The great hall? Why?" Loki could tell this bothered her.

"It would be a great place to hold our meetings…"

"No." she said putting the bowl of fruit down and Loki handed it to her once more. She scowled at him and he just quirked an eyebrow at her telling his fiancé that he wasn't asking. She took it back in hand while popping a grape into her mouth.

"Why not?" George asked.

"That was a tomb for many days…" Hermione said before looking to him. "It's no longer a place for meetings as it once was but for a place of reflection." He slowly nodded. "We'll use the room of requirement."

"Good idea." George said. "The door to the great hall was open…"

"That was me, I was… Reflecting." She said and he smiled softly. She could tell he knew the truth but she was glad he didn't say it out loud.

"What shall we do today?" Sif asked.

"George and I are going to teach you all ways to deflect magic… When you're done eating I'll show you to the room of requirement." Hermione said with a bright smile. She put the bowl of Berries down and Loki sighed as he handed it back to her. She wasn't making this easy. He looked her over to see a ghost of a smile and realized it had all been in jest. Just to poke a little fun at him. He laughed to himself and Hermione smiled more.

-o-

AN: Sorry it took so long for the update. I've been on my honey moon! But I'm back and editing!


	18. A Death Wish

"Alright so you all got a taste of what Magical warfare is like last night." Hermione said as she looked around the mirrored room of requirement where Thor Loki and the others stood. "Now most spells won't kill you all…" They nodded. "But they do hurt, trust me when I say magic can be very destructive to your body…" Loki knew she was talking about her scars in that moment. "There are three spells in particular you all need to avoid at all costs... The first is Imperio, what this spell does is controls the person the spell has been casted on. This spell can make you do anything, and everything… You'd kill your own mother under this spell if you were told to." They nodded their eyes wide. "The next is the torture curse…" Hermione's jaw clenched. "Only few people have been put under this curse and are able to tell the tale."

"Why?" Sif asked.

"The agony it causes you can directly result in insanity…"

"Were you put under this curse?" Fandral asked and she looked to him. "I just remember George saying that you of all people should be against torture."

"Yes… I was…"

"Along with the other things you mentioned to that boy in the dungeons was that real?" Volstagg asked.

"Did you really go through that?" Thor inquired and she smiled softly.

"No… Of course not. Those were lies." Loki bowed his head as he slowly nodded. He knew why she didn't want them to know, and he respected it.

"What does this spell feel like?" Sif asked. "The torture curse…"

"Uhm…" She took a deep breath as her eyes drifted closed. She could hear her own screams in that moment. "It…" she shook her head as her eyes opened. "It feels like your bones are twisting in your body… You can feel them grinding against one another… Then your back begins to contort, you feel as though you're…" She looked off. "It feels like you're going to just snap right in half… The pain builds and it builds until your whole body feels as if it's on fire… At first you try not to scream because you don't want to give them the satisfaction but… There comes a point when you just can't help it… You think if I scream maybe it will bring me relief but you can't at that point… Because you're in so much pain you can't even scream… The agony is so intense that you can't think… You can't speak… You can't even breathe… All you can do is just think about the pain coursing through her veins…" She shook her head quickly.

"My gods…" Fandral said looking Hermione over.

"So when you hear the spell Crutio you get the hell out of its way." They all nodded.

"What's the third one?" Hogun asked.

"The killing curse. Avada kedavera… It won't kill you." George looked to her. "But it hurts worse than the cruciatus curse."

"Hermione what the hell are you talking about of course it will kill them?" George asked.

"No George… They're different from us." She said. "I mean… We're different from you."

"Okay I know last night I said I wouldn't ask questions but-."

"You're my right hand." Hermione said and Loki stared at her. He thought he was her right hand. "So you deserve to know and besides you'll need to help Loki protect them… Remember how I said they were from the world I went away too."

"Yes." He said.

"That world has a name…" she looked to Thor. "Can I tell him?" she asked now unsure.

"Let me handle this." Thor said with a smile as he moved forward. "All you need to know is though we are not Witches and Wizards though my brother Loki does have his magical ways…" George looked to him. "We are powerful and we are on your side son of weasley." Thor said clapping him on the back.

"Hermione you said We're… Which means you're not a witch or wizard either." George said looking to her.

"No she is a witch just of a higher level." Loki said and Hermione looked to him wondering if that was true.

"Well I think we've always known that…" George said with a smile clapping her on the back.

"So are you okay with this?" She asked.

"If you trust them I trust them. You do trust them right?"

"With my life." She said and he slowly nodded with a smile.

"Okay then."

"So getting back to the killing curse the words you want to look out for are Avada Kedavera." They nodded. Now we're going to work on George and Loki helping you all in battle by deflecting spells for you." They watched as a group of spell casting dummy's appeared.

"Show no mercy." Hermione said and they nodded. "Go." She ordered the dummy's who rushed forward at the group. "Work together now!" She ordered over the sound of battle. Hermione smiled, she had thought they wouldn't be able to work together well. But she was being proven wrong. They worked together fabulously. When the drill was done Hermione looked around at all the demolished dummy's. "Well done… Again." She said and another group of dummy's appeared.

-o-

"I think that's enough for today." Hermione said. They had been running the battle drill for well over five hours.

"Hermione now that we're done with that would it be okay if we just practice our battle techniques?" Fandral asked.

"Of course this room is yours to use anything you want all you need is to ask." Hermione said.

"Will you join us?" Sif asked.

"In a bit I need to go check on the prisoner, make sure he's doing alright."

"Does it really matter if he's doing alright or not?" Fandral asked with a smile.

"I've been a prisoner of war…" Hermione said. "I know how scary it can be, I want him to have no fear, and I want him to be able to walk away from this with his head held high."

"Yeah but he'll be walking away right into Azkaban." George said with a smile.

"What's that?" Hogun asked.

"A wizard prison." George explained.

"I'll accompany you." Loki said to Hermione as she walked to the large double doors.

"Oh you don't have to." She said.

"I don't mind." She nodded with a smile as they walked out of the room of requirement.

"Your deflection spells have come a long way." Loki smiled as he looked to her.

"Only under your tutelage." He said and she smiled.

"Soon your magic will surpass mine."

"No, but it's sweet of you to say." He said taking her hand in his and kissing the back.

"I'm serious… You have a lot of power in you Loki… I could feel it the first time I laid eyes on you." He took that as a great compliment coming from her. After all he could sense her power. It was pulsing off her in waves. It had been him who could feel her power the first time coming in contact with her. Never before had he felt such energy off another person before. When they got to the dungeons they walked through the false security wall Hermione had charmed.

"Blaise." Hermione greeted to the man who was sitting on the edge of a bed. "How are you today?"

"Fine…" he said his jaw clenching. "Come to question me more?"

"No… You've told me all you know… Are you okay from last night?" She asked and Loki eyed her. She seemed genuinely concerned for their enemy.

"Fine."

"You can be honest… I went a little rough on you."

"A little?" he asked his jaw clenching.

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Let me go for starts." He said.

"I can't do that Blaise." She said with a soft expression. "I'm sorry all I can do is make you a bit more comfortable."

"They'll come for me you know."

"No… They won't." Hermione said and his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed on her... "Everyone is expendable but your leader."

"Expendable?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll show you expendable mudblood!" He leapt up off the bed and slammed into her. Hermione hunched over as she made a sound of pain. Loki moved forward quickly and gripped onto the young man's arm. Hermione stared down to see a bloody knife in Blaze's hand.

"Got you mudblood…" Blaise said seeing her side begin to bleed. Loki gripped onto the hand harder and Hermione jumped hearing a loud snap as Blaise let out a cry of pain.

"Loki!" She yelled as she watched him slam Blaise up against the wall his hand around his throat.

"How dare you raise a hand to her!?" He yelled.

"Loki!" She rushed to his side.

"How dare you try to kill her!?"

"Loki stop put him down!" She yelled watching him raise Blaise up off the ground strangling him. "Loki please!" Lokis jaw clenched as he felt Hermione rest her head against his shoulder her hands on his arm. "Please Loki… Put him down… Please?" he slowly dropped Blaise who gasped for air as he clutched his broken arm. Loki watched as Hermione kneeled at Blaises side.

"Here… Tilt your head back the air will reach you…" Hermione said and Blaise did as she said he instantly gasped as air started to fill his lungs. Hermione healed his neck before moving to his arm and healing it as well. "Here." She helped Blaise onto his feet and walked him to the bed. "Are you alright?" he nodded as he stared up at her. "I promise that's not going to happen again. I'll have something brought for you… I'm sorry." Blaise stared wide eyed at Hermione as she walked away taking Lokis hand in hers as she did.

"Thank you…" Hermione looked over her shoulder at Blaise. "Thank you." He said again.

"Not at all…" She said before walking out with Loki. "What the bloody hell was that!?"

"Quell your anger you know I was in the right." He said as he set his hand against her bleeding side.

"Stop I'm fine." She said pushing his hand away as he tried to magically heal it.

"You're bleeding quite a lot."

"I've had-."

"Worse yes I know!" He yelled pushing her up against a wall and pinning her in place.

"Loki-."

"Stop squirming." He said trying to continue healing her side.

"Loki stop-."

"No you stop." He said pointing a bloody finger at her side. "Now you are my wife to be and you will let me heal you." She slapped his hand away and pushed him back.

"Don't ever lay your hands on a prisoner again do you hear me?" She asked and he stared at her.

"You order me?" he asked his eyes narrowed. "Me? A Prince of Asgard?"

"You're no longer on Asgard Loki. You're not a prince here you're just a man." Hermione felt a pulse of energy and took a deep breath as she was thrown back a good ten feet where she slammed up against a wall before dropping to the floor. Loki took a shaking breath his eyes widening realizing what he had done. Hermione touched the back of her head and pulled back her hand to see blood across her fingertips. She looked at it for a long moment before gazing up at Loki.

"Hermione-." She stood quickly and moved away from him before he could touch her. "I'm sorry-."

"You're completely out of control…" She said before walking off and setting her hand against her bleeding side before apperating away.

"Hermione I'm sorry!" he yelled despite knowing she could not hear him. "Damn it!" He yelled kicking a wall so hard the stone crumbled.

-o-

"This will do very well." Neville said looking around the hospital wing.

"It's coming along nicely dear…" Luna said with a proud look and Neville smiled as he turned to look at her. His face instantly fell.

"Wow…" Luna turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway her hand pressed to her bleeding side. "This place is really coming along." She said.

"Hermione are you aware you're bleeding?" Luna asked tilting her head.

"Yes it's why I'm here… Think you can heal me Neville?"

"Yes yes of course." He rushed to her side and helped her over to a bed. "What happened?"

"I went down to see a prisoner they had a knife and stuck me with it… I'll be fine once you heal me."

"Of course you will but this is really bad…"

"I've had worse." She said with a smile as he laid her back and started to heal her.

"Any other injuries?" Luna asked with a knowing gaze.

"I hit my head in the scuffle." Hermione said. "It's bleeding a bit…" Luna tilted her head as she looked her over.

"The prisoner nicked an artery in your stomach you'll need to go on this clotting potion just for today…" Neville said handing her a vial.

"I'm lucky to have a healer in my grips." Hermione said taking the potion.

"Not a healer yet…"

"As good as, is doing this for the Order messing with your learning schedule?"

"Not at all." He said with a smile.

"Luna is he lying?"

"Yes." She said.

"Luna." Neville said quickly.

"He's just finding his balance though it will work out…" Luna said.

"Good." Hermione said sitting up and Neville quickly healed the back of her head. Hermione looked over her stained white t shirt and jeans and quickly cleaned it with a simple charm. She got off the cot and looked around with a smile. "It's looking really good Neville thank you for the healing."

"Of course." He said.

"Is there anything you need anything you can't get your hands on?"

"A few herbs for healing potions." He said. "Luna and I have looked and looked through the herbology department, which needs some serious help as well…"

"Make a list I'll head into the forbidden forest tonight and see if I can't track down what you need."

"That could be dangerous." Neville said.

"I'll take someone with me." She said with a smile and he nodded as Luna handed her a list.

"Be careful."

"I will Luna…" She said with a smile as she touched her arm. Hermione stopped and tilted her head before looking down at Lunas stomach. She smiled softly while slowly nodding before walking away. Luna smiled as she watched this, Hermione could sense the baby. Somehow she knew she'd be able to. Luna smiled as she walked over to Neville and kissed his cheek. She hadn't told him yet, she was waiting for the proper moment to do so.

-o-

"Hermione must be skipping dinner again." Sif said sitting around the table with the men including George. Lokis jaw clenched as he stared down into his food.

"She skipped lunch as well." Fandral said.

"At least she had breakfast usually she doesn't even have that." Volstagg said.

"I wouldn't worry." George said. "She never was much of an eater… I remember during finals her second year she didn't have a thing to eat for a week until Harry forced her to sit down and have a proper meal… Harry was the only one who could ever get her to eat…"

"I have to ask…" Sif said. "Her and Harry, they seem close from all we had heard… Were they-."

"No they weren't ever together…" George said with a smile. "His heart belonged to my sister Ginny, and the other way around… A lot of us thought they would get married after the war but well Harry died and… My sister was left alone."

"How awful…" Sif said quietly.

"What of Ron?" Fandral asked.

"His heart belonged to Hermione… But not the other way around." George said and they all nodded. "He was the cause of that though..."

"Your meaning?" Loki asked looking to him.

"Hermione." Sif greeted with a smile seeing her walk in.

"Hello all." She greeted with a pleasant smile and a wave.

"Where have you been?" Thor asked.

"I was helping Neville and Luna set up the hospital wing." She said with a smile.

"Loki told us about the stabbing you alright?" George asked.

"Oh yeah I've-."

"Had worse." They all chimed except for Loki.

"Love, you should eat…" Loki said looking to her.

"Not hungry." She said locking eyes with him for a moment and his jaw clenched. "Look I need to make a run into the forbidden forest for some herbs Neville needs…" She said looking around. "Thor George can I entrust you with the castle?"

"Of course." Thor said.

"Yeah I'll keep my eyes on the map." George said letting it appear in his hands.

"Do you need backup?" Fandral asked and Hermione looked off. For a moment she was going to say yes.

"No… No I think I'll be alright…" She said her jaw clenching.

"You hesitated." Thor said sitting up straight as he looked her over.

"The forbidden forest isn't like the enchanted forest where you all are from… It's dark there…" she said "But I've faced darker places and times…" she smiled softly. "I'll be alright, I'll see you all shortly… Protect the castle."

"Hermione I don't think you should go alone." Loki said.

"It's not your call." Hermione said looking to him before walking out.

"Hermione reminded me much of father just then…" Thor said eyeing his brother. "You two okay?"

"We will be." Loki said. "Open the map?" He asked George.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George said and Fandral laughed.

"I love that." He said.

"Where's Hermione headed?" Loki inquired.

"Dumbledores office."

"Thank you." Loki said before getting up and walking off. George shook his head as he closed the map.

"I know they're getting married… But he really needs to learn his place with her… She's a force of nature that one." Thor tilted his head as he looked over George.

"You act as though you speak from experience." Thor said.

"No… It's just common knowledge."

-o-

Hermione looked over the list as she grabbed a pouch from Dumbledore's desk and expanded it. She would need it for all the supplies she would be getting. As she looked over the expansion her eyes caught sight of a portrait. She tilted her head seeing it was a painting of Snape. He nodded at her with a smile and she nodded back with a soft expression.

"Professor." She greeted before her back straightened. "Loki…" She said sensing him before turning to look at him as a maroon pea coat appeared on her along with a maroon knitted bini.

"I want to go with you."

"No." She said going to walk past him. Loki took her hand in his and stopped her. She took a deep breath feeling his intensity wafting off of him. He leaned his forehead against the side of her head and her eyes drifted closed feeling his breath move across her cheek.

"Hermione… I'm sorry…"

"You lost control of your magic-."

"I know I'm-."

"You didn't let me finish." She said and he looked her over. "You lost control of your magic, I understand that… You're powerful it's hard to contain it… I would be lying if I said I never lost control once in a while… There's no need to be sorry…" Hermione said looking to him.

"I still am though…" He said. "I know you say you forgive me but I can tell you're cross with me still."

"You nearly killed Blaise." He shook his head not understanding why she cared about the man.

"He's a prisoner."

"I was a prisoner once…" She said staring up at him. "You made him suffer for a few moments like I suffered for what felt like weeks at the hands of Bellatrix and her Death eater minions. I told you, hell I told everyone I wanted him treated respectively and to not be physically harmed."

"He tried to kill you."

"I've had worse." His jaw clenched. He hated it when she said that. It made him feel like he wasn't allowed to be worried about her.

"I am to be your husband." He said taking her left hand in hers and showing her, her ring. "You are going to be my wife, possibly the mother of any children we might have, also maybe just maybe, and yes I know the chances are slim but the future queen of Asgard…"

"You can protect me yes but you weren't protecting you were trying to kill him."

"He tried to kill you of course I tried to kill him in response! What else was I to do?"

"I could have handled it-."

"I gave you the chance to handle it…" He said his jaw clenching. "You saw that knife coming and you did nothing to stop it…"

"It was just a knife Loki. Like you've told me so many times, I'm not some week human I'm a god-."

"We can still die Hermione." He said.

"I know that."

"I don't think you do! Yes we live and we breathe for thousands of years…" he said. "But those thousands of years can be cut short even by a tiny knife if we allow it… And you seem to allow it a lot… At first I thought it was because you did not wish to use magic to protect yourself... But I've seen you handle a blade… You don't have to use magic if you don't want to-."

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked cutting him off.

"I'm saying you have a death wish."

"What?" she asked. "No-."

"Yes." He said looking her dead in the eye. Hermione's jaw clenched as she shifted on her feet. She felt as though he was staring right through her in that moment.

"I'm wasting time I need to go get the supplies." She said going to walk away but Loki kept hold of her hand.

"More proof of your death wish… Why go into a dark enchanted forest that's clearly dangerous, and one you're clearly scared of alone at night?"

"I'm not scared of it." She said and he tilted his head.

"No you're not…" he said taking a step closer to her. Hermione took a deep breath as Loki looked her over. "What are you scared of?" he tilted his head. "You're scared that I'm seeing right through you… Which means you do have a death wish." She tore her hand away from his grasp.

"Think what you want… I don't care." She said going to walk away and Loki took her hand once more stopping her.

"You're not going there alone." He said.

"I love how you think you have any control over what I do. You know instead of ordering me about Loki you could just ask… Hey Hermione I'm worried about you can I come along and be your manly manly husband to be and I would probably answer, sure honey that would be great!" He looked at her for a long moment.

"Can I come along?"

"No!" She apperated out of sight and Lokis jaw clenched.

"Damn it all." He said before giving it his best shot.

-o-

Hermiones jaw clenched as she walked towards the forest all the while buttoning up her pea coat. She loved Loki but he knew just how to push her buttons. She heard a loud pop and slowly turned her jaw clenching. She stared at Loki who smiled at her cheekily.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said. "You can't apperate without a license Loki!" He smiled.

"Hermione, please, I'm a god what are they going to do give me a ticket? They can't even track me."

"That's besides the point!" She said walking to him with a worried look. "You could have apperated somewhere dangerous you could have ended up in a wall or in the ground!"

"Worried about me love?" Her jaw clenched and he smiled as he took her hands in his. "Admit it you can't stay angry with me."

"Oh I'm still angry." She said her jaw clenching. "Seriously don't… Don't apperate again not until I've taught you the ins and out of it, I don't want you to get hurt…" He smiled. He could tell any anger she had held towards him had been replaced by concern. "Promise me."

"I promise you." He said and she slowly nodded. "I'm sorry for saying you had a death wish…" Her jaw clenched.

"To say such a thing dishonors me Loki…" She said before looking to him. "You have no idea how hard I fight every day to stay alive…" He tilted his head. Her words were profound in a way.

"I'm sorry."

"Just… Don't bring it up again." He nodded. A howl sounded and Hermione turned to stare into the dark forbidden forest. Loki looked her over for a long moment. He could see it, something he didn't see often. Fear.

"Hermione?" He asked walking to her side. "Is everything alright?"

"I… Hate this forest…" She said.

"Something to do with the war?"

"Be at the ready…" She said ignoring the question and he nodded knowing that was the end of the conversation. "There are many things with in this forest that can kill you." He nodded as he followed her in a black knee length pea coat forming on him. He wasn't cold but he could see his breath which was an indication the weather was colder than his body should be able to take. The second they took their first steps into the forest Loki noticed how the light of the moon was eradicated from sight leaving only faint outlines of the forest they were in. It was near pitch black, he figured this is what an abyss looked and felt like. Hermione put her hands to her lips and whispered something into them. He watched as something with in her cupped hands began to glow brilliantly.

"Find what we need…" she said as she opened it up to show a small ball of light that began to move forward slowly. "It'll lead the way."

"That's some magic Mione."

"Please don't call me that…" she said quietly and Loki looked to her as they walked

"It's okay for George to call you that?" He asked.

"No… It' just habit for him. I hate being called Mione… It's something Harry and Ron called me all the time… It brings me pain whenever I heart it… Besides…" she smiled at him. "I like how you say my name." he nodded with a smile as she took his hand in hers.

"Still it feels very formal when I say it all the time… I need some sort of name just for me to use."

"You call me love." She said with a smile. "No one has ever called me love before."

"Ah but that's general."

"Not to me it isn't." He smiled.

"I'll think of something." He kissed the back of her hand. As they continued to walk he looked over hermione. Though she smiled he could still see her nervousness.

"What happened in this forest?" He asked and her jaw clenched. "I know it has something to do with the war…"

"Doesn't everything?" she asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Please… I'd like to know."

"I murdered twenty men in this forest." She said as the ball of light came to a stop. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of sheers. She moved towards a small plant while taking a vial from the bag.

"Murdered is a strong word…" Loki said as he watched her clip some leafy herbs from a plant. "If it was during the war I'd say you were protecting yourself."

"It was during the war but I was not protecting myself." She said as she rolled the leaves and placed them in a vial before standing and looking to him. "Remember when I told you Harry was a Horcrux?" he nodded.

"Yes…"

"Well on the night the war came we quickly realized, well Harry and Ron realized that Harry was going to have die for us to kill Voldemort…" He nodded.

"Because while he lived Voldemort would be invincible."

"Exactly."

"You didn't understand this?" he asked as the continued to follow the ball of light.

"No I did… I had just realized it three years previous to them."

"You never told Harry?" Loki asked and she took a deep breath.

"How could I tell my best friend that he would have to die for the rest of the magical world to live?" She asked her jaw clenching. "No I kept it to myself, and tried to find a loop hole… Which I never did of course… So Harry figured this out and being the noble amazing man he was willingly offers himself up to Voldemort…"

"Why would Voldemort want Harry dead if he was a Horcrux?"

"Because he knew that as long as Harry lived Harry would stand in his way of ruling the magical world…" Loki nodded as they began to walk. "So Harry tells us his plan to go here into the forest to meet Voldemort and tells us to stand behind to hunt down the last Horcurx Nagini the snake." She came to a stop remembering their talk on the stair case. A stair case in which she had shed so many tears long before the war. "Ron… He couldn't even say anything as Harry told us his plan to give himself up to Voldemort. He just stared there in disbelief. "Harry looked at me and said that he knew that I had known what he needed to do for a while… He gave me this… this smile." She stopped. "This brave smile and I just… I just let out a sob and told him that I'd go with him… He said no. Everything felt so final in that moment, and I felt so helpless… I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him… I hugged him so hard and I think at that moment in a way I was trying to bring his body into mine… So he could stay there and be safe." He watched as a tear cascaded down her cheek. "Then he just… Walked away… That was the last time I spoke to him…"

"You said you didn't know he had died though…" Loki said looking her over.

"I didn't… I stood there with Ron and I watched Harry apperate away and I felt sick with myself. Because I didn't tell Harry how much I loved him. Or how sorry I was that he had to do this. I just let him walk away to his death… I turned to Ron and I said kill the snake and I apperated after Harry. By the time I got to this forest Harry was already meeting with Voldemort…" her jaw clenched and he could tell she was far away from him now. "I ran through this forest, all the while the branches reached and scratched at me trying to stop me from getting to him. Everything felt like it was working against me… I started screaming at the top of my lungs for him…"

"_Harry!" _Her eyes shut tightly as her jaw clenched.

"I broke through a clearing and I spotted him standing there Voldemort's wand pointed square at him… And I… I screamed 'Harry down!'…" She took in a shaky breath. "He looked at me and put his hand out for me and yelled 'Hermione don't' as I raced towards him. I remember this green light slamming into his body. I'll never forget the way his body tumbled across the floor like a rag doll." Her jaw clenched. "I saw… Red… I looked at the men surrounding Voldemort and I lost it… I started firing every painful slow killing curse I had learned from the dark magic books I had studied and cut their lives down just like they had helped Voldemort cut Harry's life down…" He watched as she smiled softly. "Just as I was about to go after Voldemort green engulfed me and I was whisked away into darkness. I knew I had been hit by a killing curse... And I was happy." Loki stared at her.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Yes… I was happy because it was all over… For a moment there was this calm like nothing I had ever felt… but then this pain hit me that rivalled what I had endured at the hands of Bellatrix and I knew the spell wasn't killing me… That moment I knew I was different. When the pain cleared and I was able to open my eyes the death eaters and Harry were gone. I apperated back to the castle and after some very long speeches Harry sprang to life… I thought I was like him somehow I don't know but then he ended up dying in the end so I knew I was different officially and I had never felt so alone." She stared to move forward once more and Loki followed her.

"I don't think you murdered those men."

"I did… And you know what I enjoyed every second of it." He looked her over, she was telling the truth. "That part of myself scares me… How much I enjoyed killing those men… Cutting their lives short… Ripping their families of any hopes or dreams they might have held for them."

"You thought they had murdered a man you called brother… I would have done the same if it had been Thor… This tale of yours Hermione… When you finish your books I feel as though they will be read by all the children in Asgard. Maybe even our children someday." She looked to him.

"Our children?" she asked and he laughed.

"Don't look so scared love it's many years away possibly decades." He said with a laugh.

"Good not sure I'm ready to be a mum." She said with a small smile. "Maybe ever."

"My father and especially my mother will be expecting children Hermione." He said.

"Are you expecting children?" She asked and he stood up straight. He hadn't expected the question as the light came to a stop.

"Yes… I suppose I am…" She looked to him. "I want to be a father yes."

"Daughters or sons?" She asked with a smile turning and walking up to a tree as she pulled a vile from her bag.

"Sons would be nice…" He said as he looked over Hermione as she scraped bark into the vial. He smiled softly as his eyes went over her. "But daughters would be wonderful… Though you'd make beautiful daughters so I'd have to keep my eyes on them all the time and protect them from would be suitors…" Hermione smiled softly as she turned to look at him. "Do you wish to be a mother?" Her expression fell for a moment.

"Sometimes yes… Then sometimes I think I've killed too many sons and daughters to have any of my own."

"Do you wish to have children Hermione?" He asked again walking up to her. "And as you mull over the answer once more please don't think of the past but instead what you want for the future." She smiled softly.

"Yes." She said. "Yes I'd like children…"

"Sons or daughters?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Mmm… Both, both is good." She said as they began to follow the ball of light.

"Names?"

"I thought you said this was possibly decades off?" She asked with a laugh.

"I'm just curious…" He said and Hermione nodded as she looked up. "I had a grandmother who I was very close to named Constance."

"Beautiful name…. I like it." He said and she smiled. "So Constance for a girl, what about for a boy?"

"I thought you would like to choose a name for a boy."

"The way I see it if you're having to go through the hardship of carrying the child and then giving birth to the child then you should get to name said child."

"Good man." She said with a smile. "Really you want me to choose a name though for a boy?"

"Yes." He said.

"Alright…" she looked up in thought. "For a boy… Severus."

"Your grandfathers name?"

"No… The name of a very great man I once knew."

"I was surprised you didn't say Harry or Ronald."

"It would pain me too much to call out those names every day…" He nodded.

"Who was Severus?"

"You'll have to read the books." She said with a smile and Loki laughed at her mischievous look. "Do you like it though?"

"I do… So much so maybe we should start having children now." He said pinching her sides and she laughed as she swatted his hands away.

"In your dreams…" She said and he laughed more. "I haven't forgiven you yet."

"You said you weren't holding me losing control against me-."

"I'm not but I am holding you being an arse against you." He laughed.

"An arse?" he asked and she laughed while he smiled. A loud snap sounded making both turn quickly. Lokis hands lighting up with his magics as Hermione's wand slipped into her hand. "What was that?" he asked.

"Could be nothing." She said and looked to her to see her demeanor had completely changed. She was edge, and completely ready for anything. "Let's keep moving…" They both turned and followed the light. "A bit more quickly please…" she beckoned the light and it moved faster making them quicken their pace though they were still walking.

"Loki can you cloak us from sight?" she asked.

"I can."

"Please do so… Though the creatures here will be able to sense us it will help an escape if they can't see us."

"Right…" she watched as a ripple went around them. Though everything resumed to being normal, she knew it wasn't. She knew they were now completely out of sight. Knowing this though, didn't make her feel any more at ease. "This is the last item on the list." She said looking up at a large tree which had hanging sacks of luminescent material inside. "Alright keep a look out, and give me a boost?"

"Sure." He set his hands on her hips and lifted her up easily. Hermione smiled as she grabbed onto a branch and climbed up into the tree. Loki instantly started looking around the dark forest.

"Loki do you happen to have one of your daggers on you?"

"Always." He said and he looked up to see her hand reaching down.

"May I use one I don't have a knife sharp enough and I don't want to do it magically and risk ruining the harvest."

"Of course." He levitated his dagger up into her hand.

"Thank you." He heard her say as she disappeared back into the branches. "The harvest is fragile I'll need to dissect the ingredients needed here."

"What is a harvest?"

"A harvest is any type of magical fruit or vegetable… It's just a general term. The name of this fruit is Elixirdealacritas…" Hermione said as she took out a syringe and a vial from her pouch. "The luminescent material in here has a regenerative property. One that can heal most anything… From scratches all the way to the most severe of illnesses. This is the only place left in the world where it grows wild." He smiled. She sounded so care free in that moment. He heard a noise and looked out at the forest. For a moment he saw a racing shadow and he pulled one of his other daggers already charging it with magic readying to throw.

"Love how close are you to being done?"

"Almost… I'm getting as many vials of it as I can for Neville… If I gain the harvest correctly we should be able to grow one ourselves in the herbology department." She said putting her tenth vial away. She looked up slowly before looking down at Loki beneath the tree. "Why?"

"No reason…" He said keeping his eyes peeled.

"Just a few more vials then?"

"Sure love…" He said his jaw clenching as he saw another shadow. Loki threw his knife and heard a strange noise followed by a thud.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just get your vials." He said with a pleasant enough sounding voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Very…" Loki said as he slowly moved forward to see what he had hit with his dagger. He moved through the darkness and peeked over a group of boulders. His jaw clenched seeing a huge creature one that resembled a giant spider with a dagger sticking right out of its side. He pulled the weapon from it before staring down at one of its twitching legs. He tilted his head looking it over his jaw clenching as he did.

"I've got the last vial think you can help me down?" Hermione asked sticking the last vial full of luminescent material into her bag. When no answer came she looked down through the branches. She instantly froze seeing no Loki insight. "Loki?" She asked quietly as she let her wand slip into hand. Panic instantly hit her when he didn't call back. She jumped when Loki slammed into the tree below. "Loki!" She looked through the branches to see one of the giant spiders rushing towards. Loki threw a dagger and it slammed into its head. "No!" She yelled leaping down from tree rolling her ankle as she did. Loki watched as she ran forward and slid to the side of the spider. Loki slowly stood as he watched her open the bag at her side.

"Accio Elixirdealacritas." A vial flew up into her hand as she pulled the dagger from the spiders side.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked walking to her.

"This creature is still alive if I work fast I can save him…"

"You want to save it the thing tried to kill me."

"We're trespassers in its forest of course he tried to kill one of us. Besides Acramentula are a rare species and are going extinct it would be a shame if it died…" She poured the vial of luminescent substance over the wound and jumped back as the Spider began to twitch. "I'm very sorry about this… I hope healing you is penance enough to make up for the crime that's been done against you…" She looked to Loki and he could tell from her expression he needed to apologize as well.

"I'm sorry for throwing my dagger at you… Twice." Hermione's jaw clenched.

"We'll take our leave now…" Hermione said backing away and taking Lokis hand as she did. They slowly turned as they watched the spider got up. "Walk away slowly, I want to be able to leave this forest my head held high looking brave, not the exact opposite."

"We can apperate out if need be yes?" He asked looking over his shoulder at the spider who looked irritated.

"No." He looked to her.

"What do you mean No?"

"Just what I said… No… The forbidden forest has a charm on it. You can apperate in you can't apperate out."

"What kind of charm is that?"

"A dangerous one set up for enemy's of Hogwarts…" Hermione said. Loki looked over his shoulder and his jaw clenched seeing thousands of more spiders dropping into a sight. "We need to run don't we?"

"Yes." He instantly took her hand in his and started to run at his top speed. "You call that going extinct?!" He asked seeing the thousands start to run after them. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and Loki looked to her. He could see an excitement to her eyes, she looked perfectly in her element at that moment. She looked over her shoulder and her jaw clenched.

"We can't out run them they're too fast we'll have to try something else…" She stopped making him do so as well. He watched as Hermione turned and faced the dark creatures. Her jaw clenched as she put her hands out. He felt a whirlwind begin and watched as she slowly raised up into the air. "Incendio!" A wall of fire erupted from her hands and raced towards the spiders who instantly began to run the other way. Hermione dropped back down to the ground and smiled seeing the creatures running from the illusion she had a created.

"The fire isn't burning anything." Loki said seeing the trees unscathed.

"Just an illusion to scare them off…" She said with a smile before turning to look at him.

"Hermione down!" Loki pushed her out of the way and made a pained noise as an arrow slammed into his shoulder.

"Loki!" Hermione rushed to his side as he dropped to his knees. She looked to see the shadowed figure of a centaur in the distance raising his bow. "No stop!" She shouted as he let loose an arrow. She set up a barrier stopping it. "It's Hermione Granger please stop!" She yelled seeing more centaurs join in the distance. She watched as they all slowly lowered their weapons. "Come on love." She slowly helped him onto his feet before turning. Both froze as they looked up at a large centaur.

"Hermione Granger… Friend of Harry Potter…" He said with a tone Loki could only describe as wise. "Have we injured an ally of yours?" his clear blue eyes shot to Lokis.

"You've injured my greatest ally." Hermione said and Loki looked to her to see her eyes were narrowed on the majestic being.

"Your heart beats for his…" He said tilting his head as he looked them over.

"Yes it does, and your centaurs put an arrow through his shoulder very near that heart." Hermione said.

"For this I am sorry… We thought you were more of the death eaters who have been frequenting this dark forest…" He said bowing his head. "How can I make this right?"

"Grant us safe passage back to the edge of the forest."

"Gladly…" He said bowing and stepping aside.

"Come on love…" Hermione said helping Loki move past the Centaur.

"I'm fine really." He said standing up straight though Hermione still rested a hand against his back to aid him.

"Silas." Hermione said turning to look at the Centaur. "Please hide the fact I'm back from anyone else who may frequent these lands."

"Of course." He said bowing his head.

"Also take care, and be safe…" The centaur smiled.

"Thank you Hermione." He said. "Glad you're back… I knew the stars weren't wrong." As she and Loki walked away she eyed the Centaur wondering what he had meant.


End file.
